Rebirth
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: Rate M for strong sexual scenes and violent outbursts. Cauis and Aiketerina meet again after 3000 years. Her soul is reincarnated from the love that she had born him when they were both human in ancient Greece. Can he relearn how to love her as before or will it be all for naught in the end for both Caius & Aikiterina when its put to the ultimate test of time itself. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Prologue

_~1236 B.C. ~_

"I said get this clean up right now! Or I will have you beaten again for your insolence." A pudgy heavy set dark haired man yelled in rage at ten year old, Aiketerina as she scrambles among broken pieces of clay pottery and ink in her father's small mud brick home in the open country side of Rome's capital, Athens Greece.

She had been learning how to read and write in her room secretly when his brother, her uncle Gavis, had barged in on her and went into a full fit rage as he saw what she was doing. He had broken every single pot and writing brushes in less than two minutes before turning on her. Aikiterina had saved up her savings for those writing utensils for almost a full summer's worth of working at the library in the city of Athens.

All of it gone in two minutes by a enraged uncle who cared little for a woman or girl of her status to learn how to read and write. She silently did as he ordered her to do and fought to not cry in fear of more retribution from him. Akiaterina lost track of how many times, she has been subjected to to her uncle's beatings since he came home from the war with Persia. There were even times that her father had to stop him from almost fucking killing her. Every night he would come in when she would be sleep and terrorize her with his inhuman beating and sexual touching of her rapidly growing body into adolescence. She couldn't do anything about it at all for one because she was a girl and all females were treated like second class citizen in the customs of Greek society; and two, because she couldn't talk.

She was born mute and her family wanted to dispose of her, when her her father and mother had desired not to let their daughter be killed by the outside elements. The old elder wanted to have her killed anyways but she was saved by the old medcine woman of their village by telling them all that Aikiterina was protected by the sun god, Helios and moon goddess, Artemis and that if they follwoed through, the whole village would suffer their wrath. so he let her live and her parents protected her from harm.

instead,they nurtured and taught her how to use Greek sign language. life was pretty good in their little Greek farm home out in the countryside until one month three years ago, a deadly disease passed though the land, killing her mother when she was only five and almost all of their livestock with it. Then a famine and drought passed by close after the horrible event, leaving her father to stat over from scratch and have his brother, who was a conciliar member, to come live with gave the farm an extra pair of helping hands.

Her uncle gave her a savage kick in the ribs and punched her face with his hard fist. "Stupid girl! i will have you flogged in front of the whole village if you do something like this again." he snarled as he walked out of her room and locked the door behind him. Aiketerina curled up in a tight ball in the dirt floor and lay there, silently crying at the loss of her precious writing kit. It was forbidden for her to learn how to read or write, because it would make her a Independence girl over her male superiors in society.

she closed her blue eyes and rolled onto her side that was not painful. Her deep purple furred lined _stola_ that belonged to her dead mother, lay within reach of her hand on her sleeping mat. She reached out and covered her small body with it until only her head was left exposed and fell into a uneasy sleep that was filled with dreams of a boy and crimson eyes.

**the next day~** Akiterina awoke to a loud shout and scffeling in the main room of the house. She scrambled to her feet and ran into the dining room to find her father and uncle fist fighting as they lunged at each other.

"You basterd! how DARE you lay your filthy hands on my daughter without valid reason. You don't have that right! I only have that right to see that she is punished properly with valid conditions!" He father yelled at his brother. Her uncle smirked evilly before taking a swing at his face with a heavy fist.

"That mute bitch of a daughter of yours, has been learning how to read and write behind our backs. So what now?" he taunted. Aikiterina fled the home as fast as her small legs could carry her through the wheat fields and into the dark forest ahead. _I don't want to be beaten anymore_. she cried in her head as she plunged into the lush forest and brushed up agiast tree branches and ferns. she was so occupied with running away, that she didn't see the arrow that came her way until she felt a hot blast of pain shot through her left shoulder. She fell on the dirt path howling in pain as she felt the warm blood seep through her toga. She heard a shout of alarm as rapid footsteps come over to where she lay with her eyes closed.

"Gods! i shot a little girl." a young boy's voice said near her head. She tried to open her eyes and saw a plae boy with long white/blond hair and greyish blue eyes, knelt down and touche her shoulder where the arrow was pertuding from. Aikterina cried out in pain at the gentle prodding of his slender fingers. "Shhh, it all right now, luckly for you, its only shallow and i missed your vital organs." he said as he ripped a strip of her toga and used that to help stem the flow of blood. she fainted in a swoon as he hoidted her up in his arms and swiftly ran through the forest.

Aikiterina slowly opened her eyes and looked up in fear as a pair of greyblue eyes looked down at her with deep concern within them. She tried to sit up, but a peir of strong hands pushed her gently back down onto her back. "Lie back donw sweetheard." The boy said as a young woman entered the room with a tray full of food. Aikiterina's mouth watered as she watched the woman aproched the bed with a concern look on her fair face. She felt her stomach growl like a roaring lion as the young blond approched her bedside and place the tray on a low table next to a pitcher of water.

"You poor child, here is some warm food to help tide you over until dinner." She pointed to the blond boy. "By the way, my name is Thena and this here is my brother, Caius. He brought you here after accidently shooting you in the shoulder when he mistook you for an animal." Caius cleared his throat and took a seat on the edge of the bed beside Aiketirina's legs.

He picked up a piece of flat barley bread and soaked the piece in what smelled like, lamb's broth before handing it to the little girl with a warm smile of his pale face. Aiketerina grabbed the offered bread and scarfed it down hungrily while he picked up the bowl of lamb's broth and began to spoon feed her. Thena smiled in approval and excused herself from the room saying that she needed to take care of the evening chores before fixing their dinner. While Caius patiently fed Aikiterina her food, he talked about his sister and him and how Thena nursed her back to health with her herbs from the garden she grew, thought that Aiketirin was a runaway girl from somewhere.

"Your bruises told us the story and she felt that if you like, you can live with us as family for as long as you desire." He said while helping her with a clay cup full of cold water. Aiketerina kept her eyes averted from his as her thought wandered about his proposal of her living with them. It wouldn't be so bad and at least she didn't have a voice to tell them about her real life as an abused niece of a drunken uncle. Caius put down her cup and laid beside her with one of his arms around her shoulders. She leaned against him with her head on his shoulder and listen to his life story of his family.

"Our parents had died from the disease that swept through here several years back and all that was left was me, my sister and a few goats and sheep that managed to survive it. It's been really hard since then for both me and sis, but we kept working together with the wheat and barley harvest until the crops became stronger and more bountiful to sell for money in local market."

Aikterina gestured to a round medallion with the sun engraved with real gold that hung around his neck on a leather thong. He reached up and slid it off his neck and placed it around her's with a small smile. "This is my protector symbol, the sun gives light to all and makes things beautiful for all to enjoy. You can wear it. It sparkles in the sun rays like fire and in the moon, gives off a soft glow like moonbeams." Aikiterina shook her head no and tried to take it off, but he firmly held her hands with one of his. "It will protect you like it has for me, and that way you won't get hurt when I am hunting."

Aikiterina touched the medallion with a finger and gave him a childish kiss on the cheek. The pale boy blushed deep red that reached the roots of his forehead. He cot up from the bed with a sigh. "I have to get the goats and tend to them for alittle while before Thena gets supper on the table for us." Caius picked up the tray with one hand as he felt her forehead with the other.

"Rest for a while, by the way, what is your name?" The girl signed using the Greek alphabet to show him her name. His grey eyes lit up slightly in the sunlight as he tilted his head to one side. "Aikterina, such a beautiful name for a girl like you." He murmured.

She blushed slightly at the praise for her birth name. He pulled his warm hand away from her as he took a step back. "I am going to sleep on the floor in here tonight, my room is upstairs in my parents old master bedroom, but just want to make sure that you're feeling better tonight and will sleep well once you get use to your new home." He smiled at her and left the room. Aikiterina lay back on her good side and looked up at the low ceiling above her head. Father must be looking frantically for her. She just had this funny feeling that she didn't really want to leave her new family and life here with Caius. She was tired of being the sexual whim of her uncle when he was drunk and having to endure his beatings in silent rave out of fear of another beating from him. She sighed sadly and hoped for the best for her own family without her as she tried to drift off to sleep with thoughts on her own future became cloudy.

**_~Eight years later~_**

Aikiterina helped Caius round up the goats and sheep in the nearby pasture as the cool summer evening came in with cool breezes and bright twinkling stars above, piercing the heavens with their soft glow like millions of sparkling jewels. Caius had grown into a fine looking young man with his long blondish white hair and tanned, lean, hard muscular body that spoke of hidden power and inner strength. He had grown tall at almost six foot while she remained only coming up at his mid chest at five foot three. She had always marveled when he went about his tasks with grace as they grew up together with him and sister at their working farm and home. Aikiterina had grown into a young woman with soft, shapely curves and fair tanned skin, long blond wavy hair and sharp dark blue eyes that missed nothing. She was petite figured, but made up for that with her long legs and strong slender arms from working hard in the fields with Caius and Thena, his older sister. Caius called out the names of the goats as they gathered the flocks and guided them into the large log and brick pen that they stayed in at night. Akiterina mentally counted each one as they baaed loudly while they passed by the gate. Caius closed the heavy log gate and secured the chain with a deep sigh of relief. "That's the last of them Rina." He grinned.

The young woman smiled back as she came back with a large red colored clay pitcher and bowl in her hands. She put them down next to a low bench near them and handed Caius a soap bar along with a soft towel to wash himself with. Caius pulled off his dusty tunic shirt, tossing it on the ground as he sat down on the bench with a slight grunt. Aikiterina blushed a rosy pink color at the glorious sight of his naked chest and abs while he cupped water into his hands and poured it over his sweaty body. Caius's abs rippled slightly as he soaped his cloth up and began to clean off the day's dirt and grime from his body. As he washed, Aikiterina silently signed him her day's story of what her and Thena did while he took care of the flocks. They had gone to the busy market place for fresh fish, vegetables and new herbs for medicine to help ease Aikiterina's monthly cramps. During their long day of walking around at each shop, she had come across a shop that sold jewelry, _stola's_ , perfume, and tunics dresses for women in all kinds of fabric and vivid colors. She liked a particular very white and sheer tunic dress, that she bought it for a bargain price that was really good and decided to wear it for bed because just how delicate and see through it was. The young woman paused for a moment to reach into the folds of her tunic and withdrew a small leather wrapped package from within. She signed to him that it was something special she wanted to give him to show her appreciation for his kindness to her over the years of her living with him and his sister. Caius poured the rest of the water out from the pitcher over his head and body before putting it down on the ground, before accepting her gift from her. "What is this Rina?" he asked in surprise as he gently unwrapped the package and gasping in surprise at what lay within.

She only smiled widely at him. It was almost the exact same necklace that he gave her years ago, but this one instead, had the full moon and rays that shown soft silver in the moon light from above. The engraving was made out of pure silver and had a single small ruby in the middle that glowed a fiery red. Caius slipped it on and gave her a big hug. "You didn't have to do that Rina, but thank you very much, it very beautiful." She giggled slightly when he gently poked her in the ribs with a playful finger.

"I wish you could speak right now." He said wistfully as she picked up his dirty tunic and gathered the empty pitcher and bowl. She walked away to a nearby table and put them down before turning back to him. Caius got up and walked up to her, placing his big hands over her slender shoulders. Her blue eyes widened slightly as she felt the nearness of his warmth from his body wash over her like a tidal wave, leaving her feeling rather strange inside. Achy for something but she didn't know what she wanted.

"Akiterina, I know you have been living with us for eight years now since my accidental of not watching closely at what I was shooting at." He said softly with a grin. "And Thena and I have been really blessed by the gods for having you in our lives. But, I wonder…if you feel happy with us."

She put a hand over her heart for a moment before placing it over his own beating heart. "Yes, I know you are happy, but I meant…happy as in being married and having a family with someone special." Caius gently touched her collarbone with his right hands and caressed the spot where her pulse beat rapidly against his warm touch. Her breath hitched a notch as he pulled at one of her leather thongs that kept her dress tied at the shoulder until it slipped half way off, exposing her bare shoulder and breast to his gaze and the cool evening air as he watched her pink nipple puckered to a hard point. With a soft growl, he pulled her towards him and buried his face in her lavender scented hair. "I have feelings for you Rina." He said against her hair. "Not brotherly feelings, but rather feelings of pure love for you." He kissed her throat and shoulder, suckling the skin as he made his way down to her breast before taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling gently, but with passion as she held onto his bare shoulders and moaned softly at his touch. Caius moved his hands down to her slender waist as she inhaled his male scent of sweat and man as he assaulted her senses. Aikiterina could feel her world move in every direction as she tried to keep a cool head of what he was doing to her.

"I want to be with you Rina. Ever since I took you from the forest and brought you here to my home and sister, I knew in my heart and soul, that you were mine and made only for me." She trembled under his words as he straighten back up and gazed into her own eyes. She could see the compassion, understanding, love and commitment as he smiled at her. He bent his blond head towards her, giving her time to pull away from him before capturing her mouth with a earth shattering kiss that stole her breath away. Aikiterina signed against his hand. "Don't have to worry about that, Thena and I talked about this matter a while back and she's willing to accept you as her sister -in –law." He laughed when he pulled his head up from her. She smiled and ran her hands over his brow and high cheek bones, before he took ahold of her fingers and kissed them individually. "Say you will be my wife and lover forever _Agape_." He whispered.

Aikterina opened her mouth but abruptly shut it when she recalled that she couldn't speak. Instead, she took a step back into a shaft of moonlight and slowly reached up to pull the rest of the leather thongs from her shoulders. The tunic softly dropped from her slender body, fully exposing her to the cool elements as a soft breeze swept over her body causing her to shiver slightly from the coolness. Caius felt his body harden in his leather breeches to the point of almost pain as he reached out and gathered her into his strong arms and carried her off into the quiet house. She wrapped her arms around his neck as made his way through the darken house. Thena had told her earlier that she was very tired from the long day of walking to and fro home and so was retiring early to bed. They silently passed by her room and Aikiterina's as he mounted the stairs that led to the second floor. His master bedroom stood down the short hallway under the shadows of a stone archway. Caius opened the door to his room and walked in, closing the door with his sandaled foot. He walked up to his large bed and gently lowered her on top of his fur blankets before stepping away to unlace his breeches and untie his sandals off his feet.

Aikiterina blushed red hot in the face as she laid eyes on his thick, stiffened manhood as he turned towards her and climbed into the bed on all fours like a preying predator of the night. She crawled backwards as he came closer until she felt the coolness of the headboard on her heated back. Caius reached out, pulling her down onto her back and kissed her passionately, as she raked her fingers through his long, damp hair. She gasped sharply as he pulled away slightly, taking her hardened nipple into his mouth and suckling gently at first before alternating between with lit, firm nips that sent sparks of pleasure down her body to settle in her womb. Aikiterina could feel the building tension both her own body and his as she ran her hands from his silky locks, down his shoulder, and farther down to his back and butt. Caius moaned and nipped harder over her nipples causing her to buck her hips against his. Her juices poured from her body as she silently begged him to touch her body. His manhood brushed against her inner thighs as she bucked again sending him to gasp on her skin. She signed on his sweating back with both of her hands.

Caius looked up at her with a sly smirk on his flushed lips. "Getting a bit demanding, love, are we here?"

He laughed as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of his stomach. "Sorry to disappoint you _Agape_, but you have to treat me first after I do this to you." He urged her to move over his mouth until she hovered over him with spread legs. Aikiterina closed her eyes as she held onto the headboard and silently screamed when she felt something warm and moist lick her inner thighs before suckling her damp folds with care. "Just feel it, Rina, I won't hurt you. Gods, you taste sweet." He moaned against her. His love bucked wildly as he flicked her engorged clitoris with his tongue and suckled hard before thrusting deep into her womanhood. She cried out hoarsely and tossed her head back and forth as he drove her over the edge with his mouth. Caius allowed her to come three times before thrusting his fingers inside and stroking her g-spot until the bed shook with her trembling from her orgasms. "Come here," He ordered shakily with tight need as she felt him pull her down his body until she was laying an inch from his manhood. She giggled slightly with understanding of what was about to come as he guided her mouth towards the deep purple, mushroomed shaped head.

"Suckle me; show me what your fiery mind can do to mine." He whispered in a seductive voice. His head hit the bed hard as she timidly at first, tongue the head and then with growing, heated, drawn strokes that nearly destroyed his control. "Fuck. Harder…oh gods your wonderful, yes! Suck it!" Caius bucked hard when Aikiterina ran her tongue along his length before tasting the salty precum from the tint slit and taking him as deep as she could get him in her mouth. Her hunger grew with each stroke she gave him as she fought to have him do what he did to her. She wanted to taste more of his masculine, salty taste in her mouth, the hard spurt of his seed as he came with a furiousness that could make her orgasm right there. Caius could feel his control slip with each passing second as his body tightened to the point of release. His balls bunched under the base of his manhood as she gave him what he asked for. Sweat dripped down his face and body as he watched her innocent mouth take him. Her soft, sweat covered skin glistened in the moonlight. The necklace around her neck, glowing a pale bluish, white light, casting its light over his body with its warm rays. "Gods! I'm going to come, Rina." He cried as he felt everything just spin totally out of control.

He held her head in place as he thrust into her moist mouth and shot his seed down her throat. Aikiterina moaned as she tasted his release on her tongue and suckled harder for more. His hands tightened in her hair as he gave one final big pulse in her mouth before collapsing on the bed with heaving breaths. Caius growled when he saw her sit up and licking his seed from her lips with smug smile. She sighed to him. Caius snorted indignantly. "Yes, I know I am not finished Rina. Just give me a second to recover my dignity." She touched her breast with her hands, cupping them before flicking her harden nipples between her thumb and index finger. Caius harden instantly as he watched with growing lust as she closed her blue eyes and trailed her hands up and down her neck before continuing downward toward her slightly round belly and slipping her fingers into her wet slick womanhood. She pumped her finger slowly as she boldly opened her eyes to look at his flushed face as she pleasured herself to the brink of ecstasy. Cauis sat up abruptly grabbing her arm and tossing her onto her back. "No, I get to do that and this." She smile and the rolled her eyes back as he began to gently and slowly push his thick manhood into her lush, ultra tight, warm and wet cavern before he pause against her barrier proof of virginity. Caius took a deep breath, twining his long fingers in hers as he thrust swiftly past her virginity. Aikiterina's eyes watered slightly as she felt him break past and fill her to the hilt. Pain burned momentarily in her stomach before settling in her groin area for a moment. He remained motionless for several long minutes as he allowed her time to adjust to his girth. "Rina agape, are you in pain?" he tenderly asked while he felt her inner muscles clinch his body with a tightness that left him feeling breathless. She nodded her head, biting her lip as he slowly moved halfway out before plunging back in with a deep groan of pure ecstasy. She let go of his hands and ran her own slowly up and down his sweaty back as she lifted her long legs around his lean torso and locking her ankles together as he continued to thrust into her body. Aikiterina wordlessly cried out and bucked her hips against his as he continued heavily moved with hard strokes that sent her mind careening from the rapture of pure pleasure of him making her his wife and soul mate. She wildly signed against his back, urging him to give her more. Caius reared onto his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders as he thrust inside from a different angle. She arched her back up from the bed as she felt the tension building in her womb like wild fire. The wet slapping sound of their joined flesh coming together loudly echoed in the room along with his harsh moan as he felt his seed begin to shoot into her warm caver and up to her waiting womb. She dug her nails into his hard thighs, bucking wildly with strangled moans from her throat as he plunged one last time into her with a harsh cry of victory and final release before collapsing on his side next to her with sweat running down his temples and body. Aikiterina let her legs weakly fall from his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly on her eyelids and brow with a tender look in his dark grey eyes. "I love you for a million lifetimes and after that." He said softly with a smile. Caius picked her up slightly off the bed so that he could reach for the furrs and col satin sheets that lay beneath them and cover their rapidly cooling bodies with them. Aikiterina kissed him deeply before snuggling her body around him and drifting into a peaceful sleep next to her one and only true love. _I would follow you too Caius into eternity to be with you forever._

_**Two years later~**_

_Nie! He can't be dead Thena!_ Aikiterina signed frantically. A sharp pain erupted in her abdomen as she fought to remain in consciousness through the first birth of her husband's baby. Caius had gone to war in Greece's roman army as a draftee for their large army against the kingdom of Persia ten months ago. He had written less than two days ago, saying that he was going to be home in a week and could not wait to hold his fist child in his arms. Thena held in her hands the solid proof of his death. The medallion that his young wife had given him two and half years ago on their first night together. Aikiterina felt her world break into millions of pieces as she gazed upon the one thing he would never part with, except in death. No, he can't be dead, gods why! Why did you take him from me! Her sister in law fought back tears as she and a midwife from the village, worked together to help Aikiterina have her baby. She pushed hard as she felt the baby emerge from her body and into the waiting arms of the midwife. The baby cried loudly as she work for a moment to partially clean it up before gently handing the baby into Thena's arms.

"It's a baby boy." She said amide her own tears of sorrow for the loss of two women.

Thena brought the baby boy over to her sister and laid him in her arms. "it's a little boy Rina. A healthy baby boy with Caius's grey eyes and your gold hair." Aikiterina forced herself to open her eyes and looked apon her dead husband's son. She weakly kissed his head and signed that she would always love him before pulling off her own necklace and handing it over with the baby into Thena's arms. She signed weakly that he should have both of them when the time was right and carry through the next generations after that. Her sister shook her head at her as the midwife came over and took her nephew out if her arms with an alarmed look in her kind eyes.

"No! Rina you're not going to die! The baby needs you, to grow into a fine young man. Please!" the midwife felt the ailing mother's forehead. "She's not going to last Thena. The physical pain and that of her husband's death is too much for her to bear."

She screamed out in denial as Aikiterina began to feel light headed. Her hand dropped onto the coverlet as she drifted toward the darkness that was starting to creep upon her like a thick blanket of nothingness.

Caius, I'm following you now and soon, you and I will be together forever with the Gods in heaven. Her world went completely black and she knew no more.

**Lady starlet: wow, how did you guys like that for a prologue? Give me your thoughts on this as a review and I will have Chapter One posted soon. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter One

**_~2009, Volturia Tucany, Italy ~_**

"I'm going to drink your blood." A small boy said mockingly as he sported white plastic fake vampire fangs in his small mouth towards his older brothers. The whole city of Volturia was packed with red caped worshipers during the large festival of St. Marcus Day. Aikiterina smiled to herself as she waited for her mother to get back to the main town square from shopping at one of the nearby stores. The boys screamed in mock horror and ran from their assailant with fake cries for help.

She sighed with longing as she watched them faded from view into one of the large over hanging buildings that decorated with red banners. She had always had this weird longing for a child of her own ever since she turned fourteen years old. Now at eighteen years old, the feeling had only intensified more so into something that she couldn't really put her finger on. She had always loved children and being around them when she was at a place filled with children and just enjoying their little cute antics of being a child. Her mother was an archeologist for the Greek project in Rome she was funded through the Washington State Museum back in the Unites States. They had came to Italy to spend a break working over the ancient artifact she had found last summer near an old village site near Athens. Aikiterina fingered her medallion with the picture of the sun god Helios etched in gold and shined with a fiery glow in the setting sun's last afternoon rays. Her family line dated all the way to the ancient times of Rome and her long history of rich cultural based stories that were passed down through the generations of her mother's family line. Aikiterina didn't know much about her own Greek cultural back ground save , for having knack of being able to use the ancient Greek alphabet for sign language without actually taking any classes that taught it in American schools or understanding what others are saying when speaking standard Greek.

_Or the weird dreams I am having lately of a hot boy that always seemed out of my reach. _She thought as she continued to wait for her mother. The dreams started out when she was fifteen years old and continued to this day as dreams that left her feeling empty inside for something. So achy in her body that she would scream in frustration at night of why this was happening only to her mind and wish she could take it all away and be normal. But she couldn't be that way. Aikiterina discovered one late night that when she dreamed, her necklace would give off this soft blue glow that made her feel relaxed mentally to the point that she didn't feel so keyed up the next morning from lack of sleep.

"Hey Rina, I want you to have this." her mom said behind her with a smile. Aikterina turned around and saw her mother handing her a folded dark blue colored wrap. She took it from her with raised eyebrows. "Wow mom, this is what took you so long to finish shopping?" Mother laughed merrily. "Yes and quit a hard bargaining i had to do with the vender to get this for you. It called a _Stola_. In ancient times a woman would wear it for protection from the sun and from the stares of men when she was in public. But, i got for you because its something nice to wear during ht cool evenings to help ward off the cold air and keep you nice an warm. Try it on Sweetheart." She urged excitedly. Aitketirensa unfolded the long swath of soft blue fabric and wrapped around her body with the help of her mother. Mother stepped away a foot and eyed her up and down. "Its really beautiful on you Rina. Brings out the hazel color of your eyes immensely and gives your skin a soft glow."

The young girl blushed and smoothed her hands over her new "toga". "Thanks mom, i love it very much." Mother laghed again and hook her arms through hers as they walked down the square at a lazy pace. "I'm glad you do and i am also happy you came with me to Italy. Hate to see you all couped up in the house by yourself while i am away at my digging sites around the world." They passed many other shops and vending tables along the way as the night progressed to come in with more festive flair. The crowds were getting more and more pressing as they made their way into the heart of the city. Thousands had changed from their crimson garb for the black robes that gave the air an endogamous feeling of dark and sinister vibe. Aikerina and her mom were passing by a dark alleyway when a tall young woman with long red hair and dressed in a leather mini skirt and leather jacket, hailed them. With her was a large crowd of a mixture of tourists and other foreigners who looked exasperated around with slight bored looks on their faces. When they walked up to her, she smiled politely at them with a dazzling smile. "Hi, my name is Heidi and i am giving an tour at the old Volturia castle ahead. Why don't you come and take a look with the rest of the group."

Aikiterina's mom smiled at her with real interest in her green eyes. "Lets go to this one and then call it a day afterward, Ok?" She said to her with a grin. Aikiterina felt something akin to wanting to flee but pushed the feeling aside as she and mom followed Heidi toward the large group at a brisk pace. The procession made their way down many twist and winding alleyways. Aikteirina wrapped her new _stola_ closer to her body as they passed under a large archway that led to a six story yellow stone castle that toward over the city like a living god. Heidi urged them through two large iron gates and into the front rose garden as she gave a brief but descriptive narrative about the history of the castle and their past history over the city of Volutira. "this place looks really old, but in really excellent repair." Mom said softly as the passet a reception desk in the front lobby. A dark haired beauty got up from her seat as they passed by and smiled widely at them. "Hello and welcome." She said cheerfully. Aikiterina shivered for some reason and came closer to her mother as they went down a long dark hallway toward a set of double gold gilded doors that stood at the end of the corridor. The feeling that Aikiterina felt about the place, grew even more and had her heart pounding with with a mixture of fear and curiosity as Heidi opened the doors with a pale hand and ushered her group in.

One...Two...Three...four... breath in and out.

They walked into a bright room that was filled with people dressed in black or grey clothing. She guessed rightly that this huge room with the black marble floors and rich objects, was a throne room. "And this is the throne that the old rulers of Volturia had ruled from and kept vigil eye on the people who lived in their city." Heidi said as she made her way over to three tall men dressed in black suits and crimson casuals shirts underneath. Aikiterina felt her world freeze as she gazed upon the three men who stood near the three thrones at the end of the room. Two were dark haired and pale skinned and very beautiful to stare at with their dazzling fine looks. The third tall one, a blond white haired with a dark scowl on his pale face, looked up toward her way and stared at her like he had seen a ghost. His pale lips thinned as he continued to gaze at Aikiterina's way with a expressionless look in his eyes. She slowed to a stop behind her mother and fearfully look up at him with a rapid beating heart.

_Oh my god! he's the one in my dreams!_ She felt her head spin slightly out of proportion as he softly said something to on of the men next to him that had spiky brown hair. The spiky haired man's head shot up toward her way as he looked at her with a shocked look on his pale face. The others looked at the blond with raised eyebrows but did not appeared to say anything in response to what he just said. Mom looked toward their way and paled like nothing like Aikiterina had ever seen before. She backed slightly up behind three or four people and signed against her hand, using the Greek alphabet. _Get behind me and say nothing at all._ Aikiterina looked up at her face and saw fear deep within her mother's eyes._ What are you talking about mother?_

Her mother glanced back toward the three men again. "Just do as i say _Agape_. And whatever happens...don't' scream." The dark haired man with a pony tail, stepped forward with clasped hands and a bright smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Volturia. Shall we get this party started?"

All of a sudden, a scream of pain and agony broke out toward Aikiterina's right. She fearfully looked and saw a black man fall on the floor with a spray of blood from the side of his throat. A scream began to build up in her throat but her mom grabbed her hand an hulled her toward an nearby open window as total pandemonium broke out behind them. Screams from the group they had came in with echoed throughout the room as the occupants from within went toward them with bared teeth and snarles that freezes the blood and heart. "Come one _Agape_, jump from here and run! i will follow close behind you!" Her mother cried frantically as a blond man with blood running down his mouth and front of his shirt, ran toward their way with a roar. Aikiterina gripped the window frames with her sweaty hands as she took a swift look down below. It was a three story drop from the throne room. "_Nie_, i wont leave without you mama!" HEr mother reached an hand up and tore her necklace from her neck. Thrusting it into her daughter's hands, she shoved her out just as the man grabbed her hair and bit into her throat with a sick _crunch!_

Aiktieria cried out in fear and pain as she fell down...down into total darkness. **_Materia!_** she screamed. She fell onto her back on something hard and cold before she opened her eyes and and saw a man with white hair look down at her. It was the same one that she recognized from the three men by the thrones. Aikiterina's vision began to black out as pain in her sides shot through her body. "Help me." she weakly said as blood began to well in her mouth and trickle down her chin.~

~Caius Volturi stared down at the fallen figure below on the back ground of the castle grounds. He had seen the girl, wrapped up in her blue _stola_ standing behind her mother with shocked look on her fair face. He had for some ungodly reason, had a memory of another girl from his past three thousands years ago, creep into his mind as she stared back at him with her blue eyes. He bit back a growl as he heard her with his keen hearing, calling up to him for help. "Please...help me..."

"Her heart is still beating, my brother." Marcus said sadly as he refused to look at the scene behind him of the other vampires who were finishing up feeding on the humans Heidi had brought for dinner. Caius growled darkly and stepped onto the window frame and lightly jumped off. He landed beside the girl and gasped sharply as her blood assaulted his nose with her sweet scent. Cauis reached out and brushed a stray piece of gold hair from her face with a hesitant finger. Blood leaked from her mouth and ran down onto her _stola_. "Master, what do you want us to do with her?" Caius looked up and saw his bodyguards,Demetri and Felix standing on the other side of her with surprised looks. she moaned slightly when Caius gently prodded her side with a cold hand. "Her ribs are broken and she may have an concision somewhere." He said with a sigh. A growl broke out behind them. Caius grabbed a guard who had been lurking nearby with a pale hand and tossed him toward the stone wall with snarl. The guard hit the wall with a loud _thud_! Felix and Demetri blurred at him and held him down just as Marcus was coming towards them with three vampire doctors at his side. They gently touched Aiterina and looked up at Caius for permission. "Do you want us to bring her in and have her treated?" One asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Have her treated in my private chambers."

All of the other vampires exchanged total surprise and shock looks with each other as Caius took a hold of her _Stola_ and slowly unwrapped it off her body. He ripped her T-shirt open and tore of two long strips before wrapping them around her upper torso and securing them in knots. He looked at the doctors and growled, "get her stable and tell me immediately once she is awake." He flickered into the castle as the vampires gently lifted the unconscious girl onto a gurney and carried her to the medical ward in the western part of the large castle. Marcus and the two bodyguard followed them inside at a human pace as they passerby the others residents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Two

**_~Several hours later~_**

Caius paced back and forth in his private as he waited for the main doctor to come give him the diagnoses of the girl that somehow managed to escape from the feeding frenzy of his coven in the throne room. He ran a hand through his hair. _Gods! Why did I do what I did back there?_ _She's only food for me, not some twilling twit of a girl._ Caius closed his crimson eyes and tried to recall the image he had briefly recalled earlier in the throne room that day when he had laid eyes on the girl. A hazy image floated into his mind of a golden haired woman with the same deep blue eyes and fair complexion. Caius focused on the memory with a deep frown. _What was her name? And how does she connect to me?_ The image became sharper as the fog began to clear away, leaving him with a perfect duplicate of the girl he had allowed to live. Her skin was slightly tanner then the girl's, but completely flawless with a tiny hint freckles here and there. She was wearing a light purple colored tunic with a blue _stola_ and a single round pendent of the sun engraved in gold that flashed a fiery red color, hung in between her shapely breasts. Caius forced him mind to focus harder. _Dammit_! _Why_? The woman turned towards him with such a sad smile, that he swore his unbeaten heart broke in a million pieces. She lifted a pale hand towards him and signed swiftly.

_Aikiterina_.

The image swiftly faded into the background just as quickly as it came leaving a shaken Caius with a shocked look in his eyes. "No! It can't be her. Rina…gods no! What is going on?" he cried out loud to the room. He fell to his knees and punched the floor with a powerful fist, leaving a deep dent in the hardwood floors as memory after memory of his beloved, sweet wife from his first marriage when he was still a mortal in ancient Rome. A firm knock sounded outside the study door. "Caius? It's Marcus. The doctor is with me right now. Can we come in?" Caius swiftly flashed to his chair and made his face completely blank as he adjusted his suit jacket. "Come in." he ordered in a hard voice. The door opened and the two vampires walked inside with looks of concern on their pale white faces. Marcus and the main doctor, a tall, brown haired young looking vampire with a kindly face sat down in front of Caius's desk. Caius appeared relax in his own seat, but his hands tightly gripped the armrest until they all could hear the faint splintering of wood. "Well? How is she?"

Marcus and the doctor exchanged brief looks before turning back to him. The doctor sighed and spoke first.

"Well, for one thing, I am amazed that she managed to survive a three story fall like that from the area that my assistances had told me she was found on. Secondly though, the girl does have four broken left ribs and a slight concussion on her right side of her skull. I have given her morphine to help kill off some of the pain and sleep better tonight. But, if she should start to show signs of brain damage or anything else that may potentially be critical to her overall health, I will have to bring her to the ER to have her treated more with the advance modern technology that they have available for her recovery." Caius allowed his mind to ease slightly with relief. "That's good to hear. Anything else that I should know?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at him. "You are planning to keep her in your own private chambers while your wife is around later?" The doctor quickly excused himself from the room, saying that he need to check on his patient to see how she was progressing and that he would let him know immediately of any changes in her condition. He left the room and shut the door quietly. Caius growled at Marcus. "What do you want me to say?" He snapped irritably at him. Marcus merely shook his head at him and shifted in his seat for a moment. "I can sense something is wrong with you right now, Caius. And it has to do with the girl." He stated the last part without a question. Caius closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That girl is a rebirth of my dead human wife from back in 1321bB.C. I recognized her face in the throne room earlier."

Marcus's mouth fell wide open. "_What? _She's a recantation of your dead wife! How's this even possible?" Caius shrugged his shoulders and opened his eyes to glare at him with a cold frown. "Even if it is _indeed_ possible for her to live another lifetime in this modern times, Marcus, the question is why?" His second older brother rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a minute as he watched the hidden emotions pass through Caius eyes. "Why do you think her soul would not pass into the eternal light?" Marcus asked in a somber tone.

"How the hell am I supposed to know the answer to that? Rina was my one and only true love before I was changed by Aro after surviving that werewolf attack in Persia."

Marcus tilted his head to one side and frowned in confusion. "Your one and only true love? Then you mean to tell me that at the beginning of your marriage to Atheodora was not love at first sight for both of you?" Caius could feel his anger rise at the name of his current mate. Atheodora was a nice woman and bed mate when their affection for each other was at its highest two thousand years ago. But he had gotten bored of her after six or seven hundred years of marriage and from then on, they pretty much stayed out of each other's way except for sex and formal events that took place twice a year annually at the castle. "My love for her was not the same as my love for my beloved Rina. Her memory may have become hazy after so many centuries, but I could never fully forgo her from my mind, Marcus. With her, it was something that I experienced only once in my mortal life."

"It was the purest of true loves between the two of you." Marcus finished for him. "So pure and dedicated to you, that she may have not fully gave her whole heart to another man after your "death". I could sense the strong connection between the two of you when I came outside to see what had happen to her earlier. It's not that strong, but it's there nevertheless and something that you need to establish quickly, if you want to claim her again as a new start for the two of you."

Caius narrowed his eyes. "Why are you suddenly interested in me claiming her as a second mate Marcus?

Marcus bitterly laughed and got up. "She already has three or four male vampires who smelled her blood and want her for themselves as their mate. I would suggest to establish the same bond that you two had before in your past lifetime and ease her into falling in love with you. But remember," he warned sternly. "She has no memories of her ancient past or you. So more than likely, you will need to rekindle her mind and soul in order to accept you as her husband and claimer. Technically speaking, she's still your first wife because you married her when you were still a mortal. But others will challenge you on that." Marcus walked out with a small smile on his lips as Caius stared after him with a rare open mouth.

**~ The next day~**

Aikiterina felt something icy cold and hard lightly touch her lips before it moved away with a low groan of frustration.

Wait a sec, what?

She groggily opened her eyes as a sharp, bright assaulted her eyes and caused her to tightly shut them because it was too bright for her to handle. "Husband, I don't understand this at all," a soft bell like voice said softly not far from her left. "The girl is a rebirth of your dead human wife, but you all of a sudden want to claim her as your second mate? She looks really young to be changed after all that had recently happened to her yesterday. I really feel for the loss of her mother and how she is now alone in the world without a protector. But, why this, Caius?"

"Aikiterina is still my first wife _despite_ that fact that she has no memory of our love or brief past together." Aikiterina stayed perfectly still and kept her breathing as normal as possible as she listened intently at the conversation that was taking place not far from where she laid. "My ability to see her ancient history from back then and not her present life, is bothering me right now." The wife replied in a vexing tone. "It has to do with the necklaces she's wearing around her neck right now." Aikiterina felt a cold breeze over her face and then an icy finger gently touching her warm skin before she felt a hand reach up and pulled off her necklaces. Her mind protested at the separation of her necklace, but something inside her mind told her to remain silent as she heard the husband gasp. "This is the very one that I gave her as a young boy after shooting her in the back during a hunt." Another breeze fell on her face. "I can tell that it's very ancient but in excellent condition as fare as look go in this day and age." Atheodora said with surprise. "Helios, the Greek sun god. what a perfect protector for her to have."

She walked out of the room,leaving him alone with Aikiterina.

"I know you're awake Rina." Caius said coldly.

Her eyes snapped open and gasped sharply as she gazed into deep crimson eyes. Caius was leaning over her until he was barely an inch from her face. Pain erupted suddenly in her head. Her vision blurred for a moment to black before it came back with suddenly clarity and then the pain went away rather quickly as it came. Aikiterina's eyes pricked with sudden tears and started to cry as the memory of what happen passed through her mind.

"Materia...mama..." She sob. "Mama..." Her whole frame shook uncontrollably as great heaving sobs racked her body. Caius stood upright as she buried her face dispite the pain in her side, in her pillows and cried like nothing he had even seen before in his three thousand years. Her back shook and her small fists tightly gripped the blankets as she howled loudly against it. Cauis sat down beside her and reached a pale hand toward her hair and hesitantly stroked her hair with a gentle hand. She violently shook a couple more times before settling down and laying silently as he continued to stroke her hair. "You heard what i was talking to my wife didn't you?" He asked quietly as she rolled onto her back and stared up at him. Caius felt something strange between them spark in their minds as he tried to look uninterested.

A long minute passed before she opened her mouth to reply. "I don't know who you are and what you are talking about me..."

"It's Caius to you."

Her blue eyes widened. "Caius? where have I heard that name before?" She looked out the wide window beside her with a small frown. "Caius..." A loud knock sounded on his chamber door, driving her abruptly out her thoughts. Aro, Marcus, Atheodora, Demetri, Felix,Jane, and her twin, Alec, all walked in with surprised looks on their pale faces. They came over beside the large king sized bed and stood around it, staring at her with deep crimson eyes. Caius slide away from Aikiterina and flickered over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Well? what are you all doing in my fucking private chambers?" He demanded with a hiss.

Jane and Alec merely smirked at him with a gleam in their eyes. "Your mate told us about the girl's past and how she is tied to you." Aro said in an excited voice. "I love to hear about this on so many levels. But," He turned on Aikiterina and smiled widely. "She's too young to understand us and our ways of what really happen to you three thousand plus years ago." Aikiterian cowered in the bed with a scared look on her face as she stared at the pale people. "Who are you people?"

Marcus and the two bodyguards exchanged a glance at one another before turning back to her.

Caius hissed loudly and flew in front of her as Aro' s lips widened to the point his teeth gleamed. Aro smiled. "You mean to tell me that Caius didn't tell you who we are after you awoke?"

"She's too weak and hurt for her to know the truth of our kind." Caius growled darkly at him.

_What are they talking about? The truth? their kind?_

"uhhhhhhh...no."

Felix smirked. "Go figure. He claims you and then doesn't tell you about us. How sad."

"About what? What the fuck are you people talking about here?" She demanded. Marcus, Demetri and Atheodora sadly looked at her.

Aro spoke up before Caius could stop him.

"Caius is your husband and mate from three thousand years ago and we-" He paused for a second. "Are vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

Chapter Three

Aikiterina stared at Aro. "Pardon me?" Demetri snickered loudly before clapping a hand over his mouth when Marcus and Caius both glared at him. "Sorry Masters." He sobered and looked away from them toward the burning fireplace. Aro pointed to Caius. "_How_ do you think that he was able to get over here in a flash if he was a mortal? Aiktierina turned to Caius and felt a sudden desire to laugh. Which she did, loud, uncontrolled laughter that made everyone present in the room, uneasy. "You…hehe…got to…be joking…hahaha!" She managed to say in between fits of laughter. Aro's smooth face wavered for a brief second as Marcus reached out and touched his hand with his finger for a minute. Aro nodded his head once and motioned to Alec. "Use your ability on her while she's distracted." Alec focused his gaze intently on her for a second as she fell onto her bad side and winced slightly at the pain. A long moment passed without anything happening.

Marcus smirked. "Well that's a first for you. Jane?" Alec's twine sister did the exact same thing, but still, nothing happened.

"Perhaps it has to do with the necklace, Aro. It's the greek sun god, Helios, which protects her from harm." Atheodora observed quietly as Aikiterina calmed down enough for her to catch her breath. The girl looked up at them with a quizzical look on her face. "What? Do I look like a freak or something to you?"

Felix and Demetri both snorted out loud and flickered out of the room just as Caius, in a blink of an eye, threw a heavy book at the departing pair. It slammed against the door, leaving an indent in the wood, and fell onto the carpeted floor with a loud _thump!_

_Oh my god! Did he really just do what I thought he did?_ She dumbly stared at the deep indentation in the door and slowly turned her gaze back to Caius with her jaw dropped wide onto the bed. He stared back at her with a cold smile on his beautiful face. "Now do you believe us Rina?"

All color drained significantly from her face as she felt her heart rate go up a notch at the mention of her nickname. "H-h-how do y-you know my name?"

Aro held out his hand to her." May I?" he asked politely. She looked over at Marcus. He silently nodded his head at her and gave a reassuring smile. "Aro can see your every thought, and past thoughts from years ago with a single touch of your skin." He explained to her. She hesitantly lifted a trebling hand and placed into Aro's icy cold one with an open flinch once her skin came into contact with his. He firmly grasped her hand gently so that he wouldn't break it, but firmly so she wouldn't get away from him. His crimson eyes stared out in the distance for a few seconds before he gently lowered her hand back on the black covers. "Amazing Caius, she has such a rich past with you when you were mortal." Caius tilted his head to one side with a frown. "What exactly did you see in your vision, Aro?" He growled as he shifted ever so slightly towards Aikiterina.

Aro hesitated for a second before replying in an unsteady voice. "I saw a child. A baby boy with your hair and face and his eyes were hazel. Did you know that she had a son by you?"

Aikiterina felt the room spin out of proportion as she watched Caius's already pale face, go whiter than a bed sheet. "Rina at the time of my "death", was indeed pregnant with our first child. But no, I did not know it was a son. I forgot about her and my sister after the transformation." He lied.

Atheodora sadly shook her red head as she went to the bath room in a flash and came back with a cup of cold water. She kindly smiled at the girl and helped her upright as she handed her the cup. "There now, I know you're awfully hungry right now, so I will go down to the kitchens and see what I can come up with for you to eat." Aikiterina smiled shyly and thanked her in a small voice. The wife laughed and patted her hand as she put the cup down on a low night stand next to the bed. "It's all too much for her to absorb right now, Aro. So give her a couple of weeks to get used to her new home. Then you can discuss in time, on her life here as a new member of the Volturi coven." Atheodora said in a respectful tone. Aro and Marcus both agreed and told Akiterina to "Just rest up and heal before they went any further on the current topic," before they left with Jane and Alec. Caius followed them out as his mate stayed behind to help with Aikiterina's toiletries and bath. He shut the door first, before turning to Aro with a grimace. "I want to ask you something Aro, and I do want to hear and fucking lies. What else did you see in the vision when you touched Rina's hand." He said in his coldest voice.

Aro dismissed everyone except Marcus with a single wave of his hand. The Volturi guards left them with a low bow and flinted out of their master's presence. Aro turn and waved toward the closed door. "Her rebirth only happened by that necklace's hidden power of which I know nothing of. But to answer your question dear Caius, I saw her die after giving birth to you child shortly upon receiving news that you were dead."

Marcus instinctively grabbed Caius's shoulder as he staggered at Aro's words. "_Nie_! She promised to move on if I died in the war. She promised me." He felt like howling in pain as he felt thousands of different emotions that he had not experienced in three thousand plus years, erupt within him. He punched the wall with his fist, causing some of the stone to turn to powder under the vampire strength as it fell onto the ground. Aro sympathetically patted his shoulder and left the hall as Marcus helped his brother back up. "She's alive again and well Caius. Perhaps this is a new start for the both of you."

Caius kicked at the wall. "I don't know how to start over with Rina."

"Caius, Aikiterina is asking for you." His mate said from the doorway. Caius breezed into the room and sat down in a chair next to the large bed. Aikiterina nervously touched her medallion as she watched Athodora closed the door behind her as she left the room. Caius waited for her to speak first as thoughts of what he just learned passed through his mind. _Perhaps this is our chance to make everything right as it should have been in our past. But will she except me?_

Akiterina winced as she lay back against her large pillows. "I don't know how to start off first Caius, but I want to know several things that _you_ may be able to answer to since you claim that I am a reincarnation of someone you once knew." She said finally as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

"I'll try to answer them as best as possible. But I warn you, that I don't remember much." He replied. She looked up at him and said in ancient Greek, "you know my past or at least parts of it. I am having a hard time getting used to the fact that vampires actually do exist in my world, but that could explain other things that have been strangely happening to me as I grew up." Caius stiffened as he heard his native tongue be spoken once again after so many years. "Where did you learn how to speak ancient Greek in that particular tongue? No schools in America or even here, teaches that." He demanded.

She shrugged helplessly and shivered as a cold draft passed through the window. Caius swiftly shut the window and brought out her _stola_ that had been carefully hand washed and dried. He draped it around her shoulders before sitting back down. "Well?"

"I was never taught how to speak. I just knew it and spoke only around my mother who was an archeologist for ancient artifact from the parts of Rome and Greece." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she recalled her mother's last words before she had been pushed out of the window. "I always had this strange dream of a boy who came to me at night since I turned fifteen, and spoke to me in this language." She whispered. Caius sat very still, not even breathing as she told him about how she would wake up at night with a longing for some sort of touch or feeling. Aikiterina also spoke of how she still would long for a baby every time she saw children in out in society. "I didn't know why I was feeling this, but I guess I know the answer to it all." She looked up unflinching into his deep crimson eyes. "It was you that was calling for me." He looked away with clinched teeth. "You don't remember our love do you?"

"How can I recall? I don't have any memory of you, and yet I recognized you slightly in the throne room." Caius lost it right there and flew at her. She gasped sharply in fear as he pinned her down with her hands over her head in one big hand and placed a leg in between hers. He kept most of his weight off of her bandaged torso so she wouldn't feel any pain as he grabbed her chin with his other icy hand and forced her to look up at him. "I _will_ claim you when the time is right, but I will be damned if I let you get away from me, Rina. You are mine and only mine by every right that the gods have given me." He growled. Aikiterina shut her eyes from his furious gaze as he leaned in towards her. Icy cold lips brushed softly against hers in a faintly familiar style that had her gasping in surprise. She tried to pull her head away but he growled warningly at her. "Stay still, Rina." He commanded. Her breath seemed to stop as he continued to lightly brush her cheekbones with his free hand in a slow caress that made her moan in spite of herself. Akiterina felt her hands being let go as he shifted them onto her good side and cradled her against his cold, marble hard body. Caius swiftly loosened the front ties her white night gown with one hand until her breasts were exposed to his touch. Her breath came in small gasps as she leaned her head on his shoulder and allowed him to gently touch her nipples. She knew that they had a strong connection already, because she could sense it between them. he was uncertain about her as she was about him, but she saw he wanted her so badly that he was willing to kill someone else to protect what was rightfully his based on their past.

_I want to know what I had with him long ago, but how?_

Caius ducked his head and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth, suckling firmly until she gasped him name softly while she unknowingly gripped his head against her breasts. He let it go and stared into her eyes. "Sign for me." He asked. Aikiterina frowned in confusion. "Do what?"

"Just do as I ask you Akiterina. I want to see if you know how to sign."

She stared at him before hesitantly making several swift hand signs using the Greek alphabet to communicate. _Again. I want more of it._

He grinned, a rarity for him. "You were very demanding, the last I could recall when I made love to you. And still is to this day." Akiterina turned red in the face. Caius growled low in his throat as he lay on his side and slowly drew off her night gown. Someone had already given her a bath during the night, perhaps a female nurse, and rechecked her bandaged ribs with cloth bandages wrapped around her ribs. Her shapely full, apple shaped breasts were flushed with a light color of pink and darkened around the areolas. He drew the gown off and pulled the covers back until her full naked beauty was exposed to him. Akiterina tried to hide her dignity from him, but he held her arms away as he drew his own robe off of him and around them until they were covered in a warm cocoon. He took of his shoes and pulled the rest of the bed covers around them as he leaned down and lightly kissed her neck where her pulse beat wildly against his cool lips. "Sign only when you are around me, Rina." He purred in a husky voice. She silently nodded in acknowledgment as he kissed her head, shoulders, collarbone, before moving lower towards her belly. "Caius, isn't it too early for us to do this? I did just meet you not even an hour ago." She breathed as she watched him lick her slender hips with his cold tongue before dipping it in her belly button. He looked up at her face with darken eyes. "I want to mark you in a way that _everyone_ in this castle, knows you are mine."

"But I am a virgin." She blurted. The bed shook with sudden laughter as he leaned his head against her stomach as he laughed softly. "I will take that as well from you, beloved Akiterina."

She hissed in surprise when he sat up on his knees and in a blink of an eye, gracefully took off his casual long sleeve shirt and tossed it onto the floor. His pale white chest was hard and cold to her warm touch as she reached out to touch him with a slender finger. Caius's body had been frozen in the same state it had been in when he had been transformed into an immortal vampire. He stilled has the physic and hard muscled from his human life, which rippled under the warm touch of his first wife. _My one and only wife._ He thought as he allowed her to explore him with an open and curious look in her dark blue eyes. He pushed her onto her back, taking heed of her ribs and lightly kissed her fully on the mouth with his familiar passionate kiss that he just recalled somehow, she had always loved and begged for. Akiterina moaned and cried out sharply as she felt his fingers intrude into her womanhood. He kissed her mouth again as he felt the virgin barrier. He slowly rotated his fingers in a steady rhythm that made her groan and buck softly as she felt the pleasure she had been for four long years, burned and ached for at night. "Caius…Oh…it feels so good…" her breath hitched as a pinch of pain flair for a very brief moment before disappearing in a wave of pleasure that left her breathless. Caius withdrew his fingers and tasted her sweetness before growling in pleasure as she stared down at him with surprise. "Er...I think I heard someone outside the door, Caius." She whispered in Greek. Caius's head snapped up from her stomach and in a flash, was out of the bed and pulling on his discarded shirt from the floor before she could even blink twice. He pulled her blue _stola_ over her naked body and helped her pull the sheets over her breast just as the door opened and Atheodora walked in with a laden tray of food and pain medicine.

"You could have knocked the fucken door, wife." Caius growled darkly as she laid the tray on the night stand and handed him a letter.

"I was coming up the stairs when I saw Demetri and Felix lingering down the hallway. Did you tell them to guard the hall, Caius?"

He tore out of the room with a snarl that startled Akiterina and his mate. The door slammed shut with a loud bang.

They held their breaths as they listened to the outside commotion of their infuriated lord. "What the _hell_ are you two doing here?"

"Er, we…er…heard you….with …er,the girl and thought that you may have wanted us to…er… keep an eye out for anyone who may come by the wing, Master." Demetri's thick Italian accented voice quickly explained.

"He and I were…er, just minding our own business, Caius. Not to worry about at all." They heard Felix hastily added. "We will just be going now."  
>"Stop right there you two! I am not done talking to you!" Caius shouted angrily. Atheodora looked at Aikiterina with raised black eyebrows as sounds of rapid footsteps came to a complete halt down the hallway. "Go to my office right now and stay there until I come in. Now!" The said vampires did as their master ordered and left the hall. Caius came back in with an irate look on his pale face and stood in the room while he stared off in space for a long moment. His wife kept a cool mask on her face as she handed Aikiteirna her food from the tray. "I hope this tastes good." Atheodora said while she handed her a large bowl of clear lamb's broth with fresh rice and carrots. She put the bowl on a pillow with a napkin on the bottom and a sliver spoon to eat with. "I made this from scratch as far as I can remember since the last time I cook three thousand years ago." She explained when the girl looked at her with a confused expression before hungrily digging in. Caius took a moment to watch her eat before shaking his head as he unsealed the letter and read the contents within with a frown. Aikiterina gulped down some more broth while Caius's mate handed her a plate of wheat crackers. "Is it ok?"<p>

Aikietrina smiled up at her after swallowing and gave her thumbs up. "It's really awesome. You are a good cook, Atheodora." Caius smirked as he opened the door.  
>"I am going to be in my study for a while, girls. Atheodora, make sure if you leave the room, to have Jane or Alec guard my wing. I don't want anyone else around here while she's recovering. Understand?"<p>

The red head vampire nodded her head and flickered about as Aikiterina finished up her food and sat back with a satisfied sigh. "That was really good," She commended the female vampire with a smile. "I never would have guessed that vampires are able to cook." Atheodora shrugged she slender shoulders as she handed her a cup of water. "It's something that I retained for some reason. How are you feeling right now?"

Aikiterina moved her arms and legs. "I feel a bit better now that I have food in my stomach, my ribs don't seem to hurt." She observed.

"The doctor said that you have at least three ribs on the left that are broken and a possible concussion in your skull."

Aikiterina winced at the memory of her fall as she recalled her mother pushing her out the window in order for her to escape for her life. _A lot that did any good now for me._

"It was a three story drop from what I can remember." She said softly while playing with her blanket. Atheodora sat down in the chair that Caius had sat in earlier with her chin resting in her palms.

"You seem really accepting of the fact that now you are a part of the family, here in this castle of vampires who prey on humans for food."

Aikiterina threw her a dirty look. "Do I really have any choice in this anyway? My mother is dead, I have no one else to turn to without them dying as food and I am completely alone in the world." She snapped with tears stinging her blue eyes. She wiped her eyes with a napkin and sniffled.

Atheodora stared at her for a long moment with a hidden look in her crimson eyes. "You're not alone, you have my husband and me, if you wish, to protect you from harm. I don't really know what Aro and Marcus are going to make of you in the next several days. But, perhaps we shall see how Caius's past life with you and your rebirth, have an impact on their decision in the end."

Aikiterina looked up at her in surprise. "You mean that they won't let me go?"

The vampire shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. We Volturi, never give second chances to those who we see as a threat to our existence in the world of mortals and mythical beings. We either eat you or if we see something worth to add to the guards, we will change you into one of us and welcome you into the family."

"So if I don't do as anyone says around here, I am basically screwed." Aikiterina stated.

"No, you will have your independence, but as my husband is concern…you may want to think about how this is affecting him at the moment. Your rebirth has caused old wounds to open up in him as a result, but the gods don't have any control over what happens in the end. It's your destiny and what you choose that will determine that outcome. But, based on what I saw in my vision, you may have a decent chance to start anew."Aikiterina tried to absorb all of this in her head as she laid there in a huge bedroom with a vampire woman who acted like she was human.

"Why are you being so kind to my anyhow?" she demanded. Athodora tilted her head to one side and blinked slowly. "Because you have that I can't give Caius. I still love him, but it is not the love that you bore him three thousand plus years ago, in a little village in Athens. Your love must have been so much that your soul refused to pass over into the light and instead, waited as the centuries to passby before manifesting into what you are now. A reincarnation of the exact same woman, which he loved and cherished in his unbeaten heart. If he didn't want you alive, do you think that you would be sitting in his bed, talking to his wife?"

The girl shook her head and closed her eyes wearily. Atheodora stood up and picked up the tray. "I'm sorry; I forgot that you are tired and hurt from yesterday. Just rest up for the next few days. Caius should be back in here in several hours if he's not with his brothers in the throne room." She said quietly as she helped her with one hand pull up the blankets to her chin and lightly touched her forehead with a cold hand. "It's going to be all right, Rina. If you need anything from me, just ask and I will see what I can do for you."

"Thank you, Atheodora." She mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep. The woman smiled and flickered out of the room just as Jane and Alec came up to the closed door and stood in front of it. They both bowed slightly to her. "Caius wanted me to let you know that no one goes in this wing while he's away." She told them. Jane and Alec nodded once and looked around at the stone hall. "He could have moved her to someplace warmer than this one," Jane said with a dark look on her child like face. "That girl is going to get sick if he doesn't keep her warm with lots of blankets and allow her fresh air."

"I will personally let my husband know about that, Jane." Atheodora replied with a small smile. She left them in a flash as they heard Caius yell from his study room. "_Get the fuck out of my office right now before I tear your stupid heads off!" _

The study door down the hall swung open with a bang and slammed shut a second later as Demetri and Felix rushed out of there with looks of guilty stamped on them. "Damn Felix, he's _way_ past pissed off with you." Demetri snarled at him as they passed the twins in a hurried vampire speed. Felix snarled back at him, but ignored him as they left the hallway. Needless to say, Caius was not going to let them live this one down for a _long_ while.

**Tell me what you think about how this story is coming along. ~Lady Starlet. At to you Greeks out there, can you give me several historical locations in Greece that I can use for my future chapters? I need some ancient history of women's clothing and cultural facts that I can use for my story to help keep the story lines between Aikiterina and Caius's ancient past to help give a better reading. Thanks! Keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

Chapter Four

Akiterina spent the next eight days, recovering from her injuries as a result from her fall. Her doctor came to see her every few hours to see how she was doing and if there was anything he needed to know about her medical history. She told him about how her left shoulder would sometimes have a slight discomfort from time to time, but overall, never really had any serious issues with her health. He was very kind to her and told her that he worked at the local hospital.

So, if she began to experience anything that didn't feel normal, to come to him and he would check her out. The others who kept watch over her when Caius was away, kept a safe distance from her, due to the intoxicating scent of her blood. The only ones who didn't appear to mind so much, was Demetri, Marcus, Alec and Atheodora. They all treated her well with equal respect and dignity since she was now a part of their family and claimed by Caius as his technically speaking, his first wife. She was very uncomfortable with them at first, when they started to ask questions about her life, from what she like to do for fun, the jobs that she worked at, the schooling and what was her favorite subject, and the list goes on and on. But as the days passed by slowly, she realized that they were trying to get to know her by asking questions that made her confortable enough to open up to them as a way to help deal with the loss of her mother.

When she didn't wish to talk further about a certain subject, they let it drop and move on to the next one. Now, she had to deal with Caius's abrupt mood swings since the incident with Felix and Demetri. He never yelled at her or threatened to hurt her. It was just he seemed to be scowling at everybody, including her, and then become somewhat relaxed when she asked him careful questions about his life as a co-ruler of the Volturi. He told her bits and pieces of his past that he could recall from his faint memory from the past centuries of keeping the existence of their kind a secret from the mortal world.

Akiterina sighed and decided to take a long soak in the huge ivory bath tub in the adjoined bathroom that no one uses, except her now, and relax for the next half hour. She slipped from the newly made bed and padded into the bathroom. The tub was off to the side next a small alcove that had her shampoos and other body essential's. She lit a few vanilla scented candles by the bathroom sink and turned on the hot water for the bath. Jane had been kind enough to give her a few bubble bath bottles that she brought for her last week as a welcome present.

Akiterina opened a jasmine bottle and poured a small amount into the running water as it filled half way up with steamy hot, bubbles and bath water. She closed the bathroom door, in case anyone decided to come in while she was bathing, and slipped out of her blue nightshift, before stepping into the hot water with a sigh. She pulled her hair into a rough bun, securing it with Greek ivory pins Atheodora allowed her to use. She soaped up her sea sponge with body cleanser and began scrubbing her body while humming a small Greek lullaby her mother use to sing when she was little. She had spent lots of hours thinking about what led up to her being in a castle that was full of vampires and sleeping in one of the ruler's bed who claimed that she was his lost soul mate.

Not that she didn't believe him, it was just almost too much to bear at one time and she felt both lost and loved somehow when she was with Caius. Not that he displayed any expressions of verbal love to her. And the strangest thing was her necklace. He seemed to choke up when he saw it on her but never told her what it was or how it worked when she told him about its gift of protection.

Aikiterina shook her head and froze midway as she looked up instinctively toward the door. She could hear Caius's voice as he came into the room and seemed to pause for a second. She could feel her heart pound as she watched the light from under the door.

She couldn't hear any footsteps but, she sensed his brief confusion, then panic, and then quickly turning irate. Akiterina's necklace glowed softly in the dim candle light as she felt sudden warmth wash over her whole body. Her stomach contracted for a brief moment and then relaxed as she watched his shadow slowly come over to the doorway and stopped in front of the door. Akiterina held her breath, not in fear, but in anticipation of what's to come.

Atheodora had privately mentioned to her, that Caius, even though he wanted to visibly mark her with his bite, he felt that she was too young to change and needed at least four years to grow more and enjoy life. But, he was going to take her and make her his wife physically so, that others who saw her would know she completely his and if they dare touched her, well, let's just say that it wound end up in fire. The door slowly opened, reveling Caius dressed in his usual black suit, with a red casual shirt underneath and dress slakes. His long, blond white hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and secured with a brown leather thong. Aikiterina slid her eyes down to his pale hands and her eyes widened as she saw one of them glowing silver. His crimson eyes hid his emotions from her well, as he stood there in the doorway, staring at her for long several moments. He raised a pale blond eyebrow at her as he walked in and stood by the side of the tub. The light from the necklace casting the room in bright silver as if it was daytime.

"I believe I have found how your necklaces work around you, Rina." He said softly. She stared up at him with wide blue eyes as her own medallion glowed faintly before winking out, leaving her body with this urge to want to grab Caius and never let go. The other one winked out as well, leaving the bathroom dimly lit as before. He pulled out her hair pins with one pale, cold hand as she remained completely motionless in the water, causing her long, golden tresses to pool around her like a shield to protect her honor. Caius slipped the other necklace in his pocket and silently reached for her towel nearby on the counter. Aikiterina rinsed off and stood up as he wrapped her in the huge towel and picked her up into his strong arms.

He silently carried her out of the bathroom to the large bed where a black furred blanket laid on top of the regular one. Caius gently lowered her onto it and knelt down to dry off her legs and body with the towel as she sat down on the edge with her long legs dangling. She could feel the hidden desire within both of them as she reached out and very gently pulled at the leather thong that kept his hair together. His shoulder length hair fell about his shoulders and caressed her hands as she ran her fingers through his silky locks. Caius stood up with the towel and tossed it onto the nearby chair by the bed before capturing her mouth with his own. She gasped sharply as he gently guided her hands from his hair down to his shoulders where she held on for dear life as he leaned her backwards without breaking the kiss, onto her back. Akiterina felt hit his tongue press insistently against her lips before she submitted to him and allowed him to explore her mouth.

She moved her hand toward his shirt buttons and undid them one by one, slowly as he pulled his head away for her to catch her breath, nuzzling her bare throat with his nose before palming her small breasts, flicking his fingers over her hardening nipples as she leaned head against his cool chest, moaning softly in pleasure.

Caius felt his emotions swirl as he felt her warm hands smooth over his bare chest and down over his abs as he quickly slipped out of the jacket and unbuttoned shirt. He allowed them to fall to the floor as he kissed her brow before moving downward to her breast. Aikiterina tilted her head back as he very carefully and gently, suckled her nipples with a firm suction that she could feel all the way to her womb. She held his head against her as a sudden vision of them together like this in another life time, flash into her mind.

She saw him when he was still a human with her in a dark room with only the moonlight as their guardian, sweating and moaning as she took him in her mouth. His eyes were not crimson, but a deep grey color, with a tender look within them as his tanned face was suffused with ecstasy and pure love. The vision passed away, leaving her with him again, only ten times stronger and deadlier, but nevertheless, the same person deep inside. She cried out as he growled against her breast and lightly nipped her nipple.

"I want you to be thinking of me, Rina. Not some other pathetic guy from your past." He growled. She giggled slightly and moaned when he slipped his first two fingers into her body with a light smirk.

"Of what kind of pleasure I am capable of bringing to you when we are joined as one body." Caius whispered in her ear as he slowly, so slowly moved his cold fingers within her womanhood.

Aikiterina threw back her head and arched her back as he bend down and took a nipple into his mouth as he rubbed her clit with his thumb in sync with the rhythmic movement of his fingers. "Caius…please…" She begged, pulling at his hair as he pumped her faster. "Oh gods! I can't take it any more-"She sharply cried out in pleasure as heat erupted in her womb and traveled throughout her body like a burning flame. She never would dream that pure pleasure could be so heart stopping and erotic like this as she submitted to his gentle touch within her soul.

Caius's crimson eyes darkened to an almost black color as his body hardened at the sweet scent from her body along with her words and pleas for more as he gave her what he promised to do to her body.

Her inner muscled clinched around his fingers as she trembled in her first organism and reached down for his head. He moved upward until he covered her body and nipped at her neck with his razor sharp teeth, taking care to not break the skin, but hard enough that he could leave a light red hicky.

Caius nearly growled out in his own pleasure as he felt her nails rake down his smooth flawless back and upward as she moved her body against his harden manhood. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides as he moved lower near her torso. She moaned out loud as he licked her hips before moving lower until he was just over her inner thighs. Caius had a hard time reining in his inner monster as he fought for control over his vampire instinct to take her now, instead of waiting for her to adjust to him and his touch. He knew that when he came into the bedroom, what they both wanted and desired from one another. Caius groaned in his head as she lightly touched his manhood with a hesitant hand_._

_ Gods, she literally going to be the death of me once this is over. _he groaned in his head as her beautiful cries for more filled his ears._  
><em>

Akiterina bit her bottom lip as he moved forward toward the area she was aching badly to have him inside her as Caius spread her legs wide with his cold hands, before making her mentally scream in pure ecstasy as he licked and suck her throbbing clit with his cold tongue. "Caius, I need you in me…please" she pleaded as he took her over the edge with devastating effects that blew her mind away.

This should have been sin that would condemn their souls before God, but as much as she thought about what he was doing to her, the more she like it and wanted more and more. Caius swiftly unzipped his pants before taking it off and shucking off his boxer briefs along with it onto the floor beside them.

He moved into position at her wet entrance and felt her small hand guide his thick manhood into her warm, gods pleasuring tight womanhood. Akiterina felt her inner muscles tighten around his wide girth as she struggled under the assault of pleasure/pain while Caius held his breath while pushing forward, inch by inch, deeper into her body slowly so that he won't hurt her accidently. She bucked slightly as he moved onto his forearms on either side of her head and whispered Latin words of encouragement in her ear as he continued to go into her until she felt his heavy balls slap against her rear end as he thrust hard to the hilt. Tears slipped unbidden down her face as he stopped moving within her to allow her body to adjust to him. Caius face softened as he brushed the tears away from her eyes with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong, Aikiterina?" He asked softly. She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just a little overwhelming for me." Caius sighed as he sensed the way she was being evasive with him at the moment, but didn't push the subject further as his body demanded for release.

He slowly pulled halfway out as his hand trailed along her breast downward to her slender tanned hips as he plunged back in with a sharp hiss as her womanhood squeezed him into a vice like grip. She wailed softly while he thrust with tightly controlled, slow movements of his hips as her blue eyes darken in the dim firelight from the low burning fireplace behind him.

Her whole body was covered with sweat as her chest rapidly moved up and down while she arched backward and trembled violently while he continued thrusting harder enough to for her to feel the pleasure against her g-spot. Akiteriana grabbed his wrist with her hands as she gazed into his eyes and wondered if he was enjoying this as much as she was. Caius sensed her discomfort immediately and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss as she moaned louder and bucked rhythmically against his hips. "You're doing wonderfully, Beloved. Just feel me."

He breathed through clinched teeth as his body began to tighten at his impending release. Aiktierina groaned low in her throat as she felt a sinful hot sensation exploded inside and grip her mind in an iron hard erotic ecstasy that made her earlier ones look like crap. She barely heard his roar of male dominance as he reared back and pulled her legs over his shoulders while thrusting at a harder, faster pace that sent her reeling over and over again. She sighed for him to go faster but he shook his head no at her. "I can hurt you that way if I do." He answered quickly without pausing.

She blushed red and tossed her head against the pillows when he shifted slightly off to the side, making him come into her body at a different angle. She panted hard as his body trembled suddenly and stiffened as warm, much to her shock and surprise, poured into her womb in violently hard spurts of his seed. She gripped his wrist tighter with her hands until she swore she saw him wince as her nails dug into his hard skin as she gasped in pleasure while he thrust harder, faster stoked until his seed stopped flowing from him.

Caius buried his face in her hair while he withdrew from her body with a loud growl and collapse onto his side while she lay there panting. He waited for a long moment, stroking her damp hair with his right hand as she turned towards him and wrapped her one of her legs around his waist and tucked her head into his cold neck. Aikiterina smiled softly as he trailed his fingers down her spine then back up in a lazy fashion as they silently lay there in bed. Her sweating body was rapidly cooling down thanks to his icy cold skin, and she began to shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you're mortal and get cold easily." He said while he sat up and pulled the covers over her naked body. Caius breezed into the bathroom and came back out three second later with a cloth and a bowl of warm water which he put on the side table and began to lather the cloth with a soap bar before lifting the covers until her bottom half was exposed to him. She winced slightly as he carefully began to meticulously wash their combined essences from her body with an intent look on his pale face. "Do you hurt?" he asked looking up at her with a concern look.

"No, but it does burn very slightly." Caius smirked as he rinsed the cloth in the bowl. "That's your virgin pain after your first time of having sex. It won't hurt after a few tries. But, if you do experience _any_ pain, then you need to let me know right away." He dried her off with her towel from earlier, and went back to the bathroom before he came back five minutes later and got back in bed. He wrapped his arms around her after pulling the blankets over her body to protect her from his cold body. "Sleep, Rina."

"You're not going away during the night are you?" she asked him as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tenderly kissed her brow and cheekbones. "No, I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the night. I'll be right here when you wake up tomorrow morning." He assured her as he stroked her long golden locks.

"Good, because I want to go again when I wake up." She mused in a sleepy voice. Caius bit back a sharp laugh as he felt something flow into his dead heart.

Amusment.

_How lovely to experience again after so many damn years and centuries of not feeling anything, but anger and annoyance._

He watched her fall into a deep sleep and wished with all his heart that he could too so that he could dream about her and wake up next to her in the morning rays of the new day. The night lengthen and eventually the doctor came in to check on her. He was surprised to see his master in bed naked with her, but didn't comment as he checked her ribs. A look of pure shock filled his crimson eyes as he looked again, probing her ribs with his cold hands, before looking up at Caius. "Her ribs are completely healed." He said with shock ringing in his voice.

Caius sat up abruptly and prodded her in the ribs. Aikiterina mumbled in her sleep to leave her be, or else she was going to hit someone with a hammer. The bandages were off her torso and the rib cage was no longer black and blue anymore. Her tanned, fair skin was back to normal and she didn't wince at all when he poked her gently again with more pressure. Caius glanced down at her necklace, recalling that it was glowing in response to the moon medallion that he found on the nightstand when he came in to find her.

Could it be that the very same powers that protected him three thousand years ago and gave it to her as a token of love, is still strong despite the lengthening of the years and time.

He shook his blond head and waved to doctor out of the room. "I will talk to my brothers in the morning when we have our counseling." He said. The doctor bowed his head and swiftly departed from the room with a shake of his head.

Caius leaned his back against the headboard and continued his long vigil over her sleeping form as she cuddled into his body for protection. He pulled her blanketed body next to him and wrapped his pale arms as she smiled in her peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

Chapter Six

"Good morning, Beloved." Caius whispered in Aikiterina's ear as she stirred awake the next morning. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt a cold hand palm one of her breasts and play around with her harden nipple. "Good morning, Caius." She replied with a low groan as he came over her in a flash and took the nipple into his mouth.

_What a nice way to wake up to the next day after a hot night of having sex with someone who does not tire at all._

Akiterina sat up in bed as he pulled his head away from her breast and leaned into her body, nuzzling her neck playfully with his nose as he laid his cold hands on her hips.

"How are you feeling, Rina?" He asked while she played around with his loosened hair.

"I'm feeling a lot better, why?" Caius pointed to her un-bandaged upper torso. "The doctor came in here to check on you last night and was completely blown away when he discovered your ribs are fully healed." He pointed out with a slightly raised eyebrow. Akiterina bit her lip as she felt the blood drain from her face.

_Oh no, what am I going to do? _She mentally panicked. Caius waited for a response from her as he sat back against the headboard with his pale white arms crossed over his marble hard chest. She felt slightly dizzy as she struggled to think of a best explanation for her quick recovery.

"I don't know." She replied with uncertainty in her voice. Caius smirked with a shake of his head. "Well, you better come up with one before our council later on this morning, because your whole life hangs in the balance with what you say to me and my brothers." A flicker of fear passed over her face as she gazed at him with white lips. He reached out, taking her down on top of him and kissed her brow as she buried her face in his neck.

"I won't let anything happen to you, but please understand that I have to act a certain way so that everyone, including you, knows my power over this castle. I can't appear weak in front of anyone or else there would be trouble for all involved."

He rolled her onto her stomach and urged her to go onto her knees while he leaned over her on all fours. Aikiterina moaned as he lightly caressed her back with his fingers as she leaned into the large bed on her forearms and shifted into position behind her. Caius hissed as he penetrated her with his fingers first to help get her body prepared for him. She wailed into the pillows as he quickly brought her over the brink. Her nails dug into the sheets as she felt his thick girth slowly push into her body as her womanhood clinched and rippled around him. He gasped sharply when he thrust inward to the hilt and felt her warmth encompass his manhood with her wet juices as he fought for control. "Rina, touch yourself." He tightly ordered her as she instinctively clutche

d him in the tightest grip he had ever experienced in his three thousand, plus years. Akiterina moved her hand down to where they were tightly joined and flicked her engorged clit with her fingers as he began to move at a slow pace. "Caius, faster, oh God, fuck me hard, please!" she cried hoarsely as he growled at her words. "Harder." He roared as he sat up on his knees, grabbing her bucking hips with firm hands as he went a little faster and harder enough so that she could feel pleasure. His whole body was taunt with demand for release as he fucked her. He wails filled his ears with the sweetest music that he loved as she got tighter and tighter around him. Caius slowed his paced down until she signed silently for him to not stop. "Aren't you demanded with the most powerful leader of the Volturi rulers." He purred seductively in her ear as she gasp sharply at his sudden hard thrust.

"You have no idea who you are messing around with, Caius." She managed to cry out as he pushed her bottom higher with faster strokes that made her head spin as electricity shot down from her womb to her womanhood.

He licked her back and chuckled darkly when she bucked at his touch over her clit. "I can challenge that, Rina." She didn't hear his words at all. Her body exploded with a wide array of pleasure causing her to moan while he stiffen against her sweaty back and grow bigger inside her as he growled a strangling sound that sounded like he was hurt.

Hot spurt after spurt poured into her womb as his body violently released his cum. Caius roared defiantly causing her heart to stop momentarily as he grabbed a nearby pillow and smothered her neck with it. "What the heck?" She cried. She heard a dark animalistic growl that erupted into a full on snarl as suddenly, thousands of feathers drifted around her and a rending sound of something rip near her face. Caius couldn't hold back his vampire nature as venom welled into his mouth as he struggled to not bit her neck in order for him to mark her body with his bite. A long silence settled in the room as she lay there in bed, not moving an inch as she still felt his hardness within her. He was not even breathing at all as he stayed perfectly still on top of her body with his arms supporting his full weight.

"Rina, are you hurt in anyway?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Um, no. What just happened a second ago?" She heard a short sigh, before she moaned in protest when he withdrew from her body and pulled her upright into his arms. Caius took ahold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I was struggling to not hurt you there." He replied tightly with a hard look on his face. "You are so delicate and breakable right now, that I need to be very careful when we are together like this." Confusion clouded her face.

"But you didn't hurt me at all, Caius. I don't understand." He growled sharply as a sharp knock sounded on the door. He swiftly got out of the bed, grabbing a big black robe from his closet and tossed it at her as he pulled on a pair of blue jeans. "I tell you later, Rina. Just get cleaned up and be presentable for the council meeting." He said coldly as she wrapped the robe around her shoulders to give her a little modesty. A brief hurt expression passed over her eyes but she quickly hid as he opened the door revealing that last person she would expect to be here at the early hour of seven o'clock in the morning.

Aro and Demetri, who looked shocked at the rumple state of his master's bed and the woman within, stared at Caius with wide eyes as he let out a slow growl of displeasure. The bodyguard remained outside the door as Aro slowly walked in with a hidden expression within his crimson eyes as he took in the half naked state of his youngest brother and co-ruler, and that of the girl who had his scent all over her body and the messy bedcovers.

Caius slammed the door loudly in Demetri's face while he eyed his brother with open annoyance. "What brings you here to my private wing that is so important that it couldn't wait till the council meeting, Aro?" The tall dark haired vampire continued to stare at her as he slowly rubbed his hands together. "It appears that you took a rather surprising, and quick avenue to make her you're in the physical sense, Caius dear." He finally replied after casting a final assessing look at her before turning to stare at his brother with raised eyebrows. She pulled the sheets up to her body as Caius flicked a brief look toward her way before his lips thinned. "I have a right to make her mine in any way possible, Aro. So what the hell do you want?" Aro motioned vaguely to her as he sat down in a nearby chair before the fireplace. "I researched on her medallions late last night when Athedora had mentioned to me that they represent the sun god Helios and the moon goddess, Diana." Caius's body tensed as he looked intently at him. "And so?" He prompted impatiently.

Aro smiled widely at him. "It appears she has the only two left in this world that contain the power that can bring life and destruction to those who deserve to be healed or punished." Aikiterina gasp and covered her mouth as Caius made a sweeping motion for her to remain silent and still.

"This, along with her past with you, is quite fascinating for us all." He continued as if she wasn't in the room with them. "I wonder how her abilities will give us an upper hand should something come up in battle when we go to war against other covens." He tilted his head to one side. "But today, we need to discuss her future here as one of us and see what she thinks is best for her." Aro said breezily as he stood up. Caius noted that he didn't make mention of the possibility that she could die if she didn't choose to be turn into a vampire.

He didn't comment as Aro opened the door and shut silently as he left the room. Aikiterina slid from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He shook his head and darkly muttered under his breath as he flickered into the bathroom and turned on the shower to hot.

She slipped out of the robe and let fall to the ground while she walked into the large black marble shower and stood silently under the spray of the hot water. Caius shed his jeans off and joined her, shutting the sliding clear door behind him, before taking up her sponge and lathering it up with a rose scented soap bar. He placed a finger over her lips as she protested that she could wash herself without any help.

"Allow me to do it." He said softly. She leaned up against the cool marble shower wall as he scrubbed her body and rubbed the kinks out of her sore back and neck as the shower and bathroom became steamy and fogy. Caius rinsed her off and took the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the pink stuff in his hand. He motioned her to lean on him as he applied it to her hair and scalp. "What does he mean by me being able to heal and bring destruction?" She asked curiously as he tilted her head back under the hot spray. "He means that you have the ability to be a useful tool to our guard." Caius growled as he pulled her back towards him. "I will need to be hard on you when we question about your past and your present life that led up to you being here among us. So, please don't think that I am being cruel to you, I'm not. Like I said earlyier, I have a job to do-"

"And you can't appear weak in front of others." She finished for him." I understand." Caius grunted in approval as he finished washing her before cleaning himself in front of her surprised gaze. Akiterina blushed a faint red as she watched him shampoo his hair and use the same sponge he used on her to clean their sex off his marble hard body. He turned his head at her. "Come here." She came over and stood in front of him with red cheeks and downcast eyes. "Oh, now you are being modest with me?" he teased lightly as he pulled her into his arms. She shook her head. "No, I um, am just dazed by your beauty."

His eyes sparkled with laughter as he kissed her deeply against the wall and grunted when he felt her hands over his manhood. "What are you doing, young one?" He demanded. She went to her knees and slowly caressed him with her fingers as she smiled up at him with a sly look on her fair face.

"Nothing at all." She replied innocently with wide blue eyes. His hand caressed her cheek as she moved forward to take him into her mouth. "Fuck, Rina. What are you trying to do to me? Kill me in my own bathroom?"

She giggled around him causing him to growl darkly as she tongued the underside of his sensitive head and suck with firm, drawn stroked of her sweet, warm mouth. He pulled back her wet hair from her face as he moved his hips in sync to her suckling mouth.

"Dammit… baby, suck it slowly…fuck yes, make me beg for it." He tensed as she increased her suction on his manhood and cried out as he touched the back of her throat. "Breath in, Rina." Her eyes darken to an almost black blue color as her pupil widen as he sank deeper into her mouth.

"You're doing wonderful," he encouraged in Greek. "Just don't take me all if you can't handle it." He pulled half way and sank back in with a growl as she cupped his ball sac and rolled them around in her hand while still sucking him with a fast suction that had his eyes roll back in his head. "Yes, Rina, harder, Oh fucken shit! I can't hold back much longer." He cried. She felt his hands gently hold her in place as he came in her mouth with slow thusts that caused her to cry out at his male taste. It tasted clean and masculine as she swallowed all of his seed and looked up at hos perfect face. Caius caressed her golden hair as he pulled her away from him and kissed her passionately.

"I am going to get you for that in a few days." He smirked as she shut the water off and slid open the shower door. A few freshly dried towels lay on the bathroom counter along with a case of jewelry and hair pieces for her. Caius walked out into the room naked as she dried off and brushed her teeth and combed out her damp hair.

Her stomach growled loudly as she did her hair up in a Greek bun and secured them with the ivory pins from the night before. She walked into the room with a surprised look as she noticed the bed was nicely made up with fresh bedding and tray of oatmeal, freshly baked bread with butter and a cup of orange juice stood on the nightstand next to the bed. Caius had already dressed in a casual long sleeve crimson shirt, but today, he wore black jeans and brown leather boots. His long shoulder length hair was still wet, so he left it down to dry naturally as he handed her some clothes from the huge walk-in closet. "These will have to do until later on today when I take you out clothes shopping at the mall." He said as she took what looked like a pair of pink leggings, a blue empire blouse that was sightly big, but can be adjusted with the bow in the back, and her shoes.

Aikiterina pulled on the offered clothes as he watched her from the bedside with a amused smile on his pale lips. She looked around for a bra,but didn't see one. "What am i going to do about my breast?" she asked embarresnly.

"I beg your pardon?"

She motioned to her pointy high breast with a hand. "I can't leave the room looking like some call girl from a strip joint." She complained. He bent over his knees laughing hard as she glared at him with thin lips.

"That's not fucken funny, Caius." She growled. He laughed even harder then before, rolling onto his back as she turned away from him with red cheeks.

"Y-you...can wear...my jacket if you wish." he managed to say between laughs as she grabbed her bowl of hot oatmeal and began to scarf it down hungrily. "I don't want you damn jacket." She shot at him.

"I think you better where it then when we go out later on." He said in a hard voice.

She swallowed her food and took a sip of orange juice. "I think i will be all right until after my interrogation."

Caius bared his teeth at her. "Must you be so stubborn with me?" He growled darkly as she finished her breakfast. She smiled sweetly at him before walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "My mama always told me that I had a hard head." She sang out to him as she turned on the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

**Chapter Seven**

Aikiterina stood before the three rulers of Volturia in fixed mixture of fear and interest. They were all in a different throne room this time. She was guessing because of the painful memory of her mother's death in the hands of one of their own. The whole guard, including Atheodora, who stood next to her husband's throne off to the far right hand of him, looked at her with a supportive, but discreet expression on her beautiful pale face. Marcus sat in his throne with a very interested look in his eyes today. He didn't appear in any way bored with the current topic of her continued mortal existence as he carefully interrogated her about her past with her mother. Aro was ecstatic once she came into the room with Demetri and Felix and wondered out loud how she felt about all of this. Needless to say, she felt sick to her stomach and wished that she could die a hundred deaths before facing a room full of vampires that were only interested in her "hidden abilities" as one of them. The only thing that kept her from screaming in fear for her life, was Caius. He smiled very slightly when she entered two hours later from his bedchambers, dressed in his black leather designer jacket she had found in his walk-in closet and hoping that this wasn't going to take too long.

But boy was she all wrong about it. Aro had started immediately by asking her to state her name, birthday, where she was born at in the United States and how she came to be here in Italy with her mother. Aikiterina tried to bravely not cry in front of the gathered coven as she was questioned about her mother's line of work as an archeologist for the Greek projects in parts of what used to be the Roman Empire and her capital city in Athens, Greece. They all remained very silent as she spoke of her mother's travels around the world, pin pointing the spots of where he team was going to dig up artifacts and send them to the museums back in the U.S. and how she became involved basically though liking the ancient ways of how the people of Rome lived and cultivated what her county call, democracy and freedom for all.

"I've always seemed to have this strange fixation for anything that was related to our family Greek linage and how far back we could trace our roots to the days of when women were told to stay home and raise family while the men worked in the fields and protected them from harm. Then one day, after a long week of conventions in New York, my mother presented me on my fifteenth birthday with this ancient sun god medallion that's been in our family for God only knows how long."

Marcus leaned forward in his chair and held out his pale hand. "May I have a look for a second, child?"

Aikiteirna's right hand went up to her neck where the medallion hung on a leather thong, gleaming a fiery red in the sunlight where she stood in front of the vampire rulers. He smiled kindly at her with a knowing expression on his face. "It will only be a moment then I will give it back to as you gave to me." He assured her. She slowly reached up and unclasped the necklace before coming up to him and placing it into his outstretched hand. She quickly stood back as he held it up in the light and turned it this way and that with a look of wonder. Aro coughed slightly and smiled at her as he crossed one leg over the other and settled his hands over his knee. "Do you consider yourself a person who has the ability to heal, my dear?" Aikiterina shook her head no as she briefly glanced over at Caius for support. He sat there with a deep scowl on his perfect white face and merely shifted in his chair as he waited for her reply. "I-I never knew that I can heal, much less even feel different in that sense." She managed to say softly as honestly as she could. Aro's face remained blank as he motioned forward her doctor to come stand beside her.

The doctor gave her a small smile before turning to them and bowing respectively. "I merely comment on your speedy recovery after barely one day of being seriously hurt with three broken ribs and a concussion in the skull." Aro pointed out in a slightly stern voice. She flinched and bit her lip as she remained silent. Caius growled something at Aro that she couldn't hear and turned back to her, still scowling. "You didn't know that you were fully healed?" He barked at her in a cold voice.

She glared at him. "How can I, with you all over me?" She shot back at him through clinched teeth. Caius gritted his teeth as several of the guardsmen coughed rather loudly. Demetri and Felix looked away with hidden amusement as he glared at them with cold crimson eyes. Aro remained silent as he gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked while looking down at his cuffs with an uninterested look.

Aikiterina's whole face turned bright red. She wished at that exact moment that something big would happen to her so that she would disappear and never come back. "i-i-I M-m-meant that..uh…that he was too, er," she dared a peek in the direction of Caius and met a glare that promised her full punishment for her words.

_Uh-oh. Not good_.

"I meant that he was being too talkative with me on that matter; that I dint find anything worth explaining to him in the first place." She blurted at the first thing that came to mind. Marcus covered up a smile by coughing and motioned her to take her necklace back. "I see you have the strongest protector of all the Greek gods for a woman" He slowly commented as he watched her slip it back on. "Did you ever experience anything odd or out of the ordinary when you…er, were occupied with Caius, here." He motioned towards the youngest of the three.

"No, I did not. I was _too_ occupied to notice _anything_ at all." She flatly replied in a offended tone. Athodora smiled softly behind her hand as Caius growled softly at Akiterina in warning. She jumped slightly as if he shocked her with something. Aro stood up and began to slowly pace back and forth before the girl with his hands behind his back. "do you understand that what I am going to ask you next, will determine what your life I going to be, Rina." She stood straighter then before with a firm spine and her head held high like she was a queen and not a mere girl before seventeen plus vampires in one room. "I'm not afraid of death, if that's what you want." She said in a hard tone. Six vampires hissed at once as Aro stood there in surprise for a long moment. His crimson eyes narrowed. "You're not afraid to die by the hands of one of us?"

She looked straight at Caius as she answered in a voice that did not sound at all, like hers. "I've lived too many lifetimes spiritually, to go without feeling any type of pain, be it emotional or physical. If I want to die, I want to go to my mother." Something flickered into Aro's eyes as he thought about what she had just said. Never in all of his immortal life, thought about coming across a mortal who was truly not afraid of death and was very willing to face it in any way. "Then I and my brothers here have only two proposals for you to choose. One, you become Caius's first mate and queen. Atheodora is very willing to step down from her title as his queen in order for you to take your rightful place beside him, and obey him and us in loyalty to Volturia's wellbeing." He moved gracefully back to his vacated throne and sat down. "Or, you will be allowed to remain human for a short while until one of us or the guards get…thirsty and we have to feed off of your blood."

Aikiterina's body trembled slightly as she felt her head spin this way and that. "If I choose to remain here and become Caius's wife? What will happen then?"

Marcus tilted his head to one side. "Do you sense the strong connection between the two of you?" He whispered. A distant look came into her blue eyes as she looked off into space at nothing in particular. Aro nudged Caius as he stared at her with now keen eyes.

"Yes. I do sense it. But it's not strong enough for him to love me yet."

Atheodora stepped in front of her and lightly ran her hands over the girl's eyes for a second before turning to the rulers with a surprised look. "She's having a vision."

Caius stiffened in his seat as he watched Rina's face go slack as she continued to stare above their heads. "Rina?" He said in a worried voice. Aikiterina's necklace began to softly glow red in the sun, encompassing her in a soft orange red glow all over until she looked like a live Greek goddess.

"You loved me long ago, but can you stand against the true test of time." She said in a distant voice. Everyone in the room bagan to talk all at once as the medallion winked out and left her with a confused look on her face as she looked into four pairs of completely shock crimson eyes. "What the hell just happened?"

She stumbled forward suddenly, but Demetri caught her before she could fall to the ground in a dead flashed over and took her out of his arms as her head lolled onot his neck. "What's wrong with her?" he asked in a panic voice. Aro, Marcus and Atheodora watched in silence as the doctor check the girl's pulse. "She's going to be just fine, Caius. Give her an hour or so to recover." The doctor recommended.

_~She watched from a far distance like she looking into a mirror pool and saw the image of a small eight year old boy with a tanned completion, walk around the wheat fields behind a tall, beautiful woman as she gathered the wheat harvest in her purple stola. The woman looked up at him with a sad smile as she took a brief break under the hot summer sun. "Roman, why don't you try to see if you can fetch me some water from the pitcher over on the bench." She said in ancient Greek. The little boy swiftly ran to do her bidding and came back with a small clay cup with the cool water. "Auntie Thena, what was my parent's like?" he asked in a curious voice. Thena sighed as she knelt down to his level and stared into his hazel eyes. Akiterina felt strangely drawn to the boy like a powerful magnet pulling her towards the boy, but for some reason, she could not move or speak. "Your father was a powerful man who had big dreams for you and your poor mother. They both loved each other unconditionally to the very end." Then pulled off a medallion necklace from her around her neck and placed it over the boy's head in a motion of blessing, before tying it around his own. _

_"This here, was your father's before he gave it to your mother when they had first met as children. This is the sun god, Helios, who gives life and healing peace to all who seek his warmth and guidance. Your mother wanted me to pass this down to you when I felt the time was right to give it to you so that you can remember them in memory and not feel alone." Roman touched the medallion with a small hand as it glowed fiery red under the sun's rays. _

_Akiterina slowly felt something click in her head as the image faded away into mist and replaced with an older image of Roman as a young man, hunting in the woods for game. He was tall and handsome, with long white/golden hair that reached past his shoulder. His body was built powerfully like the perfect image of a Greek god of war, with his powerful arms and long legs built for speed and swiftness. His medallion glowed softly under the moon light as he passed by a marked grave spot not far from his aunt's farm. Roman knelt in front of it as he sat his bow and arrow quiver next to him. She felt her head swim strangely as she watched him wiped away the dirt from the limestone marker with his bare hands. There were Greek letterings engraved deep within the stone with entwined symbol of the sun and the moon underneath them in pure silver. The young man slowly traced his fingers over the letters one by one as he sounded them out loud. "Here, lies the woman who brought pure joy and love to our family and to her husband and soul mate, Caius. Akiterina Otaviane ,1341 B.C." Tears sprang from his eyes and down his cheeks as he sat there on his knees in the dirt, crying for a long while. Aikiterina's heart felt like breaking in two as she watched him rock to and fro as his whole body shook from his grief. "Materia, why did you leave me alone in the world without a mother to turn to for support and love." He sobbed. Aikieterina tried in vain to say some word of comfort to the man, but her tongue refused to move at her will. The image glimmered for a brief second before winking out and replacing it with total darkness that seemed both suffocating and comforting at the same time. Her soul floated into nothingness as she felt eternal peace come over her mind and leave her without any means of existence._

Aikiterina awoke suddenly and sat up in bed with a sharp gasp. She touched her head with her hands as a brief feeling of pain stabbed at her mind before fading away as she took several deep breaths. The dream was disturbing to her as she tried to recall the name of the young boy and man in her brain. "Roman." She said softly out loud to the quiet bedroom.

"Who's Roman?" a quiet voice inquired curiously. She looked up toward the doorway and saw Caius standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame on one shoulder.

"Just a name that I recall in my dream." She replied. Caius snorted and shook his head as his face remained emotionless. "Well, you cried out his name in your sleep just a few second ago before you woke up."

"He called me _Materia_." She said in a slightly distance voice, before snapping out of it quickly. She saw his face pale to the whitest of white as he breezed next to her and pinned her down onto her back with his strong hands. "What did you see, Rina?"

"I don't exactly recall what I saw, Caius." She cried as he growled at her with a dark look in his eyes. "I just recall the name." He stared at her for several long moments before abruptly letting go of her and flickering over to his desk. Akiterina let out a relived sigh as she moved off the bed and slipped on her shoes. He handed her several sheets of blank stationary paper and a pen. "Here, write everything that you need for yourself on these before we go." She took the papers and pen from him and sat down in a chair. "_Everything_ that I need?" Caius glared at her.

"You want to live here don't you?" he demanded as a soft knock sounded on the door. "Come in" He barked with an annoyed look on his face. Demetri came in and bowed his head before winking at her with a lazy eye. Aikiterina bit back a laugh as Caius growled darkly at him. "You wanted me to come see you, Master?"

"Get my car ready along with two others. I and Rina here, have something to do today." Demetri kept a straight face as he cocked his spiky head to one side. "May I ask what it is exactly that we are doing that needs three cars, Master." He asked slowly as she scribbled some list of things she felt she needed at the moment.

The blond vampire smirked and smiled coldly at him. "She needs clothing and other essentials in order for her to live here comfortably as a mortal." He slid a look toward her way as he motioned for her to follow them out the room. Demetri groaned out loud as he followed the pair down the long hall and out to the throne room before breezing off to do as he ordered. Caius guided Aikiterina up to the right side of his throne as Aro and Marcus walked in with a assessing look in their crimson eyes. Aro smiled at her as he came to an abrupt stop before Caius's throne. Marcus just drifted off to his own and sat down with a bored look.

"How are you feeling my dear? Better I hope, yes?" Aro asked in concern. She nodded once before the doctor walked into the room and looked her up and down. "glad to see you awake, young lady." He smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, doctor. What happened to me?" She asked as she folded her list and handed it off to Caius. He stuffed them into his jacket pocket and looked at her with a perturbed stare. "You don't remember what happened after we asked you what you wanted to do with your decision as far as your fate was concern."

She shook her head silently as she struggled to think back of the moment she black out. "No, I don't recall at all." Marcus exchanged looks with his brothers before speaking up in a grave tone. "You were… Seemingly possessed by some spirit, which I highly suspect is your other half from three thousand years ago. That necklace has a whole lot to say for itself, being that you are unable to recall what just happened an half an hour ago, and how your story of longing for a child, not knowing what happened or how it happened that you know how to speak Caius's native tongue and sign while using an ancient Greek alphabet that has not been used for so long through the changing times." He pointed toward her. "And then comes your ability to heal in a matter of days without knowing what goes on." Marcus sat back. "You are strangely blessed and cursed at the same time by the gods who chosen you to be fated to be with Caius, both in this life and the one when he was a mortal."

Aro held out his hand to her. "I want to see something, child. If you may." Aikiterina slipped her hand into his and watched him as he looked off in the distance. "She never ceases to amaze me at all, my brothers." He let her hand go. "I cannot see any of her thoughts at all. It is as if a veil settled around her mind and became a shield that is unbreakable." He rubbed his hands together. "What do you want to do, child?" He asked in a gentle voice. Aikiterina swallowed hard as they gazed upon her with looks of interest in their intense stares.

"I suppose I will stay as Caius's wife and learn how to be a good queen." She said softly with downcast eyes. A cold finger slipped under her chin to lift her head up. Aro kissed her on both cheeks before turning to Caius with the widest smile she had ever seen. "Congrats on making her your mate, dear brother." Caius rolled his eyes and stood up just as his two bodyguards came into the room and bowed to them. Felix jerked a finger at Demetri. "He says to get three cars ready and says that I am supposed to come with you on this little shopping trip to the mall." Caius handed him the papers. "Marcus, you can come if you like. Looks like this is going to be a long day for us all." Marcus chuckled lightly as he followed his younger brother, Aikiterina and the two bickering bodyguard out to the front grounds of the castle. Three jet black Mercedes 600's with tinted windows met her shocked gaze as she felt her now husband, guide her to one of the one in the front, as the others hopped in the others and waited for him to pull out. He opened the front passenger side door for her. She got inside and was scared shitless when a cold hand tapped her neck from behind.

She whirled around and saw Atheodora dressed in a simple white sundress with tiny purple flower patterns. She smiled slightly as she heard the rapid heartbeat of the mortal pick up. "I'm sorry to scare you. Caius wanted me to come with you guys on this shopping spree so that you hand a female companion for company." She explained as her husband got in and started the engine. Akiterina took a deep breath before exhaling through her nose as she sat back to buckle her seatbelt. "That's all right. At least forewarn me before you do something like that to me. Don't want to kill Caius's new wife before my four years are up as a human." He smirked silently in his head as he drove out of the driveway with Demetri and Marcus following close behind in the other cars. He drove for a good hour or so in total silence as they passed by some rural farms and other towns before hitting the big ancient capital of Italy, Rome. The streets were packed with tourists and city people alike as he navigated through the streets. Aikiterina felt a slight pang of sadness as she recognized some of her mother's favorite spots to hang out at or did work at when she was at one of her digs in the city walls. Caius glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye as he drove further on. Her face was blank of emotions as she gazed out her window, but he could clearly see the pain for her dead mother in her deep blue eyes. He could have only imagined in his mind what she felt when she found out about his "death" from his sister three thousand plus years ago and feeling completely alone without his love and protection.

"Tell me about your feelings on this matter of me being your wife, Caius." She said softly as he made a right turn into a huge shopping mall parking lot. He tightly gripped the steering wheel as he parked in a parking space and swiftly unbuckled his seatbelt. Atheodora excused herself from the car and got out, shutting the door and walking over to where the other three vampires stood waiting by the front entrance. He remained silent for a long minute as he stared out the front window, deep in thought.

"I want to try and learn again how to…no, to give you what I could not back then, before my change." He raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek with it as she watched him frown slightly. "I may be a vampire and have the characteristics of my kind, but that doesn't mean I don't feel emotions like you do. The joy of holding you in my arms at night, the pain of when I had to put you through that council and hoping to the gods, that you choose to remain by my side as my first wife and queen. I feel all of that and more so…I just choose not feel it when I am dealing with people who want to see me weak."

Akiterina bit her lip and moved into his arms before he could stop her. She kissed him deeply as she felt his hands slowly moved up her bare back underneath her blouse as he responded to her quickly with a low moan. A sudden beeping noise in his jacket interrupted them. He pulled away from her and picked up with a growl. "We are going, Felix." She slipped out of his lap and opened her door. The whole place was packed as she waited for him to get out. She walked over to the others and hooked an arm through Marcus's and Atheodora's arms as she looked up at the sheer look of horror on Demetri's face as Caius handed him a long sheet of paper with her writing on it.

"What's wrong?" The Italian vampire ignored her as he whispered something to Felix in his ear. He busted out laughing as he clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled as they walked into the busy mall. "I feel so sorry for you, man." He chortled as Caius handed him a list. He glanced down at it and frowned. "Hey, why do I have to go get the furniture, Caius?" he complained loudly as they passed by a child's clothing store. "Because you are the strongest and can make a good selection, based on what you know about her likes and dislikes." He shot back at his as they entered a designer that sold summer dresses and shoes. Marcus hid a smile as Caius pulled out a black leather wallet and opened it as they passed by some humans who stared at them with dropped mouths. Caius handed Akiterina four shiny black American Express cards in small handbag he hand brought along for her. "Here, buy what you need and don't worry about the prices. We have enough to buy out ever store in the mall and still have leftover money tenfold." He said in a low tone as they stopped at a rack that was full of bright women's light sweaters and pants. She took the purse reluctantly from him as everyone except, Caius and Atheodora, went off to their shopping destinations.

_Good heavens! Talk about a person bringing it out on a silver platter._

She and Atheodora spend a half an hour making selections and trying on different types of things in the first store while he sat down in a chair by the door with a scowl on his beautiful face as he crossed his arms. Akiterina decided on getting several winter sweaters for the fall when it got colder, along with some nice leather jackets that Atheodora thought she might like in blue and light brown, several new pairs of black leather boots, two pairs of heels and a few mini plaid skirts with white blouses. When she got to the checkout counter, the salesclerk raised an eyebrow at the wooing price of six hundred and twenty dollars. She looked at Aikiterina skeptically as she pulled out of his cards and did the swipe. His account number came up and asked for his code. Aikiterina turned around towards him. "Your number?" Caius didn't say anything as he gracefully got from his seat and walked at a human pace over to the counter. He swiftly punched in his code and signed his signature on the screen. The lady smiled at them as she handed them the six large bags with Akiterina's new clothing. "Have a nice day."

Caius politely nodded to her as they walked out and headed to the next store. She felt like she was going to fall over each time she saw the astronomical prices at each store after selecting what she needed. Caius stayed by his women's sides as they walked around the stores and came out with several bags of clothing or small trinkets Atheodora wanted to get for her own room as they passed by a particular shop. Marcus came back from time to time to take the bags out to the car and stuff them inside. Akiterina brought several pairs of jeans, shirts, formal wear for the balls or special events that were held annually at the castle, sportswear for works outs during the weekends, perfumes, jewelry that made her feel like a robber in the end, as Caius silently signed the receipts as she waited for the jeweler to package her purchases. They were almost done when they went off looking for Felix and Demetri, who both of them, had not been seen since the beginning of the shopping spree. It took them a half an hour to finally locate the pair at a Victoria Secret store inside, arguing over a color of a long silk negligée

"I'm telling you, man, that color is really good on her if you get the black teddy with it." Felix said through a loud cough as the other shoppers, mostly women, stared at Demetri holding it up against his dark suit. "But, _he_ likes blue, and I think that the soft pink teddy goes great with it." Demetri protested as he held the said teddy under the negligée.

A young woman giggled as she passed them by and gave Demetri and open look of interest. Felix smiled broadly as he swiped away the pink teddy and shoved the black one in his hands. "She's not your type, Dems." He whispered.

His friend glared. "The pink one, Felix." He hissed through clinched teeth.

Akiterina buried her face into Caius shoulder as they stood there listening to the bawdy exchange between the pair. Atheodora patted her hand with sympathy as they walked up from behind them. "What is taking you the two of you so long?" Caius growled at them in a low voice as Marcus drifted off with Atheodora to the other side of the door. Demetri held up the lungeri up for him and Aikiterina to see. "I was telling Mr. Dumbass here, that pink goes good with this blue negligee I saw in the window. Don't you agree, Rina?" She felt the material with a finger. "Yeah, I agree with you, it's more nicer." He shot Felix a victorious look as he tossed it into his basket the he was carrying. "I told you so." He crooned. The blond chick that was checking him out came over and smiled at him as she handed him a slip of paper. "That would look really well on you." She said with a wink as she turned away and walked off toward the check out counter.

Felix snorted loudly as Demetri's face, despite the fact he could not blush, gapped at the woman with a open mouth. "Talk about burning you when you are not watching what you say to others." Felix chuckled. Caius rolled his eyes and walked off. "And this is why I hate bringing you two shopping." He muttered under his breath.

Aikiterina looked around at the wide variation of bras, panties, lotions, and yes, toys too. She needed lots of under clothes since she was going to be living with Caius from now on. Demetri came up to her while she was checking out a pair of red silk night shifts. "Do you like this one?" He asked, holding up a short black lacy see through halter gown. Her whole face burst into flames as she stared at him with the redest cheeks ever. "Ummmm, yeah, it's very nice."

He smiled at her and leaned into her ear. "Caius likes lots of lacy things and any thing with black, red or something that you like to wear...he will go crazy." He leaned away from her with a smile and walked away with the "lacy thing" in the basket. Aikieterina bite her lip and went bold. Taking Atheodora to the dressing room and using her knowledge on Caius's likes, Aikiterina tried on everything that she thought would look nice to him. Small black lacy panties with ties on the sides, push up bras that gave her breasts a slightly more fuller look, corsets with zipper in the front and back, different color teddy night gowns, and her regular panties and bras for just simple wear. She also brought some lotions and body oils for her body as a treat for herself. Caius merely raised his blond eyebrows at her as she and his second wife made their way over to the counter without him and dolled out the cash to pay for their purchases. Demetri waited until they were done to do his own and then gave Aikterina the eight small bags for her with wink.

"I got at least six mortal women who gave me their numbers." She giggled slightly as she waited for Caius to come over to the front entance. "And Felix? what about him."

The Italian wiped an imaginary dust from his suit. "Oh, him? he was too busy arguing with me over what i needed to get you. He only got one."

"Yeah and think that me and Marcus are going to allow you to bring them to the castle when you are suppose to be doing your work." Caius growled from behind him as he walked out with a large bag in his left hand. "Lets go."

The bodyguards glared at each other as they followed Caius and his wives out of the store. Marcus merely sighed deeply before following close behind to the cars. Aikiterina couldn't believe that amount of stuff she had gotten and the things that the others had somehow managed to stuff into the back seats and trunks and still get the doors to close.

"I didnt' get any furnisher." she pointed out as she passed by Demetri's car on her way over to Caius's as he got inside and stared the car. "No, but you need to brighten the chamber up a little or else you can sleep in another room. I allowed Felix to purchase them because I felt that you may not like how my own private chamber is furnished with what I have already in there. So, do what you want and i wont complain."

They all laugh at the comment. "And why did you believe that Felix has any design skills at all!

"..."

Caius snorted. "He's the best one when I comes to designing the room without breaking anything in the damn room. Besides, if he did, he would have to deal with me."

~00000~


	8. Chapter 8

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

Chapter Eight

_Two months later~_

Aikiterina's whole body shook violently as she slid down the marble tile bathroom was in total shock. She hadn't been feeling all too well in the last few weeks and had been complaining of headaches and mood swings from time to time as she adjusted to her new life as a new family member of the Volturi coven and as Caius's fiancée.

He wanted to make sure that in the next few months, that he gave her the time to cope over the loss of her mother and have everyone that lived within the castle walls, to liken to the fact of having a newer queen by his side. Thus, him suggesting that they marry in four months' time, in a big wedding for all the covens to be able to celebrate with them. And so, she agreed to his plan and continued her mortal life, learning how to be able to be smart when dealing with decisions that had great impact on the ruling coven and their ruling power to keep humans ignorant of the existence of vampires and other mythical beings in the dark.

Aro allowed her at attend a local college university in the within the city as long as she made it back home right before sundown. Marcus took pains on teaching her about the world history of the changing times over the course of man's impact on human society around the world. She found out many things of her own roots and American history that mostly shocked her on how many vampires really had a key role in the founding history of her former home.

Caius allowed Atheodora to spend quality time with Aikiterina as she became accustom to her daily visits and talks of her own life as his queen and how she really didn't feel all that happy, save for the first six hundred years of her new existence as a vampire and wife to Caius. Aikiterina was really shocked to hear her true confession on why he treated her the way he did. They did still did have feelings of some love and loyalty to one another, but nothing more than affections of two civil friends. Caius only in the public eye, did he treat her still as his queen, despite the fact, now _she_ was in the picture as his new mate.

Aikiterina buried her face in her hands as tears began to stream down her cheeks. This shouldn't be happening to her. It was downright impossible for it to even take place with the fact he was a vampire and no longer human. She thought at first, her period was being late as usual, being that she never had a regular flow during any given month, and figured that it would come within the next few coming weeks. She had been under a lot of tremendous stress with her loss of mother and being under careful supervision with the coven of vampires who liked her, but were not yet ready to accept her as Caius new queen.

So, she waited and still nothing happened. Atheodora had the doctor take a look at her after she had complained of the persistent headaches and wanting to sleep all the time. He thought maybe it was just her lack of period and her body was reacting in a way that told her mind that it needed much needed rest.

Then she began to get moody with everyone and feel really sick in the latter half of the second month and throwing up in the late evening hours of the night. Aikiterina didn't tell anyone about her symptoms at all and tried to keep it all under wraps with a fake smile and a pretend happy mood when inside, she was feeling fear and anxiety beginning to take root in her mind. Caius left her alone thinking she just was tired from their lovemaking and needed a few weeks break and the others, began to question her about her overall health, saying she needed to keep well and fit, in case they decided to change her much sooner than four years.

Aikiterina had gone out to the local drug store on her way home to pick up a pregnancy test to help her see the regular flow of her next period and was so shocked when the stick had a red plus sign on it.

_This is not even possible._ She cried out in her mind as she rocked her body back and forth. She was impregnated by a vampire who should have not been even able to get a human pregnant due to his frozen state of body. Aikiterina jumped out of her skin when a sharp knock sounded on the bathroom door beside her. "Rina?" Jane called from outside. "Caius wants you to come to the throne room. We have several guests that are staying for the next few months and he needs to introduce you to them." Aikiterina stood up on shaky legs, holding herself up with her hands on the edge of the bathroom counter. "I will be right there in fifteen minutes." She called back in as normal voice that she could muster at the moment.

"I'll be outside the door when you are ready." She heard Jane close the bedroom door on her way out and took a deep shaky breath before letting it out as she turned on the water to bath her face. "What am I going to say to him?" she told herself out loud while straightening her long hair into a loose half bun. Caius was going to be floored as she was once she let him know about the true state of her condition.

Aikiterina put on some soft perfume and pulled on a pair of demi jeans and a large sweater to help cover up her slight baby bump. Heart pounding in her chest, she came out and followed Jane out to the main throne room where the whole guard and several male and female vampires dressed in casual summer clothes, stood before the three rulers with shocked expressions on their pale faces as she entered the room with Jane walking in front of her.

Caius stood up from his seat and held out his hand toward her with a slight half scowl, half smile on his face as she came beside him, taking his cool hand into her sweaty one and stood beside him on his left side. Caius raised an eyebrow at the dampness of her palm, but did not say anything as Aro smiled at their guests and motioned at her.

"This is the young lovely fiancée we were talking about a few minutes ago. Damion, this is Aikiterina, Aikiterina, this is Damion and his rather large extended coven, Cecil and his mate, Anna, Conner and Fie, Thor and Devina, and Cassy and his wife and child, Ethel and Star." The tallest of the guest, whom she guessed was the leader, a blond middle age looking vampire with a kind looking smile, bowed to her and very lightly kissed her free hand before straightening back up.

"It's a pleasure and honor meeting the new mate of our lord." He said in a deep voice. He turned to his coven and motioned to them. "We are going to stay for the rest summer here in Volturia before moving to the more secluded spots in Greece for the fall."

Caius pulled her into his side as the others slightly bowed their heads at her before Aro and several of the guards escort them up to their separate chambers on the various levels of the castle. Marcus stared at her intently for a long moment as she sat down in Aro's vacated throne.

"Are you feeling well, Rina?" He softly asked her.

She looked up in surprise and thanked the gods that he couldn't read her mind or else she would be downright terrified at that exact moment.

"No, I'm not fine at all." She replied in a small voice. Caius shifted in his seat to get a better look at her face as everyone else was dismissed by Marcus with a single wave of his hand.

Caius took note of how pale she looked as she seemed to struggle for words. "What's wrong?" He asked with deep concern as he watched her body stiffen when he spoke up.

"I-I don't k-know….but I am very shocked to even now such a thing could happen to m-…no, us."

"What do you mean by _us_?" Caius asked in a suspius voice as Marcus, looking very concern and interested, stared at her with dark crimson eyes.

Aikiterina took a deep breath and hoped that he would not lose it to what she was about to reveal to them.

"I'm pregnant…with your baby, Caius."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

Chapter Nine

Absolute total dead silence came over the throne room.

Both Marcus and Caius sat there on their thrones with the most stunned expressions on their faces as she began to cry softly in her hand.

Marcus was the first to react as his brother stared out of distant crimson eyes.

"That is impossible for him to be able to father a child with you." He managed to choke out in disbelief. Aikiterina jumped off the throne and pulled up her sweater, revealing the slight swell of her belly to them. "Is this fake, Marcus?" She cried.

"I have had sex with only one person around here, and that is with Caius, within the last two and half months." Caius's face was completely blank as he stared at the soft swell of flesh of his woman. Total solid proof of their consummation together.

"Gods, this is not real." He whispered. Aikiterina stiffened and burst into more tears, blindly fleeing the throne room up to their bedchamber. Caius stood up to follow her, but Marcus restrained him with a hard hand. "No Caius, we need to discuss this matter." He said in hard voice as their keen ears heard the slamming of the heavy oak door and the lock turning in its place. Caius sank back down into his throne with a shake of his head. "How is this even possible for us to have a child, Marcus?"

Marcus shrugged his broad shoulders at him as he rubbed his face with a hand. "I have no idea, but Aro is going to get wind of this and we need to let him know when he comes back." He muttered back. Caius hissed. "She will be in more danger now that she's with child."

"Your child, Caius." Marcus corrected. "And yes, this does changed everything in much in unexpected ways. Question is…are you willing for her to abort this baby for the sake of your power or allow her to bring the child into the world and see what happens then."

Caius slammed his hand down onto the arm rest, nearly breaking it. "What else am I going to do? She is creating a monster."

"I sense that it is not a monster, rather a symbol of your love for her. But if you want to put it that way, you better speak to the doctor and see what he recommends for an abortion." Marcus suggested as they heard Aro's footsteps coming down the hallway toward the throne room. Caius scowled and fought to not lose his temper as Aro entered the room with Demetri and Alec by his side. Marcus spoke up for Caius.

"My brother, we have news that Rina had just enlightened us with. And we need your advice over this delicate matter."

_Later that evening~_

Caius unlocked the bedroom door with his key and flickered into the room noiselessly as he shut the door. Rina was asleep, still fully dressed, completely worn out from crying for so long. He felt strange, now that Aro, after recovering from the great shock of her pregnancy, wanted to see what would happen if she was to give birth to a child with characteristics of human and vampire alike. They had all decided that if it proved to be too great for her in the next month or so, they were going to terminate the pregnancy immediate by modern abortion.

Demetri and Alec were now in charge of keeping both mother and child safe from all possible harm both inside and out as she carried the child.

The main doctor wanted to check her out, but they said no. Marcus saying, that they could all wait until the next morning to take action of what needed to be done. In the meantime, Caius needed to reassure her that he was not mad at her. Aikiterina slowly opened her eyes as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "I want to tell you that I am proud to be the father of the baby, but honestly, I am frightened by it as well." He said very quietly as he stared down at the covers.

"Remember when Aro first touched you when you first met us?"

She nodded silently. Caius sighed deeply before taking a risk of telling her the truth that would decide their fate together. "Both him and Atheodora saw you with my baby son from three thousand years ago shortly after you heard about my "death". Aro had told me in private that you had died of a broken heart that same day our son was born, leaving him without a loving mother. Thena had taken wonderful care of him, no doubt about that. My sister was the best when she raised me and she made a great mother and aunt."

Aikiterina reached out her hand and pulled Caius towards her by his sleeve. "I want you to be happy with having our child. Even if he or she has what you are, at least you care enough to allow me to carry our child and rear it together." Caius gently kissed her forehead and leaned his head against her stomach. "You will have to see the doctor very soon so that we can know what it is we are dealing with."

"I know, i just still in a bit of shock over the whole thing. Do you think that it will be a she or a he?"

Caius snickered softly as he kissed her slight baby bump before drawing off her shirt off and tossing it onto the floor beside the bed. "Either way, id on't really care just as long as you survive through the whole , I don't really mind having a daughter." He sat back while she sat back up in a sitting position. He stared at her slightly round stomach with a intent stare. "what?"

Caius shook his head. "Just thinking that i am able to give you something of myself when i am supposed to be frozen." Aikiterina rolled her eyes at him. "Well, it happen and nothing can change that. We are going to have a baby and that is that. End of question." She slipped out of her bra and pulled off her pants until she had only her blue sheer panties left on. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to do anything as far as making up for your temper loss in the throne room?"

Caius moaned softly and buried his face into her neck while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged out of it swiftly before she shrieked loudly when he grabbed her arms and pushed her backwards onto her back on the bed covers. "Now who is the one with the temper?" He whispered in her ear while trailing his cold hand slowly down her neck, over her breasts and further down toward her panties where his hand rested just above her Mons. "I am your master,Rina. By the way, is this going to hurt the baby?" She burst out laughing. "No, not if it is going to have your stamina and vampire characteristics."

Caius smiled widely. "I see how you want to play." He pulled off her panties and tossed them on the floor beside the bed. "Now, i am going to be in control here, not you." He grinned with a seductive smile playing on his pale lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

Chapter Ten

Aikiterina watched Caius crawl up to her and smiled at him while he caressed her cheekbones with a gentle finger before brushing her lips with his own. She moaned and pressed herself against his cool body, hooking her right leg over his bare torso while he gripped her thigh and shifted her leg higher up his hip. Caius kissed her neck slowly as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "Caius..."

"Shhh, no talking right now. Just let me feel you, Rina."

Her head tilted back against the soft pillows behind her as he capture a harden nipple in his mouth and suckled in a firm rhythm that send sparks down to her womb. He laid a firm hand over her stomach and wondered in his mind what he was really feeling about their unborn child. He sensed something akin to joy in Aikiterina as she moaned under his ministrations. "Gods! Caius, I need you in me." She cried out.

Caius could feel the built up tension of passion in his body as he fought for control over his other half. His manhood thickened and tighten in his pants as he gave her a few more minutes of pleasure. She opened her eyes and stared into his crimson eyes with this distant look within them. "More...i want more..." Caius groaned and reached down toward his pants zipper with one hand. He felt her hand moved toward his fly and helped pull off his pants and underwear. Caius chuckled under his breath while he felt her warmth from her body wash over his cold one.

Caius rolled onto his back taking her with him until she was sitting on top of his hard abs. " I am not able to control my inner beast, Rina. You will have to be the one today." He moved her slightly upward and lowered her down onto his turgid manhood. She hissed sharply in pleasure and shut her eyes as she felt him stretching her inner muscles until she felt like flying in a millions of pieces as he guided her up and down at a slow pace. "Rina, baby...Gods...Fuck..." He groaned loudly with a dark growl as she tightened her muscles around him like a vice.

Aikiterina moaned softly as she picked up the pace until he began thrusting his hips in sync with her body as she grabbed a hold of his upper arms, leaning forward and kissing him with passionate kiss the seared his brain.

Caius moved his hands up her back as she cried out at the pleasure coursing thorough her. Aikiteirna's face was contorted in ecstasy as he picked up the pace at a faster, harder stroke that had her gasp sharply and relax immediately as she smiled seductively at him with a sparkle of playfulness in her eyes.

"Caius...faster, faster." She clinched down on him as a roar erupted from his throat. He grabbed her slender hips tightly and held her down as his own release poured into her womb in hard spurts. Aikiterina collapse onto his chest in a tired, sweaty heap, panting hard and trying to catch her breath as she felt his still harden member in her, pulse one last time before he rolled her onto her back and gently pulled out of her tight body.

Caius pulled her into his cold arms and pulled the blankets over them both while she stroked his arm with a hand. "That was amazing." She said with a small smile as he cradled her closer against him. He snickered softly in her hair. "Just think about how our child will think once he or she, hears us together. We will have to make this whole room sound proof once you give birth."

"hahah, very funny caius." She replied as she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_The next day~ _

The doctor stared at the pair with wide eyes as his mouth hung open in total shock. "You are telling me that _she _pregnant with_ your _baby, M'lord?" He choked out in a strangled voice while Aikiterina laid down on the examining table in the medical ward in the western wing. They and the whole rest of the Volturi were crammed into the examining room as the doctor turned towards her with a dazed look on his face. He shook himself out of it and moved toward her to examine her.

"Can you pull up your shirt for me so that I can to the monogram on you." He ordered while washing his hands at the sink and slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

Caius helped her pull up her T-shirt up to her breasts and stepped away with a expressionless look on his face as the doctor grabbed the warming gel bottle and squirted some onto her slightly rounded stomach. Marcus and Aro remained very still while the other's whispered in low voices as the doctor turned on the sonogram machine and began use the stick to maneuver over her womb. The screen flashed blue as he slowly went over her navel and up toward the highest swell and paused slightly as he intently stared at the screen. "I can see the faint outline of the baby here," He pointed at the screen with a pale finger at the tiny curled up white form on the screen.

Aikiterina stared at the tiny unborn child with wide eyes as Caius reached out and held her hand tightly. "Its normal, right doctor?" he asked in a tight voice.

"It appears to be normal, my lord. I think if such is the case, she will give birth sometime late next spring."

Demetri laughed softly and punched Felix a gentle punch in the arm. "Hey you are going to be an uncle! Who knew that would happen at all with us!" Felix growled at him and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling as Aro chuckled under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**_Ladystarle_****_t: Hi everyone! Glad that you all like Rebirth and please keep the reviews coming. I like to hear them all, good and bad reviews always let me be able to critique my writing when it's needed. Thanks again and keep reading my others and this one! ~_**

Chapter Eleven

Jane and Alec became rather close to Aikiterina as she began to slowly increase at a normal human pace with Caius's unborn child. Demetri always knew how to make her laugh when she was moody at times. Felix kept up with her daily intake of vitamins for the baby and kept a ready supply of her favorite snacks when she was hungry in the middle of the night. Atheodora helped make her maternity clothes, instead of buying them at the stores, saying it would be better for her body, due to the increase size of her womb as the month passed into month four. But as for the three rulers, in particular Caius, they seemed rather tense and uneasy as she showed no signs of discomfort or unusual pain when the doctor took a look every few days to keep track of her daily progress with the baby. Caius was always snappy with her when she tried to talk to him in the day time and calm in the evening as he brushed her long hair or helped out with her homework for class. He made her feel confused and ticked at the same time with _his_ mood swings. Always up and down. Never straight forward and clear at all.

Aikiterina looked up from her history textbook as she felt a sudden breeze on her face as she sat in the library before a burning fireplace. Expecting it was Caius, she didn't look up from her book until she heard a slight growl that was nothing like his. She froze automatically as a pair of cold hands seized her shoulders and pulled her backwards against a cold, hard body.

"Well, well, if it's not the bitch of Caius." A husky, cold voice said next to her ear. She opened her mouth to scream out for help, but a hand moved over her round stomach slowly and slightly pushed downward until she began to whimper. "Please, don't hurt me." She begged softly.

A dark chuckle sounded toward her right hand side. She looked over and saw the blond vampire from the first day of her coming to Voltuira castle with her mother. He was dressed in a dark suit and tie and his eyes were a dark black that seemed endless as he stared at her with an evil grin. "You!" She cried as the other pair of hands held her down in her seat. "You killed my mother." The vampiers chuckled at her pain filled voice. "Yes, and I was going to get you afterwards, buy your mother was too smart for herself. She had to notice that we were different from you humans and push you out the window." The blond said in a scathing voice as he came up to her and reached out a pale hand, brushing her hair from her face. "I was amazed when I came back yesterday, to find that Caius had taken you in apparently as his new queen and mate."

"And also pregnant too, Randle." The husky voice said gleefully. "Perhaps she will taste better with the fetus still in her." Aikiterina felt sick to her stomach as she prayed that someone would come to the library soon. She had refused Felix and Jane's offer to keep her company despite them being thirsty, and needing to feed.

Now as two male vampires talk about eating her, she now wished that she had listened and just said yes. The library was too far from the main throne room where the whole guard and Aro, Marcus and Caius were going to feed in. She felt the vampire behind her prod her to stand up with a rough push. "Stand up." He ordered sharply.

Aikiterina slowly stood up in trembling legs as she instinctively covered her womb with her arms to protect the baby from harm.

"Caius won't let you get away with this, Randle." She said in a weak voice as he gazed at her with a sick lustful look in his eyes.

He sneered at her and motioned at his partner. "She's will do. I don't need any one else tonight. We can have her." She cried out as a hand connected across her cheek. Aikiterina fell onto the floor hard, but managed to not fall on her stomach as she rolled onto her side and rolled into a tight ball with her knees and arms protecting her womb.

A heavy foot kicked into her ribs, causing her to cry out in pain as human screams of terror and pain from down the hall erupted from within the throne room. Her ribs throbbed painfully as she fought to breath. Randle grabbed her long hair with his hand as the other ripped open her shirt, exposing her bare body to their sight.

"Please, don't hurt-" She saw stars as another slap connected on her face and knocked her backwards. Randle yanked her by the hair toward the middle as the other pulled off her pants and licked his lips as she resisted. "I always liked the feisty ones back then." He smirked. "Always screamed the loudest as you fuck them."

Aikiterina was past terrified as he yanked her and held her down by the arms while Randle pulled apart her legs and knelt between them. "Cover her mouth," he ordered as he ran a hand over her womb with an intent stare. Her skin crawled as she realized their intent with her.

They were going to rape her while Caius was distracted on his feeding and kill her afterwards before he even noticed her gone from their chambers. Her head lighted and swam in all directions as two cold fingers stabbed cruelly into her body.

She cried out in pain as her captor laughed evilly and ran his tongue down her neck as Randle continued to force his fingers into her body. Pure rage and hopelessness flooded her mind as she tried in vain to fight them off. They were ten times too strong for her, she was willing to do anything to protect Caius's baby. Even if it cost her own mortal life trying. Aikiterina eyes watered as she felt something smooth and hard press into her body.

Looking fearfully at Randle, she saw his lustful eyes staring down at her womanhood as he moved a long piece of sooth wood into her and thrusted it hard into her sex. She cried out as pain ripped into her body and the baby kicked wildly inside as she struggled with her hands to get away. Laughter filled her brain as his partner palmed her breasts with on hand held her down with the other in a strong bruising grip at the writs.

All of a sudden, things seemed to go really fast and slow at the same time as a splintering loud noise from the front entrance reached her ears. Her vision blacked out for a second as a enraged roar that she never experienced before in her life, broke out. She felt her captor at her head, let go as a screeching noise of pain sounded next to her.

Her sight came back in time to see, Caius, with enraged crimson eyes, charge at Randle with bared teeth. The guard roared at Caius held him by the throat and tossed him at the book cases. She rolled onto her side, covering her womb with one hand as her medallion began to glow a deep fiery red that enveloped her whole body. Her pain briefly receded for a moment as total chaos ripped around her.

Several new growls and snarls broke out as the Volturi lunged at Caius and Randle while Aro grabbed his partner by the throat and tossed him away from her. Marcus grabbed the vampire by the throat and threw his against the wall near Caius and Randel were at. Aikiterina felt her whole body warm up suddenly and a stab of red light flew from her sun medallion toward the pair that attacked her. Randle screamed out in agony as it managed to pierce through his body and engulf him in red flames. Caius stood back as he and the others watched in amazement as the fire burned the vampire's skin as if it was paper. His partner was in the same boat as he writhed on the floor while his body burned too.

Aikiterina's mind was full of pain as she laid on the floor, cradling her womb as she focused on the pair with all the anger she still felt as their screams sounded like music to her ears. "Caius! the other one can control her." Marcus cried as he turned to him. Caius clinched his fists and withdrew the moon medallion from his jacket. He held it up toward the red flames and watched as they winked out suddenly and left the attackers unharmed as if nothing happened. Aikiterina's necklace faded slowly to a pale blue for a moment before winking out as she struggled to get up to her knees. Aro and Atheodora went toward her to help her up, but Caius let out a growl that warned them that he didn't want them touching her.

He flickered over to her and held her body against his as she hung to him as if he was her only lifeline. Caius took off his robe to cover up her nakedness. "Aikiteirna, what happen here?"

"They attacked my while i was studying my homework in here." She said in choked voice. "They were going to rape me while you and others fed in the throne room." Tears of pain flooded her eyes as she cried out when he wrapped his arms around her torso. Caius took a better look at her face and body and hissed sharply as his keen eyes fell on the bruising on her face and rib cage. "You mother fuckers!" He roared as his eyes narrowed at the pair on the floor a few feet from them. Demetri and Felix grabbed the pair and held them down as Aro and Marcus hissed in equal rage as they stared at the bruises on her body.

Aro motioned to Jane and Atheodora. "Take them to the lower cells in the bottom of the castle. I want them watched very carefully until me and me brothers deal with them later on." He ordered in his hardest voice. The women bowed and motioned to the bodyguards to follow them out of the room as Caius gently picked his mate up into his arms. Aiktierina's whole body trembled uncontrollably as the reality sunk in if it wasn't for him looking for her, she and their baby would have been killed by the very one's who swore him undying loyalty.

"They hurt me, Caius." She cried as he swiftly ran toward the medical ward."I need to have the baby checked out."

Caius snarled. "They will pay dearly for this, Love. No one hurts anyone and gets away with it." Aro, Marcus, and three others followed close behind at the vampire speed as they reached the ward and banged in. The doctor and his assistants jumped up with hisses as Caius laid her down on the examining table and pulled back the robe to reveal the bruises on her ribs and face.

"What just happend, Master?" The doctor demanded as he grabbed a pair of gloves and began barking orders at the assistant. "Lana, get the cast bandages and swabs." The female vampier nodded her head. Aikiteirna shook her head. "The baby, Please..."

"She was attacked by Randle and another male while me and the others were feeding in the throne room. I had gone looking for her in our chamber, when i heard her scream." Caius said in an unemotional voice as the doctor hissed again. He spread her legs slightly to peer at her womanhood and growled sharply. "She had sever damage in the female urethra area. I need to do a rape kit test." Aro and Marcus left the room in a flash, slamming the door behind them with a loud_ bang!_

Aikiterina cried as the doctor very gently ran a swab in her inner folds as Caius buried his face in her hair and told her that it was going to be all right and that he was going to kill the fucken bastards.

The nurse wrapped her ribs and treated her facial bruises as the doctor took Caius aside and whispered something very softly so that she couldn't hear what they were discussing.

"She has been penetrated forcefully by a object that has ripped some of her inner tissues. They will heal over time, but i fear that she may be emotionally and mentally scared at the moment." He said as Cauis's face hardened. Caius hissed softly as he heard her begin to cry as the nurse began to set up the sonogram for the ultrasound. "She's had made them burn in the room as I was just about to kill them myself."

The doctor smiled coldly. "I would have ripped their heads off and watched her burn them. But at the moment, she needs you,master."

Caius flashed back over to her and cradled her to his chest as the doctor began to prep her for the ultra sound. She grabbed Caius's jacket with one hand while she felt the stick maneuver slowly over her womb.

"It appears that the baby is completely unharmed, Rina. But I do suggest that you have full bodyguards from now on where ever you go around here." Caius tightened his arms around her shoulders. "I need to see to the ones who attacked you." She grabbed his jacket in a tight grip. "Don't leave me, Caius. Please!" She cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Twelve

Marcus sat in his throne with a hard, stern look in his eyes as he and Aro listened to Caius's account of what the doctor said about Aikierina's physical recovery from her attempted rape and possible murder of her and the baby. It had been well over six hours since the attack took place and Caius still wanted to kill the pair with his own two hands as pure fury poured over him. Aro had been just as outrage as the rest of them, but cautioned, that it would be best to keep a closer eye on her and the unborn baby in case of possible retaliation.

She was deeply traumatized by it all and he feared for her life as they continued to allow the prisoners to exist. "I don't give a damn, Aro! I want them out of the way now." Caius snarled at him with bare teeth as the guards came in from Rina's room with her ripped clothing in a woven basket as evidence. Aro shook his head and waved off the guards as they approached.

"Not now, we are going to have a private council tonight. Keep them locked in the dungeon and let no one in at all." He ordered. Caius felt like punching someone as he watched the swift departure of their guards. Having been recently fed, he was more energized and quick as they continued their deliberation.

Marcus sighed. "It looks like you will need to be twice as diligent over Rina and the baby as she gets closer and closer to giving birth. I would suggest not cutting her off from the outside world though; just keep several guards on her wherever she goes. And if, should something come up, we will take care of it in no time."

Caius glared. "How was she attacked like this if she had bodyguards to protect her from possible harm, Marcus?" He bit out. "Aikiterina could have died. I would have lost both her and my unborn child to a sadistic lust ridden vampire and his accomplice. So explain to me that."

Demetri who had been quietly standing next to the throne door with guilt-ridden Felix at his side, came forward. "It was me and Felix's fault, M'lord. We had to feed too and she insisted at the time when we had left her in the library, that she didn't need us and told us to go ahead and feed. So, that's what we did, much to our regrets." Aro's face became hard as he stared at the Italian vampire with an expressionless look. "Do you truly realize what would have happened if we had not been alerted of Randle's whereabouts, Demetri? Caius is right, she would have died, and you two would have paid the ultimate price with your lives for your lack of carelessness."

The two hung their heads in shame as their masters continued to glare at them. "I'm sincerely sorry for what happened, Caius." Felix apologized in a very low voice. "It won't happen again."

"You know the Volturi don't give second chances to those who don't deserve it." Caius said in a cold voice as he gripped the armrests of his throne. Demetri and Felix nodded their heads without looking up into his cold eyes. "You better be thanking any Gods that you two believe in right now for allowing me to spare your lives.

"We will give you a second chance to prove to us your loyalty to our coven, Felix and Demetri. But don't expect us to easily forget your negligence of what happed today." Marcus warned in his sternest voice. The guards bowed deeply as they were dismissed from the room with strict orders from Caius to guard Rina's chambers with the utmost care before he came up later to see her. Aro looked at his silent brothers as he rubbed his hands slowly together with a thoughtful expression on his pale face. "Caius, do you think that she acted on her own power when we rescued her from her attackers?"

Caius was silent for several long minutes before replying in a hesitant voice, "I'm not sure, but it seemed to react in defense mode of what was happening to her. The sun necklace is a symbol of life and fire, while the moon is a symbol of equal side between the two and is a healing power. I recall when I gave the sun medallion to her in the beginning; it kept her from total harm."

"But not when she died from childbirth and a broken heart?" Marcus said softly. A look of regret passed over Caius's face before he hid behind a blank mask. "That could have happened to anyone, but the fact it happened to her and now she's recreated by unknown powers, I am starting to believe she is both a giver of life and a destroyer. There is no way to explain how she's able to heal once she's consummated with me, how the necklace was able to burn a vampire and then heal with the other as if nothing happened." He spread his hands open. "She has a powerful talent that can be harnessed only thorough violent acts on her or others around her. If I can learn how to control her ability though my own medallion, then we may have an upper advantage over covens that may be prone to rebelling against us and causing trouble."

"I agree, Caius." Aro stood up from his seat. "See to her tomorrow and see what healing you can make upon her. Something tells me she will need you in more than just the physical sense. And as for the baby, I am very relieved that it is unhurt, but you need to make your mark somewhere down the line on your own territory or else some will under estimate your power and go after those who are closest to your heart."

Caius looked away from his sharp gaze as Marcus excused himself and left them in hast. "You need to show her that she is more to you than just a person for pleasure, don't be afraid of showing her how you truly feel about her and the baby." Aro left him with his thoughts and searched out his mate for a few hour of respite. Caius spent the next hour pacing in the silent throne room as he waited for Atheodora to show up from her daily "walks" around the city.

A soft rustling noise alerted him that she had returned. He looked up and found her kneeling before him with her head bowed in a sign of respect and obedience.

"Husband." She said softly with downcast crimson eyes. Caius felt a brief flash of confusion as he approached her slowly before stopping in front of her bowed head. He gently reached out and took ahold of her hands. "Stand up, Theo."

Atheodora looked up at him with surprise as she did as he bade her. "It's been too long since you called me that, Caius." She whispered as he slowly caressed her long red hair from her shoulders. Caius didn't respond, but simply guided her to another separate bedroom down the hall and locked the door. She waited until he turned towards her to look directly into his eyes. "Why are you doing this, husband?"

"Because I can and I need someone to give me a distraction for a few hours. I can't go to Rina right now and expect her to accept me after all what happened today. She needs to be alone for a while and then I will see her." Atheodora slipped off her long red _stola _from her body as he watched her slowly undo the ties to her laced up shirt. It had been well over a month since he had even thought about touching her, but that was fine. Rina needed him more then she, but she was willing to give him the peace he sought for as his obedient wife foremost. Atheodora allowed her shirt to fall onto the floor and smiled invitingly at Caius. A deep growl of lust sounded in his chest as he swiftly grabbed her arms and yanked her against his body. "Even though you will be no longer my queen, you are still expected to obey me as my wife. Do you understand me?" He said as his hands trailed down her bare back in slow circles.

"Yes, husband." She said with a soft moan. Her head tilted back as he nuzzled her breasts before taking a hard nipple into his mouth and suckling hard until she felt her body become wet with need as he pulled off her pants and panties off. She quickly stepped out of them while she held onto his shoulders for support as he lifted her in his arms and sat her down on the wide bed. Caius grinned as he watched his wife touch herself with distant eyes. His body began harden and he let out a moan when she reached out and cupped his thick manhood with one hand through his pants.

"Come to bed with me, Caius. It been too long since you slept with me like this." Atheodora drew off his belt and tossed it on the floor without a glance while pulling down the zipper to his pants with the other at the same time. He pulled her long hair from her face with a finger and kissed her softly on the lips. "_Ai nieo, libenv_." (Make me yours as we share this moment together.) Atheodora lay back on the covers and watched him strip off the remainder of his clothes and joined her in bed. Caius palmed her large breasts into his hands as she moaned softly at the building pressure in her womb. Her body was ready for his, but past experience told her that he wanted her to wait a while as he tortured her mind with his caresses.

Venom welled in her mouth and she bit his shoulder lightly, leaving a mark on his skin as he trailed down her body with his tongue licking her breasts, her hips, and downward until he reached her wet womanhood. Her own growl slipped out of her throat as he plunged his tongue into her cavern and suckled hard on her hard clit. "Caius, yes! Harder, fuck me." She cried out, her body tensing suddenly as a wave of savage pleasure swept her up and threw her overboard. Caius laughed and shook her hands free from his hair while he reared over her body with a lust filled expression in his black eyes. She could feel him enter her from behind with a single hard thrust that caused the bed to shake under the force of his body's movement. Atheodora groaned and bucked wildly under his heavy thrusts as he groaned her name softly in her ear. Her body was tight around him and taunted his wild side to come out in the open as the sound of their moans became louder in union.

Caius slipped a hand round her waist and urged her to her knees while still fucking her at blinding fast speed. His balls slapped against her ass, nearly driving her insane as she tighten to a vice grip and clammed down as she violently racked his arms with her nails. He growled loudly and stiffened behind her with a roar. His body slammed into her as he felt his release ease from his body into hers and remain hard as they collapsed, panting hard from their wild love making. Caius remained inside Atheodora while he turned them on their sides. "Thank you, wife." He said softly. Atheodora rubbed his arms wrapped around her waist and looked out at the setting sun outside.

"Don't worry so much about her. Aikiterina is a strong woman with a heart of steel. I doubt very seriously if she would allow anyone to hurt her that way again." She said after a long moment. Caius remained silent.

"Rina loves you, Caius. And I love you still, despite what you and I have gone through all these past centuries." Caius began to snort, but quickly changed his mind as he looked down at her curved back. Indeed, they had been through so much, he was still surprised she stayed so long with him even though he was prone to violent outbursts. "I'm sorry for the way I have treated you, Theo. Forgive me." He said while beginning to move once more in her. She touched his brow and heart with her hands as he turned her on her back and buried his face in her shoulder as he bit down on her skin.

"I forgave you a long time ago, husband." She whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Thirteen

Aikiterina felt dizzy the next morning to the point she threw up over the side of the bed. Her door opened and Demetri rushed in with a concern look as he saw her continue to sick on the floor. "Rina, do you need a doctor?" He cried as she struggled to roll onto her right side. Aikiterina shook her head weakly.

"No, Dem. It's just morning sickness and having to carry a baby. I'll be fine in a few minutes." She groaned softly as her baby kicked wildly inside. Demetri grabbed a rag from the bathroom and swiftly clean the mess up as Felix and Marcus entered the room with hard expressions. Marcus motioned Felix to stand by the doorway before turning to her with a kind smile.

"The baby sounds very strong, Rina. I'm betting it will be a baby girl." He chuckled lightly as he sat down by her side. Demetri went off to get her daily nutrition protein milk and breakfast. Aikiterina tried to smile back but her face refused to obey her commands. Instead, tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks as she struggled to remain composed but failed miserably.

"Caius must hate me for my stupidity." She cried. Felix looked away uneasily from her. Marcus patted her hand and handed her a white handkerchief from his suit jacket. "Caius is upset with himself right now, dear, not you. He feels that by not making sure that your bodyguards were up to par to watch over you, he is responsible for what happened."

She cried harder and buried her face in the pillows as he very gently rubbed her back. "What you did in there is not your fault at all." He added with a hard note in his deep voice. "I really hate to ask you this, darling, but according to the laws of Volturia and our rules on possible…rebellion. I need to ask if you are strong enough to come to the ruling of your attackers this morning after you eat and wash up. Felix and Jane are going to escort you to a smaller throne room that is in the east wing of the castle."

Aikiterina looked up at him and sniffed slightly. "Will they be held back?" She asked in a fearful voice. Marcus nodded once. "I assure you that they will not harm you or the baby in any way. The whole guard and me and my brothers are going to be present. You are only needed to ask questions on your account of what took place before we hand down our sentence." Demetri walked back into the room and sat down a large tray of oatmeal, fresh baked flat bread and cut peaches beside her. He handed her shake with a small smile and gave Marcus curt node. "Caius and Aro are deliberating right now if she should be even present in her current condition, Master."

Aikiterina looked up as she sipped her drink and rubbed a palm over her womb as the baby calmed down. "I can come. My body is healed and only I have a bit of bruising to deal with for the next several weeks." Marcus glanced at her medallion briefly before standing up. "Then I will send Jane here to help you bath and Demetri and Felix can wait in the hall for you when you are ready."

He gave her a quick kiss on the brow and flickered out of the room as Demetri sat down and Felix shut the door behind him. "Are you sure about this?" Felix asked her seriously.

She shrugged and began eating her oatmeal as they watched her with unreadable crimson eyes. "I am still outrage at what Randle did to me and that fact that he is the one who killed my mother. I will never forgive him or the other person who helped him with his attempt to rape and murder me and Caius's baby. They got what's coming to them and I will laugh once they burn in hell for their actions." Felix smirked and hit Demetri in the arm.

"What did I tell you? She's tough as nails. Nothing can stop her and I bet she will be the strongest female around here once she's changed by Caius down the road." He chuckled as she focused on feeding herself and the baby. "Have you decided on what you are going to call the baby if it is a girl?" Demetri asked in a lighter voice while leaning against the poster pole behind him.

"Not yet, it's still too early to decide on the name." She replied while taking a sip of water.

"You are already four and half months along, and you haven't decided, Aikiterina." Caius's accented voice sounded from the doorway. Felix whirled around with a surprised look on his face while Demetri jumped hastily from the bed and bowed as Caius came into the room, dressed in his robe with his usual attire of a black casual suit underneath and crimson shirt. His booted feet made no sound as he glided in gracefully and stood there before them with cold eyes.

Felix was the first to react. "Err, we were just talking about naming the baby, Caius." He explained as Aikiterina giggled softly behind them. "Nothing personal stuff."

Caius glared at him. "Shut up and get out in the hallway. I need to talk to her alone." He growled. The bodyguards bowed quickly and left them alone. Caius kept a blank face as he watched Aikiteirna finish eating her breakfast. "How's the baby?"

She swallowed her last bite and pushed away her plate as she began to rub her womb with her hands. "Its fine, just kicking a lot lately at random times of the day." She replied. "What do you want to talk about, Caius?"

The barest of a flicker of pain passed over his eyes before his face harden as he sat down in a nearby chair and crossed his arms with a wary look in his eyes. "I need you to promise me that you will be more careful with your safety and the well being of our baby, Aikiterina. Its the utmost important that you keep your assigned bodyguards with you at all times."

"Dems and Felix needed to feed and I didn't want to jeopardize our health by allowing them to go hungry without feeding themselves properly." She said in defensively while she stood up from the bed.

"I don't give a fuck, you could have died and our baby along with you! Don't you understand how hard it is for me to keep an eye on you while I take care of my personal affairs?"

"I'm not a part of your personal affairs, Caius?" Aikiterina cried angrily at him. "Since when did you managed to spend time with me outside of the sex? Since when have you showed me that you really love me and the baby without being so uptty up with me?"

Caius growled darkly at her as his temper began to get the better of his mind. It was all very true what she was accusing him right now, but non of that matters right at this moment. "Rina, please understand that I care for you and our child and want what is best for us all. But as long as you are with your bodyguards, you will be safe."

Aikiterina bit her bottom lip as she felt the baby kick hard suddenly. Her hand strayed down to her belly. "If you care about me, then do something different." She went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her as Caius stared after her with wide eyes. He left the room without a word and slammed their chamber door behind him as Jane came up with a basket of materity clothes for her. "Master," She said as she curtsyed slightly. "She will be down in an hour or so." Caius snorted and walked away from her.

Jane shook her head and went inside as she heard the shower turn on. "Rina, i have your clothes on the bed here," Jane called out.

"Leave them there, Jane." Aikiterina reyplied from within.

"Do you need my help?"

"No, you can just wait until I get out to help put up my hair."

Aikiterina took her time getting ready and dressed as Jane patiently helped braid and coil her long hair into a Greek goddess bun. The materiny clothing that she gave her were spacious and allowed her growing belly to hid behind a soft blue empire style shirt and black slacks with Mary Jane flats. Aikiterina also wrapped her blue _Stola _around herself and felt a little better now that she was more covered up then not. The last thing she needed was the whole guard staring at her growing body as she faced her attackers and would be rapist.

Jane walked behind her as Felix stayed in front as a shield in case anyone attacked her and he would be able to take them out automatically with his brutal strength. They walked though many twist and turns before coming before an open wide room with three smaller thrones in the middle of the room. Their occupants looked up as they came in and stood before them. Felix motioned her to move to the middle of a sun symbol engraved into the marble floor. Aikiterina walked to where he was pointing with a fearful look in her blue eyes.

The whole guards and most of the residences who lived at the castle sat in chairs around the circle. Damion and his coven were closest to the thrones and gave her a sympathetic looks of concerns as her hands instintivly went to her belly in a protective motion.

Aro stood up in his long black robe and came over to her with a stern smile. "How are you feeling today, dear?"

A shacky breath escaped her chest as she focused on Caius's cold face. Only his eyes betrayed the concern in them. "I'm fine, Aro. It's just getting a bit too much right now."

"We will be gentle on you today, why don't you come sit by Caius's side while we listen to the prisoner's story." He led her over to a small seat next to Caius and bade her to sit as Atheodora held her clammy hand in her cold one and signed words of encouragement to her with the other.

Aro turned toward the doorway and said loudly in a cold voice, "Bring the prisoners forth for judgment, Demetri." The Italian bowed and left the room for a brief second before coming back with two struggling vampires in his grip. Felix came forward and took Randle by the neck, dragging him before the silent rulers and forcing him to kneel before them. Aiktierina struggled to not flee as he looked over at her with a leering look and smiled sightly at her.

"The bitch still lives with that bastard child." He spat. The witnesses hissed in outrage at his words and Marcus had to call order as Aro's eyes became ice cold. "Do you understand what you are standing against, Randle?"

The former Volturi guard glared at him and hissed at him. Caius growled from his throne. "Do you understand that you and him, may die for your actions against Aikiterina here?"

Randle smirked and cackled with a rude snort. "I do and I don't give a fuck what you do to me. She is a simple meal and sexual distraction for us and you know it, Caius. Her mother was pretty sweet tasting." Aikiterina shuddered outwardly as rage boiled inside as she faced him with open disgust.

Marcus shifted in his seat. "Rina dear, can you stand up?"Caius swiftly caressed her hand nearest to him as she stood and faced Aro.

"What where you doing in the library at the time of the attack on you and Caius's baby?" He asked her in a remote voice.

"I was doing my homework at the time and just resting."

"Did you at any time, tell Demetri and Felix here, to go feed. Thus, leaving you unprotected and open to attack from anyone that lives here at the castle."

Aikiterina nodded her head. "I wanted them to be able to feed so that they can continue to watch me. They had gone already three days into it not feeding properly. so doesn't mean that i am in danger anyway?" She challenge him.

Caius smirked as Aro's face turned to surprise at her bold question. "Yes, that is true. But the point is that you were open and defenseless with your current condition." He insisted.

Caius watched as she frowned while still rubbing her belly. "I knew that I was far away from the main throne room first, and second, I rather they feed, then risk the possibly that I would end up being food."

Marcus coughed loudly. "What did you see when they attacked you in the library?"

"I was sitting in the couch, reading my textbook, when i felt two hands hold me down from behind. Then Randle came out and told him to hold me down on the floor."

"Where you physically touched before or after?" Marcus asked with a stern look toward the prisoners.

She hesitated for a second. "Randle hit me across the face when I refused to comply." A loud gasp sounded around the room as Caius's face became very dark with suppressed rage as she continued with her narrative.

"I fell on the floor and tried to protect my baby from harm with my arms when he kicked me in the ribs with his foot. The other one had grabbed my hair and dragged me to the middle of the floor while they talked about raping me first before they kill me. I was so terrified inside and he saw it in me. They play off the fear of their prey before they kill."

Randle and his accomplice exchanged looks. Felix hissed sharply as he felt the other vampire shift under his hold. "Stay still or I will break your head off." He warned.

The other vampire merely smirked again and fell silent. Several minutes passed before Aro came forward and touched his head with his two hands. His crimson eyes became distant as he looked up into space and focused on the would-be-rapist thoughts. The others continued to talk in low voices as they waited for their master's verdict.

"Aikiterina, you may sit back down. We are finished with our questions." Marcus spoke up in a gentle voice. The young woman took a deep breath and went back to her seat beside Caius and Atheodora. She still felt scared inside and wanted to throw up as she watched the smirks on her attackers faces, but she kept a cool face and remain silent.

Caius leaned slight towards her. "How do you feel, now that we know what really happen yesterday, Rina?" He asked in a low voice that only she could hear. Aikiterina felt tears begin to well in her eyes as she dragged her gaze away from their faces and look at him.

"Don't even think about crying right now, Aikiterina. It would only give them the satisfaction of seeing you break down and use it against you before they die." Caius hissed at her. His cold hand gripped hers in a tight grip that nearly caused her to cry out. He hasty let go and smoothed his palm over it. "I'm sorry, I am just so enraged right now that I am close to killing someone with my bare hands." Caius explained. His beautiful face darken when Aro looked up and gilded back to his throne with a shake of his head.

"What did you see, Aro?" He demanded.

Aro was quiet for a long time before he finally answered his younger brother's question. "They indeed wanted to rape and kill Aikiterina here apparently, as we were distracted on trying to feed. Randle had been planning this for a while before he managed to find the opportunity to ambush the girl when she is at her weakest point and without the protection of her bodyguards. He would have cared less if you had found out if she had died by his hands, Caius."

Atheodora hissed with bared teeth at them in a savage growl that startled everyone present.

"You were going to kill her and then go after us so that you can use our deaths as a way of distraction, to help start a rebellion."

"Does it matter now, stupid bitch?"

Caius nearly flew at Randle but Rina had grabbed his robe, forcing him to remain in his seat as his venom boiled wildly in his veins. "Hurry this up Aro, or I will do something about it myself." He ordered as he fought to not clobber the vampires in front of him.

Aro looked over at him and Marcus. "We need to deliberate our final judgement in private, so why don't we call for an hour of recess and then come back with our vertice, shall we?"

Marcus and Aro flickered out of the room toward a study down the hallway as Felix and Demetri escorted the prisoners back to their cells. Everyone else stayed in the throne room, talking about what they felt was going to be the final judgement for Aikiterina's attackers. Caius pulled Aikiterina from her chair with a hard hand and led her to the study room with his other wife following close behind him.

"Why are you taking me here?" She asked while Caius swung open the door and let her arm go. Atheodora remained quiet as she knew to not speck up when her husband was in this kind of mood. She instead stood by the door like a stone statue and watched the floor with downcast eyes.

"Sit down, Rina." He ordered her in a hard voice while he flickered over to a seat in front of a wide oak desk where Aro was sitting behind with a relaxed manner. Marcus silently motioned with a pale hand foe her to come sit between him and Caius. Aikiterina came over with a feeling of apprehension as she slowly sat back in a black velvet chair. Aro seemed to be looking off deep in thought as she waited with a pounding heart. The baby kicked her hard suddenly, causing her to squeak in surprise. Caius looked up in alarm at her. "What just happend?"

She rubbed her belly and breathed slowly out. "The baby is kicking my too hard. It took me by surprise." Aikiterina replied. The baby did another kick before settling back down.

Marcus stared at her round belly. "Even though this is your fifth month, I have been noticing that the baby is rapidly growing, dispite the doctor telling us that it is a human child."

"Maybe it is human, but because Caius is a vampire, it has the characteristics of a vampire." Aro offered a possible solution.

Cauis snorted shortly with a shake of his blond head. "Utterly impossible, but yet I fathered a child." he muttered under his breath.

Aro sat back in his chair and strummed his long pale fingers on the desk before him. "So, do you feel that they should be put to death for their actions against you, Rina?" He asked in a serious voice.

"They deserved what they are going to get, and no, I will not regret saying that in the future. Rape should not happen to anyone, be it male or female. The very fact that they tried to rape me before killing me while I am with child, is abominable. They can all go to hell." She said in a bitter tone. "If I could, I would kill them myself."

Atheodora let out a laugh by the door. "I love you, Rina. You are sure to be a blood thirsty vampire once you are changed by our husband. Who would thinking that under all that sweetness, there is a sleeping berserker in you." She chuckled. Caius slightly smiled, a rarity for him. "Well, I will be taking care of that for you."

Aro looked at his watch. "We would be getting back then, since we all know what we want." He said mildly while he stood up. "Marcus, you will carry out the sentence with Caius."

Marcus's eyes gleamed at the mention of his carrying out the execution of their prisoners. It had been too long since he had last done such a thing.

They all got up and left the room, returning back to the throne room with hast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Fourteen

Aro threw open the doors, startling the occupants within from their hushed conversations. Keeping a dark scowl on his face, Caius led both Atheodora and Aikiterina by the hand back over to where they were seated before. The three rulers gracefully sat down in their thrones as the audience quieted down and sat silently with appraising stares in their deep crimson eyes. Most already knew what was going happen to the prisoners from past experiences of other rouge vampire's uprisings against other covens or against the Volturi. But unlike the others, this involved one of the more powerful and highly feared rulers of the three males who kept vigil over their very existence in the human world. Caius was not an ordinary vampire to screw around with at all. Despite not even having any powers the his other older brother's displayed from time to time, he was still ruthless, cold and downright had very little mercy, or even gave it to those who crossed his path. The Volturi never gave anyone any second chance to prove their alliances to them or the world. This was deep and personal. It involved the young mortal woman he took in as his to be his queen and an unborn child of his own seed, which took them all by total surprise. Absolutely no one would have thought that a male vampire whose former human body that was frozen by venom of a vampire, would even be able to have a child by his seed ad pass it off to a human.

Marcus smirked softly as Felix and Demetri came in five minutes later with Randle and his fellow partner between them with Alec and another female vampire, with dark wavy black hair and a petite figure that Aikiterins did not recognize, following from behind them to prevent any possible escape. They stopped several feet before their masters and forced the prisoners to their knees with Felix and Demetri on either side of Randle in a ruthless grip, while Alec and the female did the same thing with the other vampire who now, had a terrified look in his wide dark eyes. Aikiterina did not feel any mercy for him as she recalled his ords of what he wanted to do to her and the baby. They were going to get what the deserved, and she had an odd feeling of wanting to laugh suddenly.

Aro glanced briefly over at Caius and Marcus for a second before he stood up. He motioned silently to Jane by his throne and smiled sweetly at her. "Dear, why don't you give them a taste of what's to come to them." He said with a tight smile. Jane bowed her head and turned to the pair with a intent look on her child like face. Randle merely hissed sharply as she continued to stare at him with a cold, sadistic smile. The other vampire on the other hand, howled loudly as if he was in agony and writhed in between her twin brother and his partner as they held him down. Caius growled in pleasure as he watched them suffer from the mental "pain" that Jane was capable of giving. Aikiterina didn't catch the sudden movement of Marcus' form as he grabbed Randle by the hair with his hands and ripped his head apart while Demetri and Felix took out his arms at the exact same time.

A sudden flash of hot heat washed over her and engulfed her whole body as she watched in shock of Caius flickering over and do the same thing to other one. The sound of screeching metal like sound filled the room and then, Aikiterina felt something rise in her blood as she stared at the ripped body parts of her attackers move on the marble floor before her. She focused on the feeling of power within her give way to her anger. Flames of deep red flared up suddenly, nearly catching the six vampires in the process. They jumped back from the flames as the screeching of the dying rouges filled the room. Aikiterina laughed softly in her seat as the screeching reached a fevered pitch as the prisoner's body parts disingrated into black ash. Alec stepped forward, but Aro held up his hand with a slight shake of his dark head. Alec submitted and watched on with everyone else as the vampires burned to ash before them. The execution only took less than four minutes, but it was all enough for everyone who watched, to give thanks that it was not one of them on the floor, no longer alive, but just ash to ashes, dust to dust.

Caius stepped away from the large pile of black ash and looked up at Aikiterina with approval in his eyes. "You surprise me every time, Aikiterina with your powers." He chuckled. "Let this be a lesion that all of you have witnessed and learned from this experience." He growled in a threating tone that broke no leniencies. "I will kill anyone who dares challenges authority of power of the Volturi. And you will pay even more so if any one of you touches my wives." Caius added. Aro waved a hand. "We are adjourned and you have heard what Caius has to say on this matter. We don't give second chances. Touch her or the baby, and I will let him have his own way with you." The room burst in talking as one by one, each person left the room. Damien and his coven stood up and congratulated Aikiterina on her first execution before they too, left with a look of uneasiness in their minds. Caius was not kidding when it came to his personal life outside of being the third Volturi ruler. He had killed ruthlessly, but never over someone who was close to him like this.

"Rina dear, why don't you go rest for a while?" Marcus suggested as he dusted off his hands in a humanly fashion. "You must be tired from such an event."

Caius grabbed her as she fell slumped suddenly against him and picked her up into his arms. "Rina, what's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

Aikiterina felt slightly light headed and dizzy as she fought to focus on his voice. "I think I may need to rest for a while, Caius. The medallion sapped up my energy whatever I did there." Her heart was wildly beating in her chest like she ran a while mile. Aro flickered over and touched her hand for a moment before flickering back to his throne with an unreadable look on his face. "Caius, take her back to your chambers and then come back afterwards. We need to talk." Caius exchanged a curious look with Marcus but made no comment.

"I won't be long." He said shortly. Aikiterina held her breath as spots appeared before her vision as he swiftly at vampire speed carried her off to their chambers. Nausea settled in her stomach like a dead weight stone. "Caius, I hate it when you do that." She complained as he settled her on the bed. She barely managed to keel over the edge when she threw up in the trash bin beside the bed.

"I know, but I needed to get you back before you collapsed on me." She groaned again as another wave hit her and pulled herself over the trash can once more while Caius sat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. "At least you have a few more months to go until the baby is born." He mused out loud as he watched her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. He handed her a glass of water from her nightstand. Aikiterina washed her mouth out and took a sip before handing it back to him with a deep sigh as she fell back on the pillows. Caius gingerly moved the can with his foot away from the bed with a wrinkled nose and stood up. The room was much too bright for Aiktierna to handle, so swiftly in less than two seconds, Caius pulled the draped closed, leaving the room in a orange glow.

"Better?"

"I suppose. I still feel sick."

Caius scowled. "It's just your body reacting to the powers. I think after the baby is born, we will need to see what we can do so that you learn how to properly control when you are going to use it so that way, you're not like this." He commented with a gesture toward her slumped form on the bed. Aikiterina turned onto her side and cradled her womb with her hands as she shut her eyes with a tired yawn. Caius stood there for a moment in indecision, before coming over and pulling the top blankets over her body. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead before leaving the room a second later. When he reentered the throne room several minutes later, Felix and Jane were still standing by his throne along with Atheodora and her two bodyguards, Santios and her biological sister, Chelsea behind it.

Aro looked up and smiled widely at him. "Caius, I have been thinking and have come to the conclusion that Rina may not be able to summon her powers on her own, but rather, it summons itself when reaction to certain emotions that the girl is feeling at the time."

"So? If indeed that is very true, brother, then we sure in hell just got a whole lot powerful in terms of abilities around here." Caius said shortly as he sat back down with a sharp tug of his black flowing robe. Aro's eyes strayed for a second toward the two remains of the dead vampires. "Hmm, then maybe she's just lucky."

Marcus shook his head. "No, she is much too powerful at the moment with the medallions. Even as a human, it has to take more than just mortal strength alone, to harness them well as one." He held up a finger. "But, on the other hand, this may create an opportunity to train her in the near future as a warrior queen." He suggested in a brighter voice.

Aro nodded once in agreement before looking over a Caius with raised eyebrows. "Do you agree to this, Caius?"

"Why the fuck not. You are going to try anyway without my permission anyhow. So I don't see why you should stop yourself." Caius snapped irritably.

The others shook their heads in wonder as they listened to Aro's big plans on Rina's upcoming birthing of Caius's baby and what they needed to teach her in the meantime as far as controlling her powers as both healer and berserker. There were going to be many who have already had a problem with Caius setting aside Atheodora as his queen and taking the human as his bride and queen, but hopefully at least this way, they would all know their place by now and not cause problems for the Volturi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Fifteen

Caius put down his book on first time parenthood that he had been reading during the past week on his desk. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed deeply as if reading it made his head hurt. It would be less than two months till Aikiterina would give birth to their child. Three months earlier than they previously expected, which made an alarm to go off in his head as the doctor explained in a matter-of-fact tone, that because the child was fathered by him and he was a vampire, most likely it was going to be human with strong attributes from his vampire genes. Aikiterina had a slight worried look in her eyes as they were checking out the ultra sound the other day. Caius could barely blame her if she was beginning to have doubts about the whole thing, but it was too far into and late to even change their minds. And everyone else was too excited and curious to give thought to a possible abortion of a tiny person with growing life. He too, found it utterly fascinating to watch her body swell with his child and the soft glow of motherhood radiate her face when he found her softly singing to it one day or reading to it as she did her bookwork in their room. Atheodora was always nearby if Rina needed anything or often than not, gave advice on her upcoming birthing on the best positions to take when in labor and what possibly to expect being, it was her first child. Pain was normal for a mortal woman to expect when giving birth, but thanks to the latest technology and advancement in medicine, she would have the option of using the epidermal to help make the process easier to handle.

It had been a full two weeks since the execution of her attackers. Since then, Aikiterina had been staying out of his sight as much as possible and when he did talk to her when they were alone; she never managed to look straight into his eyes. It was as if she was trying to avoid him all together save for the times he was needed in the medical ward. Even then, Rina never really talked to him about her feelings or what she was thinking deep down inside. Caius stared at the burning fire place before him with a faint look of sadness in his deep crimson eyes. Three thousand plus years ago, when he first heard about her very first pregnancy in his mortal life, nothing so bright and life filled could make him feel so happy inside without that inner glow of being a parent.

They had spent many hours of the nights together in bed after two hours of making passionate love, wondering on how they were going to raise the baby in a happy home and be loving parents to the fullest capacity possible. But the all drastically changed on an unpredictable night during the year long war between Greece and the Persian Empire. He was one of three military commanders at the time that oversaw the military line up on the battle field and kept his men under control when they felt like rebelling with possible sever punishments or even death if they tried to desert the Roman imperial army. He had been trying to clear his mind as he waited to receive word from an messenger from his top superiors of when he would be allowed to go home for a few months to enjoy his first child with his wife before coming back to command his platoon. Caius barely recalled where he was at the time but could clearly remember when he had heard a savage growl from behind him. He had barely had time to pull out his sword when he found a ten foot female werewolf looming over him with razor sharp claws and teeth. She had attacked him, swinging her claws at his face and exposed throat and nearly taking out his sword arm as he rolled forward to avoid the strike. Caius could still feel the phantom feeling in his side where she managed to land to counter attack after he somehow manage to stab her in the ribs twice before getting knocked down on his back when she swung out at him in full rage. He knew his life was in deadly peril and had hoped to die quickly before she managed to kill him with her teeth.

But the gods had other plans for him. As he had been laying there bleeding from a gaping wound in his side, Aro, Marcus and their mated at the time, had been hunting for humans for food and just happened to be near the camp site when they had heard the fight. They all took on the still very much alive werewolf and burnt her carcass afterwards before taking notice if him. Caius absently rubbed his side where there was a very faint scar on his perfect body that was proof of his very first encounter with a mythical creature of lore. They had bit him with their venom to help speed up the healing process before taking back by boat to their castle at the time in Greece to allow him to heal first before changing him into a vampire two weeks later. Caius didn't know at the time, Aro had taken his necklace to his superiors back at camp and killed another human that very closely resembled him to cover up the true nature of his "sudden death." He pretty much forgotten about his whole mortal life, save for the times he would watch the sunsets at the evening time and wondered about his wife, their child and Thena, his sister. Then Atheodora entered his life as an arrange marriage between the growing Volturi coven and the Roman coven in Greece to help create a peaceful alliance. That lasted only the six hundred years that he and Atheodora had been madly in love together before he became bored of her and quit paying her any mind, save for yearly formal events and strong sexual need that came with their vampire nature.

Now, three thousand years later in modern times, he was beginning to see how much this was affecting him. Before Aikiterina entered his life as a recernation of her previous self from long ago, he was too full of bitterness and feeling in complete inside as he watched Aro enjoy his wife in public during the day and hear them together as he passed their private wing at night. Marcus's wife, Dimyion, Aro's biological sister, was killed by her own brother for trying to run away with Marcus in defiance of being a loyal subject of her brother and to the coven. Aro didn't want the risk of her causing a possible uprising among their guards with her ideas of being free to interact with the human world without fear and not be ruled by those who took freedom away from them. Caius had her killed quietly without anyone else knowing what had really happen to her and had Rita, Aro's personal bodyguard, tell Marcus that she was killed by a band of vampire rouges as she was hunting. Caius watched over the long years as Marcus became less and less involved in the affairs of the running of the coven. He kept to himself and said very little during court rulings, unless it involved his ability to see the connections between two or more individuals. But know since Aikiterina was placed in their lives. He became more open with her and always had something challenging for her to ask about the majpr differences between the human world and theirs.

Now with the baby coming so soon, Caius needed to do something about sealing her position as his queen and official mate. He didn't want to wait until she gave birth to establish what was his, he needed to let everyone know he was a person to not fuck over and get away without punishment. Caius took out a list of things that he wrote down while going over the bills of what the baby needed. The doc was not quite sure of the sex of the baby needed because it was too hard to tell on the screen when he did the ultra sound, so he decided to play it safe and have a large room cleared out in the wing to be the nursery and keep the baby in the main chamber for easy access for Aikiterina for feeding. He still needed to buy baby equipment and clothes, but he didn't want to do without her personal preference and run the rik of getting her mad for leaving her out of the shopping.

A soft knock sounded on his study door interrupting his deep thoughts. "Come in."

Aikiterina walked in dressed only in black terry bathrobe and slippers. She stopped for a second by the inside of the door with a frown. "Are you not coming to bed?" she asked softly in a low voice. Her belly was much bigger now that she was in her fifth month of her pregnancy. Her body was slightly heavier due to the baby and her increases take in of foods to help keep both her and the baby healthy, but she was still beautiful with the soft glowing cheeks and the soft halo of long, golden hair that framed her face and back.

"I don't sleep." He said as she came up to him and stood before him in front of the fire. The soft orange glow from the bright burning flames gave her blue eyes a violent red color as she sat down in his lap with her arms wrapped around his cold neck. She leaned her cheek on his shoulder as they both stared into the flames. "But, I know what you mean, Rina. I just don't want to hurt the baby." He added as he absently rubbed her back with a hand. Aikiterina made a soft sound of disagreement. "Yeah, well I went through hell two weeks ago and he still kicking like crap."

Caius pulled slightly away from her to look at her face with a raised eye brow. " A he?"

"Well, I think that the baby is a him. Felix betted two hundred dollars on a baby boy while Demetri went to seven hundred on a baby girl. Could explain all the money cards I've been seeing around here latly." She said with a laugh.

Caius rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's just great, I need a bunch of vampires that gamble on my child and wife and then get mad when it comes out either way in the end."

"You can always call Gamble Anonymous hotline to get them cured of excessive gambling on poor unborn babies." Caius laughed sharply at her little joke. "That's not necessary, _Agape_. They have me and Marcus for that problem."

She shook her own head. "Let them have their fun, Caius. This is probably the first and last time they can have fun like this while I am still carrying this baby." Caius shifted slightly in his seat and kissed her soft, velvet smooth skin along her neck with his cool lips, leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way as he pulled at the bow in front of her robe. "Must be hard not wanting to have sex with me this whole time, Rina." He breathed as he gave it a one solid tug before it gave way and fell open o his heated gaze. Aikiterina could feel her body heat up as she shrugged out of the robe till it feel around her lap leaving her upper body exposed to the warmth of the burning fire behind her on her back and his cool, hard body in front. Caius stood up with her in his arms and carefully carried her bridal style down to the floor on the furry rug in front of the fireplace. She groaned softly as he bent his head and took one of her plumed breasts into his cold hand taking the hard nipple into his mouth and suckling softly while lavishing the other with his other hand. Her sweet milk spilled onto his tongue as he watched her eyes slowly close in pleasure as she watched him continue to suck and tease her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He pulled away and latched onto the other with equal care as her hands cradled his head against her breast.

"Oh, Caius. It feels so blissfully good inside. God, harder, harder baby." Caius purred low in his chest as he listened to her soft sharp cry as he very gently nipped her nipple before resuming to twirling his tongue over and under it. Aikiterina felt him place his cold hands over her wide womb and opened her eyes in wonder. It was the first time he had even touched the area where their child was growing and nearly cried as he very slowly placed his ear against her belly button. The baby kicked suddenly as soon as he made contact with her skin causing her to gasp sharply as his eyes became distant as if he wanted to cry but could not. "The baby knows it's you, Caius." He rubbed the spot where it kicked her in circular motions that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. "Of course it knows me. Who else would I be?" he scoffed as he lightly kissed her belly.

"a monkeys uncle." She laughed outloud.

"Right, and I suppose that Felix and Dem could be the monkey's great, great,great,great,great,great uncles, right?"

Aikiterina laughed again and giggled as he got up and brought a pillow and spare blanket from the couch. She spied the parent book on the table as he placed the pillow under her head. "Reading I see." She said absently while he stripped off his shirt and shoes. Caius grunted in response but did not explain it to her. "Just something I found in my personal library."

Caius laid down on his side and kissed her with a long passionate kiss that sent electricity down her womb to her aching clit and womanhood. "Don't worry about the baby. It's tough as nails." She whispered when he pulled away to allow her to catch her breath. Caius caressed her face and breasts for a while before moving lower in between her legs. Her body cried out with need to the point of pain as she waited for him to go down on her. Her blood was racing throughout her heated system as she moaned his name softly to not stop as his cold breath fell over her swollen petals. Caius had better control this time and he could handle several minutes of much needed pleasure as he licked her inner thighs and tasted her wetness on her skin. He thrust his tongue in her sweet, warm cavern, licking each fold and crevice as she bucked slightly under his assault. Her clit was a deep red color and fully engorged with blood as he rhythmically alternated between shallow and deeper thrusts of his tongue. "Caius…oh god...I'm too close." She cried as her head tossed side to side on the pillow. Her hips lifted to his ministrations as he suckled and growled as his body became hard as marble with growing lust. Her breathing was ragged and fast as she felt her pending release build to a crest and then fall each time to take her to that height of pleasure. She tugged at his long locks with her hands and heard his zipper as she felt him shift slight between her legs while still suckling her clit as she wailed. Caius loomed over her off to the side and nipped her bare shoulders as his coven crest on his necklace brushed against her neck.

"Go onto your side, _Apape._" He ordered hoarsely. Aikiterina rolled onto her left side and felt his hard, naked body cradle her back against him as he lifted her leg onto his muscular thigh and hooked it with a firm arm. His long, thick manhood very slowly and carefully pushed into her body inch by inch as he forged forward with shallow thrusts as she buried her face in the pillow groaning softly as he kissed her cheek. "Gods, you feel so tight and hot inside." Caius groaned. His body demanded more, but they need to savor their time together slowly before he took it to the next level. His balls slapped against her ass as he thrusted a little deeper as sounds of their joined flesh vibrated in the room. Her sweat rolled off her neck and chest as she urged him to go faster. Her inner muscles flexed around his wide girth, nearly making him see stars as he lowered her leg and kneeled behind her while still tightly joined. He urged her to her knees and grabbed her hips with gentle hands before thrusting upward with a loud groan as he leaned back slightly so he could hit her G-spot. Aikiteirna moaned softly as her fingers dug into the rug in a tight grip as her body began to quake violently from her pending orgasm. Caius growled softly when he felt her body close around him like a tight vice with her warmth. "Rina…shit…don't hold back." The next moment she arched her back upward against him with a sharp gasp, trembling so hard he had to grip her upper arms so that she had support in case she collapsed on her belly. Her whole head felt like exploding, the pleasure was so sharp and intense; she could barely contain her cry as Caius roared while his whole body stiffened behind her and shot his release into her body. He buried his face against her neck as his thrusting manhood impaled her with fast even strokes that made her orgasm twice more before she collapsed on her side, panting hard from their consummation. Aikiterina smiled with satisfaction as he slowly pulled himself out before wrapping his arms around her upper chest in a tender embrace. He kissed her damp brow while she snuggled her body next to him. "You sure know how to make a man work for his pleasure." Caius wirily said while wrapping her lower half with the discarded blanket and robe.

"At least I have someone who is willing to go another round in an instant if I ask nicely." She cooed with a laugh. Caius shook his head and laid back with one hand behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling above them. "Are you afraid?"

Akiterina rolled onto her other side to look at him better. "Afraid of possibly not making it with the baby or just afraid of my future once the baby is born?" She asked.

Caius shrugged. "I don't know what it is like to have a child or be a parent with human feelings. I'm just recently still learning how to allow myself to feel other emotions outside of anger or just plain annoyance." He admitted in a low tone. "I'm not sure right now about how I am going to handle all of this."

Aikiterina lightly punched his marble stomach with a playful smile. "It's going to be all right, Caius. The baby is fine. I'm fine and dandy. We are all going to be fine." She said as she turned his head toward her. She kissed him lightly on the lips before settling down on the rug with a tired yawn. "Man, I am so pooped."

Caius smirked softly. "Get some rest. I will see you in the morning, Rina." She fell asleep almost instantly, thanks to being tired out from the sex and always sleeping while Caius watched her with envy. Easy for her to fall asleep, while he still had to endure eternity of being awake during the long night. Time to his kind was like an hour of a whole day and night while it seemed like forever to the mortals and their fast paced modern life. Caius smoothed a stray hair from Aikiterina's face with his finger. She frowned slightly in her sleep but did not stir awake. She looked so peaceful like and untouchable in her sleep that it almost hurt his unbeaten heart to watch as the hours passed by slowly second by second.

Caius drew the wool blanket over her body to protect her from the cool drafts coming in the windows and his ice cold body, before wrapping his arms around her again as she snuggled up to him instinctively for warmth. His hands landed over the baby bump just in time to feel the soft kick of the baby as it moved around inside restlessly.

"You want out too, huh?" Caius whispered softly as he gently rubbed over the spot where he felt the kick. The baby moved again under his palm in a different area. Caius's eyes became softer while he listened to the soft beating of Rina's heart and the baby's movements within her womb. "I wonder if you are going to be a boy or a girl. I would have never thought that this would lead to something such as you, my child, or your mother being placed in this lifetime once again like this. It shows that things are possible, even in my lifelessness as a vampire." Caius snorted at his own words.

Lifelessness. That is what he used to describe how he felt over the passing centuries as he faced the world almost alone. Theo is a good wife, but she was never really happy with him after she knew about his feelings about her had changed over the years into annoyance and no longer the lasting love he had hoped to achieve with her. Now with Aikiterina coming close to giving birth so soon in less than ten weeks, he could only hope and pray to the gods she and the baby were going to be all right in reality.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Sixteen

"I said purple is the best color because it is a unisex color. Not the normal blue for a boy, how do you even know that it's going to even be a boy?" Felix demanded as he and Demetri looked around at the hardware store for paint to color the nursery for the upcoming birth. Demetri made a face at the color scheme that Felix was showing him and stuck his nose up in the air. "_Light_ blue is good for either a boy or a girl, Felix. " The Italian vampire gritted with clinched razor sharp teeth. Caius came up with Marcus by his side. "Are you still at it again you two?" He grumbled while Marcus took a look at the color in Felix's hand. "That's a nice color, why don't you get that and use the purple for strips?" Marcus suggested in a helpful tone.

"Er, that may work." Felix smirked at Demetri and headed off to the paint area to get the paint order in. Caius sighed as he pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Next time, I am just going to take the girls with me instead of you two." He complained shortly. Demetri muttered something under his breath and kicked at the floor with his shoe. "Not my damn fault that we argue in public all the time."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Then you should just not come if such is the case." He said, startling the bodyguard in surprise.

Felix came back over with two large cans of the selected paints. "Got them, Caius." The blond vampire led the way over to the cash register and paid for them with his credit card. The next stop they went to was a local baby clothing shop to pick up Atheodora and Rina. The pair was sitting outside the shop on a stone bench with sixteen different sizes of shopping bags by their feet in a neat row. Felix who was driving Caius's black Bentley, shook his head in amazement. "How do women in general, master, come up with all these bags from simple clothes shopping."

"It's a baby, Felix that we are buying these things for." Caius growled as they parked in a parking spot. The women picked up the bags and hurried over just a Felix popped the trunk open for them and got out.

"Hello ladies, how was your shopping spree?" He teased while Akiterina waddled over to the back passenger side with her little purse. Demetri got out and helped her inside as Atheodora dealt with the bags one more time before shutting the trunk shut and flickering to where the young woman was getting in. "Oh, it was so fun, Felix. Perhaps you should have come and given us your opinion." Atheodora said brightly. The others laughed out loud and chuckled as the big vampire slammed the door shut behind the girls and jumped in the driver seat.

"Yeah and then having to endure women's talk." He pretended to shudder at his words as he pulled out and drove forward onto the busy street. Rina's stomach rumbled noisily in the back. "Boy, I am eating everything in sight. Felix, can you take me to a health food store? I'm craving for some pita bread and hummus."

The big vampire glared at Demetri through the rear view mirror as he drove off to the nearest health food store. "Just shut your mouth back there." He gritted.

Demetri coughed slightly and patted the girls on the head with a gentle hand. "He's just jealous cuz, i get all the females phone numbers and he does not." Caius growled warningly from his seat. "If you don't cut it off right now you two, I am going to ripped off your heads and use them for flower pots."

~00000~

Felix pulled into a small shopping area that had the closest health food store. "How much do you want, Rina? You are feeding two people you know." He said with a frown as she handed him two twenty dollar bills.

"Just get me a small container of hummus, a box of pita chips, some apples and carrot juice for later on." She replied. "I may want some Greek salad later though." She added in a thoughtful tone as she rubbed her belly. Felix snorted and got out. "I'll just by some groceries." He grumbled as he shut the car door. Marcus hopped out too. "Let me help you, Felix." He called after him. Caius sat back with a sigh. "Thank the gods; at least Marcus knows what you like to eat so Felix doesn't get the wrong products."

"Do you think that we should paint the room purple?"Atheodora asked as she looked in the backseat behind them. Demetri shifted from side to side. "We brought that the room should be all blue with purple strips running down from top to bottom because Felix believed that if it was either a boy or a girl, the color of the walls would be unisex."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting enough."

Aikiterina closed her eyes with a tired yawn. "Oh my goodness, I am so tired from shopping, guys. But at least we brought the baby clothes." Caius raised an eyebrow at his women. "What kind of clothes?" he asked slowly as if to test what they were going to say next would scare him shitless.

"Oh, just little bibs, smocks, baby booty's, that sort of thing. You know, all kinds of clothes and such that a baby would need."

Demetri looked behind him and shook his head. "You forgot one thing that you would need the most."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Diapers and lots of them."

Atheodora threw him a insulted look as she watched Felix and Marcus come out with a shopping cart full of grocery bags. "We are going to get them once we have the baby shower next month." She said as they went to the back and opened the back trunk. Marcus put the bags in the back while Felix rummaged through them and came out with a small container of hummus and freshly baked flat bread. Handing these over to Aikiteirna along with a large bottle of water, Felix glared at Demetri. "You didn't tell me that she is out of nutrition milk." Demertri glared back at him with bared teeth. "Well Mister Smarty Pants, I was not quite sure when I last checked the fridge last time, so fuck off."

"You guys, stop it already." Aikiterina pleaded as she opened the container and dipping a torn piece of bread and taking a bit. Felix growled but did not talk any further as he and Marcus got in. Caius pinched his nose with a low mutter about ideots and their crazy bickering as they started off for home. Atheodora cleared her throat nosily as dead silence, save for the chewing and swallowing of Aikiterina, settled in the truck. "Husband, can I see you later?" She asked Caius. He nodded once before his cell went off in his pocket. Reaching into his jacket, he answered with a curt tone. "What Aro?"

Aikiterina finished her snack with a satisfied sigh and took a long swig of water before burping softly. "Excuse me, that was really good." She muttered to herself. Marcus smirked softly. Caius rolled his eyes at the roof of the car and shut his cell with a snap. "We are going to have a ball in three weeks apparently to celebrate our baby." He informed them with a glare out the window. Marcus shook his head and threw up his hands. "And how are we going to throw a ball that is filled with vampires and have her present without any problems?"

The others were very quiet as mice as Felix made a turn and stopped before a red light. "Maybe you can have her hid that baby bump under a black flowing dress, so that way, she is not as obvious to the public eye." He suggested helpfully. Caius and Demetri snorted both at the same time. "Yeah, and then everyone will be wondering if I scared the shit out of her and made her impregnated with only my temper." Caius said mockingly. "Well, we have a ball and lots of work to double up with the nursery and getting thing straighten out for the event." Everyone, but Marcus, groaned out loud.

**~Hey guys, i am so sorry of cutting this chapter off here, but i am on summer vacation right now till august, so please keep the reviews coming in. When i get back into school, I should have about ten chapters to post on here for all of you to enjoy! Have a great summer everyone! ~Ladystarlet.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Seventeen

"You should have let me take a look at that before you frinkin threw it away, you moron!"

Aro and Marcus winced at the loudness of Caius's voice as he glared at Demetri in the baby's nursery they were setting up. "Shh, you are going to wake Rina, Caius." Aro cautioned softly. "She needs her rest after a long day." Caius threw up his hands in the air and walked off to the side, muttering under his breath while Demetri shifted from side to side. "Er, I'm really sorry, master." He apologized in a low voice.

Caius swore out loud and waved him away. "Get back to your task." He ordered shortly. Felix walked into the room with three large cans of paint and set them down by a wall that he and Marcus were working on for the last few hours. "Say, did you know that when women give birth these days, that the placenta is saved to help saved babies lives?" He said suddenly. Aro raised an eyebrow and looked at Marcus. "Did you know that, brother?"

Marcus shook his head no and opened one of the cans with a screw driver. "I heard of something similar being researched, but nothing of using the placenta. How interesting that is." He replied. Caius moved out of the way as Jane and Alec walked in with a changing table and rocking chair. "We found this in the basement, where would you want these to go?" Alec asked Caius in a tired voice.

"What's wrong with you?" He said sharply. Jane giggled softly as her brother shot her a glare. "He's just been a little busy with someone special as of late." She said with a laugh. Alec let out a growl at her as he placed the chair at the far side of the large room. "You should have this room divided once the baby is old enough to start walking or something." He suggested loudly changing the subject from him as the others turned to stare at him in surprise. He gestured toward the overall largeness of the whole room. "Could have a large playpen set up in the corner over there and an area where you can watch him or her while you are doing your work, Caius."

Caius tilted his head to one side as he pondered in his mind of how that would look. "That may work, Alec. Just let me run it by with the girls tomorrow and see what they think."

Later on that evening, Caius went to work on his official business in his private office, sorting through letters and businesses deals with people and vampires, who wanted to work with their stocks in the market. For well over fifty years, they had been working on putting their facial wealth toward resources that would allow them to better blend in with the human world without them getting suspicious of how long a Volutri with the same first name, is able to live past the age of a hundred.

And now, there was the baby and Aikiterina to think of and care for and provide. Caius had little doubt that he would make a fine father, no matter the sex of the babe, but the linger ing thoughts of Aikiterina's lost memories created a big obstacle for him that left him feeling frustrated inside. He, himself, could barely remember bits of his past save for the last few days of his human life before being changed into a vampire, and yet, he could still remember her as a Roman girl who loved to hunt with him or spend a quiet afternoon or evening out in the fields with the sheep, wrapped up in his cloak, cuddled his arms while they made passionate love to each other under the watchful stars. He wanted her to remember them all, but he did not know how or what to do in order for it to happen.

Throwing down his pen on the desk, Caius rubbed his temples with his fingers as he stared down at his account book with unseeing eyes. How was it possible, that she would be recreated by the gods to come back in such a way that he would have to relearn how to be human again and experience human feelings that have laid dormant in him for three thousand years. He felt the human affection for her and deeply cared for her wellbeing and health, but was enough to say he loved her as he did centuries ago?

_You could only learn once, but still remember the first time of the lesson._ He recalled the famous Greek philosopher Aristotle saying one day in Rome in a courtyard when he was traveling as a soldier to sigh in. Caius had listened intently to the elder's words of wisdom that fateful day and often thought about those same words when he was under stress. It was needless to say, he was going to have smooth transition into fatherhood, but he needed to try. Perhaps one day, she would remember their past together and learn again as he is, to love him anew. Marcus walked into the office without knocking on the door first, and sat down in a chair in front of his younger brother's desk. "Well, the nursery should be done and ready within the next few weeks. The furniture is being ordered, baby clothes washed and neatly pressed, all that needs to happen is the baby to come out with a bang."

Caius glowered up at his brother. "Yes, I suppose you have not considered its close to my yearly vacation to Greece this upcoming month." He fumed sarcastically as Marcus leaned back in his chair with folded hands.

"We have not forgotten, brother, but is good to bring her with us for the upcoming trip with her being due so shortly? You could postpone until your child's born and take them then." He suggested as he fixed his black robe. Caius sighed deeply before getting up and pacing around the room. "My main concern is her health and wellbeing, Marcus."

"Naturally, it would be with a baby on the way that is not fully human to begin with."

Caius shot him a dirty look before looking away. "What does it take for a woman that I have known all my human short life to remember what we had three thousand years ago in a tiny farm in Athens? She's clearly showing that if she had been dreaming or being possessed by her old self and not recalling what happened."

Marcus held up a hand as he came to an abrupt stop by him. "Caius, she's not going to learn if you don't have any patience. The girl has the two most powerful abilities that could bring down an empire, if one such existed nowadays, she could be a destroyer of life and yet bring healing in the process at the same time. If you don't let her see what she can do without our help for the moment, Rina will never know how to live with a person she had taken for dead all those years ago." Caius made a short growl of frustration as he banged his desk with a fist.

"I can't live without her now, Marcus. Its…it's so danm hard for me to keep quiet when its right in front of you. Why did the Gods do this to us?" He shut his eyes from the room as a feeling of uncertainty ran though him. Marcus looked into the fire. "You said she died heartbroken from your "death", Caius? Maybe they are giving her to you again as a second chance that will never come again if you let it slip by your fingers this time around. You have a baby coming and you have your girls to look after, take the best of it and don't question the gift of the gods have bestowed upon you. She was fated to reenter into your life in such a time when they saw fit and it's all up to you how you _feel_ emotionally about her that will determined her fate among us."

Caius opened his mouth to reply when a scream of his name broke out from Aikiterina's chambers. Caius flickered out of the room so fast, Marcus had to sit there for a second, blinking before following his brother's taril to Caius's private chambers where he found Demetri scrambling to find pillows for a panting Aikiterina as she bit back tears of pain with Caius hovering over her with a scared look within his worried crimson eyes.

_Talk about coming with a bang, the baby was arriving on the day of Caius's mortal birthday and she did not even know_. Marcus hurried out to find Aro and the others as she began to pant rapidly as the labor pains begin to rack her tiny body. He would tell the her later after the worse was over, he just prayed that she would make it alright, unlike last time. Only this time though, she had Caius by her side to help her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Eighteen

Aikiterina woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to a wet feeling on the satin bed sheets. Throwing the blanket back in fear, she saw that her water bag had broken while she slept and now she was beginning to feel the labor cramps. "Caius!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. The door flew open with a bang against the wooden panel as Caius and Demetri both flickered into the dimly lit bedchamber. "Rina! What's wrong?" Caius demanded. Panting hard, she pointed to the massive wet spot in the middle of the bed in between her legs with a trembling finger.

"I-I think y-y-your child does not want to…" She made a low moan as if she was in pain and tried to sit up on her forearms. Sweat beaded her forehead and ran down her face as the painful contractions piled one on top of another in a matter of seconds. Caius and Demetri, both were stone still for six seconds flat before the whole room burst into activity. Caius turned around and flickered out of the room, calling for Atheodora as he went and Felix and Jane to boil hot waters as fast as she can.

Demerti hurried around the room in a blur as Aikiterina focused on breathing as normal as possible as she felt the waves of the contractions come over her. He flickered over to her side and helped place three large pillows behind her back to help elevate her better so she was in a sitting position. Aikiterina clutched his cold hand in her clammy one as she bit down a cry of pain. She could feel the baby slowly rotate within her womb and begin its way downward as she began to pant breathlessly. Aro and Marcus burst into the room nearly ramming into one another on their way in as they took in the scene before them. Aro wiped his shocked look off his face and hurried over in front of her legs. Taking a swift look at her, he motioned over a dark haired woman into the room who hurried over while pushing up her sleeves and rushing into the bathroom to wash her hands. "Rina, dear," Marcus asked in a worried tone. "How many minutes apart are your contractions?"

Aikiterina cried out as the pain increased slightly along with pressure in her abdominal walls. "Only three minutes apart, Doc." Demetri spoke up for her. The dark haired woman came back in and felt Aikiterina's forehead just as the doctor came flickering in with medical equipment in his arms and two female assistants following him with his medical bag and syringes. The woman looked up at him and motioned to Aikiterina.

"She's warm, doctor, but should be just fine." The doctor washed his hands and came back into the room as Caius, Atheodora, Jane, Alec, Felix and the other guards walked in with large buckets of water. Demetri stared at them as they sat them down by the doctor's side while he winced slightly at the tight grip the girl had on his hand.

"Dear lord,what are you going to do with that? Cook the baby afterwards?" Aiktierina laughed in spite of the painful contractions. "Yeah, and then what?" She said as the doctor injected an epidermal in her spine to help ease the pain. Almost immediately, the pain went away and was replaced by gentle pressure. Caius's already pale face was bone white as he came over and replaced Demteri's hand with his own. Kneeling down beside the bed, Caius looked into her blue eyes and caressed her sweaty brow with his free hand as she frowned at the doctor at the base of the bed. "Is it too early?" She asked in a scared voice.

"No, but I am presuming that the baby is wanting out now then wait for two more months." He replied jokingly to help ease her scared mood. "The labor pains are coming in tens so that is really good. Hopefully this will be easy on you even though this is your first child." The doctor looked at one of his assistances and nodded his head. "Keep the oxygen mask at hand; she may need it once the labor intensifies. I would give it about fifteen to thirty minutes for her to begin to push the baby out." He said as he looked up at the worried faces around them. Aikiterina groaned and began to cry. Alec came by the bed and silently offered her a handkerchief from his pocket. Caius signed in her hand that she was gripping him with and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's going to be alright." He said tenderly as fear shot through him like a barbed whip. Aro touched his shoulder with a firm hand. Caius looked up at him with an irate look. "What?"

"We should all be in the throne room in the meantime so that we don't stress her out more. Marcus and Atheodora can stay here with her." Caius shook his head but the doctor spoke up. "He's right, Master. She is under too much stress already and if you stay, you will only add to it making it…" Caius looked at Aiktierina with fear clearly stamped on his face as he stood up. Shooting the doctor and everyone else in the room his coldest stare ever he let out a warning growl. "If she dies, you will pay dearly." Aikiteirna snorted and leaned her head on the pillows as he bent over and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I will be just fine, just do as the doctor tells you." She pushed away his hand from her and smiled up at him. Aro guided him out of the room by the shoulder as they walked out with the guards. Demetri gave her a small rosary from his pockets and placed it in her hands before flickering out the door and shutting it behind him.

The labor was intense as she fought to remain stoic through the whole ordeal. Athedora and Marcus sat on either side of her holding her hands and encouraging her to breath and push when the doctor tol her to push. Tears leaked out of her eyes and down her swear drenched face as the pain doubled at first then retreaded to a pressure. It was long and intense for all involved as she pushed and pushed. The doctor had one of his assistants gently rub her womb to help quicken the labor along and make her relaxed as possible as the baby slowly made its way down the birth canal. "It's coming head first." The doctor informed them as Aiktierina cried out loud and cursed up a storm. "Push, Rina you are doing really great, just keep pushing." Aikiteirna panted hard and fast nearly collapsing on her back if the pillows were not behind her as she sat up straighter and pushed down with all her might. Marcus looked like fainting as well as Atheodora as they continued to encourage her to breathe deeply. "Come on, Rina, you can do this." Atheodora cried.

"Just give me several more push, Rina. You're almost there." The doctor said excitedly. Aiktierina felt her head lighted somewhat as she closed her eyes and clinched her teeth, gathering her strength and pushed as hard as she could. The baby slowly pushed past her cervix as the doctor had a blanket brought to him and warm water. Aikierina push one final time and fell back on the pillows in a sweaty heap as a baby's angry scrawl lit up the room. "Sorry, I had to spank its bottom once." The doctor said as he wiped the blood from its little body. He came forward and presented Marcus with the child with a hidden smile as he looked down at Aikitierna with twinkling eyes. "Congratulations, my dear, you have a very loud and healthy baby boy." Marcus fell on his butt onto the floor just as he handed the baby into Aikiterina's waiting arms.

"A what?" He cried as Atheodora rolled her eyes and fell backwards onto her back on the floor.

"A baby boy. Shall I get Caius now?" The doctor grinned as Aikiteirna cradled her first baby to her beating heart. He was so beautiful with soft tufts of white hair and greenish blue eyes that stared right into her own as he silently regarded his mother for the first time. "Oh, my beautiful son." She breathed as she lightly touched his petal soft cheek with a finger. The baby grasped it with his hand and smiled up at her a toothless smile. Marcus, who had somehow managed to recover but still looked shocked and haggard for the first time, took the baby from her as the dark hair woman came up with a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Ummm, doctor, I think she's not quiet done yet." One of his assistances said as she looked down in between Aikiterina's legs. Marcus sat back down on the bed as Atheodora groaned softly on the floor on the other side. Aiktierina felt like laughing as she felt the other baby slid from her body and into the waiting arms of the assistant. "OMG, twins!" She cried as she handed the doctor the other screaming baby. "It's a baby girl." Aikitierna took the baby into her arms as he wrapped her up in a blanket and took a step back to watch mother and daughter bond. Marcus looked over the other side of the bed and saw Atheodora staring up at the ceiling with distant eyes. "Hey, Theo, are you alright?"

She popped right up and looked down at the bundles of joy with tearful looking eyes. "Oh, yeah I am just fine…." She chocked up and excused herself from the room in a hurry as the doctor took the scissors from the lady and looked at Marcus. "You should cut them umbilical cords and then have Caius come in once she has a few minutes rest." Marcus handed the baby boy over to the woman and took them from his hand with a concern look. "How close you want me to cut them?" The doctor showed the vampire where to cut the cords on the twins and had him help clean them up a little before wrapping them in fresh blankets. Marcus watched Aikiterina coo and awe over her children with a soft glow of happiness as she held them both to her. Coughing loudly, he smiled widely and clapped the doc on the shoulder before hurrying off to the throne room where he found everyone pacing back and forth in a blurs. Caius was cursing up a storm and for once, no one could even blame him as he came to as stop just as Marcus walked in with a grave look on his face. Poor Caius's face paled so bad, Marcus was feeling not to play the joke on him until he saw Aro looking up at him from behind Caius with a raised eyebrow. "Who is Rina?" Caius asked in a faint voice.

"She's quiet fine." Marcus said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You may want to see her."

"And the child?"

He remained silent for so long, Caius was beginning to think about throttling his head in for not answering his question when he spoke up. "She is doing very well."

Caius stood speechless in his spot before flickering out of the room without a word. He burst into the room and came to a complete halt as his eyes saw not one, but two babies within his love's arms. They burst out crying as soon as he slowly walked in and came beside the bed with a dazed look on his handsome face. Aikiteirna looked up at him and smiled widely. "Hey handsome, what are you going to name your son and daughter?" She said with a laugh.

Caius reached out and touched the babies on the foreheads with his hands as if he could not believe his eyes they were real. The boy quiet down as well as his twin sister, as he knelt down by the bed and took the girl into his arms first. Caius cradled her to his cold chest as she looked up at her father with h hazel eyes. Caius kissed her softly on the head before the doctor came up to take her prints. "Congratulations, my lord. Twins are quiet a rowdy bunch. They both have very strong pairs of lungs."

Aikiterina held up the son to him as she softly cried with joy. "And here is your son." She said as Caius took him from her. The baby grinned up at him and pulled at his hair with a hard yank. Caius chuckled softly just as everyone else came pouring in with exclamations of joy and felicitations. Felix was being heckled by Demetri over their bet and wanting him to pay up three times as much since he won the bet on the girl while Aro rolled his eyes at the pair and stepped forward to peer at the twins. Caius handed the baby back to Aiktierina as he began to cry for milk.

Atheodora came back in more or less composed and helped show Aikiterina how to get the babies latched onto her nipples as Caius looked on with a proud look on his face. Aro came up to him with a wide smile on his beaming face and clapped him on the shoulder. "What beautiful children you have, Caius. I am looking forward to learning their names once you have established it with Rina." Aro patted Rina on the shoulder and left the room to tell the others who may have not been aware while the doctor waited for the afterbirth to be expelled.

Later on, Rina was asleep and everyone but Caius, had left them in peace so she and the twins could get their rest. Marcus surprised the couple with not one, but two cradles that he had made orginaly for one child and have placed them placed one in the bedchamber and the other in the nursery. But because, she had given birth to twins, he just decided to give them away together as one set so she would have a place to put them in. Caius watched as he held the baby girl in one arm, and her older brother in the other. "I would have never known that you would be two and not one baby." He crooned softly as they stared up at him with wide eyes. "_Materia_ is so tuckered out; she would not want to be disturbed with starting the nursery now that you guys are born two and a half months early."

The girl grinned up at him and bit his finger that was playing with her chin. Caius hissed softly at her and shook his head. "No, we do not bit the hand that feeds you, little one." He gently reprimanded her. "Now that I think of it, why do you have teeth and your older brother does not?" He mused as he checked his son's mouth. They both gurgled at him. Caius frowned to himself as he noticed that in less the six months, they were fully formed as full termed babies at nine months, but seemed rather intent as he spoke to them. They both had the same hair color save for the eyes, the son having his mortal eye color and the girl, hazel. Their skin was a soft alabaster white color with a hint of rosy red cheeks. Take a needle to their skin and the doctor would end up breaking it. Their scents were tantalizing, but not so to Caius. He could hear their little hearts beat twice as fast as their mother's and was guessing that in little more than a month, they were going to get bigger and fast.

_Welcome to fatherhood._


	19. Chapter 19

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Och, why you did not just bite Materia." Aikieterina said at her unnamed twins that suckled at her breasts while Caius sat at his desk, writing out wedding invitations to the covens around the world. It had been only four and half days since their children's birth, and for one, they remained unnamed for the moment due to the betting around the castle of what they were going to be called. Second, he needed to marry her quickly, or else all hell would break loose for those looking to cause trouble for him and his family of two female mates, and half human/vampire hybrids twins, who did nothing but cry for milk and bite for blood when they smelled it on him from feeding. So far, after biting their own mother for marking, their son and daughter appeared to not have any venom in their blood system. They were growing slightly at a fast rate, but not so fast that there were obvious changes within them to the naked eye. Just the hard skin, unusual concentration within their eyes as one talked to them normally, the refusal of some human foods when they found them eating bread from their mother's morning plate, while gulping down two pints of mixed baby formula with donated human blood from the local blood bank and feeding from Rina's breasts like normal babies.

Anything, _but_ _normal_ babies. Caius watched Aikiterina unlatch their son from her breast as she held onto his twin sister with one arm. Caius flickered over and took him from her, holding him close to his body as the babe stared up at him face with a wide smile. "Gods, you are growing teeth like a wild weed. Did he bite deep, Rina?" Caius asked looking up at her as she cradled the daughter to her. She shook her head. "They only nipped this time, Caius, nothing to be concern unless they get hungry for blood, then they will _really_ get nippy." Caius smirked as he gazed back down at a sleepy son in his arms. "Taking after their own father, how nice." He cooed softly as their son grabbed his hair and yanked it with a tiny fist. Marcus stuck his head in through the door and smiled when he saw Caius playing and scolding the baby in a soft voice. "Just wanted to know if she was hungry yet, I still see she's nursing right now, so I will just put this tray by the bed table." He said out loud with a blank face as he walked in with a large tray of steamed white rice with beef and broccoli. Caius made a face of disgust as he spied the human food, but said nothing as Marcus placed it by her side on the bed within reaching distance for her.

She looked up from her daughter's face at him as he gazed down at the baby. "Thank you for the lunch, Marcus. It smells wonderful." He laughed and pointed behind him. "It's all Dem's doing, found he could cook and since then, has been cooking all you meals when you're hungry."

"I don't know what you are talking about in there." They heard Demetri's Italian accent outside the closed door. Aikiterina covered herself up with the sheets as Caius put the son in his cradle and took his twin sister from her arms. "Aro is wanting to know if the children are displaying any kind or hint of abilities at this time." Marcus spoke up in a grave tone of voice. Aikiterina pulled her t- shirt she had tossed earlier to feed the babies and pulled the steaming hot plate of food onto her lap.

"Why would he want to know? It's been barely four days and already he's asking if they have super powers." She said in disbelief. Caius sighed deeply before he sat down in the rocking chair Felix found in the treasure vault yesterday. "Aro needs to know since you have abilities that are tied to the medallions and they are half vampire children, Rina. And to answer your question, Marcus, no we have not seen them do anything outside of cry for food and needing their diapers changed every hour. I'm sure once time goes on and they mature, then we will start to see something arise in them."

Marcus nodded quietly in agreement as he stood up from his chair. "Well, I hope you know, Rina, four days ago was Caius's mortal birthday." He said casually without looking towards him. Maybe a wedding reception in the next few weeks and a nice vacation inAthenswill do you both good, hmm?" He flickered out of the room before she could even call him on it as Caius let out a loud growl, causing his daughter, to growl back and bit his finger he was caressing her cheek with. Caius flinched with a sharp hiss towards her as Aikiterina laughed in amusement over her meal. "Whoa, look who's getting a bit receptive there." She smiled brightly. Caius growled again, this time with more severity. The baby girl let go of his finger and cooed up at him, gurgling spit as he wiped hand on his robe.

"She's going to be _very_ "receptive" once she's older, Rina." He replied while wrinkling his nose. "Agghhh, she needs a diaper change again."

Aikiterina giggled at the discust look on his face as he walked into the bathroom to change his daughter's soiled nappy. She listened to the disgusted sounds from within as she finished her lunch and pushed herself from the bed. Aikiterina stretched her arms over her head grimacing at her flabby stomach when she caught sight of herself in the full length mirrors by the dresser. She needed to start excursing and shedding off the pounds she had gained during her pregnancy. Question is, what kind and where could she go to start off in the first place?

"Caius, what is the nearest gym around here?" She called as she turned her body this way and that in front of the mirror.

"The nearest on is six blocks down in the market plaza." He replied walking back into the bedroom with a gurgling baby girl who let out a delightful squeal when she caught sight of her mother's reflection. Aikiterina scooped her up with a firm kiss on the cheek. "My goodness, you are so cute and noisy at the same time, love. Materia sure is going to have her hands full with you and your brother soon." Caius wiped his wet hands on a nearby towel before tossing it in the hamper. He stared at her figure with pursed lips. "Hmm, if you want to lose weight, then the best and fastest way is to do it the way I was trained as a soldier. Running, archery, push-ups, squats, lunges. That sort of things can make you both stronger and loss those baby pounds at the same time." Aikiterina placed their daughter in her cradle for her afternoon nap. "Sounds a lot of work." She murmured while caressing the baby's back to help her fall asleep.

Caius shrugged. "You, modern mortals have no idea what the word hard means purely. Yes, are it's a lot of work and hours of sweating but you are rewarded with the figure and better inner strength. Trust me, if you want to do it badly, then me and a few others are the best ones to train you and help you lose those pounds." Aikiterina remain silent as she thought it over in her head as she stared down at her sleeping babies. It sound hard, but she could use the fresh air and exercise to help her stay fit and healthy while she was still mortal. "Ok, when can we start?"

"Er…you want to start once you are out of bed rest and give yourself a few weeks to get stronger before I would be putting you through hell like that." He said slowly as she came up to him and kissed his neck lightly before moving into his body with a seductive smile on her lips. "I know _one_ _way_ to lose my baby fat on the off side." She said slyly as Caius back up from her until he felt the wall on his back.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked in a mock mystified voice as she ran her warm hands under his shirt, over his perfect, hard, muscular chest with her long nails before lowering them downward toward his growing manhood. He felt her fingers close over his body from the outside of his pants. Groaning softly, he nipped her lips lightly with his teeth. "You better stop, Rina, or else you are going to wake the children up." He warned with a laugh then a hash groan as she unzipped his fly, then slipped her hand inside to grasp his turgid manhood and pumped his slowly.

"Gods, are really trying to kill me right now?" He panted harshly as she began moving slightly faster on him. "You _do_ understand they will need a father who cannot sleep to care for them while their mother…or sexed up wrench…is passed out from hours love making...shit." He nearly came but she had to pull away and lick her fingers that were coated with his pre-cum as she motioned with her eyes toward the doorway. Caius zipped his pants with a soft growl at her. "You are going to pay for that." He said before gathering up their children into his arms gently and opening the door. Demetri looked up from a book her was reading and tossed it towards Jane as he swiftly took each one in one arm. "Er, you wish for us to leave you two alone?" He said with a grin as Jane glared from behind at his head. Caius rolled his eyes at him. "What do you think, Demetri? Stay and watch? Get out of here." He walked back inside, locking the door behind him as Demetri's mouth fell open in shock.

"I don't want to see any of _that_ stuff! Are you fucking crazy? Ow! Jane! What the hell was that for?" The bodyguard cried from in the hallway. "In case you can't see, I've got _two_ babies, not one, in my arms and if you want to deal with _him_, stop it."

Caius waited for the pair to leave as he heard Demetri continue to exchange barbs with Jane. Finally when all was quiet and still, he walked into a steamy bathroom and found Rina in the shower stall, washing her body with body cleanser and a sea sponge with her back towards him. He stripped out of his clothing and shoes before opening the shower door at vampire speed and shutting it behind him. Aikiterina turned around in his arms with a small smile on her lips as he kissed the soft side of her neck before cupping her large breasts in his palms, flicking her nipples until they harden in response to his gentle teasing. "I was thinking that you were beginning to not pay any attention to me after such a long wait from our play." She smiled up at him as he kissed her brow. Caius smirked as he pulled her against him with a growl of dominance as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Could have been more interesting if you were willing to be more…shall we say...experimental while you were pregnant." He murmured in her ear as he entered her from behind with a firm thrust of his hips. He bit back a sharp hiss of pleasure as he felt her inner muscles clinched tightly around his wide girth as she cried out, gasping his name while holding onto his wrists for support as he slowly moved within her trembling body. Caius growled darkly against her wet hair as he began to pick up the pace, alternating between slow strokes then faster ones that sent her crying out his name as she felt her body began to coil inside from the sheer pleasure of feeling his hardness thrusting in her from behind.

Caius felt his balls tighten to the point of pain as he slipped a arm under one of her slender legs, making their current position to shift slightly as he continued to stab into her womanhood with harsh grunts as his cock thicken and then began its violent release within her womb. He snarled loudly while tightly griping her hips with his hands and holding her against the wall with his bucking body as they both succumbed to the sharp pleasure of completion as she thrusted backwards on his pulsing manhood. Aikiterina smiled inwardly as he pulled himself out of her body with a nip on her shoulder with his teeth and supported her against him as he reached for the soap bare on the nearby shelf.

"I could be more interesting, Caius, if you give me a break occasionally during the exercises." She purred while he caressed her flushed breasts with soapy hands. Caius chuckled as he moved his hands lower down her body towards her soft mound where he plunged two fingers within her body as she arched backward with a gasp. "Who says the master needed to be more relaxed over certain _positions_, eh? Even Theo knows what to except with me whenever I'm with her." He growled with a firm thrust of his hips to show her that he was hard again and wanting more from her. Aikiterina turned around within his strong arms and knelt on her knees as she held his straining flesh with in her hands. Unlike the rest of his cold body, his thick manhood was the only thing that was rather warm and she loved it that she held her own kind of power over him. The sun medallion glowed red as she took the head into her mouth and suckled, flickering her hot tongue over the sensitive tip as he leaned against the tile wall with his hands in her long hair. He could only dimly recall how she was back then in their old life as he taught her how to pleasure him to the point he was almost violent with her as she tasted his body.

Now reborn again in the flesh once more as his second chance of redemption, Caius was not going to fuck up like the last time. He was going to take full advantage of her whenever he could and show her that he could be both a loving father to their twins and a hot lover in the bed while relearning their ancient past together as one. Atheodora had lately expressed to him in private how she truly felt about this whole half a year with what has taken place in her mate's life, but still felt that he deserved a better chance with Rina then with her. Caius still loved Theo in his own way and was very willing to include her with Aikiterina and the twins' lives to the fullest. He wasn't the type to just dump her for another woman and expect her to take it all in stride. He needed that edge when he wasn't with Aikiterina and exestuation of love that he could only get from her when he felt down.

Caius groaned, panting heavily as his manhood throbbed within Rina's sweet mouth as she licked him from base to tip before taking him as far back as she could in her throat.

"Dammit woman. Suck harder baby, faster...ah, shit yes, more… more...fuck." His fingers tighten in her hair as she cried out while his body slowly began to fuck her mouth with control thrusts of his hips as his manhood shot his seed down her throat from the tiny slit, as she sucked more firmly while pumping him with one hand and eagerly swallowed his violent release. After Caius felt that he could still stand on his own without needing the wall for support, he gently pulled her into his arms and began to bath her with a wash cloth while she leaned against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that our children will be just as bad as their parents when they are grown up?" She smiled slyly up at his amused eyes. Caius couldn't even picture such a thing happening twenty years from now and hoped that it would be a _long_ ass time before he would have to deal with such amorous ambitions within his hearing.

"Gods, I pray not. Theo would have a cow and I would have to spank you for it." He chuckled lightly as he began to wash her hair. "But I'll be very happy once they find their mats and I am allowed to give him and her good doses of the father- in- law scare. Being a ruler has it perks from time to time, Rina."


	20. Chapter 20

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Twenty

_~Caius looked up at her with a tender smile on his tanned face as she approached him lightly from behind and threw her arms around his waist as he laughed merrily and swung her into a tight embrace that took all her breath away. She opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him with all her soul and body when all of a sudden the picture changed into something out of a nightmare. His grey/blue eyes turned to pitch black orbs that stared out at her sever coldness and instead of tenderness within them, she saw only foreign coldness that made her stomach turn to stone. His tanned arms were now longer tanned, they were ice cold, pale white and marble hard. She gasped in fear as she tried to get away from this strange man, but couldn't because he had a tight grip of her that she, in no way, break out of even if she could. Caius smiled cruelly at her and exposed gleaming, razor sharp teeth. She let out a strangled scream as he went for her exposed throat and bit down hard. Slowly, one second by one second, she felt lighter and lighter as her blood slowly drained from her body into his. She no longer fought, but rather submitted to the eventual darkness as her sun medallion's red light began to weaken to faint glow. Her breathing was becoming labored as he pulled away and licked his blood stained lips with his cold tongue. His smile soon became a frown and his crimson eyes turned to pure panic as he realized what he had done to her. His fingers tighten around her arms and he cradled her body to his as she slowly smiled at him with weak lips. "It's all right, Agape. I forgive you with all my heart." She tried to tell him as her heart slowly came to a stop and her hand fell away from his un-beating heart to the dirt floor._

_"Aikiterina!" He howled as unimaginable pain ripped through his very being and left him feeling nothing with his only love, dead by his own thirst for blood._

"Aikiteirna, wake up!" A loud voice called near her. The young woman's blue eyes snapped open with a gut wrenching cry as she suddenly felt cold arms wrapped around her body in a protective manner as she slowly realized that it was only a dream, a mere nightmare and Caius and Theo were with her on either side of her in the great bed she slept in. Loud crying of her babies snapped her into reality as she looked around the dark room with relived eyes. "I'm fine, Caius, Theo. I was just having a nightmare." She soothed the two worried vampires as she motioned him to bring the crying twins to her for their meal.

"I heard you crying out in your sleep from my study, Rina." Caius told her as he placed their children in her arms while his first mate helped the young woman pull off her sweaty shirt off so she could breastfeed the hungry pair. Aikiteirna refused to meet their silent questions in their crimson eyes as she focused her attention on her two children's firm, but fierce suckling at her nipples. "It was just a dream, nothing more, you guys." She insisted firmly. "I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"You just get your son and daughter well fed while I get their feeding bottles from the kitchen." Atheodora assured her with a firm pat on the arm while she got up from the bed and flickered out the room in a blur of flowing white _chiton_. Caius sighed heavily but said nothing of the matter as he sat by Aikiterina's side and watched his children feed from her. "I have found out some of the names the castle is betting on that you and I may give the twins in the coming days." He tried to say as normal as possible while keeping his gaze on the two pairs of hazel eyes that stared up at him with open recognition of their father.

Aikiterina kept her face blank while she motioned him their son was done eating. "Well, that sounds neat. What were some of them?"

"Er, well, Felix and Dems are betting you are going to give them something sounding similar such as Alexander and Alexandria, while the others are betting one something more…less traditional and more contemporary." He said with a roll of his eyes as he cradled his son to him.  
>"I was thinking more like Roman for our son and Cassia for our daughter." She mused while caressing the said baby with her fingers. Caius gave her a sharp look. "Roman? Isn't that the name you had asked me several months back about when you first came here?"<p>

"Yes, why? You don't like such a strong name?" Aikterina replied, leveling her gaze to his with a slight edge to her voice. Caius held up a hand in surrender. "_Ni_, but I don't mind something else to add to their middle names." He looked down at their son. "How do you like that? Roman, you like that?" He cooed. The male baby gurgled and smiled widely up at his father with a cute baby smile of perfect teeth. "I guess he does like. Roman it shall be."

"Cassia stays." Aikiterina firmly stated as Atheodora flickered back in with two baby bottles fill with donated blood. "I heard and I'm not going to tell, you guys." She said as she handed her husband Roman's bottle and reached for Cassia. "They can all bicker once you come out with the names and tell them to bet better next time around."

Aikiteirna grinned as she handed Cassia to her aunt and sat back against her pillows with a sigh. What was going on with her dreams these days? She was having nothing but nightmares within the last few weeks of Caius's feeding from her and her dead attackers. This this time, she was feeling a bit uneasy deep inside as if something was warning her to be careful with her surroundings around her and her children.

"Are you really alright, Rina?" Caius pressed in a sterner tone as his crimson eyes tried to probe past her blank face as she stared intently down at the bedcovers with a frown.

She looked up at him and tried to keep her thoughts from showing on her face. "Caius, I'm fine. I just need to shower and get ready for school." She pushed the covers back, avoiding the suspicious looks on Caius's and Theo's faces as she stood up and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door with more force than necessary.

"Caius, she lying to you." Atheodora said with uncertainty as she hugged Cassia to her with a firmer hand as the baby let out a growl of anger when she accidently took the bottle from her suckling mouth.

Caius's usual stern face became troubled as he thought about the last months' worth of nightmares that seemed to assault Aikiterina since the twins' three weeks of living. The screaming out in the middle of the night, constant look of fear in her eyes whenever he caught her staring up at him when she thought he didn't notice, and now, her denying anything was wrong when it was very obvious something was troubling her thoughts.

Just what was it and why wasn't she talking to him about her fear?

Caius could only hope that it whatever was on her mind; she was going to open up and talked about them without fearing what he would think of the matter.

"I know, Theo, I know." He replied with an uneasy feeling in his stomach that told him something bad was going to happen very soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Twenty-One

"I need your help, Marcus." Aikiterina said softly suddenly by his doorway with a tearstained face. Marcus looked up from his painting and saw her dressed as if she was going somewhere with two large suitcases by her side. He laid his paintbrush on a nearby bowl of paint and stood up with a grave look within his kind eyes. "Where are you going, Rina?" He asked casually as she remained by the doorway.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her feet with a bowed head. "I need to leave here; I can't stay here anymore knowing that one day I'm going to die by Caius's hand." She replied with a sob. Total shock filled Marcus's face as he tried to absorb what the girl had just said. "Are you suggesting that my brother would want-"He began in disbelief.

"I saw what _will_ happen to me if I stay, Marcus. And I have to leave at once if I want to prevent such a pain to occur between us." She cried. Marcus shook his head. This was completely impossible for his younger brother to want to kill her, he felt the bond between the pair was very strong, but now this?

"Where are you going, child?" He asked quietly as he gazed up at her bowed face. Aikiteirna hesitated for a moment before answering him in a broken tone, "I-I would take the twins with me and relocate where Demetri wouldn't be able to find us."

"Even if you were to do such a thing, Rina. He _will_ find you in the end. And you would be severely punished for daring such a thing against Caius. Do you understand?"

"And what am I to do as a mother? Have him kill me from thirst and leave them without their mother to raise them right? If you aren't going to help me, I'll just find someone who will." She turned away from him and found him suddenly standing in front of her with a dark look. "I risk much for doing this, Aikiteirna, but perhaps since you are more than willing to go by your own freewill, I will give you this." He handed her a large square package. "There are enough money and private funds in here to for your relocating someplace in the world with the twins. If I were you, child. I would do something about your powers from now on. Take on another identity, but know this," Marcus's eyes were sad as he leaned in near her ear. "Caius is willing tear the world apart to find you and his children. I have seen what he's truly capable of out of sight of Aro and let me tell you, it's not pleasant at all. You do this, Aikiteirna, your life is already on the line."

Aikiterina drew a shaky breath as he pulled away and turned back to his room. "Thank you, Marcus. I won't forget your kindness towards me." She said gratefully. Marcus remained silent as he stared out his darkening window. His keen hearing picked up the closing of the door and the departing sounds of her footsteps as she made her way out of his private wing. Her words from what seem so long ago, drifted back to his memory of the first day she was possessed by her past soul. _Could you really learn to withstand the greatest test of all time that would challenge what you had long ago?_

"So it has begun." Marcus murmured softly as he watched her leave the castle walls in the dead of night when everyone was feeding. She got into a black car with three luggage's and the twins, droving off just as the screams of the trapped humans began to ring into the midnight sky. Caius was going to have a fit once he discovered them gone and there was no curbing his rage once it was released.

_Crash! _

_"Where the hell are they?"_ Caius screamed at Atheodora who was cowering in the corner of her room as he sent another vase slamming agaist the wall into a thousand pieces as he turned on her with gleaming dark eyes full of hurt and anger. She cried out as she felt his hand slap her face to one side, nearly snapping her head off as Felix and Demertri flickered into the room with faces that told Caius, Aikiterina and the twins were truly gone.

"Well?" He growled as he fought to not rip someone's head off. Felix silently nudged Demetri who paled beyond snow white as they faced a beyond furious master. "W-w-we l-looked everywhere, Master." Demetri sputtered in fear as his wide eyes took in the massive damaged caused by Caius's hand. Everything was in ruins and torn up from his master's berserk fit of pure rage while his mate lay trembling in fright at the floor. "Felix looked in the library, all the rooms on all the floors, including yours. It seems that s-she left with them while we were feeding."

_"Get the fuck out of my sight! All of you!"_ All three vampires fled from Caius before he really decided to kill one of them as he punched his fist into the wall. He had come up their shared room, wanting to talk to Rina about her dreams when he found all of her things gone. Her clothing in the dressers, her passport, and other important papers were all gone as well. Fearing the worst, he had swiftly checked for the twins in their nursery and found their cradles empty. Their things were missing as well. Caius flickered out of the room at full speed before arriving into the throne room where Aro and Marcus were talking urgently about the missing mother and children. Aro looked up as Caius entered the room and flicked a quick warning glance at Marcus who immediately sat down in his throne with a clinched jaw.

"Well?" Aro asked.

Caius threw him a dark look as he took his seat beside him. "She's gone, Aro. They looked all over the place and found nothing."

"I heard she left because of a vision she had of you possibly killing her." Aro said with a glance up at Marcus before he turned back at Caius who stared up at him with startled eyes.

_"What?"_

"The girl can see the future and saw you kill her while in a feeding frenzy. She left with the children out of fear that you could possibly turn on them."

"Why would I even want to hurt my own woman and children, Aro? I care for them." Caius said as he clinched his throne with hard fingers.

"You may not care enough to watch yourself in the future and even though she has done something that had pained you greatly, don't think for once she didn't do it out of love." Caius growled loudly and hissed at him, exposing his razor sharp teeth.

"You fucking know nothing about me, Aro. I love her and the twins and I would be willing to lay my own immortality for them. I will find them and bring them back even if I have to change her before I do. So you and your fucking damn shit ass words can go to fucking hell and burn where they are supposed to be." He flickered from the room and made his way to his chambers. Aro sighed and looked at Marcus with despair in his eyes. "What are we going to do, brother?"

Marcus looked away from him at the closed doors. "Let him be and see what happens. She's smart, Aro. She will hide in a place where she _thinks_ we cannot find them and live a normal life. Question is where is she going and what to do in the next step when we find them."

Aro rubbed his hands together as he thought. "If it is true about what you told me of what she said to you earlier, then we have no choice but to let her go and only hope that nothing happens to her, Roman and Cassia while they hid from their father. I will do what I can to curb Caius's anger while you try to send out your informants to look for her. But if this is what she truly feels about him, than yes, this is indeed the ultimate test that he will go through" He looked down at the two necklaces in his hands that he took from his pocket. "Strange she would in trust these to me while she's gone." He mused.

"If she took them, he would know where to look for her because of their connection. Already I can feel it fading rapidly and be replaced with fear and anger, Aro. Caius has to learn from this and forge his own true path. We can't do it for either one of them." Marcus said wisely as he stood up. "Fate and Destiny are two separate things to all of us, but her recreation has a purpose to serve for either one and one decision can make the outcome come to light." He left Aro to himself and went to his own chambers for privacy.

_If only she had talked first with Caius when he asked before taking such a high risk on her and their children's lives. Why does the Gods work in such mysterious ways?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Eight months later~_

Felix had her.

He had been visiting his human descendants over a recent wedding in France and was really surprised to find her in all the places to run to. Right in the heart of the famous main city of Paris while shopping with a group of young females friends with Roman and Cassia, now nine or ten months old and looking well for their vampire side with the looks of a one year old, strapped in a double stroller that she pushed along while adamantly chatting away about dating a man she had been with for the last week. Felix was glad that the coming winter had brought lots of clouds in its wake as it got closer and closer to the pending snow fall that would soon hit France at its fullest. He watched from the shadows of an alleyway with a thin smile as he followed the direction that they were taking to a nearby shopping mall. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his cellphone, swiftly dialing a number without looking as he began to follow the group from behind a large distance so she would not recognize him.

_"Beno?"_ Demertri's voice answered business-like.

"Dems, she here." Felix said as he passed an elderly couple down a sidewalk while keeping his eyes on the women and babies. "Rina and the twins are here in France."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, what I said when I saw her a moment ago. She dyed her hair too, I should add. Its auburn with red highlights blended in and she wears heavy make-up. If it wasn't for the twins, I would have not recognize her easily." The women paused before the entranceway as one of the twins, Roman, began to cry suddenly. His sister was not so far away as she picked up on his mood and began to cry just as loud as her brother. "Materia, we hungry."

_"Holy Santos Madre, did I just hear one of them speak?"_ Demetri cried while Felix ducked behind a paper vender booth to hide as Aikiterina looked up to survey her surroundings with a frown. He peeked around the corner and saw her hold two bottles out to Cassia and Roman. Felix smelled blood within the white formula and smiled keenly to himself as he watched the two egarly suck noisily as their mother continued to push the stroller inside.

"Hey Demtri can you get on the first flight out without telling Caius why you left?"

_"Er, he's not in the best of moods as usual, so it can't be hard to just pack up and leave. But, you know Aro, he will want to know why, so I'll just say you wanted me there for something and I shold be there within six hours."_

"Good, I'll see where she lives at and let you know once you touch down at the airport." Felix hung up and quickly followed the group at a brisk human walk. The twins seemed rather alert of their surroundings as they played with each other and their small baby toys while their mother shopped for clothes.

"So, tell me," A red short haired woman said with excitement as she walked beside Aikiterina. "Did you two sleep together yet now that you have, dated him over a month."

Felix cringed at the thought of having to tell Caius she was tumbling with a mortal man in her bed. Shit, Caius was going to _kill_ him. He kept his cell out, pretending to text someone as he kept his distance from the women in the current store they were visiting.

Aiktierina shrugged. "We played around and such, but no, we did not have sex." He nearly gulped at the words "played around" and pictured how his life would end at the hands of his master. _Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean_. He silently begged with a wince.

The red head squealed and came closer as their other friends looked around at dresses. "And what exactly did you two do?"

_Yeah, what did you two do?_ Felix said with a roll of his eyes.

"Some oral stuff and he played with my body, which was really nice comparing him to my children's fathers' size and all." Aikiteirna replied with a short laugh as she selected a sheer nightgown from a rack and held it up.

He could feel his master's hands around his head now as he groaned inwardly at her words. Shit, maybe he should call Demetri back and tell Caius, or maybe not so he could live a _little_ more longer and figure what they were going to do now that he found her himself.

_Fucken shit._

Aikterina brought several bags of clothes and dropped off the twins at a babysitter's afterwards, but not before she firmly warned them to not bite anyone and made sure they were fully fed before doing so. He followed her and a female friend who wanted to stay with her to drop off something at her house to a large luxury apartment complex. He took note of where she lived and the address before heading off to his own place on the outskirts of the city to wait for Demetri. It was well after midnight when the Italian managed to get to his place after getting lost and having to call him for directions.

"Tell me again why you live in such a place where it is so hard to find?" Demetri glared at Felix as he tossed his bag on a nearby table. Felix grinned at him as he offered him a cup of warm blood.

"I always lived where I could not be found and I find it really funny that _you_ got lost." He replied with a laugh as Demetri got dressed in an all-black outfit of sweater, scarf, pants, boots and his winter cloak. Felix was similarly already dresses as he, so it didn't take them long to leave and head over to the place where he had followed Aikiterina. They climbed the nearby trees and sat within the branches with binoculars to see on what floor she lived on. Demetri found her not alone, but rather with a muscular toned looking man with black hair, both naked on her living room floor.

"Tell me when to look elsewhere, or else Aro will snap my head off for having such raunchy images in my head." Demetri murmured to Felix who had his mouth wide open. "We are going to die rather sooner than I thought, Felix. And I'm only eight hundred years old." He added sadly as they watched the man lower himself over their former mistress. "Did Roman and Cassia seem…advance?"

Felix shrugged. "I'm not sure outside of the talking. She fed them some human baby food. But still mixing blood with their baby formula I saw."

Demetri turned away as they heard Aikiteirna sharply moan as the man entered her with a hard thrust of his hips and slowly rocked her with groans as they kissed wildly. "Shit, what are we going to do now" He asked Felix who was glaring at the ground far below them. "They are really going at it in there, the twins are looking like one year olds when they are really ten months old, and we are stuck and scared shitless of a master that yells at everyone around him."

The couple's moans reach a fevered pitch as they writhed and twisted together as one on the now sweat covered floor. Aikiterina's lover pulled out of her and urged her onto her tummy while reentering her from behind, holding her slender hips as he thrusted into her from behinds at a faster, harder pace.

"Seems she likes it rough, Dems." Felix observed while he took note of the distant look in her blue eyes. She didn't seem focused on the present, but rather focused on something else in her mind as she allowed her lover to pull her backwards by the hair and roughly squeeze her breasts.  
>"We need to come up with a plan, Dems that doesn't involve us losing our heads for this."<p>

The Italian shook his spiky head as they heard the couple reach their peak and then collapse together back on the floor, kissing and caressing each other still. He motioned Felix to follow him back down the tree and head back to the house where they were staying at. "Well, if you have one already, let's hear it. Cuz like I said, I'm only eight hundred years old and I haven't got a wife yet." He said once they reached the ground below. "I say, stay here and follow her movement around for a while than let Caius know about it when the time is right."

"And how long do you think that will take us?" Felix said as he looked back up at Aikiteirna's apartment. "The twins are getting closer to their true natures each passing week and I don't know what she will do if they…get thirsty and bite someone."

"Well, I'm going to say surprise her when she least expect it, get rid of the boyfriend, tell Caius to come down here and confront her and then run like the _shit_ _out_ of here before he gets to us." Felix shook his head and chuckled. "You Italians love to whack someone out, don't you?" Demetri smiled widely at him as they neared home.

"_Si_, and that is why you don't piss _us_ off." He grinned back with bright eyes as they went inside for the rest of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Twenty-Three

Aikiterina seemed to have this feeling for the last four months now that she was being followed everywhere she went. While she raised her twins, went to work, spending time with her now boyfriend, Jake, and at the local clubs with her girls. The past eight long months had been filled with trying to curb her children's growing taste for blood and pickiness on human food she fed them on the side while trying to live normal as possible as a French resident in France. Roman and Cassia could now talk little strings of words together, _Matera_ being their first word, than _Papu_ their second and _hungry _and_ blood_ not far behind those. She always had to keep them away from Jake because they growled at him with bared razor sharp teeth and screamed whenever he tried to pick them up to hold them. So she kept them at a babysitter for the night, but cringed inside the next morning at the glares she got from Roman and his sister when she came to pick them up. They would be very silent for a long, long time for a week at a time then perk right back up when she didn't see Jake for a while.

Aikiterina knew they remembered their father very well in their tiny minds and didn't like it when they asked her about him and where he was at. She only told them that he was unable to help raise them with her and kept at that. The first three months was hell on earth for her, as she adjusted and hid from the Volturi. She had bumped into a few vampires here and there in the dark streets of Paris, but they all gave her a wide birth when they saw the gleaming look in her eyes and felt her growing powers within. She found that Roman and Cassia had similar powers to hers as well. Roman, one day had hit his head while learning how to walk for the first time. His sister heard his loud crying and crawled over to see what the matter with her brother was. What happened next, astounded their mother to speechlessness. Cassia placed her tiny hand on his forehead and had this tiny focus come into her hazel eyes as he began to quiet down to a soft whimper. The small bump on his head was no longer there when Cassia pulled away and happily smiled up at their mother for praises.

Then Roman, she found, had the ability to destroy things, but also rebuild them at the same time afterwards. His powers, combined with his twin sister's was a force to reckon with when they were out hunting for animal blood in a nearby forest. Aikiterina didn't really want to kill the poor animals, but she had to or risk their lives to exposer to the humans and the Volturi looking for them, bringing everything she worked for within the last half year to the ground.

Aikiterina sighed as she carefully worked on her make-up and got ready for work at the local hospital as a secretary for the head CEO of the hospital's council board. She thought coming to France would make the pain she felt deep inside for leaving Caius and taking his children in such an abrupt fashion, go away. But it never did, it stabbed and mocked her in her dreams where she could only recall their happiness and joy before the nightmares and fear settled in her brain. She would stay awake at night, unable to ride the achiness in her body for Caius's flesh and cry herself to sleep, unable to even think of him without picturing what he would do to her in the end. Aikiterina snapped her make-up case closed and got dressed quickly as the sun slowly began to peek over the horizon with its red and pink morning rays.

She got the twins dressed and fed after waking them up for their baths, and ate her own breakfast of toast with lemon jam and tea as they verbally said random things out loud while they played on the floor with their building blocks. After making sure that they got their regular round of animal blood, she got them to their car seats in her little Audi sedan and drove them to the nearby daycare center. Her normal day began with kissing them goodbye while they cried for her to not leave them, than the fifteen minute drive to her workplace and checking in at the front desk. Aikiteirna worked on filing away her boss's array of paperwork and files all day long, setting up his appointments and making sure all his visiting cliental were well received while they waited on him. She was working on a paper when someone approached the front desk while she stared down and busily wrote on without looking up from her work.

"Do you have an appointment with _Morsoiure_ Jean?" She asked as she grabbed her appointment book from beside her.  
>"No, But I have one for you."<p>

Aikiterina froze as if she had been shot in the stomach. Her face went deathly pale as she recognized the deep voice of Felix. She very slowly looked up into a pair of tinted sunglasses that hid his crimson eyes from her gaze and swallowed hard. "I-i-m sorry, but we don't have an opening." She stuttered as she saw the corner of his mouth curve slightly in an amused smile. Felix plucked a crimson red envelope from inside his jacket and laid it on the counter in front of her.

"It was nice seeing you these last few months with all you do around here. Taking care of Caius's twins after really just screwing up everything back at Volturia while he fought past the pain you caused him with you leaving him." He said in a scathing voice as he stared at her. "Marcus told you that we would _eventually_ find you in the end." He added in a lower tone as he leaned forward on the desk. "Caius wants me to give this to you. He says quote unquote, "You have caused me enough pain within the last year, Rina. It stops here from now on." Felix push away from the counter as he heard some humans coming down the hallway from the from lobby area. "I would start thinking on what your explanation is going to be when you do see him." He nodded toward the envelope with his head. "And get rid of Lover Boy before Caius rips him to shreds." He added with a soft chuckle as he began to walk away from her.

She remain very still after he left the building. It was only when her cell went off in her purse, did she snap out of her shocked daze. Grabbing her cell phone from her bag, she glanced down at the caller ID first before picking up. "Hi, Andrea, what's up?" She said in a forced bright tone.

"Hey, girl, can you come to the club in the next day or so? I got VIP tickets for the back room and I wanted you to come with us." Andrea said excitedly on the other line.

"Oh, sure I can make it." Aikiterina replied. "What time?"

"It will be around nine, and don't worry about the twins; I got a friend who is willing to babysit for a few hours for you."

Aikiterina's eyes drifted over at the crimson envelope. "K, I got to go now, Andrea. Call me when you pick me up." She said before hanging up and tossing her phone aside. She opened the envelope with trembling hands and something shiny dropped into her lap while she took a white stationary paper from within. Aikiterina gasped in surprise. It was her sun medallion! She had left it behind on purpose so Caius would be unable to find them after he discovered them gone. She picked it up and held it up in the soft light as it let off a soft red glow. Aikiterina hastily tossed into her bag and turned her attention to the folded letter. Inside, written in his perfect flowing hand writing, was four simple words wrote out in ancient Greek lettering.

_I will find you._

Crumbling up the letter in a tight ball, she tossed it into the waste bin with tears beginning to fill her eyes. She excused herself early from the desk, saying she wasn't feeling very well and needed to get home to lie down and left work. She picked up Roman and Cassia from the daycare and headed home, expecting their father to pop up anywhere she looked as she drove on with a burning sensation in her chest. Roman and Cassia remained very quiet in the back as they sensed their mother's mood. They remained that way while she fed, bathed and put them to bed before Roman grabbed her hand with his and held on with a grip that reminded her of Caius when he held her in his arms.

"Materia, what's wrong?" he asked with a tilt of his blond/white head, exactly like his father's hair. Aikiterina fought to not break down in front of the twins as they stared up at with wide hazel eyes ring with gold around the edges,

She kissed them goodnight and smoothed back their hair with a shaky smile. "Materia's not feeling well tonight, children. Now go to sleep and may your souls keep."  
>The twins shut their eyes as she stood up while shutting off the lights and existing their room with a long look backwards before leaving their door slightly ajar. She took a long hot shower and climbed into bed, exhausted from such a visit and her nerves. She fell asleep quickly and dreamt of Caius holding her tenderly with warm arms.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Felix scanned the huge crowd in the hot and loud club as Demetri made his call on his cell outside and the booming techno music played on at pulsing speeds. He didn't see Aikiterina arrive yet with her group of friends, but he figured that she wasn't going to be too long before they did while there was still room in the VIP section. He shifted to one side as he saw Demetri, dressed to impress in a white casual long sleeve and dress slacks, flicker over to his side with a grin. "Guess who just arrived?" He beamed to ear to ear while Felix fixed with an irate glare.

"Who?"

"Caius and Atheodora." Came the reply he had been dreading for weeks. Felix couldn't help but gulp while looking around the room for any signs of a certain enraged blond vampire. "Here already?"

_"Well, Atheodora is picking up the twins and taking them back to the hotel her and Caius is staying at while he heads down here to come see us and Aikiterina." Demetri scanned the crowd and grabbed Felix's arm. "There they are!" he cried pointing to a group of women that just entered the front entrance way and were making their way toward the VIP area. Some were dressed in tight, short dresses for clubbing while others wore close to nothing in tiny strapless half shirt and leather pants. Felix searched for Aikiterina and found her walking behind them with Lover Boy saying something in her ear as they passed the vampires by and waited to be admitted by the bouncer at the entrance way._

"Does she have a death wish, bringing him here?" Demetri exclaimed as they watched the group being admitted inside. Felix cuffed him in the shoulder. "She doesn't know Caius is already in the city, dumb ass. Besides, don't we get to have fun when he arrives?" Demetri pretended to hurt while he rubbed at the area he was cuffed on. "He said to do nothing until he gets everything straighten out. Deal with the boyfriend first himself, then with her." He replied with a laugh. "And you're third in the morning."

Felix looked down at the smaller vampire down his nose. "While you get away scot free? Fuck that, you are not going anywhere tonight."

"Got that damn right, you're both not going anywhere." A voice said coldly behind them. The two bodyguards spun around and saw Caius dressed in an all-black suit with a red casual shirt underneath, standing there with a cold look in his crimson eyes. His long hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, leaving his pale face looking more severe as he stared at them. "Where is she?" He demanded with a growl. They pointed as one toward the VIP area with downcast eyes.

"Thank you. Now go deal with the boyfriend once he leaves to use the men room." Caius ordered. "And make sure you deal with him properly." He hissed at them. "Or I won't be merciful with the two of you for keeping such information from me for long periods of time."

"Yes, master." They answered in union. Caius left them and showed the bouncer his invite before walking into a red lit room that was filled with hundreds of mortals dancing and laughing while they got themselves drunk on shots while pole dancers on stage, swayed to the high beating of the music.

Caius felt his dead heart leap in his chest as he spied the woman who caused him so much distress and unimaginable pain, kiss her lover before he got up to use the bathroom, leaving her alone for a moment while her female friends sat several feet away from her with other males. Caius looked over to where he left Demetri and Felix behind and saw the pair flicker towards the men's room with wide grins. Caius snorted to himself. Let them do whatever they wanted to the guy, he was only here to three things, take Rina back, prove to her tha he could trust him, and see his offspring again.

He waited until she had at least four shots of Blue cannon to make his way towards her with a mixture of growing anger and pure raging lust in his cock. The venom welled within his mouth as he smelled the familiar scent of his woman as she looked around for her lover. She stood up, slowly swaying to the music from side to side as he approached her from behind. He placed his hands over her sweet slender hips and moved with her in sync of the slow music as she let out a giggle and leaned into him with a purr.

"Oh, Jake, I hate to say this, but you feel so good right now and I want to fuck you all night long." She said with closed eyes.

Caius's lips curled into a thin smile.

"I'm not Jake, Akiterina."

Aikiterina suddenly froze as her eyes snapped open with a gasp. Caius chuckled and forced her to move again as he tighten his grip over her arms instead, preventing her from escaping from him.

"Do you think that I didn't worry about you and the twins after I discovered you gone?" He hissed angrily in her ear as she began to tremble. Aikiterina was beginning to feel nauseous inside as her body burn with an intensity that left her breathless. Caius bent his head and nuzzled her neck with his nose, rolling his hips into hers as she fought to not respond openly to his caress. "I felt empty inside, Aikiterina. It was if you had died all over again, only this time, we have children who need their father to teach them control."

Aikiterina felt the burning sensation in her eyes as tears slowly spilled over. "I-I'm so s-s-, Caius."

"_Sorry_ isn't good enough, Rina. I went through fucken hell these last _twelve_ _months_. I spent every day looking for you, calling covens from around the world to see if they may have seen you three, making everyone cower in fear from as I raged to six days in pure anger of the loss you made me endure." Caius wrapped his arm around her waist with a harsh nip at her skin. "And you will pay dearly for every day you were gone, for every day I prayed that you were alright and Roman and Cassia were able to conceal their true natures under the mask you have them where. You _will_ scream _my_ name and beg me to stop until that pretty voice of yours is no longer working properly as I fuck the hell out of you."

Her heart was racing like a race horse as she shivered under his cold body pressed up against hers. He was here and now the game was over. She lost and he won dominance over her. "Please don't kill Jake," she begged. "He's… been kind to me."

"And you slept with him. You _fucked_ with him as I was forced to endure a cold bed without you in it, Rina." Caius added in his coldest tone. "I'm not the person to give second chances with those who fuck around with my mates." He growled dangerously. " I'll spare him on your behalf, but don't expect anything from me if I catch you with another person or vampire." He warned as they moved closer and closer towards a back private room. Caius grabbed her by her long hair as she let out a cry of pain, pulling her into the dark lounge as he slammed and locked the doors from the inside. He let her go and watched her run from him to the other end of the room towards a pair of windows.

"Go out those windows and you will die." He threatened her as he flickered towards her. Aikiterina felt his hand close over the back of her neck as she stepped away from them with a sob of defeat. Caius laughed. "Are you really afraid that I would kill you?"

"I saw what you would do to me. You're a monster." She shot at him. Caius caressed her long arms with the back of his cold hand, leaving a trail of goosbumps over the tanned skin as she stiffened at his touch with clinched fists. "If that was so, _Agape_, why waste my breath over you right now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Because," He turned her around and forced her to look into his crimson eyes with a sad smile on his pale lips. "I love you more than anything in this world. I would give up my very being to keep you and the twins safe from harm." He told her in a gentle tone. "While you were gone, it felt like a piece of me died right there and I couldn't move without your fire to guide me. Please believe me, Rina. I would not hurt you if it meant I had to hurt myself and our babies."

Aikiterina saw the anger slowly fade from his eyes and be replaced with mixed sadness and the familiar tenderness she remembered from long ago. She reached up and touched his blond brow, caressing his high cheekbone as he closed his eyes and purred deep in his chest. He removed his hands from her and took a step back from her. "If you want me to leave, Aikiterina, just say the word and I'll go quietly and return home." He said in a chocked voice as if he was crying. He waited for her to say something as the seconds slowly passed by. "Then I guess it's a yes." He turned away from her.

"Caius, don't leave me." She cried. Caius heard her rush over and throw her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. "Stay with me." She looked up at him with those clear blue orbs. "Say you will stay, Caius." She begged, gripping his shirt so tightly that he feared she would rip it.

"Let me see the children first, then I'll stay." He told her firmly as he bent his face towards hers. Aikiterina remained perfectly still as he lightly at first brushed his lips over her mouth, probing them with his tongue until she complied to his demand and allowed him access, pressing herself against him as he tighten his arms around her body with a deep groan of desire as she kissed him back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Meanwhile in the men's restroom~_

Jake was sweating like a pig as two pale men who had entered the men's room he had gone into and made him prisoner, stared down at him with smug smiles on their faces. The spiky haired guy pulled out a semi-automatic pistol from under his jacket, glancing sideways with an evil smile at him as he followed its path towards his head. "Please don't kill me, I haven't done anything wrong!" Jake begged hysterically as the Italian's bigger and taller dark haired partner chuckled in a not –so- nice voice.

"You _think_ you didn't do any wrong doing, Jake. But," He said while Demetri pointed the gun at the sweating mortal and clicked the clutch. "You slept with Rina who has a _very_ pissed off husband." Felix grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "How does it feel knowing now she's married and he want you quietly killed off, Eh?"

Jake groaned in pain as his head hit the wall and began to spin like crazy from the impact. He shook his head to help clear the fog as he slid down the wall to the floor in a slump. Felix rolled his eyes at Demetri. "I thought you said you were going to finish him?" He whispered out the side of his mouth. Demetri pointed downward with his finger at the gun's ammo chambers. "It's not loaded, Felix. It all for scaring the _shit_ out of him so he can leave her alone." He replied in Italian. "We are allowed to scare him to death, but not kill. Master's orders."

"Fucken shit ass motherfucker. So you deal with him mafia style and what do I get to do?"

"_Beno_, nothing _But, _you canbeat him up till he gives in, then pay him four thousand dollars afterwards and leave." Jake tried to get up but was pushed back down with a shiny booted foot. "Take him and we are dead." Demetri added in a bright voice. Felix punched Jake in the face and kicked him in the ribs. "Do you know what happens to those who fuck with the big boss's prize?" He spat in English while Demtri motioned him to prop the human on a toilet seat. Felix stepped back and watched Demtri pull out a thick wad of money from his pocket and wave it in front of the bleeding face with a smirk. "You're lucky that he didn't want to see you and was willing to pay you big bucks to break it off with her. I personally, being Italian and such, prefer to slowly cut off your nether regions while you lie strapped down to a table, cut out your tongue so you can't scream out for help," Jake whimpered in fear as he stared into the crimson eyes that looked back at him with glee. "Oh, and then let the boss deal with you personally while I get to shot your balls right in front of your face."

Felix winced in pain from behind as he tried to not picture Demetri shooting up anyone's balls like he just described. Felix's cell went off in his pocket and he excused himself from the pair to a corner as he picked up without glancing to see who it was. "Yeah?"

"Are you two done yet?" Caius growled. Felix glanced back where Demetri was stuffing the money in the guy's pants pocket and then turning to him with a curt nod.  
>Felix looked away. "We're done. Demes just gave him the money and guy looks like he's gonna puk any second now."<p>

"Good, get out of there and head toward the parking lot. We are waiting for you in a black porsh." Caius hung up on him and Feilx swiftly motioned Demetri to follow him out. "Master says to get our asses out of here and head to the car." Felix informed him while Demetri put his unloaded gun away.  
>"Perfecto, let's get going then." He grinned. Jake sighed with relief as the pair left him alone with a bloody nose, black eye, swollen head bump and four thousand dollars in cold cash in his pocket. He struggled to stand upright and fell back on the seat with a groan. At least they decided to not kill him for his unwise actions with Rina. He didn't even know she was married anyhow with the kids and saying she was a single woman looking for a big cock to fuck.<p>

And where did it all get him? Beat up by a mafia boss's bodyguard and paid like a sex slave for his services. _Four thousand dollars right now though, didn't seem all that bad after all._ He thought as he threw up on the tile floor and fainted against the wall.

Felix and Demetri walked normally towards the car with it tinted windows with dread of what Caius was going to do to them once this was all over and they were going to head home. Caius unlocked the doors before they reached them and started it up as they got in and buckled their seatbelt in the back seat. Aikiterina was oddly quite up in the front during the ride towards the hotel Caius and Atheodora were staying at currently and said nothing when he told her the twins were with his first mate. Felix kept his mouth shut as they walked into the room and found Atheodora on the floor, playing peek-a-boo with them. Cassia looked up from her with a frown as they entered the room and stopped what she was doing. Aiktirerina held her breath as she watched her and her twin brother stand up on their legs with eyes trained on their father's tall figure. Roman grinned happily and walked, unassisted, toward Caius with his arms wide open for a hug. "_Papu!_" He cried. Roman looked up at his mother with his dimpled cheeks when he reached Caius who had knelt down to his level with a small smile. "_Papu_ came home, _Materia_?" Roman asked her questionably with wide eyes before looking back at Caius. "_Papu,_ you don't like us anymore?"

Felix coughed slightly and looked away from them as Aikiterina felt tears brim her eyes. Caius motioned Roman forward along with Cassia, who carefully watched her brother with her frown that was so very like her father's. She came up to him and stood beside Roman with her thumb in her mouth as she sniffed the air at their father's scent. Caius felt like a dumb ass for being so harsh on their mother, but what had happened still made his fear of losing them all more apparent and painful.

"Of course I do, _asikbos_, I love both of you _so_ dearly." He quickly assured him as he pulled them into his arms and kissed them tenderly on the head. "_Papu_ does not want you and mama to go away and…" he trailed off as the twins began to cuddle into his body and wrap their small arms around his neck as they buried their face in between his neck and shoulder. Atheodora smiled sadly as she watched him close his eyes for a moment to compose himself before lifting them into his arms together and walked closer to Aikiterina. "Your _Materia_ and I need to work out our differences so that we can be a family again." He finished softly as he looked directly into Aikiterina's eyes. Felix nudged Demetri to follow him into the kitchen area to give them privacy for a moment. Atheodora followed the pair as they slowly let out relived breaths of not having their heads rip off.

Yet.

Caius nuzzled his children before setting them back down once he heard their stomachs starting to growl. "I see you're both hungry." He observed. "What do they eat, Rina?"

"I've given fruits, veggies, fish, meat, the normal sort of thing since they are older and are demanding more food to satisfy their appetite. Cassia seems to like bread a lot, but I don't give it to her much out of fear she may…get slightly fat on the carbs. Roman, he'll eat anything you give him." Caius chuckled as he felt two pairs of sharp teeth bit into his hand. "They are hungry for real blood, Rina. Feed them normally for the rest of the week on human food and then I'll go get some human blood while I and the others are hunting for them to feed on."

"I've only been giving them animal blood, Caius." She said firmly in Greek. "I won't have them feed on humans. Just the animals." Caius wrinkled his nose in disgust but merely shrugged. "If that is how you feel about their diet, then I find no harm in it." He allowed. Aikiterina sighed in relief at their first agreement and smiled own at the twins who began to pull her towards the front door with incredible strength.

"Mama, me want ricey and chicken." Cassia demanded. Roman tugged on Aikiterina's dress with a pout on his lips. "I didn't get milky, _Materia_." He told her as the others quickly followed behind. Caius lifted the boy into his arms and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "No milk for the rest of the week, my son." He said firmly as everyone got into the car. "Felix, where does she live again?"

"At the main luxury complex near the sixth quarter, master." Came the quiet reply. It didn't take them long to rach Aikiterina's apartment and Caius was rather impress by her Greek style décor mixed with the baby things all over the place. The only thing that was bugging him, was the scent of another man. Lover boy, Felix had dubbed him.

Well, he could easily fix that in two seconds flat.

"_Papu_, are you gonna kill Jake? We hate him." Cassia said sweetly as their mother's head snapped up in alarm. "Cassia! Watch your mouth at once!" She shrilled with a glare at Felix and Demetri who both happened to be chuckling with smiles on their faces. They hastily wiped them away with grumbles and crashed down on her white leather sofa with deep sighs of satisfaction.

"Hey, you got cable on here?" Demetri called behind him while flipping on the wide screen TV. Felix chucked him one as Caius growled a warning at the pair. Cassia was still demanding her father to answer her question while Roman followed his aunt for a bath in the bathroom when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Everyone froze in their places as they heard four female voices demanding Aikiterina to open up the door or else they were going to bang it down. Aikiterina sent a panicked look at Caius from the kitchen fridge with a pack of raw chicken in her hands. He silently signed her in Greek to go ahead and opened it. Felix shut the TV off, flickering to go hid in one of the rooms with Demetri close behind while Atheodora came back in with a naked Roman in her arms.

"Aikiterina! We know you're in there. Open up!"

Aikiterina rushed over to look in the peep hole and gasped. "_Ni!_ They have the landlord with them!" She cursed softly. Caius shook his head and pulled out several thousand dollar bills from his wallet. He walked over with his daughter attached to his right leg. "Open the door, Rina." He ordered with steel eyes. She unlatched the chain lock and stepped back as her female friends and the burly landlord with a balding head, barged inside only to come to an abrupt stop when they saw she wasn't alone. Caius glared his coldest at the group as Cassia sucked away on her thumb with wide hazel eyes at his feet. Roman began to growl in his tiny chest at them but Atheodora hastily covered his mouth with a cold hand and whispered something in his ear about behaving himself.

One of the women peered at Caius, open mouth before tuning to Aikiterina with wide eyes the size of saucer cups. "Who is he?" She asked with a French accent pointing at him with an accusing like finger while the others stared at him, Atheodora and back at her.

"He's my uh,…uh"

"I'm her husband." Caius said with a slight smirk when she shot him a dark look. The women gapped at her.

"_What? Your husband?" _They exclaimed together in disbelief. Aikiterina's face flushed red as they stared at her for an explanation.

"Well, I _was_ leaving him quietly and I guess…he wants back now." She explained sheepishly while going back into the kitchen and cutting open the package of chicken with a sharp knife. Cassia made a small noise at her father's feet but made no other indication of her understanding what was going on as she made smacking noises with her lips. "_Materia,_ hungry" She cried. Caius lifted her into his arms with a chuckle.

"Mama has to cook it first." He glared at the women and silently gave the landlord the bills in his hand. "I would leave if I were you sir. My wife needs her rest, surely you understand this, right?" he whispered in the man's ear. He gave Caius a glare that quickly turned into surprise when he glanced down at the amount. "Er, yeah. Sure. Uh, I'll just get going now." He said dazly as he quickly exited the apartment with a backward glance at everybody before slamming the door shut. Andrea, who been staring the longest at Caius, turned on Atheodora. "And who might you be?" She said suspisouly as she sized the vampire female from top to bottom. Atheodora smiled cheekily at her, widening her razor sharp teeth as she did. "I'm her new hired nanny. What are you? A party hard stripper?"

Loud gawphs exploded in the other room as Andrea tried to not lose it with this strange woman holding Roman as Caius again chuckled darkly and kissed Atheodora on the cheek. "Hey nanny, go get the twins cleaned up so they can eat dinner."

Atheodora threw a dirty stare at the four women as she took Cassia into her other arm and stalked off with her nose in the air. Felix walked into the living room with Demetri in tow behind him. Caius shook his head wearily. "I thought you guys were watching the TV in there." He growled at the pair. Demetri pretended to not hear his master as he walked over to the shocked women with his best smile and offered his hand.

"_Valicimo_! I'm Demetri and what are your lovely names?" He beamed as Felix snickered behind him and flickered into the kitchen when they weren't paying any mind to him. Aikiterina silently signed to him to get rid of her friends as each one made her round of introduction with a drunken laugh. Felix winked at her and smoothed back his hair. "I'll drive them home and he and I can hunt afterwards for a few hours." He whispered to her before walking back towards the group with keys in hand.

"Ok, where does everyone live, let's get going now, don't want to miss out on your beauty sleep, do you ladies?" he said as he had the flirting Italian usher them out while they protested on wanting Aikiterina to explain her husband. "I'm sure she will tell you tomorrow morning when everyone has a good old hangover." He joked as he slammed the door shut behind him. Caius sighed as he slowly walked up behind Aikiterina as she filled small rice pot with water at the sink. He roamed his hand slowly over her hips, drawing her against his body with a light nip at the neck as she laughed slightly and turned off the water.

"At this rate, Caius, the twins won't get fed if you keep that up." She reprimanded him in Greek as she put the pot in the cooker and turned it on. Caius washed his hands and took the knife from her. "I'll do this, you just get the other stuff from the fridge." He pointed with the knife as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I can still cook after three thousand years, you know. When Demetri couldn't do it at times, I did, woman." He said defensively as she grabbed celery, carrots, and snap peas from the fridge. Aikiterina gave him a kiss on the cheek as she set them down beside him while he swiftly cut the chicken into thin slices.

"Thank you, Caius." She said softly as she watched him lightly season the cut up meat with salt and pepper before throwing them three at a time in an oiled pan with olive oil. Caius smiled at her as he in a flash, wash the cutting board and knife in the sink and starting to work on the veggies while at the same time keeping an eye on the chicken as they quickly cooked. "I need to work with you on our relationship and the twins, _Agape._ Like I said back at the club, they need their father and he needs you to be by his side with him." He told her as he took the browned chicken from pan and placed them on a plate nearby. He took the pan off the burner and turned towards her with crossed arms. "When you left, I felt like I died inside. My body was numb, my mind in a whirlwind of wondering if I did something to make you run away from me, Theo, and my brothers. Hell, Felix and Demetri nearly drove me _insane_ with their constant mistakes on things running smoothly back at home while I tried to keep my mask on and do my duty as a co-ruler. Things weren't the same without your laughter and the children, by the gods, I love them so much." Caius reached out, pulling Aikiterina into his strong arms as she began to quietly cry against his chest. "If you want to stay here, I'll let you stay here with Roman and Cassia. But I'm staying too if such is the case." He murmured in her hair.

"W-what a-a-about your duty as lord in Volturia?" She stammered. "You can't just leave because of me."

Caius smiled coldly. "Aro knows then to mess _with_ me. No, I'm not the type to abandon my throne to someone else. We leave here for the spring, go back, stay till fall and come back here for the winter. Or, you return to Volturia and we get married." He added as he turned back to his cooking. Aikiterina sighed and leaned her cheek on his back as he worked swiftly.

"Only if you promise to not get made if I have another vision of something that involves you." She said.

"That is when you tell Theo about it and she would be able to explain the visions to you." Caius informed. "What you saw was your deepest fear of my vampire side. You feared my inhuman power of being who I am and so ran out on me. If I had known you were having such thoughts, I would have assured that such a thing would not happen unless I change you."

_"Papou, Materia!"_ The twins cried hungrily as they rushed in a blur into the kitchen and climbed into her arms. Spite clean and dressed in pink and blue smocks, they watched Caius expertly flip the veggies into the pan along with the season chicken. Cassia cooed at her father's sharp vampire reflexes, begging him to do it again while her brother tried to imitate him with his short arms with a scream of delight. "Again _papou_! I want see." Roman babbled. Caius chuckled and handed him and Cassia a piece of chicken to tide them over until he finished cooking. "Why don't you go change and I can watch the twins till you get back, Rina." He told her. Aikiterina put Roman and Cassia down just as Atheodora walked into the kitchen looking for them.

"Oh there you two are, I was wondering where you blurred off to." She said smiling. Aikiterina gave her a small thank you kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came with Caius, Theo. Roman and Cassia seem really happy to see you here." The vampire watched the twins walked over toward the living room together as they snacked happily on their chicken. "They are a special gift from the gods to you, Rina. Caius and I only want you to be happy." Atheodora flickered into the living room as Aikiterina shook her head and headed toward her bedroom to go change into something more comfortable.

Needless to say, she was still in a tizzy from Caius's unexpected arrival in France in order to find his family. She felt relieved on one hand that he went through so much to search for them, but could she really overcome her fear of his vampire side and look upon him as the same man she had loved all those centuries ago? Given she was unable still to fully recall their shared ancient past and how they might have lived together if it hadn't been for his untimely 'death' and her own brought about by unimaginable grief over her loss over him. Aikiterina stared long and hard in the full length mirror at her reflection of the young woman she had grown into in the last year. Ask her at the beginning of the year if she believed in fate or destiny, and she would have said that no such thing existed, along with vampires, the other legends and myths that were apparently, so real in her world of where humans like her laugh and make movies out of.

But now…she was a part of the mythical world that he lived in. His flesh and blood, wife, soul mate, and the mother of his seeds. Aikiterina turned away from the mirror and changed into a revealing blue silk lacy bra and panties that enhanced her slender figure just a touch to give the eyes a place to follow. She combed and brushed her long hair out, plaiting it into a loose Greek bun and securing it with her ivory pins he had given her one day after giving birth to their children. He seemed to prefer that she didn't wear anything scented on her person but for tonight, she sprayed a small squirt behind her ears and wrist of rose scented perfume and threw on a floor length _chikton_ secured with sterling silver bands over her upper arms and shoulders. Satisfied with the results, Aikiterina reached for her purse on her nightstand and withdrew the sun medallion into her hand. Cold at first when not touching her skin with its dark gleaming ruby jewel. It softly pulsed to life as she slipped it around her neck the medallion nestled in between her small breasts with its soft fiery swirls of light within. Tonight was the night when everything changed for the both of them, but not only for her and Caius, but also for all who was involved in their lives. She smiled at her reflection one last time and briskly walked out of the bedroom.

Caius was placing her and twins dinner on the table when he looked up and nearly dropped Roman's plate on the floor if Atheodora hadn't reached out and caught it in time. She glanced up to see what had caused him such a distraction, smiling inward to herself as she caught sight of Rina, dressed in a Greek style dress and looking her best as she came over and sat down next to the twins. Caius tore his eyes from the beautiful sight of his woman with a clinched jaw. His cock was beginning to harden in his pants just thinking of the way she was dressed._ "Leave it to a woman to rule the horse"._ He quoted his favorite line from Aristotle's love poems. "_And you shall rule with her as one mind and soul."_ He forced himself to appear calm and reserve outwardly as he sat down and helped Cassia learn how to eat without making a mess all over the place. Being they were only ten months old, they still were a long ways off from fully learning at a human pace of how to eat properly without all the vampire growls and snarls at each other. Cassia began to cry when he didn't allow her to steal from Roman's plate, but with a sharp reprimand from her father, she quickly learned that stealing would only make him made and get Roman in trouble when he bit her hand for doing so.

"My lord, this is really good, Caius." Aikiteirna praised brightly at she hungrily ate away at the meal he prepared. Caius smiled secretively to himself while wiping Roman's messy mouth with a napkin. She was going to like something even more so afterward when the children were asleep and he was giving her punishment full dose.

"Told you I could cook. It's not like it's a lost art among us vampires, Rina." Cassia was licking away at her plate as Roman copied her with a gleeful _gaa_! "The twins need to learn manners on the other hand." He said mildly as he took their empty plates away while Theo wiped their mouths clean.

"_Materia_, what dat?" Cassia asked when she was able to talk again, pointing at her mother's glowing necklace with a chubby finger. Roman reached out and touched the medallion with his hand before pulling away a second later with squeal of pain. Caius flickered back in the room in a heartbeat as he heard his son's loud crying reach a fevered pitch.

"What happened?"

Aikiteirna was holding her son in her arms while he let out a gut wrenching howl with bit tears streaming down his chubby checks as Cassia joined in full fever. "I don't know! He touched the necklace and then started to cry a second later." She replied in distress. "Roman, let daddy see your hand." She coaxed in a soft voice while holding onto his little arm. Roman whimpered in baby protest, but did as he was told as his father whispered soothing words in Latin to him as he gently took his son's hand and pried open fingers. The baby's little inside palm had a strange sun mark on the inside with seven rays around the edges. There were red wilts where he had been burned but where quickly disappearing to thin black lines like a tattoo as Caius turned his hand this way and that in the light with a deep frown on his face.

"This is a mark for the sun god Apollo." He exclaimed in surprise. Atheodora gasped sharply as her husband's words slowly sunk into meaning in her head.

"If one is marked by the Sun god, than the second one is not far behind on the other half." She breathed. They all turned as one toward Cassia and found her staring down at her own hand with wide hazel eyes.

Caius reached over and smiled at her. "Cassia, let me see your hand, baby." He encouraged. Cassia was no longer crying as she let him take her hand and stared at her mother for comfort. Aikiteirna smiled at her and nodded her head. "It's all right now, daddy's going to make it better." There on her palm also was a mark, but this one was the moon with eight stars around the circle in silver and gold ink. The mark shimmered when he turned it towards the light above to see better.

"Aro will want to be informed of this soon." He sighed as he stood up and gave the twins a kiss on the head. Aikiterina 's face paled. "Will he want to see if they can…" She trailed off staring at the twins as they solemnly looked back at her with their wide baby eyes. Caius shook his head. "_Nie_, they are much too young to be able to display such powers, Rina. But this puts me at a hard end of a rock and a cliff. Should someone know of our children outside the castle walls, Roman and Cassia, including you, are in danger."

"But surly one would not dare hurt me and the twins, right?" Aikiteirna said in a panicked voice. "They are only babies for God sake! _Your_ children, Caius." The blond vampire's face openly showed a brief flicker of what she was feeling before he hid it behind a scowl. "There are some in this world that would be glad that I and my brother didn't exist as their so-called rulers over the vampire world. We only work to keep our kind a secret from the humans and live at peace with them. But, should one learn of a particular's weakness, then they would pounce on the opportunity given to them like a pack of hungry wolves on a dead deer. I would let _anyone_ hurt you and our children, I swear to you on my honor as your mate and father of my flesh."

"We will need to depart for Volturia as soon as possible, Caius." Atheodora advised as she scooped the twins for bed. "But for one night, shall we just forget what has happed and enjoy one another's company? I'm sure you and Rina wish to be alone for a while." She said with a smile as she walked towards the twin's bedroom. Caius and Aikiteirna stared after her before Aikiteirna sighed heavily and walked off towards her bedroom. Caius followed her silently as they reached her door and went inside. He firmly shut the door behind him as she walked into the bathroom and softly the bathroom door from his sight.


	26. Chapter 26

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Aikiterina smiled in her sleep as she felt the familiar set of cold arms that held her tightly to a marble hard body. Keeping her eyes closed, she laid her hand over Caius's upper arm, smoothing her fingers over the stone muscles that rippled with power when he moved to cup her chin. Caius nuzzled her bare neck with his nose while inhaling her sweet scent of woman and blood into his dead system. Her blood greatly pained his throat like burning flames, but better for this way then the other, more obvious approached of things that came with being a vampire.

"Mmm, your body is very soft." He murmured in her hair while cupping a heavy breast in his palm, relishing the sharp gasp that escaped her throat with fierce male pride as he played with her harden nipple with his thumb. Already, his manhood was very thick with desire and ready to take her again for the fourth time since last night. Smiling at the thought, he gently pulled her onto her back, ignoring her feeble protest of letting her sleep a little longer. Not that she would have mind a fourth round of hot sex with her immortal "husband", Aiktierina's body was already wet and ready for his thick entrance as she moaned softly his name, her hips undulating on him as he slowly entered her womanhood with focused attention on what he was doing. Sparks of sharp pleasure shot up her legs, toward her womanhood, up her womb where it settled into a hot, burning flame that would not abate as she wrapped her legs around his lean torso.

Caius growled at the tightness of her body around his wide girth, slowly thrusting in and out at a pace that left her feeling impatient for more fulfillment as he purred in the softness of her neck. Aiktierina groaned loudly, her back arching upward as he began to increase his movements within her, the wet slapping sounds of their joined flesh echoing in the room around them as he kneeled on his knees, taking her legs over his arms as their frenzied pace began to go faster and faster, more harder to the point of pain but not breaking on that point.

"Caius! Fuck yes! Yes! Oh, baby, fuck me like this….oh, oh, oh!" Aiktierina ran her hands over his shoulders, back before going lower down to his backside where she cupped his ass with her hands and even more lower where his ball- locks were slapping against her wet ass. Biting back a groan, he growled her name darkly as he felt a small, bold hand touch his aching balls before tugging on them. Deep, carnal pleasure ripped through his body as he let out a roar that mirrored her scream of pleasure. Never in his near four thousand years of existence, not even with the rough sex he had with Theo, did he ever have it like this. Twisting hot pleasure within his throbbing manhood, the tightness of his balls as they tighten at the base till he felt he was going to burst then and there if he didn't hold back his vampire side with hard control.

Pulling out suddenly as she cried out from the lack of contact, he flipped her onto her front, pulling her hips high till she was forced to lean forward on her forearms and knees as he reentered with a hard, near violent thrust that had her screaming once more, fighting to breath properly as filled her more deeper than before with his long, thick girth. She squeezed her body around him, groaning at the stretched sensations from within her womanhood as he thrust hard and fast from behind, forcing her backwards till she was on her knees, her sweating back pressed against his cold chest as he grabbed her hips with his hard hands.

"You want me to fuck you, my sweet love?" He whispered in her ear, pausing his movements to give her time to readjust to him. Aikiterina shook her foggy head trying to clear up her head as she trembled under the dark, seductive sound of his accented voice. Caius growled again. "Tell me what you want, Rina, and I will promise to give all to you and more."

"Everything you want." She panted heavily moving her body down till she was fully seated on his manhood. She needed to feel the roughness within his tender lovemaking. She wanted everything that would bind him to her and vis vera. "I want you in my mouth. Now."

Caius groaned. "If I do that, you are going to be in big trouble." He objected. "I can never hold back my true side like this."

"We did it before and you didn't have a problem."

"Well, that was before you ran off on me for a year, Aikiterina. Now I don't have the control that I use to hold back from hurting you if I lose control."

Aikiterina bit her lip. It was true; he would mostly end up hurting her if he let his guard down in their present situation. "Fine, but I still want to play with you later." She consented. Caius smirked and gently wrapped his arms around her torso, trapping her against him as he renewed their lovemaking with hard thrusts that had her screaming his name once more. Her hips bucked back, matching stroke for stroke as he roughly thrusting into her wetness, snarling her name as he felt her body clamping down on his like a the tightness vice ever as he fucked her faster and faster. He lowered one hand, searching her folds till he felt her engorged clit and began to rub it between thumb and forefinger, making her movements more frenzied as she tried to avoid the pleasure lightning running up her thighs into her quaking womb.

"Caius, please…it's almost unbearable…for...oh god, yes! Fuck faster, faster!" She cried, pitching her body forward till she lay on her stomach. He gritted his teeth, fighting the vampire control to mark her body with his bit as he grew thicker, heavier in her till he felt like exploding to bits, it was so good.

"Fuck baby, Gods…so fucking tight, it's like your pussy is like a clamp that won't ….let go of my fucking cock!" He threw back his head, roaring her name as his seed ejaculated violently into her hot sheath. He slammed into her core harder, taking her breasts and tugging at her hard tips until she cried out at the pleasure/pain, he felt he couldn't stop until every part of her was his forever, marked by his member and could, if he even had one, tills she could not live without him.

Aiktierina was in a swamp of ecstasy as she orgasimed twice more from his roving fingers and thrusting manhood before collapsing on her stomach when his manhood shot a final spurt of warmth into her quivering body. Caius withdrew a short time later and tucked her under the satin sheets before kissing her swollen lips tenderly.

"I love you." He said quietly as she got her breathing back to normal.

Aiktierina felt her heart lurch at those three words. "You love me?" She asked incredulously with wide eyes.

Caius frowned down at her. Was it too early to say what he really felt about her? He had never even said them since the last letter he sent to her hundreds of years ago while serving the Roman imperial army. He never even said them to Atheodora either, fearing she would have laughed at him for it. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a very cool, but carefully controlled voice.

She shook her head adamantly at him. "No, of course not." She soothed. "It just caught me by surprise to hear such sweet familiar word from you, Caius." She snuggled into his cold body with her arms and legs wrapped around him. "I love you too."

Smiling, he kissed her brow. "Get some sleep for a while, Rina. I'll wake you up when you are fully rested."

"What about the twins?" She said sleepily as her eyes slowly shut. "They need to be fed."

"Shh, I'll take care of them. Just sleep, _agape_." Caius assured her in Greek. "Just sleep,_ agape_ ."

He watched her face slacken as exhaustion took over her sex fill body, her breathing deepening as she drifted off in his arms. Caius really missed sleeping now as he leaned his head back on his pillow and stared up at the dim ceiling. He wanted to dream about her, the twins, Theo and everything else a mortal human would dream about. But he couldn't. He was a immortal vampire without a soul who had a big responsibility to not only The Volturi, but also to his personally family as well.

Later on that morning, Caius a hot shower and quickly dressed while Rina slept on, exhausted from their four bouts of love making. A small smile pulled at his pale lips as he caressed her sleeping face. She stirred slightly under his cold touch before hunching down lower into the covers for warmth with a slight whimper. Caius pulled his hand away and breezed into the living room where he found his children playing on the floor, squealing loudly as Felix and Demetri played Hide-and- Seek with the two vampires while Atheodora looked on from the kitchen where she was preparing their morning meals.

Caius couldn't have asked for more with what he saw with his own eyes right now. He just hoped that he didn't live to regrete everything from the past while trying to start a new life with his two women and the twins.

~**Hey, ladystarlet here! I just want to let you guys know that i really enjoyed reading all your reviews over the summer. Keep them coming as i update this story and put up others that i have been writting over the summer break. I would have never belived that this story has really been popular with you guys. I will update in about two weeks. Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

Chapter Twenty-Six

Caius silently followed Aikiterina to her bedroom two rooms down from Roman and Cassia's nursery. His veins were near bursting point as venom welled in his mouth leaving him to tightly control his inner beast as they walked into her dark room. He shut the door behind him while she drifted off into the bathroom and shut herself from his hot gaze. Caius muttered a dark oath under his breath as he loosened his shirt cuffs and shirt buttons. As much as he wanted to yell at Rina at the moment, his lust was overpowering his senses till he felt like breaking something right now to calm it. Glancing at the shut bathroom door, he sat on the edge of a purple satin covered queen sized bed and waited for her come back out.

Aiktierna brushed her teeth, rewashed her flushed face and stood there in front of the large mirror just staring at her reflection with new eyes. The twelve months of hiding from the one person who had changed everything had been a torture that felt like a thousand blades that cut into her mind every day she woke up and reflected she was not in Caius's bed anymore. Hours of trying to forget who he was like forgetting her ancient past life and being caught in a thick cloud of regret and despair whenever the twins asked for their father. They were close to nine, ten months old but already they were smart enough to know certain things that 'normal' babies could not. They had seen, smelled even tasted his venom and knew that Daddy had something to do with their mother fleeing from him with them in tow.

She pressed her lips together in a straight line. Caius could have just raged on and not even bother looking for them. But he didn't do that. Their bond was too strong and ancient for him to just let her go. And she bore his seed into two beautiful twins that were the spitting image of their immortal father. Who would have known or would even believe that a dead body, nay, frozen male would be able to give a mortal woman the required life seed in order to reproduce the family line, even if it was a half human/vampire child. Aikiterina bowed her head for a long moment before looking back up and squaring her slender shoulders. Caius was not going to give up till he got what he came for and he sure in hell was going to fight hard and dirty to bring his family back home to Volturia.

With shaky fingers, she unlocked the door and stepped back into her room, trembling under his silent intent gaze as she turned up the room lights to a soft golden glow. Too many nights of crying and waking up in the middle of the night, wishing he was there beside her to hold and comfort her back to sleep with his soft word in ancient Latin, too many emotions running in her mind as she came to a stop a few feet away from and stood there silently with her hands clutching the fold of her _stola_.

Now he was here with her. And it was up to her to finally realize that she had not place in the world to hide from anymore. Her days of running away from a fated destined for them both was completely done.

Caius kept a carefully guarded expression on his face as he toyed with something in his hands. Anger was no longer the forefront of his emotions, but it still burned his heart that she would go through so much to make her, make his children, to forget who _he_ was to them. Did she really believe in her dreams that he would take her mortal life so carelessly after all that happened between them in recent months?

Caius held up the small object in his palm before her. "Without this gift you gave me nearly four thousand years ago in a small Greek farm, would I have known you really cared and loved me, Aikiterina." He said very softly with a sadden expression in his crimson eyes. Aikiterina remained silent, but he could tell that his words were affecting her emotionally and mentally. "What made you want to leave a perfect life of where you had me to protect and guide our children with my own life on the line? Where you mean more than words could possibly describe in writing or verbally, that you would whisk then away without me even saying goodbye and leave me to believe that you did this to protect them and yourself. Am I really a monster in your mortal eyes that you let a mere dream told you that I am a killer without remorse or a heart?" He stared down at the moon goodness medallion with a bitter laugh. "Yes, I'm a born killer. I hunt humans for their blood to survive in this world for three, almost four and a half thousand years." His eyes sharpen at her. "But I'm still human deep down."

Aikiterina shifted her gaze from his with stinging tears burning them as he continued to stare at her. Her human mind naturally didn't want to accept his soft words, but in her heart, she heard the truth from him and wanted to make all the wrongs she had brought upon him right again. The gods recreated her in this new body with her old soul to go and reunite with her soul mate forever. A stroke of tragic fate took her from the ancient world and it did the same thing once more with the death of her mother at the hands of the vampires. She had spent the last few months wondering what would have happened if mother didn't take that fated trip to Italy with her and instead left for one of her dig sites in Rome. What would have happened then? Would she have been reunited with Caius under a different circumstance then?

Pain and anger was all he had to comfort himself while searching for her and their children. But was she really willing to give herself a chance to have him prove his love to her even with the fact that he wasn't really "dead" all these centuries. Caius gently placed the moon medallion on the bedside table and sat there with his arms folded gracefully over his muscular marble chest.

_"pech`e?"_ He pressed her seductively in Italian. "Tu e' martine`a`e, io `e papu`eo." (Well? You are my wife and I'm your husband.)

Aikiterina slowly, not taking her eyes off of his, unwrapped the long _stola_ from her form and let it pool at her bare feet. A dark gleam shadowed his eyes as they darken to an almost pitch blackness that made her heart beat faster in her bosom. One, by one, she untied the silver lace over her upper arms until the _chigton_ too, slowly fell from her flushed body to join the robe on the carpet while she stood before him, clad in her black lace panties for modesty's sake and her sun medallion around her fair neck.

"Undo your hair, Rina." He commanded tightly as he clinched his jaw for control. "I want to see your long, beautiful hair caress your back."

Aikiterina reached up and took the ivory pins from her Greek bun, watching his face grimace slightly as if he was in pain as her hair fell about her shoulders and high breasts in one cascading motion that felt sensual and hot against her heated skin.

"The panties as well, _agape_." He whispered roughly with clinched fists at his sides.

She lowered her gaze from his face and shimmied out of her under where, naked and hot with desire for only what he was able to fulfill with his touch and skilled body. "Caius-"

"Shh, I want to touch you." He softly told her as he got up from his place to come over to her. Aikiterina shivered under the coldness of his touch on her hot skin. Caius nuzzled her hair while lightly trailing his hands over her shoulders, downward toward her breasts, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. She gasped at the searing sensation that tore through her body, nearly falling to the floor on weaken knees if he hadn't caught her in his arms and held her to him with her facing the bed while her bare back brushed against the opening of his shirt. Caius chuckled I her ear as he placed a supporting arm around her middle and roamed his other hand over her body.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" He purred in a velvet smooth voice. He cupped a heavy breast and gently squeezed it in his cold palm, drawing forth a low moan from her tight throat as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I should be yelling at you for all the pain and anger you invoked in me all these _long_ months, love." She trembled under his lips when she felt him kiss her neck where her pulse beat wildly. "But…I'm completely satisfied with making you scream my name and not your _former_ lover's until you don't even have a voice to use." He added with another dark chuckle. Aikiterna shifted slightly in his arm, placing her hands over the thick muscular forearm around her to keep herself up as she felt his manhood thicken and lengthen against her bare bottom underneath his dress slacks.

"I could make you beg for me, but that would be oh, so painful for the both of us, knowing that I had to go without full relief this whole time." He continued in that same velvet voice of his. Caius trailed his hand down over the slightly rounded tummy, over her silkily mound, and behind over the firm buttocks that was firmly pressed against his hard erection.

"Caius, please…I need you…so bad." Aikiterina begged breathlessly as he smoothed her hair back from her face with gentle fingers. Caius silently ignored her desperate plea as he picked her up off her feet and carried her to the wide bed where he laid her down in the middle.

"You are being punished if you have forgotten what I told you back at the night club earlier." He reminded her in a hard voice. wide-eyed, she watched him under the soft glow of the room lights, strip pou of his clothes and shoes in quick, graceful movements that mere mortal would be unable to achieve. Her breathing increased as she lowered her gaze to the long, thick manhood that gave them his children and her body mindless pleasure. Cheeks flamed, she tore her eyes back up to his face where she found him with an open smirk on his lips.

"I recall that image clearly in mind from a night where you first saw me like this in a certain bed of mind back in ancient Athens's country side." He teased with a boyish grin. Aikiterina gulped.

"I don't remember." She stated in a nonchalant tone, her eyes now focused over his shoulder.

"Then turn off the lights and let me refreshed your memories." He growled low with a heated expression. "I'll be damned if I let you go again this time, Aikiterina. I warned you that I would find you, and so I did."

Shaking inside with anticipation, she crawled off the bed and turned off the lights as he ordered, opening the window drapes by her bedside before lying back on the bed when he motioned her with a pale hand. The moon was bight tonight with very little clouds in the night sky as the moonbeams fell over her still form, radiating her warm, fair flesh with its silver glow until she seemed to be a Greek moon goddess of the night before his very eyes. Except she was not such thing, but it mattered not to him as he crawled slowly towards her on all fours, smiling playfully up at her as she instinctively backed away from him until her back hit the iron headboard. He stopped two inches away from her and nuzzled her soft stomach with his nose.

"You were not scared of my mortal state when I was human." Caius said very softly, almost as if to remind himself he was with a mortal, not a vampire. "You welcomed me with such innocence and trust that I knew even from the very day I had accidently mistook you for a animal while hunting, brought you home to be treated and taken care of by Thena, that you were the one for me forever. You captivated me with you openness even though you couldn't speak." He reached out, cupping her chin in his palm. "And now three thousand years after that night that changed our mortal lives, you were brought back to life in this modern time with a strong voice that is _meant_ to be used without fear. I cannot live without you by my side, Aikiterina. I just can't. and Roman and Cassia need their father to show them control and love where I would not have even _believed_ of being able to father a child in this state in the first place."

"I was scared, Caius." She replied. "Scared that if my nightmares were really true, then what was I going to do if your inner dark side took over and accidently took away their mother from them? I had to protect our children from what they are really to this world."

"They cannot help being who they are, Rina. But," He added with a small smile. "They learn control from their mother all these months and have not caused any trouble so far. As for myself,"

Caius paused. "I can't hurt the woman I loved so dearly beyond my own life to do such a great error." He kissed her suddenly with such a passion, she could only submit under his roving mouth and tongue as he cradled her head in his hands. When she thought she would not be let go for air, he lowered his head to a puckered nipple drawing it hungrily into his suckling mouth as he played with the other one in his hand. Aikiterina felt herself fall backwards against the smooth satin pillows as he followed her down with his body, covering her torso with kisses that made her cry out with burning passion and moved her hips against his as he came back up to claim her mouth once more. She greedily ran her hands over his perfect body, dimly noting thick half-moon scars over the inside of his arms and shoulders where he was marked by Atheodora. One day, he would be bearing hers as well when he decided to change her.

Caius let out a harsh moan as she touched his manhood with the returning shyness of a virgin. "_Perfecto, mi bella_." He cursed while he stilled himself over her, resting his weight on his forearms as she explored him with firm strokes that nearly made his control slip from his tight grasp. He allowed her to go on for another two minutes before harshly commanding her to stop and trapping her hands over her head in one of his. His control was hard enough to maintain with that state that both of them were in, but he wasn't going to let her slip by her "punishment" tonight. He was going to make her scream all night long until she was calling out his name with every orgasm, gasp, moan, and touch, erasing all traces of her past lover until she could not live without brand on her body and soul. Caius loudly growled at the thought of ownership as he pulled apart her slender legs with his free hand and touched her aching clit with his thumb, forcing her to buck upward at the pleasure she felt him do to her.

"Caius, please!" She cried.

"Please and thank you is not by your side tonight, Rina."

He pushed her thighs wider and ravished her wet folds with his tongue until he heard her first scream of the night. He showed her no mercy what so ever as he licked shallow first before delving deeper into her hot core as he pleasured her engorged clit with his fingers. He had let her go a few minutes ago and now her frantic fingers were clawing at his hair and tightening in his scalp as he drank her sweet, spicy honey nectar from her womanhood. Caius chuckled to himself when she let out a frustrated mew before screaming his name once again when he slipped two fingers into her core and began suckling her clit. She was his and he was not letting go one single bit to another man.

_Perhaps I should have followed through with Cassia's inquiry about Jake. Oh well, so much for four thousand dollars to make a mortal leave my woman._

Aikiterina was near sobbing with relief when he finally positioned himself at her entrance. But he didn't push into her. He just remained motionless with his hands over her bucking hips as she silently begged him with sign language to take her.

"Who am I to you?" Caius growled at her with a fierce snarl on his lips as he felt her body urge him with her wetness. Aikiterina could only moan incoherently as she tried to move herself on him. He wouldn't allow any of it as he held her firmly into the mattress and pulled slightly away from her restless body over her.

"Tell me who I am to you, Aikiterina or else I will cease all of this at once and go to Theo instead." He deliberately threatened in her ear. Her blue eyes flew open and fixed on his sharp gaze as she tried to work past her lust filled mind.

"I-I-"She stammered. Caius deeply sighed and began to move off of her when she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck with a desperate protest. "No, wait!" She cried.

Caius settled back on her while hiding a smug smile with a frown. _"pach`e?"_

"Your my…lover."

"And?"

She blushed and looked away from his face when he forced her to face him. "I want to see your eyes when you tell me who I am to you, love."

"Y-y-your my husband." She replied softly.

"And two other things as well, Rina" He smiled with a graceful move of his body against hers that send her gasping in ecstasy.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Father to our twins, and your riding horse for interesting positions that I am sure, I'll be showing to _all_ of the positions as the night progresses." He whispered smoothly as he thrust fully into her with a harsh groan of delight. "Now just be quiet for once and let me love you." He whispered as he began to move slowly in and out of her tight body while she moaned and moved with as one.

Finally, he was here and for now…everything was going to all right.

Aikiterina clung to him as he moved within her with care as to not hurt her with his inhuman strength as she urged him faster with tightening her thighs around his waist, arching with a grimace of pleasure on her face as he complied with ultimate relish. Her womb was burning with need for release as Caius nuzzled her neck while groaning softly in her hair. So many endless nights of separation from his true mate was like a knife stabbed right into his heart. He looked into her blue eyes with a tenderness he had never felt for hundreds of years and knew that if he was human once more, he would rather live one lifetime with her and die knowing that they would reunite as one in heaven.

"That's it, my love, let it take you." He grabbed her hips with his hands and raised them slightly so he could strike at a different angle, making her cry out his name and moan low as sparks of hot blinding pleasure erupted in her head and body, throwing her whole body and mind into an endless vortex of ecstasy before she dimly heard his own harsh cry of release near her head. They lay there for a long time, her trying to regain her breathing and calm her fast beating heart and he, caressing her sweaty brow with gentle fingers as he stared down at her with a sly smile on his lips.

"You should sleep for a while, Aikiterina." He told her softly, pulling the cool sheets up and over them both while she lay with her head resting on his cold shoulder.

"I wonder if someone heard us." She mumbled sleepily with drooping eyes. Caius shushed her with a firm kiss on the lips before laying back and watching her fall into a peaceful sleep. Rina's kiss swollen lips were curled in a tiny, secretive smile as he heard her breathing deepen and her heart slightly beat slower as sleep quickly over took her tired body. At last he had her in his arms once more. Now he had to work out some issues that would be later smoothed out once they saw what his next part of the plan was. He didn't really want to just make her pack up and leave France without any notice to her friends and work, but he could not really be so far from home for so long without some compromises to help balance things out.

Caius softly sighed, a habit that he had long since picked up again since her arrival in his life. Now he had only to wait and see.


	28. Chapter 28

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Lady Starlet here, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that from now on my chapter will be off. For example with this one, chp 28 will be placed in the chapter slot of 30 and so forth. Just thought to let you know in case any of you end up getting confused over the order of the chapters and end up commenting on the problem. As always, please leave any reviews or comments after reading. Thank you!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"I want to go outside, _papu_!" Cassia screamed as her father shoved a thick sweater over her and reprimanded her for being loud as she impatiently fidgeted in the living room while Felix and Demetri were doing the same to her brother. Cassia pointed out the large living room window with a chubby finger. "Snow." She said simply at the flurries outside.

"_Snowflakes_." Caius corrected and then repeated it to her in Greek. Roman looked up from Felix's lap while he held a tiny foot out towards Demetri.

"Snowflakes cold like daddy." He said in a very solemn voice that made both body guards bark with sudden laughter. "_Papu_ show with fingers?" He made gestures in the air with his gloved covered ones to show Caius what he meant. Demetri could not but help stare bug eyed as he stilled with one tiny yellow boot half way on.

"Did he just ask you to show them in _sign_ _language_?" He ejaculated in shock. Caius bit back a hasty laugh in his chest while helping Cassia with her own pair of Hello Kitty purple snow boots. "They are learning rapidly because of their vampire side. The brain is more likely to accelerate in metal information that is absorbed in the stored area of information then with a normal human brain. "He explained while picking her up in his arms. He turned to Roman. "Ready, my son?"

Roman nodded quickly, his white blond head bobbing up and down so fast , it was all a blur to the human eyes. _"Si, Papu."_

_"Si?"_ Caius raised an eyebrow at his bodyguards as Roman jumped into his other arm and hissed happily at his sister who hissed right back, but louder. Felix smirked. "Demetri has been talking his Italian around them while Rina was cooking their breakfast this morning." He nudged Demetri in the ribs with another sly smirk. "When he's talking mostly like _that_, it means he can't wait for his date later on this evening. Isn't that right, Dems?"

Demetri glared daggers at him. "I was teaching them basic words, Felix. Nothing wrong with them learning multi language at a young age. I sure in hell did with being a silk merchant's son growing up." He said coldly, offended greatly by him. Caius rolled his eyes upwards to the heavens before grabbing his car keys from the coffee table.

"Let's go, guys. I don't have all friken day to hear the both of you argue over petty shit." He growled in his normal cold voice. "Lock the door, Felix."

"Yes, master."

"_Papu_, we're we going?" Cassia asked as she watched Felix lock the front door behind them before pocketing the silver key in his pants pocket. Caius motioned them to follow him and the twins out to the car in the parking lot below.

"Daddy is taking the two of you hunting." He replied casually as he beeped the alarm system before Demetri opening the back passenger side door and held it open for Caius. The twins crawled on to the leather seats and allowed their father to buckled them in while chattering about how mommy hunted for their meals with a gun.

"_Materia_ shoots at deer's head then pumped the blood out." Roman quipped in as Felix sat beside them and Demetri took the driver side. Caius flickered to his side, buckling his seatbelt and shutting the door a second later, earning loud squeals from the twins as Demetri turned the engine one.

"Where are we going, master?"

"To the nearest national reserved park where we could allow them to hunt without anyone seeing us." Caius replied as they backed out.

"Err, we take it that you are going to allow them to see _us_ hunt as well?" Felix asked from the backseat.

"No, just their father. I don't think Rina or Theo would like it if I allowed the twins to hunt humans at this stage for the time being. It's better to let them feed off of animal blood as I teach them to correct way of hunting for their meals." Caius said while paying half heed to the traffic outside his window.

Felix folded his hands over a knee while regarding Roman and Cassia's fair profiles beside him. "And just how are you going to explain to Aro later on things progressing with them?"

Caius made an exasperated noise. "Aro dosen't need to know right now of what is going on. He understands that I am very capable of taking care of my _own_ personal business without his nosy ways of getting information." He growled darkly. The bodyguards let the matter drop into silence. Looks like they were going to be staying for a long while until _someone_ decides to call in.

"Snowflakes pretty, Uncle Felix." Cassia pulled on her brother's sleeve, pointing outside. "Look, Roman. Cold." Roman's stomach rumbled nosily in the silence of the car. "I'm hungry." He pouted with a miserable look on his cute face. Demetri pulled into a parking space near a hiking trail thirty minutes later. It was nearing seven o'clock in the evening so one had to worry too much on too many humans being out at this time. Demetri helped the twines out as Felix got out and popped open the back trunk. Caius, dressed in a wool sweater, jeans, hiking boots and a large black overcoat with his leather black gloves, took out a long silver case and a quiver of arrows from within.

"I thought you said you were going to hunt "normally"." Felix observed as he slammed the truck shut after withdrawing a heavy large black leather sports bag. Caius sent him a scowl.

"So? Nothing wrong with me doing it without a loud gun to scare off our prey."

Felix didn't say a word. He just picked up Cassia in one arm and followed them silently through the heavily dense forest. They traveled the trail for a good fifteen minutes before veering off the path into the darken shadows of the tall trees, sniffing the air from time to time for the scent of any signs of heavy animals nearby. Caius motioned to his children to be very quiet and still when he caught sight of a large male deer drinking water from a streambed a few paces off from where the vampires stood.

Not taking his eyes off the deer, Caius swiftly pulled out a wooden bow stringing it in less than once second before taking aim at the unsuspecting animal. He let go of the arrow without a pause and hit the deer point blank in the heart. The deer fell with a harsh baying that vibrated into the oncoming night before crashing on its side with a heavy _thud! _ The sweet, salty smell of fresh blood reached their keen noses, setting off the twins' hungry snarls at one another as they blurred over to the still warm body. Caius watched them with amusement as they carefully avoided getting any blood on their clothes while biting down into the neck with their small razor sharp teeth. He allowed them to drink enough to dampen their thirst for the moment before signaling Felix to hurry up so that they could quickly drain the carcass. Felix knelt down next to the twins and opened up his bag, withdrawing four one foot long needles that were attached to clear tubes. With theses, he pierced the major blood arties and attached the tubs to four large plastic blood bags.

Roman hissed sharply at Cassia when she tried to push him out of the spot he was feeding from.

"Stop it!" Caius sternly said at them. "I'll find another one afterwards as soon as he's done with getting supplies of blood for you two."

Cassia ran towards him, hopping into his arms. "Me hungry still." She told him. Caius nuzzled her throat while Roman hugged one of his legs and watched Felix finish up his work.

"Papu?" He asked looking up at Caius with his blue grey eyes.

"Yes, my son?"

Roman pointed off to his right into the darker part of the forest. "I smell rabbit."

"You want rabbit for dinner?" Caius chuckled as Demetri snorted at his side and turned away from them abruptly. Roman pointed at his sister. "She kill rabbit last month an _materia_ cried."

"Did she now?" Caius said with a straight face.

Cassia eagerly nodded her head at him, her short baby curls bouncing against her forehead wildly as she snapped her baby teeth together. "Can we have rabit?"

"Only if your mother can stomach it at dinner, I don't see why not, my tiny ones." Caius smiled. Felix was already packing away the full bags of fresh blood and gathering up his instruments.

"Well, one down, five more to go." He laughed as Demetri worked on burying the carcass at vampire speed.

_"Bene, tu stupideo cassacino!" _(Danm you crazy old dog!) The Italian grumbled under his breath.

"Easy on the swearing, will you?" Caius warned while trying to hold onto his children and hunting gear at the same time.

"Sorry, master."

The next hour they worked on gathering enough animal blood to last for several weeks. Roman and Cassia were allowed to hunt smaller game with Demetri while Felix helped Caius take down elk and deer not far away. By the time they had buried the dead carcasses and gathered up their gear, it was already time to head home for the twin's dinner and bath. Caius caught two rabbits for dinner, chuckling over faded memories of his past when he was learning how to hunt from his human father as a young boy at the age of five.

Felix drove this time back home, occasionally asking the twins how they liked seeing their father hunt the "old fashion way without his teeth." Caius had glared at him for this remark and warned that if he didn't watch his mouth around him he was going to get it bad when they got back to Volturia.

"Sorry, master." Felix had mumbled apologetically as he was parking.

Atheodora was watching TV when they walked into the apartment.

"Auntie!" the twins yelled joyfully running into her arms as she flickered over to their sides with an arm around each one.

"Well aren't you both all flushed from hunting tonight? Did daddy show you how he used to hunt before?" She beamed at them while wrinkling her nose at the leather bag in disgust. "Though, I would never touch an animal for the sake of feeding. Yuck!" She added while leading them to the couch.

Caius glanced around the room while taking off his jacket and gloves before tossing them on the back of the couch as he made his way towards the kitchen. "Where is their mother, Atheodora?"

His mate pointed down the hall where the bedrooms are at. "She's taking a nap, Caius. Came in around six twenty, saying she was tired ant kind of feeling under the weather tonight. Begs that we cook and clean house, if I might add."

Caius was in the middle of washing the skinned rabbits with salt water at the sink while Felix packed the fresh bags in the freezer and handing Demetri two for the fridge. "Is she not well or something?" they both asked at the same time as Atheodora fussed over the twins as she helped them out of their jackets and boots.

"She thinks she may have caught something at work." She replied in concern tossing a boot on the floor. She fluffed up the couch pillows and bade Roman and his sister to watch TV for a while until dinner was ready before going into the kitchen. Demetri glanced down at his watch and swore mightily before apologizing profusely when Caius growled at him and reminded him that he had a date tonight at eight.

"Don't be late in coming back home. I need the two of you to look into something in the underground city around midnight." Caius said as he dressed and rubbed a mix of herbs and spices into the meat. "Aro heard about a problem with a French rouge coven of four. Two males and females and I need the two of you to look into it before reporting back to me."

Felix smiled grimly at the prospect of a good fight as he and Demtri exchanged light fists with each other. "I'll be back at ten." Demetri informred as he headed out the door. "Be good, kids." He called back as the door shut behind him.

"We will, uncle." They chores together as one. A dark chuckled could be heard down the hallway. Caius motioned for Felix to go join the twins at the couch so he could get things done in the kitchen.

Theo gave her husband a soft kiss as she helped him chop ingredients for a Greek rabbit broth stew with turnips, fresh rosemary, potatoes, carrots and leek. "Your body temp could have contributed, my husband." She teased slyly. "First I heard of a human getting sick because of a cold vamp in her bed."

Felix barked at the couch, but when they looked over at him, he was too innocently paying attention to a French kids cartoon with a huge grin taking up most of his face.

Caius placed the meat inside a boiling soup pot, added some fresh herbs before covering it with a lid. He washed his hands while regarding his queen with a slight smile. "You sound wistful, my dear wife."

Theo sighed. "Well what I would give for just _one_ day, to experience mortal life once again without fear of being who and what we are, husband." She replied truthfully looking right at him in the eyes. "Wouldn't you want to do the same, Caius?"

"Perhaps, Theo. But I cannot turn back the hands of time and redo our lives again." He said gruffly as he turned back to his work at hand. "I, _nie_, _we_, have a family to take care and protect now among other duties that are required of us back at home. I don't regret giving her my seed, if that is what you mean."

"I used to wish I was able, or rather, females were able to have children." Atheodora said very softly. "But, I'm satisfied with being your mate and aunt to your children. My only regret is that we weren't happy after so long until Aikiterina arrived once more in your life. If she didn't, then what would have become of us then?" Caius briefly paused and turned at her with sharp eyes.

"Are you not happy with _us_?" He demanded. She shrugged at his question while staring down at her feet.

"I wasn't these last several months; I'll admit that to you. All the yelling, hitting, getting sort with everyone including myself as you walked around sour and dark as before." She looked up at him. "But I held on to the hope that we would find them and have everything back to normal once more."

Caius shifted uncomfortably before drawing her into his arms. "You are my mate, and I won't let you go either." He growled. "Two wives to raise Roman and Cassia as mothers. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you, Theo. I really am and I pray that you will forgive me for my words of hurt towards you during these past months." He roughly kissed her on the mouth until she had to pull abruptly away when the soup pot began to flow over.

"Holy gods! The broth is overflowing!" She cried in alarm as she pulled off the lid. Caius chuckled softly to himself as he watched her noisily fuss over the soup and ordering him to hand her the other ingredients while she stirred.

Later on, while his wife and Felix were feeding the twins, he brought a bowl to Aiktierina's room with some fresh steamed rice and buttered bread on a tray. Upon entry, he found she was still asleep and still wearing her work suit underneath the heavy blankets when he had set the tray down the night stand to feel her forehead with his cold hand. The young girl was very much warm to his touch and her normally fair cheeks were flushed a light pink hue from the fever.

Caius shook his head. _What a dumbass I'll be if it ends up that I'm at fault for getting her sick._ He stared down at her for a long searching moment, his human memory starting to return to a long ago faded memory of another situation like this. Only they were barely even children when he had found her in the forest, an arrow protruding from her shoulder from his own bow. Caius faintly recalled brining her home, helping his sister nurse her though her burning fever, making sure that her wound didn't become infected as Aikiteirna had lain there in bed with high fever and chills for four long days before it finally broke in the middle of the night. He had rocked her, sang to her when she cried out in her fever dazed sleep, bathed her brow and slept beside her the whole time staying awake most of the night watching her and praying that she would heal quickly.

Aiktierina stirred opening her bleary eyes in confusion before settling them on Caius with a faint smile. "Oh, something smell really good, Caius." She exclaimed while allowing his assistance in helping her sit up straight against the pillows. She glanced down at herself and groaned softly. "Dammit, I was so tired earlier that I completely forgot to change in something more comfortable."

"I'll find you something." Caius soothed her with a kiss on the forehead. "Just sit back and I'll take a look myself."

"But you can't undress me." Aiktierina protested. He raised a perfectly arched blond eyebrow at her.

" And pray, what is so different about this situation from all the others I have undressed you and seen all your naked glory?"

She blushed deep scarlet red all over as she stumbled in her head to come up with a plausible remark to his question. "Well, for one I'm all sweaty and stink most likely."

Caius crossed his arm over his chest with a bored look in his eyes. "So? I dealt with so many times before back _then_." He smirked. "You smell like that because you are sick. What else have I heard over my three thousand plus years of a perfectly good mortal excuse?"

Aikiterina fidgeted with the sheets, her face twisting this way and that under the cool gaze of her man. "I thought humans don't smell so good to you." She pointed out.

"They do when I'm hungry." Came the flat reply.

"Then what am I?" She cried. Caius purposely smiled widely at her showing his gleaming pearly white teeth as she gasped in alarm.

"You're a human mother who is sick and running a fever right now and I don't give a fuck if you smell like shit to me. I'm going to undress you and put you in the tub, wash you down right, dry you and force your clothes on if I even have to go that far. Scream all you want, Rina, it won't work." He bit back a heavy laugh when he saw her gulp nosily with wide eyes staring up at him.

"I would just let him halve his way, if I were you." Theo's musical voice called outside the door as she passed by. "He _always_ wants to be in charge anyhow. Let him have it and be done with it. That's how men of the world are and have been for thousands of years, my dear."

Caius merely turned away from Rina's slaked jawed expression to go into her spacious walk-in closet. He selected a black cashmere silk nightgown with small floral patterns around the breast area and a soft sweater for warmth in case she became could or had the chills. He made sure to pull out sweatpants as well before returning to the bedroom to dispose of his findings at the end of the bed. Ignoring her scawks of being able to undress without assistance, he pulled off her clothes, stockings, undid her bra clasp without error, slid off her sheer panties without so much of a batten eyelash, save for the darking of his eyes when he saw it was his favorite pair that he liked seeing her in. after succeeding in this minor feat, he then hoisted her up in his arms and flickered into her large bathroom, setting her down on the toilet seat so he could start her bath.

"This isn't necessary." She grumbled, still insistent and stubborn as she watched him draw her a nice and hot bubble bath. Caius grunted as he picked her up and carefully settled her down into the bubbly bath. Aikiterina couldn't help but sigh in relief as her skin took in the heat, resting her head against the thick towel he had placed at the edge for her head. She closed her eyes in utter bliss. "You _are_ good at this; I've got to admit that much." She allowed as she heard him move about beside her. She opened one eye to see he had discarded his jacket on the counter and was in the middle of uncuffing his long casual sleeves and rolling them up.

"Why your very welcome, my sweets." Caius replied very smoothly as he knelt down on the floor beside the tub. He reached over her for the soap bar and began to silently scrub her bare arms gently as she watched his face through hooded eyes. A flicker of a clear image passed into her mind of a much younger Caius doing the same thing to her when she had been terribly sick. Just as it came, it went out, leaving her to ponder just how deep their ancient past with one another had been.

"Do you recall how you had felt when you asked me to marry you long ago?" She asked in a casual voice while closing her eyes again. She felt him pause for a second or two before he resumed with a low oath. Caius tossed the soap in its small ledge for the cloth towel and soaped it before scrubbing her shoulders and back.

"I must have felt like the Gods themselves." Caius replied very softly as he moved along her collarbone downward to her breasts. "I just knew when I had brought you home to my family farm that you would be the one for me."

"Even at your young age, you knew?"

Caius snorted as if her words had offended him but smiled to himself as he recalled telling his sister the night he had brought the old Aikiterina home, he had found his life mate. Nothing in the world would have made him regret keeping her all those years as they grew into adulthood.

"My heart knew as I had watched over, Rina, that you were the one I would only want to live with." He told her in a firm voice that sent shivers down her spine in spite of the hot bath. Aikiterina didn't say anymore as he finished bathing every inch of her tired body before moving on to her hair. Caius frowned at the auburn color with a shake of his head.

"I don't like this color on you, woman. I want your normal hair color back." He had growled at her as he massaged his cold fingers into her scalp.

"Mmmm, that feels so good." She moaned in delight. "I did on purpose. Not something I would have choosen, but given the circumstances at the time, I had no other alternative." Aikiterina touched the long wet strands with a twirling finger as he rinsed it out with fresh water. "It'll take a few more weeks to fad, and then at least several months before my hair is back to normal."

Caius ordered her to stand as he pulled the plug and turned on the water, pouring hot water over her entire body from a large basin before turning it off and encompassing her in a large towel. He carried her back into the bedroom and found that Theo or Felix had changed the bedding and refreshed the soup. He allowed her to put on her nightgown before he applied lotion to her skin to keep it hydrated.

"How was the hunting with Roman and Cassia?" Aikiterina asked while Caius softly kissed her neck as his hands roamed over her breasts underneath her gown.

Caius chuckled low in his throat as he felt her shiver to his light touch. "They behaved pretty well around their ravishing father. Only though Roman seems to be the more dominant of the two when it comes to letting his thirst be known."

Aikiterina stiffened. "Should that be a problem?"

Caius frowned but shook his head as he withdrew and flickered into the bathroom to wash his hands. "No. We are like that when we feed. Comes with the territory of being a vampire." He called from the sink. "But in this case, our children are half and half, it makes it much easier to control by feeding them human food and having them feed on blood every other week or so." Caius added while coming back.

Aikiterina sat back against her fluffed pillows as he placed the tray beside her and handed her the warm bowl of soup. "Smells wonderful, did you make this?"

Caius gave her one of his rare half smiles as he began to hungrily eat. "You used to like rabbit. So I hunted some."

"Tastes great." She commended him as he watched her eat.

"Thank you." He replied gravely. Aikiterina smiled at him and accepted a cup of water from him. She quizzically stared at his hand for a long moment before taking a sip.

"What?"

She shook her head, goimg back to her meal. "Nothing, Caius. Just a mere flashback." She said off-handily.

"A mere flashback?" Caius repeated in a not so believing tone. She opened her mouth to respond but he had flashed over to the door and opened it, revealing their offspring standing there in the doorway with guilty looks on their angelic faces. Roman tottered in, grabbing his father's right leg and holding on as his sister flashed onto the bed beside her mother.

"Milk,_ materia_." She said simply, pointing to Aikiterina's chest with a tiny finger. Caius shut the door just as Felix appeared and walked over with his son riding on his leg.

"Mama needs to eat first before she could feed you, _chotia_." Caius told her as he took a seat on the other side. "Roman, stop biting my leg." He ordered looking down at her twin with a frown. Roman crawled into his arms with a pout.

"Daddy smells good."

"Well, I'm not food." Caius growled at him as he began to rock Roman in his arms. He nuzzled him, drawing a squeal from Roman as Caius tickled at his stomach with light fingers.

"Yeeeeeee! _Papu_, dat tickles!" he cried as Caius laid him down on the bed. Cassia sensing that something fun was happening, joined in while their mother watched and laughed away as she finished her meal.

Aikiterina pushed away her tray, gathering up Cassia first while pulling down her gown to expose a dark nipple to her. The baby immediately latched on, suckling noisily while Roman whimpered and wanted to join in.

"Me want milky too, Mama."

Aiktierina bared the other breast and motioned him to climb into her lap. Roman eagerly joined his twin and soon, she had both of them sleepy eyed as Caius watched them with a slightly pained expression in his eyes.

"I wished I had seen how they grew and taught them their first steps." He said very slowly. He looked up at Aikiterina's startled face while she gently pulled their daughter away from her breast. Caius took her into his arm, stroking Cassia's near white hair as he stared down into her sleeping baby face.

"Their very first word was _papu_ and where were you." Aikiterina whispered softly. She watched as his beautiful face softened like she had never seen and the crimson orbs became almost distant like while he slowly rocked her sideways.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a choked up sounding tone.

"Don't be. It's my fault for not believing in you as their father and as my…husband." She finished. Roman whimpred in his sleep as his mother gently pulled his lax mouth from her body. "Can they sleep in here with us?"

Caius shrugged. "Sure, if they don't bite, then why not?" He stood up and pulled the blanket back, setting the twins in the middle before pulling the them back over. Aikiterina let out a sneeze and a sudden cough. Caius frowned. "I forgot about how you felt. I'll be right back with some hot tea." He picked up the tray flickering out of the room without a sound as she lay stroking the twin's petal soft cheeks with a loving finger. Caius came back with not only her tea, but also two stuffed teddy bears which he tucked under each one's tiny hands before kissing them goodnight on head. Aikiterina took the hot tea from him as he was untying his shoes. Laying on top of the covers after dimming the lights to a very soft glow, he rested his head next to Roman's as they both watched their children sleep peacefully away in dreamland.

"Are you going to tell Aro and Marcus yet?" Aikiterina asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Marcus, I already talked to, so Aro will know by him. As for returning," Caius paused. "We will need to talk about that when you are feeling better. But for now, please don't worry about that."

"I will for now." She heaved a sigh. Closing her tired eyes, she snuggled deeper underneath the covers for warmth. "God, I'm tired."

"Sleep, Rina." Caius said softly. "Just sleep."

Sleep she did while he watched them slumber away as the night's hours slowly passed. Demetri returned from his date, clearly upset over something that had happened but refused to comment on what it was as Caius quietly ordered him and Felix on what to do. After they left around midnight to go check on the underground rouge French coven, Atheodora came in and sat next to him on the floor, looking at her family with a ancient sadness that seemed to linger within her clear crimson eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Lady Starlet here, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that from now on my chapter will be off. For example with this one, chp 28 will be placed in the chapter slot of 30 and so forth. Just thought to let you know in case any of you end up getting confused over the order of the chapters and end up commenting on the problem. As always, please leave any reviews or comments after reading. Thank you!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"So, tell me, did she seem happy while you two were together?" Felix asked his silent fellow bodyguard as they made their way underneath the streets of Paris. Demetri made sniffing noise while he scanned the deep, dark catacombs before them.

"She seemed sincere until her ex showed up and ruined the mood for us." He replied tersely. "Did you say that Jane and Alec were going to meet us here?"

Felix grunted, the sound echoing through the silence as they went deeper into the underbelly of the under city. "Caius didn't trust anyone else with this mission. Neither did Aro, so he had them hurry to France for special reasons just as a simple precaution."

"Because of Caius." His friend stated simply.

"Um-hm. Looks like we almost are there." Felix said with a hard smile as he pointed to a faint purple glow up ahead twenty feet away. They pulled up their hood and made their way until they came to a small doorway that was being guarded by two big French bouncers. Upon noticing the dark pair that suddenly loomed right in front of them, they held up a hand to prevent them from coming closer.

"Zee have pass`e, _monieoures_?" asked one of them with a tight smile that betrayed a slight apprehension in his thick accent.

"_wi_, two _pass`e`s teu,_ night fog's club, no?" Felix said very poilitly as he flashed two VIP passes into the nightclub before the dark pair of eyes. The two bouncers checked them for any hidden weapons before nodding approval.

_"wi, pleas`e , monsoiurs," _they opened the two metal doors and pointed inside.

_"mels`e, bu coup`e."_ Felix thanked them as he and Demetri brushed passed them into a smoky, hot, jam packed club with blaring techno French music beating off the sound proof walls as hundreds of patrons danced wildly everywhere around them. Felix motioned Demetri to follow him up to a higher elevation that overlooked the dance floor below. They could easily smell other vampires mixed into the the wild crowd as they blended in with the unsuspecting humans. The sharp snow white contrast to the tanned complexion of a mortal was not hard to pick out as they silently scanned the area from within the dark shadows.

"Who are we looking for here?" Demtri said quietly as he ignored a leering look from a pretty human female at a table a few feet away from them.

"Four rouge vampires. They are cautious though tonight. Too many humans in one place at once will attract unwanted attention as well as the other more controlled covens." Felix replied as he took in a blond vampire male with tattoos displayed over his pale chest below. "They will show tight restraint as they pick out their victims one by one. Then after luring several meals, lure them to a isolated part, perhaps a hidden crypt, and feed off of them before disposing their bodies where they can't be found."

Demetri cracked his knuckles under his robe. "Are we to engage with them?"

"No, see or hear what information we can find before reporting back to Caius. Jane and her brother will be meeting us at the park afterwards. I'm thinking that Caius is suspecting an uprising of some sort."

_"What?"_ Demetri hissed in an undertone. "An uprising?"

Felix gave him a cold nod. "_Si_, it's not really a full truth, but some recent reports coming into master Aro's attention, has been suggesting a rising of an newborn army from the coven we are hunting for."

"Then where is their maker then if they are unaided to being forced to doing tis on their own?"

Felix shrugged. "Perhaps we killed him or her already and they had orders to continue if such an even happened."

"_Bene_." Demetri cursed softly. "Then we have more than just four of them to deal with here." He said as his eyes followed a brunet female that was laughing in the arms of a drunk lanky looking dark haired human male at the bare area.

"Oh, my husband just recently passed away." She said in a sorrowful like tone. Demetri watched her lean into her partner with a seductive smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I've been rather…lonesome since he passed last year. You want go kick it with back at my place?"

"Sure, anything you want, babe." The guy laughed incoherently as he downed a large shot glass of vodka. They stayed for a few more minutes before Demetri watched the pair sidle out of the packed club through a back door. He turned to tell Felix, but saw that his partner had already preserved what was going to happen and decided to follow the hunting female.

Demetri cursed softly as he noticed two blond males with a group of four human women under each arm, take the exact same exist as the brunet and her prey. He walked normally as he passed through from behind staying several paces back, so that the male vampires couldn't catch his scent. The women were slightly drunk, staggering on their feet as they laughed while one of them made a racist remark on why French men were not as hot as ones from Greece because of their "size".

The group, as he suspected were joined by the female and her partner, along with two other tall, golden hair and stunningly beautiful female vampires with five young male teenagers who were having conversation within the deep shadows of the underground.

"Did you manage to find strong enough males, Kala?" the brunet hissed in a low undertone so not to be overheard by the humans.

Kala, female with big boobs and slender hips, smiled widely at her as she boldly petted one of her roundups over his bulging crouch. "He's good in more then what we are looking for, Tale."

"I don't give a danm about their sex drive." Tale whispered angrily. "I need to know if they can withstand the venom so that we are more even with our growing army. Do what you want with them after the change, but not now."

Demetri, being well hidden in the shadows, watched the coven tell the human group that they were going to go head out to a nearby warehouse above ground. Demetri could tell that it took the younger vampires lots of control to not let down their guard around their unsuspecting group of drunk humans. But their voices were all he needed along with their scents to track them down when the time was right for Aro to give out his order.

"How many do we have so far, Tale? One male asked as he grounded his teeth tightly.

Tale laughed softly at his question patting him on the arm as she surveyed their catch. "Enough to take my revenge out on the Volturi for the death of my mate and that bitch responsible." Demetri heard her snarl as she stared at the group before her. "We have at least thirty newborns right now. Once these are changed then we will have plenty for a army to take over Volturia." She motioned for her coven to get the group moving quickly as she took up the rear.

Demetri remained where he was until he was certain that they were gone before emerging from his hiding spot.

"Seems this is pretty bad is it is involving who I think it involves." He heard Felix softly say from behind him. Demetri turned his head to look at him. Felix grimanced as he shook his head. "Who exactly did we execute that this female would raise a newborn army of _thirty_ and a coven to help her take us out?"

"It may have been the two who attacked Aitkierina last year when she was pregnant with Caius's children. But the question is, which one?"

They turned toward the rout that the group had taken for a long time before Felix sighed and motioned back at the club's back door. "Let's get going and report back to Caius. I just got a txt from Jane, ayign that they are at the apartment already because Rina's sick and was in need of medicines."

"What about them?" Demetri motioned behind them as they reentered the loud club. Felix didn't answer right away. Instead, he silently passed through the dancing crowd and out the front doors, giving the bouncers a good tip before leading Demetri back on the path they had taken earlier. "We will confer with Caius and let him decide, but if what we had heard from that Tale female that they indeed have thirty, no thirty eight newborn on their hands to control and use as weapons of destruction, then we have to gather our forces and all that we have to beat them in battle. I want you to sugesst to Caius about moving Rina and the twins to a safer location. I've got a bad feeling that that female may have known or is going t knew soon that she is right under her nose and will go after her and the twins, forcing Caius to lose it all and confront her with revenge."

"But shouldn't we be taking them out first beforehand? It more feasible that way and then we can focus on the army."

Felix stopped just under a latter that would lead back up to the streets of Paris and turned to Demetri with a cold glint in his eyes. "What do you think that you would do if your mate was dead and you wanted revenge for it by taking out the reasonable person?"

"Er…want to fuck them up pretty bad."

"Exactly."

Felix jumped out of the manhole as Demetri sighed and followed suit. They walked back to the apartment, taking their time as they talked about what they should do in the meantime with seeing to the safety of Aiktierina and their master's children.

"Apparently, the mate does not know about the twins, which gives us a major advancement over them." Demetri pointed out as they were walking into the lobby area. "Give or take, we need to get them out sooner but is she's sick like that, then what are we going to do?"

"Let Caius decide and go along with it." Felix replied blandly as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Demetri shook his dark head up at the heavens and muttered a prayer as he followed him in and shut the door. Caius was talking to Jane and Alec at the kitchen table when they looked up at the bodyguards with grim expressions in their eyes.

"Well?' Caius demand. "What did you find out?" Felix took a seat across from him as Demetri causally leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We need Aro and Marcus's impute in this matter with all due respect, master." He replied softly. Jane exchanged looks with her brother before turning back to Felix with a frown.

"Is it really that bad, Felix?" She asked him skeptically.

"You wouldn't be thinking if it is just "bad". It way more than just a rogue coven of two males and their mates that we are dealing with here, Jane. It's an _army_ of _thirty-eight_ newborns that are being created for the sole purpose of bring us down for the death of one male." Caius's face didn't show any outward emotion save for the fingers that turned inward into a tight fist on the table before him.

"Thirty-eight huh? We haven't dealt with such a number since battling newborn armies out in America in the late 1800's down in the southern states. Very well," He said cooly as he got up from his seat. "I am going to give Aro the update myself then see on from there."

"Master?" Demetri spoke up in respect.

"What?"

He hesitated for a long moment. "We feel also that it would be important that you remove your family to a safe location somewhere other than Volturia. Get them out of here since the army is located in France. We had found out that the female, Tale, could be the mate of one of the two males that you had executed for attacking Rina while she was pregnant last year. We just don't know which one she was mated to at the moment, Master."

Caius gave him a curt nod. "I had a feeling that this was going to be related to the incident, Demetri. I'll have something in place in the morning. Keep guard while I go make my call." He ordered as he walked out the room.

Everyone else was very quiet. Not moving an inch or making some sort of human gesture that would have made them less statuesque as they were lost in their own minds of the coming battle ahead. No one knew when their masters were going to decide when to take action and how, but with thirty-eight newborns plus the ones who created them, they were by far, outnumbered with only twelve of them, not including those who lived at Volturia as residences.

Alec slowly sat back in his seat with his arms crossed before him as he stared out in the distance with a slight frown. "Felix?"

Felix looked up from the table at him. "Yes?"

"Caius didn't totally destroy the werewolves, did he?"

"Master Caius destroyed _all_, but one race that remains hidden deep within the undergrounds of Greece." He replied slowly. Felix narrowed his eyes at the younger vampire. "Why would you want to know about that, Alec?"

Alec looked at Jane. "I think I can recall of that _particular_ race from one of my human memories." He explained. Demetri who was now evidently listening, took a seat at the table.

"What are you saying?" Demetri demanded.

"Well, our mother had dealings with a werewolf pack when we were small children growing up. They traded news from the outside world around us and in turn, mother gave those who needed it, herbs, medical advice, and so forth. She even went as far as to travel with the pack during the birthing of a young as a midwife and help the females recover swiftly in time to hunt and protect the pack sooner. They also were guarding us from those who sought to destroy all the so-called pagan rituals by burning those they believed to be witches or evil doers of the devil. If I'm correct when our mother was burned to death at the pyre, they had left immediately for Greece in order to escape capture and exposer to the human world. If we were to find them, Felix, I would think that they may be able to be of some sort of help to us."

"Only if they are in fear of what we are capable of doing to them, are they willing to help." Demetri snorted. "It would take a miracle for them to listen to our _cause_ instead of turning on us as an enemy race."

Alec shrugged. "What choice do us have? More than nearly forty vampires are searching for Rina's blood and we are only twelve vampires who have a slight upper hand as far as abilities but nothing more than that. I'd say we tell Caius about them, give him the choice and see what he says. If he does not, then we need to look at our allies for help."

"One thing has been pressing my mind since we found out about this army, concerns Aiktierina and her current state." Jane spoke up. "She's still human who can be very easily killed in any way that is dangerous to humans. And then what about their children? How are we going to protect them while fighting the newborns? We can't just leave them wide open to attack and we can't afford to reduce our ranks."

"_Beno_, she has a point," Demetri sighed deeply. "Caius will want to be in battle traditionally with his skills as a fighter and commander, but with two female mates and his children, that puts him in a very tight spot indeed. Anyone of us if we were in his shoes we would have chosen our family over the battle itself, but he's the _only_ one among us who knows how to successfully coordinate, anticipated a move and counter attack or defend without any loss of life. With those skills alone alongside, he's ten times deadlier then anyone of us. But you are right, Jane, we can't leave Rina and the twins exposed. We need to look into who else is willing to help besides our allies."

"It's going to take time and we _don't_ have time on our side this time." Felix growled. "What can we do in the meantime?"

Everyone fell silent as his question lingered in the air like a judgment bolt from heaven.

"What about Rina's powers?" Alec suggested. "We don't know the _full_ _extent_ of what she can do, but if you recall, Marcus said she has the powers of both the Sun god and the moon goddess within her."

"Yeah, but she's hasn't been trained to control her powers by anyone during this whole time period. I'm sure she's been testing them out, but overall, I would think of not using them if I were in her shoes if something irreversible happened." Felix pointed out. "The girl is too young still for a transformation in three days and what will the twins think when they see their mother afterwards? They are still very much helpless _babies_ despite the gradual advancement of growth speed they are growing up at. No, it's not time for any of this and asking her to use them in battle when that is what the army was created for. To destroy her as revenge for a female whose mate we destroyed last year."

"Do you think she's going to wait first for a while before coming after us?" Jane asked. Demetri shook his head, throwing up his hands in the air.

"We don't know when, but if we have the element of surprise on our side, I think we can throw them off long enough to get the upper hand. The masters will confer with each other before calling us together to plan out what it is we each need to do in order to be ready. Remember though, once she knows of where Rina is, she going to try and throw us off the path so we don't follow her true sights. If we can be at least three steps ahead of her and the newborn, then we can lay the trap well and spring it with all of them inside."

"I wonder what Caius and Atheodora are planning for this." Jane murmured as she stood up.

~0000~

Caius stared out the window while Aikiterina slept, cuddled up agianst him with one hand over his unbeating heart and a small smile on her lips. Atheodora was sitting beside the bed with her head on his shoulder while he caressed her arm. "Life sure has its perks from time to time, Theo." He sighed, looking up at her and giving her a small kiss.

His queen smiled sadly in responce before buring her face in his neck. "We are all going to be fine, my strong husband of mine." She said soothingly. "I belive in your wise ways _other tways then the obvious_." She chuckled softly.

Caius laughed and kissed her softly on the lips. He sighed again, looking down at Rina. "I'm really worried about Aikiteirna and the twins with this situation. Now that we know that a female is hunting her out of revnege for the death of her mate, if that woman is informed about my children, what the hell am I going to to about that? I would be needed in the upcoming battle beside Aro and Marcus, but also, I need to protect you, Rina and our children. I can't be in two places in one time."

"Perhaps you can use a decoy with us while the real you is in battle." Atheodora suggested helpfully. Caius smirked.

"Do you really believe that anyone would fall for such a ruse, my love? Everyone knows who I am and what tatics that Caius Volturi uses during battle, so no, I can't take such a risk for the sake of protection. My obligation is to my family overall and if I need to be by your sides, then so be it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Lady Starlet here, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that from now on my chapter will be off. For example with this one, chp 28 will be placed in the chapter slot of 30 and so forth. Just thought to let you know in case any of you end up getting confused over the order of the chapters and end up commenting on the problem. As always, please leave any reviews or comments after reading. Thank you!**

**Chapter Thirty**

Jane watched the twins run back and forth on the living room rug. Their mother was still sick with the flu and Caius had been working none stop with his brothers over the phone at night, planning out a strategy for battle while working out plan B for his own family. She sighed while fiddling with a charm bracelet she had been making for Roman and Cassia's upcoming birthday. Alec laughed from the couch as Cassia let out a growl at her brother for snatching away her porcelain doll she had been playing with.

"Mine!" She yelled, pushing her brother's chest. Roman fell down on his rump with a slight grunt before smacking her over the head with the doll. Cassia suddenly stopped mid-motion for a full eight seconds before letting out a blood curling scream at the top of her lungs.

"Daddy!" She wailed tearfully. Jane flickered to Roman's side, chiding him for what he did to his sister and telling him he was going to time out if her did it again.

"Daddy!" Cassia screamed again. Alec picked the crying baby in his arms consolingly just as Caius appeared in the room with a stormy look on his pale face. Cassia reached out a chubby hand towards him. "He hit me!" She pointed toward a now scared looking Roman.

Their father stared long at him with a hard expression. "As I heard from your mother's bedroom while I was making a important phone call, Cassina." He relied using her full name in Greek. Roman began to cry as his father slowly approached him, cuffing him on the shoulder with a hard hand. "And if you hit your sister again, Roman. I won't hesitated to use my belt to teach you a lesson on why we don't hit our women." Caius growled darkly. Roman could only gulp as he stared into his father's hard crimson eyes before looking down in shame at his feet.

"I sorry, Sister." He apologized meekly while handing over her doll to their father. Atheodora, hearing all the commotion from the bedroom, came out to see what was going on. Cassia sniffled a few times as Caius picked her up into his arms and nuzzled her cheek. "Roman didn't mean it, my little tiger minx." He soothed her. Roman pouted but didn't say anything as he was led towards the nursery by Alec.

Jane put away her project in her pocket as Demetri and Felix walked in from outside. "See or hear anything, guys?"

Felix shook his head while eyeing Demetri from the side. "No, just basic things over the other French covens. All is quiet for now, but I wouldn't trust that over my immortal life." He replied dryly while slipping out of his overcoat. Demetri lightly pinched Cassia's cheek as he dropped himself on the leather sofa with a heavy sigh. Caius handed his daughter to his wife to get dinner on.

"We're leaving in three weeks. No more than that." He informed them as he walked into the kitchen. "I've devised a plan that I will be fully able to participate in the upcoming battle." He pulled out some fish from the fridge. "Cassia, darling, you want fried fish tonight with rice?" He called over his shoulder. The tall tell squeal over by the couch told him yes.

"Ok, daddy got to get it going, why don't uncle felix and Demetri get you and Roman all clean so you can eat, Ok?"

Felix made a mock look of pure horror on his face as both Jane and Atheodora broke out in female giggles. "Do we really need to do it, Master?" he complained while scooping Cassia in his big arms. Demetri let out several Italian curses before a knife out of nowhere all of suddenly knocked into his chest, bounced before embedding itself in the wall behind him blade first. The bodyguards were smart to not stay, but rather obey quickly as a soft, but menacing growl reached their ears from the direction of the kitchen.

"Never mind! We got this one." Felix called down the hall from the bathroom just as Demetri turned on the water in the tub two seconds later. "Whew that was so close!"

"You the one who spoke up first." Demetri sneered as Roman was rushed in by Alec. The twines were soon out of their clothes a playfully splashing each other in the hot bubble bath, getting the guards wet in the process as well.

"Bubbles!"

"Biga bubbles! Uncal Felix, mama should take a bath." Roman said as he played with a rubber duck in one hand and a toy boat in the other. "Matera stink." He wrinkled his small nose. Cassia splashed the water around her delightfully while Demetri tried to get her long blond hair washed.

"Oh, please stay still, little _miha_." He cried while rubbing a washcloth over her face.

Felix chuckled under his breath as his job was easier to do with the other twin. Roman just sat quietly making blowing noises with his toy boat while Cassia was restless and always chatty.

A full hour later, lots of spilled water on the floor, two soaked bodyguards from head to toe, four wet towels and two tummy growling babies who kept moving this way and that in the large bathroom as they were pursued to get dressed on their bedtime smocks.

"Oh, come on now!" Cried Demetri while chasing Cassia around in blindly fast circles. "Get your clothes on this instant, child." He growled catching her as she took another spin around him for the fifth time.

Cassia growled back at him with bared teeth. Demetri shoved her smock on in less than two seconds flat with a short curse. "About time you listen to your elders now or else you may get something that you wouldn't like one bit from your parents." He reprimanded. Felix could only smirk behind his back as Roman crawled onto his broad shoulders and hung on to his hair with his tiny hands.

"Piggy ride!" Roman squealed.

"Dinner!" Their father called from down the hallway. The two vampires quickly cleaned up the bathroom first before heading out into the living room area where the children's food was waiting for them.

Soon, they were hungrily eating away while Caius took a seat and watched them with a small frown. Felix and Demetri went and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to a soap opera and relaxed for a while. It was good to act "normal" for a few hours and just relax even when there was a deadly threat hanging overhead that involved their lives. For a vampire, time didn't matter one bit, it was all about just blending within the human world and surviving on their blood for food.

Roman licked his plate clean and held it out toward Caius with an angel smile on his fair face. "More, Please."

Caius took his plate with a smirk and refilled it. Setting it down in front of his son, he wiped his messy face with a napkin. "I remember that even I used to eat just as much as you are, son when I was a little boy." He said as he sat back down. Cassia was mashing her fish into her rice before taking a bit. She looked up at her father with her clear grey eyes.

"_Papu,_ why do we go?" She asked him with furrowed blond eyebrows.

Caius raised one of his own at her. "What do you mean 'Go', Cassia?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders at him and took at bit of fish. Caius's gaze narrowed as he silently stared, waiting for her response. What did she really know?

Swallowing, she pointed a tiny finger toward her brother. "He says we going to die." She replied clearly candidly. "We have to hide from the bad guys, right papa?"

"And where exactly did you hear this, Roman?" Caius asked quietly as he turned his sharp gaze onto his son. Underneath the table, Caius's hands were balled up tight in fists as he kept a mask of complete calm on his face and posture. But inside, deep down, a growing fear was beginning to take root for the first time in many centuries since his "death" three thousand years ago.

Roman looked between his twin sister back at his father. "I heard you say so, _papu_."

"What do you mean, you heard me say such things?" their father demanded.

"What Roman means, husband." Atheodora cut quickly as she calmly came into the room from checking on Rina. "He heard your thoughts in his _head_ as you were thinking."

By now, Felix and Demetri were no longer watching the TV anymore. Instead, their crimson eyes were fixed directly on the children as a look of shock passed their master's face before he quickly hid it behind his usual dark scowling.

"That's impossible, wife. Roman is only able to destroy objects, not read minds." Caius scoffed. The bodyguard exchanged looks with each other.

Atheodora crossed her pale arms in front of her chest. "_I_ should be able to recognize the signs of a seer and healer when I see one. Your children have unique powers that are _combined_ into one big fat atomic bomb waiting to go off. Cassis, I can sense, has powerful healing powers as an earth druid and is showing other signs of growing potential as a sorceresses, while Roman, he can take away life and bring them back, _while_ _also_ hearing the thoughts of those _closest_ to him in his head at great distances."

Caius slowly got up from his seat and loomed over his queen with a dark look in his eyes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner about this?" He demanded severely causing her to flinch openly before composing her beautiful face into stone. "Answered me at once, woman!" He snarled.

Felix flickered protectively over the twins while Jane and Alec came in and went on either side of Atheodora. The queen didn't waver an inch from the infuriated look on her husband's face.

"I wasn't sure until a few nights ago, Caius." She replied softly while looking over at the surprised faces of her husband's offspring. "When my fears were finally confirmed by the talents that they displayed in front of my very eyes, it was too real for me to dismiss." She finished looking back at Caius. "Remember what Marcus said last year when their mother first came to us? She holds the powers of destruction and healing from the Sun God, Helios and Moon Goddess, Artemis" Atheodora pointed a slender finger toward the twins. "They were born with those same powers from their mother, but ten times just as powerful as she. Only they are too young to be exposed to the danger in order to fight."

Caius grunted as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to say this only." He growled at them. "Keep an eye on them from now on during the remaining stay here while i look into other people who are going to be willing to help us fight."

With that being said, he swept from the room leaving everyone very quiet and still as the children continued to play with each other, oblivious to the discomfort of their elders around them.

"Well, I see that we are going to be very busy from now on, folks." Felix sighed deeply with a glance toward the area that their master disappeared though.

**Hey, lady starlet here, I will be updating within the next few weeks. Keep the reviews coming in. Thanks!~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Lady Starlet here, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that from now on my chapter will be off. For example with this one, chp 28 will be placed in the chapter slot of 30 and so forth. Just thought to let you know in case any of you end up getting confused over the order of the chapters and end up commenting on the problem. As always, please leave any reviews or comments after reading. Thank you!**

**Chapter 31**

_~The haunting images of burning buildings, people screaming in pain while fleeing from the oncoming soldiers in their wake, children crying for their parents in the bloody street pavements, all made the beholder sick to her stomach as she swiftly walked passed them in a hurry toward the main Roman palace. From her view point, she beheld the charred remains of the once fine temple like home of her master that was no nothing but rubble and fire. As the Supreme Holy Oracle of Roma, it was her job to find and secure the key from the enemy's hands before it was too late. The sickly smell of burning flesh was becoming too much for her to bear much longer, but she forced herself to continue on under the cover of the alley shadows as frightened Roman soldiers and citizen alike, fled before her in fear. _

_Lifting a corner of her red stola to her face to conceal her true identity, she entered the palace grounds and made her way toward the virgin temple where the key lay hidden within the stone coffin. _

_"You there!"_

_She ignored the abrupt order to halt from the enemy soldier behind her as she pulled out a sword hidden from within her robes and ran full on toward the temple with all speed. So swift was she that her sandals feet barely touched the stone pavement as she ran her weapon with deadly skill of a master swordswoman as hundreds of enemy soldiers came at her from all four sides. The woman threw off her red stola to prevent her from becoming entangled with it to the side, revealing silver war armor with an large emblem of a V engraved in in the middle of her hauberk and a single emerald jewel hanging from her neck that shown a fiery glow as she let out a ringing battle cry that made the oncoming soldiers pause for split second before continuing on towards her. _

_The Holy Oracle warrior parried blow after blow, sending soldiers around her toward the ground as she ducked this way and that to get closer toward the heavily guarded temple. Wrenching her sword free from the dead body in front of her, she swiftly kicked out her foot toward another soldier that tried to run his sword into her but missed by a hair breath's of her armor. The key was all she was coming for and now she was in the fight for her life as more and more soldiers continued to pour into the palace grounds. She was covered in blood from her enemies and was slowly beginning to grow tired but she refused to give up. Fighting back the pain and weariness within, she let out a chanting song as she took more down with her swift sword as she neared the stone steps that would lead up to the front entrance of the temple. A nearby shout nearly broke her concentration from behind as she gained more and more ground around her. _

_She had to keep going no matter what. _

_Feigning to the right, she swept the head off the shoulders of an oncoming solder as he came at her with his bloodies sword raised above his head, yelling in his native tongue in triumph, only to be abruptly cut off my her own as she rolled sideways on the stone pavement and coming up just in time to parry another's downward strike with a might clashing of swords. The piercing ring of pure sterling metal steel meeting bronze, vibrated violently thorough hers being as she outthrusted twice, three times, and a forth one, forcing her opponent back with each skillful duck than strike she dealt until she managed to kick him over the wall and spin around to take on more. _

_She was almost there._

_Just a little more way to go before she was able to secure the key. Jumping onto another set of side stairs, she ran along the edges, knocking enemy soldiers this way and that as she ducked, rolled and parried, taking more, but gaining little ground now as they just continued to come at her. The closed door to the front entranced to the holy temple loomed before her. Not letting down her guard for even a second, the oracle made a flat out run for it as soon as she saw the perfect opportunity._

_Suddenly as she managed to push open the front door open and take one more soldier down, an intense, burning sensation burned through her back, causing her to cry out as she felt the barbed head of an arrow pierce the soft unprotected part of her left shoulder. Biting back the searing pain, she slammed the door shut and called forth a sealing charm that would prevent the remaining soldiers from entering her sanctuary while she cast her final spell. _

_The temple was silent and void of her fellow holy priestesses, for they had fled in fear of being raped and killed by the enemy and left without the key in their wake. She stumbled on wobbly legs toward the high alter where she knew it lay and collapsed next to it , panting for breath as more blood continued to pour from her sever wound._

_"Is it that bad, my lady?"_

_Forgetting her wound, she stood up in a flash, drawing her sword from its scabbard and up to the throat of a young blond man dressed in battle armor with the Imperial Roman crest blazing red in the setting sun's rays as he stared down at her with deep sadness within his hazel eyes. _

_Dropping her sword on the steps in front them, she sat back down on the floor, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths to regain her rapidly weakening strength._

_"Yei, it's that bad." She replied softly, a glittering tear dropping from the corner of her grey eyes as she looked around the temple with intense bitter sadness. "Roma's empire has finally fallen to ash as I had predicted so long ago." She gestured toward the alter with a slender gloved hand behind her. "It's within the alter coffin, turn the emblems underneath until you have hear a soft click." The soldier did as he was told and found a gold box etched with foreign symbols in the Greek alphabet around it. Looking up at the Holy Oracle, he brought it over to her with a bowed head in respect._

_She lay her hands, fighting off the pain in her body as she softly chanted a spell that would seal the box until it reached its destination far from here, beyond the borders of Roma and Greece. She let her hands drop listlessly to her sides as the soldier placed it within his cloak and bowed deeply to her. "What are you going to do, my lady?" He asked very quietly._

_"I've not long to live, my time is almost over here on earth anyway. Go and seek out the protector I have instructed for you to go to, soldier. She will know what to do next." _

_He stared long and hard down at her as he rose to his feet above her. "Your destiny should be to live, not to die like this at the hands of our enemies where our Emperor has been overthrown by them." He gently brushed back a stray piece of golden hair from her sweating face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "May the Gods look after you always, Mother." With that, he hurried out from the room through a hidden door off to the side, leaving behind her with tears streaming down her face. _

_Why did the gods have to curse her family with so many tragedies such as this?_

_Pushing away the pain that threaten to overwhelm her, she stood up using the altar's edge as her support and faced the emptiness around her as the loud battering ram at the door sounded with its thunders slam. She closed her eyes, envisioning her family from the beginning of before. Her parents, her little brother, Caius, his wife, Aiktierina. All taken from her in some sort of tragic event that left her feeling so empty within, if it wasn't for Roman, she would have long given up all hope of moving on in life without her family. He was the reason she moved on and brought him up to be a fine man that he was today. _

_Drawing forth energy from around herself, she called forth all the elements around her to come to her aid one last time as the ground beneath her began to violently shake and rumble. She could hear cries of alarm and fear break outside the temple walls. The temple pillars shook and one by one, crumbled around her, bring everything down in a fiery crash as her necklace blazed so brightly, it burned her skin. But she didn't feel it one bit as the pending darkness began to slowly creep upon her vision. Her whole body felt light as it took her by the hand and led her toward a bright light far above the burning city below her. _

_Yes, this was it really felt like being taken to the other side of the unknown._

_Total peace and tranquility._

_The Roman soldier watched from the hill on his black stallion with burning tears in his eyes as he watched the temple of where his adopted mother had just brought down with her hidden powers in her final act of triumph over her enemies. "Agape Materia" He said softly as he forced himself to look away from the carnage of his former home and guide his horse and precious cargo toward the heavy forest behind him. Soon, he would have to start anew with a different life in another country while guarding the key with his life. Touching a sun medallion around his neck for good luck, Roman clucked his horse into a full gallop and went toward his destiny. ~_

~Aikiterina woke from her dream suddenly with a sharp gasp. Sitting up abruptly, she found that she was completely covered in sweat as well as her sheets, she soon discovered when she snapped on the lights. Brushing back tangled hair from her face and damp neck with trembling fingers; she glanced at the bedside clock on her night stand and saw it was only two twenty-six in the wee morning hours. She groaned mournfully to herself and shut off the light, only to turn it back on four minutes later, grabbing her robe at the foot of the bed and walking into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and waited for it to set while slipping out of her sweat soaked nightshift. Her reflection in the huge lit up mirror before her, didn't really help matter well as she found herself staring back at a person with faint dark circles under her eyelids and chapped lips.

_What a night to have bad dreams at this hour when I'm still sick._ She mused while stepping under the hot spray with a sigh. Aikiterina washed her hair out twice, rinsed with cold water before continuing to wash off the rest of her body with her sea sponge and body wash for the next fifteen minutes before turning off the water and toweling off. A rush of cold air on her neck from behind caused her skin to break out in goose bumps all over. Without looking up into the steamy mirror, she acknowledged the silent presence with a small smile. "I knew you would be checking in on me, Theo."

Atheodora shrugged her slender shoulders gracefully while eyeing Rina with crossed arms. "You're rather up early, considering that's it only two in the morning, Rina." She replied blandly. The younger woman sighed deeply, rubbing her temples with the pads of her finger tips while walking out of the bathroom toward her bed.

"Yes, I know perfectly it two o'clock. What's wrong with you right now?" Aikiterina said with slight irritation. "You seem to be not yourself at the moment."

Atheodora sat down at the edge of the bed, smoothing her pale white palm over the bed sheets with a frown. "Caius wished to be in two paces at the same time, but cannot be so." She replied with downcast eyes.

"Where is Caius at the moment?"

"Out, hunting. It's been four days since his last meal."

Aikiterina fluffed up her pillows and threw them down on the bed. "I think we'll be fine once we figure something out, Theo. I don't see what the whole issue is right now." She glanced up in time to see the look of doubt in the other's eyes. "Or am I missing something that I should know right now?" She asked with a faint hint of fear in her voice.

"Caius believes that the coven we've been hearing about within the past half a year and three weeks, is in fact, the coven that your former attackers formed long before _you_ came into the picture."

"And?" Aikiterina prompted. Atheonora shook her head quickly, standing up in a blur as they both heard the slamming of the front door and several voices drifting down the hallway.

"Now is not the time for me to say. Ask Caius when you two are alone, I can't say at the moment." She whispered to her before flickering out of the room. "Get some sleep." Came her ghostly reply as the door softly clicked shut.

_Can't say anything? What the heck?_

"I would follow her advice, if I were you, Rina." Demetri's Italian accented voice sounded through the door. "I'll be out here in case you need me for anything." Aikiterina sighed as she lay back down and drew the covers over her head. Whatever it was, it could wait until later on in the morning when she got significant amounts of sleep without the nightmares she had been getting lately again.

Caius stared long and hard at his brothers while they and the rest of the Volturi coven sat at various spots in the kitchen and living room area. "Are you saying that if I was to go to Greece and call upon my old allies, that they would indeed, support us in battle?" He asked with a hard note in his voice. Aro, being the one who managed the affairs with their army as far as seeing who would be willing to serve them, had taken Marcus and everyone else with them to France in hopes of quailing the newborn army that Tal'a had created out of revenge with her fellow brothers and sisters.

Rita looked back and forth slowly between her two masters with a look of mixed concern and open curiosity in her crimson eyes. "Why not, master?" She asked carefully, as to not spark Caius's quick temper flairs. "We Greek and Roman citizens of the old world know and understand that lasting ties between old alliances are hard to die off over the passing years. Can't we just go and see if they are willing to do so before deciding on what to do next?"

Aro glanced at Marcus by his right hand side. "What do you think, my brother? Should we allow Caius to go see them?"

Marcus lifted his eyes up at Caius and directly stared at him with a frown. "They will know you have children by your seed with her." He gravely replied. "And then they will want to see for themselves what exactly she along with your offspring, are able to do with their abilities before the Sisters give their full consent. That is the law, and you of all of us, should know that."

Caius scowled darkly at him before turning his cold gaze away toward the open window. "I'll send a messenger to have them meet us in four nights in the mountains here. I refuse to travel when there is a threat hanging over my family in times like this, Aro and leave them unprotected. Besides," He added with a mirthless smile on his pale lips. "You can't work well without my military plans anyway."

Aro laughed softly. "True, Caius. We can and can't at the same time." He agreed while Caius began drafting a letter to the Sisterhood Greek Coven.

Felix turned on the TV to his favorite French soap opera. "Well, I'm going to watch for a bit while the rest of you work the plans for next several hours." He announced cheerfully.

A sudden high pitched scream broke out from the twin's nursery, sending everyone flashing into the room where they found Demetri comforting a crying Cassia while Roman began whimpering loudly upon seeing his father. He held out his little arms out towards him, sniffling as Caius flickered over and picked him up into his arms while caressing Cassia's forehead with his other free hand.

"Cassia, sweetling, what happened?" He asked in a worried voice as she scrambled into his side from her bed. Aro raised a single eyebrow over their heads at Caius, who just merely shook his head at him before returning his piercing gaze back down at his children.

Cassia shook violently within his arm as if assaulted by a sudden bout of chills throughout her tiny body. She continued to whimper softly as her father gently rocked her to and fro, whispering comforting words in her ear as she slowly began to calm down. Roman's eyes were distant. His face erased of any emotion for a brief moment before they slowly trained themselves on his sister.

"Roman, can you tell me what happened here with your sister?" Marcus asked very softly as he crouched in front of Caius to look straight into his son's eyes. Roman hesitantly look up at his father for approval with a tiny frown. Caius smoothed back his hair. "It's alright; you can tell him what you saw." He said with a slight nod toward Marcus.

Roman's lips thinned slightly and a single tear slid from the corner of his left eye. "We saw mama die." He answered in a clear voice.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Lady Starlet here, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that from now on my chapter will be off. For example with this one, chp 28 will be placed in the chapter slot of 30 and so forth. Just thought to let you know in case any of you end up getting confused over the order of the chapters and end up commenting on the problem. As always, please leave any reviews or comments after reading. Thank you!**

**Chapter 32**

Caius stared down at Roman with a shocked expression in his eyes while everyone else stood in total stunned silence. Roman cuddled deeper into Cauis's chest with Cassia, wrapping his small arms around her shivering form and burying his face next to her.

Marcus slowly straighten upright onto his feet. "Why don't you get the children to go back to sleep while we go and confer over what just happened back in the living room, Caius." He sighed. Caius could only silently nod his own head as they slowly left the room with backward glances at his children. Atheodora, Felix and Demetri were the only ones left in the room with him.

"Perhaps it was just a nightmare Cassia may have had and not a dream vision." Cauis whispered softly while Atheodora took Roman into her arms.

Felix and Demetri exchanged looks. "Why all of a sudden than?" Felix spoke up with open concern coloring his voice. "Does she have the ability to see visions within her dreams, M'lady?"

Atheodora gently laid Roman down in his bed and pulled up his covers, smoothing out his white blond locks from his head with one cold hand. "It's too early to know for sure if she is able to do so or not, Felix. But," She looked up at her husband's blank face. "We now have to be very careful with what she sees from now on. If indeed, Cassia has a powerful connection to her mother and the people around her as a way to communicate and gather energy around herself, than we got more than just two babies that are able to be more than they seem."

Caius made a low noise in the back of his throat. He held Cassia close while he stood up from her bed. "I'm going to bring them to their mother's room for the rest of the night, Theo."

Felix picked Roman into his big arms and followed his master out to Aikiterina's master bedroom across the way. "What if she has another dream like the tonight? Then what?" He pressed his master as Caius silently opened Rina's door.

"Then we have a major problem, Felix." Came the cold reply.

Felix fell silent as he handed Roman over to Caius. He withdrew respectfully from the bedroom to give them privacy and found Demetri in deep conversation with Aro and Marcus in the hallway. Walking over to them, he bowed his head before crossing his arms over his wide chest. "Well?"

Aro slightly grimaced as Marcus touched his palm for a second with a pale finger before dropping his hand. "We need to be quicker with the message, but I'm not going to send Caius to Greece. We need him here where he can be able to oversee the battle plans and be with his family at the same time." He replied slowly as if what he was saying was not quiet firmly in place.

"Then send me instead, Aro." Atheodora spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at the queen in surprise.

"You?" Aro asked in shock. "That won't be allowed, Atheodora. You should know by now that your safety is of the utmost importance to this coven as well as to your husband."

"True Aro," She said in a low voice. Turning her sharp gaze toward her private bodyguard, Santios, she gave him a curt nod before turning back to Aro. "There was once a time where I was the key to the temple and all from countries afar came to hear my advice before my temple was raided by newborns and your younger brother found me near death. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead and buried in a cairn with only a mythical legend presiding me years after. Let me go and see the sisters myself. I think we may have a better chance that way instead of my husband going."

"What are you going to do if they refuse?" Marcus asked. "We have only a few allies that we can turn to help even out the playing field."

"And we have the most powerful weapon at our disposal right under our noses." She pointed out. "Get them out of France and under the protection of the sisters. I'll even leave right this minute to go deliver the message."

Aro pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as everyone suddenly broke out in conversation around him. "Fine, leave in an hour and take your sister, Chelsea, Corrin and Jane with you as extra body protection in the morning. Be back three nights from now." He relented. "We don't have any choices anyway. May as well throw down the cards and hope for the best."

Atheodora bowed and went to seek out her mate. Knocking on Rina's bedroom door first, she slipped inside and shut it behind her.

"Caius?" She whispered softly. "I'm leaving with three bodyguards for the temple. I just wanted to tell you before I went that I'll be back in three nights from now."

Her mate sighed deeply as he stood up from the bed and came over next to her. Taking her into his arms, Caius silently kissed her deeply as he tightened his hold around her body with his arms. "I've never told you enough how grateful I should be to have you as my wife, Theo." He said huskily when they broke the kiss. Atheodora felt a lump work its way in her throat as she stared into his crimson eyes. So many words crowded her mind and unspoken thoughts flew through her head as she realized he thought he would never see her again if she didn't make it after seeing the temple sisters.

"Shhh, everything will be fine, Caius. Have faith in what is to come and you will find hope." She soothed as she brushed a lock of hair from his face. "I love just a equaly as Akiterina and our children loves you, my all powerful husband." She smiled.

Caius smirked at her words and kissed her harder. "When do you need to go?"

Atheodora slid her eyes to the sleeping occupants in the bed before them. "Just before the break of dawn." She answered truthfully. "It will take at least a full day to reach Greece by plane. But we should be back three days with several sisters in tow."

Caius led her into the bathroom and firmly shut the door behind them. "Then let me show you how much I love you, my wife." He whispered in her ear as he began to slowly undo her dress, one button at a time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Lady Starlet**: I don't own any of the Volturi characters from Twilight. Aiketerina and others are my own character. please leave a review for me when you are done. PS. if you like this one please check the other Cauis fanfiction that i have up on my site!~

**Lady Starlet here, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time that from now on my chapter will be off. For example with this one, chp 28 will be placed in the chapter slot of 30 and so forth. Just thought to let you know in case any of you end up getting confused over the order of the chapters and end up commenting on the problem. As always, please leave any reviews or comments after reading. Thank you!**

**Chapter 33**

Atheodora slowly approched the desolate ruins with care as she and her four bodyguards stopped at the base of a large temple courtyard. To the observer, it looked like any of the newly redone ancient temples of Greece dedicated to the moon goddess, Athena herself. Twisting marble stone pillars stood at attention at the entrance way that led into main area of the Sisters that resided within.

"We will take the main way first before we get to the temple chambers." Atheodora said softly as she swept a wary gaze behind her.

"Yes, my lady." They responded in union.

She withdrew a blue _stola_ from within her backpack, wrapping it securely to her body and covering up the lower half of her face. "I hope we are going to get out of here alive and in once piece." She muttered under her breath. "Leave the talking to me alone. Say nothing at all, do you here me?"

_~Meanwhile back in France~_

_"Papu!"  
><em>

Caius looked up from the book he had been reading to find his two children running up towards him. Setting the book down beside him, he caught them both up in his arms.

"What are you two Akibos doing?" He smiled.

Cassia pointed a tiny finger at her brother. "Today, Materia's birthday, Papu." She chimed proudly up at her father.

"Oh is it?" Caius replied mildly while all the while glaring over at Felix over her head. Felix coughed slightly with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Sorry Master."

Caius ignored him and turned back to his children. "Why don't we go and see what we can buy mama, shall we?"

"Yeee!" They cried together. "We gonna buy mama BIG one, Papu."

"Yes, we are, my children." Caius muttered under his breath as he and the other made their way down to the car.

_**~ In the Sister's Temple~**_

_****_"So you want us to help your husband's coven against this army of newborns _and_ see what we can do for this young girl as far as her abilities are?" A tall blond woman with a slender figure, dressed in a simple long,flowing white toga stood before an alter with the symbols of the sun and the moon entwined together hanging above from the temple ceiling. Gold snake armbands circled her upper arms and narrow wrists.

Forty other similarly dressed priestess sat around her in ebony chairs while Atheodora and her bodyguards stood before. Atheodora bowed her head respectively. "Mother priestess, we are not really an even match against them if we don't have enough numbers to even the battle."

The mother priestess's face remain immovable as cool, grey eyes regarded the vampires before her. "There is more to his story then what meets the eye, M'lady. If we are to help you, what is the chances you are not going to turn on us afterward? I've had seen what happens when we put our trust in those who are stronger than us in areas that we don't have what they do."

Atheodora's eyes narrowed. "If I wanted you dead, we would have done it before your sisters had even been able to bring us before your presence, Mother."


	34. Chapter 34

**Ladystarlet : Please leave a review guys, I really missing to read what your feedback is on my updates!  
><strong>

**Chapter 34**

"So, what are you going to do?"

Atheodora watched the sunset before her as she and the mother priestess stood alone on a high balcony overlooking the nearby Greek island of Crete. Seagulls flew above in the purple sky, looking for food for their young while the humans on the beach lay back in a relaxed manner, oblivious to the vampire watching them from the temple afar. She resisted the sudden urge to sigh out loud as she turned her head slightly to stare at the woman beside her. "I'm hoping that you would be able to put aside this feeling of animosity for my coven and just try for once in your life, to help us fight the army. We can't do this without you."

The mother priestess let out a sharp breath. "I am willing to help if you are willing to tell me the whole truth about this woman. From what little you have told me so far, there is more to this story then what meets my eye and that of the sisterhood. A lie is what I don't tolerate at all here. If you can't be open to me, than what is the use of us helping your husband's coven in the first place?" She returned her sight back on the serene picture before them. Gesturing a hand before her, she added out loud, "This human world is all they need to prey on; other like us is small, compared to them. A human is born, lives for a time, growing and being nurtured by his or her parents before going off into the cold, harsh world to be their own individual in life. For us immortals, we go on with each passing century as if it's a single day in our lives, just existing without any thought of what our life really means to us in our minds."

"If our lives are meant to hurt us in the end, then what is the use of living on any rate?" Atheodora shot back. "I have a husband who is just starting to come back around for me and our marriage while still being able to do his work as a ruler in Volturia. I'm from a time where women like us didn't have very much say in men's personal and non-private affairs."

"But you are not willing to tell me about this girl's life so that I may make my mind up on whether or not I should be willing to risk my sisters lives for a cause of another's life. So again, I'm asking you to tell me the truth and don't leave anything else that I may end up finding otherwise from the others. It is up to you alone to make that choice."

The mother sister bowed her head and left Atheodora alone. A sharp cry of a nearby seagull pulled Atheodora's attention as a thoughtful look came into her eyes.

She didn't have much choice now that they had their backs up against the wall. It was tell all and let the chips fall where they may or die trying to defend her own family from harm with very little hope of making it alive.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked down a short flight of stairs that would lead her to the mother priestess private chambers. She had to do this for Caius, Rina and the children and pray that what she was about to do would help even out the playing field for all who were going to be put at risk.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ladystarlet : Please leave a review guys, I really missing to read what your feedback is on my updates!  
><strong>

**Chapter 35**

"Well, I'm sure in hell not going to be babysitting again for the eighth time in a row." Demetri grumbled darkly while crossing his arms over his chest. Felix sighed rolling his eyes up at the ceiling above them before casting his fellow bodyguard a grimance.

"Like I really enjoy playing Mr. Daddy as well while they go out for a romantic run in town, Dems." He shot back with a growl. Roman crawled onto the floor from the red sofa to join his twin sister with her building blocks. Demetri glared back at Felix while he went into the kitchen.

"Just how long is Caius and Rina going to be out exactly? We got a _large_ coven of newborns who want her blood right now and he wants to take her out at night, late as a matter of fucken fact, for her birthday? What the hell is wrong with him?" Grabbing a pan from the nearby cabinet, he tossed a few vegetables from the fridge onto the counter while Felix helped get out a knife and cutting board.

"Easy man," He cautioned softly as Alec looked their way from across the room with narrow eyes. "Its her birthday, for heaven sake. This may be the last time that she is going to be able to celebrate such a occasion as a mortal before Cauis decides to change her into one of us. So stop freaking out and just be normal for once in your lifetime."

"Normal, yeah right." Demetri said with heavy sarcasm in his voice. "Since when are we _ever_ "normal" around here anyway?"

Felix refused to fall to the bait as they got dinner ready for the twins. Since their arrival a week ago, things at Rina's place had been nothing but pure tension and arguing behind closed doors of what to do in the mean time while Athedora was in Greece, trying to negotiate with the Temple Sisterhood.

Aro and Marcus going here and there in Paris at night, looking to see if they would be able to find any information regarding the French Coven's whereabouts, Caius going around the place looking like his old self with his frown and cold eyes and the list kept going on and on.

_~Underground City of Paris.~_

Tala growledvery low in her throat as she took in warm, fresh blood from her seventh victim of the night. She could feel the blood course throughout her body and give her more strength than before as her victim went limp in her cold arms. Tossing the corpse aside, she stood up from the cold ground with a slight smirk on her pale lips. Hunting had been easy this night with little trouble as her growing coven of newborns were feeding regularly with her sister Kala, and the others.

She could sense that the girl responsible for her mate's untimely death was very near, she just had to find out where she was at and take out her revenge full on. The smile faded as she recalled the message that the Volturi Coven had just arrived in Paris not even a week ago and were too, looking for them so that they could subdue the problem before it got out of hand.

Taking a deep breath, she sniffed the damp air around her. It would have to be soon that she needed to act upon her plan. With that thought in mind, Tala pciked up her discarded jacket from the ground beside her victims dead body and covered up her nakedness. Pity she had to kill him before she was able to take in her pleasure from him.

"It will be soon, my love. Soon." She purred with a laugh as she walked away down a narrow corridor.

~Greece~

"M'lday?" Santios coughed slightly. Athedora turned from her book she had been reading to find her personal bodyguard standing before her with dark eyes.

"Go and hunt with the others for the next few hours. You will need the stregnth when we go back with them." She said softly, patting him on the arms with a gentle hand.

"Are you sure? We are not really conformable leaving you alone with the sisters and your safety is our number one priority, M'lady." He replied under his breath. Atheodora raised a single eyebrow at him as she stood from the sofa she had been relaxing in.

"I'm not without protection, Santios." She tilted her head toward the night sky outside her window. "Go and feed. I'll be in here when you get back from your hunt."

The Greek bodyguard bowed his head before withdrawing from the room and closing the door behind him. Sighing, Atheodora pulled out her cellphone from her toga's pocket and dialed her husband's number.

_"Hello?"_

She smiled slightly at the relived sound of Caius's voice at the other end. "Its me, love. everything is going well over here. I'll be back in Paris in another night."

There was a split second silence before her keen hearing picked up a curse from him. "What wrong? Did something happen to Rina and the Twins?"

_"No, everyone is fine, but the deaths of this French coven's victims is going to make it hard for us to control, if the sisterhood isn't able to subdue the main culprits while we deal with Tala and her sister first before they make a move on us. "_

"Caius...I have something I have to admit to you before I come back." Atheodora confessed softly. Caius remained quiet before she heard another sigh.

_"What did you do, my queen?"_

"I told her about you, Rina and the Twins.I had not choice, husband. If I didn't tell her, she would have not been willing to hand over her army to us so we can even out the odds." She added hastily when Caius began to growl low into the phone.

_"And by telling her about them, she will want to see about Aikiterina's powers for herself and test not only her, but the children as well, woman. What the fuck were you thinking?"_

Atheodora was glad at the moment that she wasn't facing him right now, knowing that it would have earned her a slap across the face from him. "I'm really sorry, Caius." She whispered.

_"Fuck it. Let the chips fall where they may and we will deal with the consequences when they happen. Just get your fucken ass back home as soon as possible."_ He snarled before abruptly hanging up on her.


	36. Chapter 36

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I've been really busy with college and other personal issues that have come up in the last part of this year. But, I'm updating with four more new chapters till winter break comes around so that you will have a decent amount of reading to look forward to. As always, please review guys when you are done, I'm really missing your feedbacks on how the story is so far processing with each new chapter that is added. I'm looking forward to your feedback. Thank you! **

**Chapter 36**

"Alec, we need to talk." Caius announced as he walked into the living room. Alec looked up from the TV show he had been watching. "Yes, master?"

Caius sat down next to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you contact the werewolf tribe that you had mentioned last week?" He asked as Alec turned off the television.

"Yeah, I can do that. How soon do you want me to do it?" He replied. "I think that they would be more than willing to help since me and sis remembers them from long ago with mother." He leaned back against the couch with one arm dangling from the back of the head rest. "If Aro is willing to wait until sis gets back from Greece, I'll be able to go and talk with their leader."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "That won't be until two days from now, Alec. We need to get this done and over with as soon as possible with very little attention drawn to us."

"I know, just give me some time and I''ll see what I can do about it, Master." Alec said in a relaxed tone.

Caius smiled wanlly as he got up. "Well, me and Rina are going out for a bit today. I'll call you if i hear anything new while we are out."

Rita and Corrin flickered into the room. "Are we going with you, master?" Corrina asked while getting her leather jacket from the coat closet.

"Yes, I think she may want to do some shopping today, so it will be good for you two to see what you can get for the twins birthday."


	37. Chapter 37

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I've been really busy with college and other personal issues that have come up in the last part of this year. But, I'm updating with four more new chapters till winter break comes around so that you will have a decent amount of reading to look forward to. As always, please review guys when you are done, I'm really missing your feedbacks on how the story is so far processing with each new chapter that is added. I'm looking forward to your feedback. Thank you! **

**Chapter 36**

"Alec, we need to talk." Caius announced as he walked into the living room. Alec looked up from the TV show he had been watching. "Yes, master?"

Caius sat down next to him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you contact the werewolf tribe that you had mentioned last week?" He asked as Alec turned off the television.

"Yeah, I can do that. How soon do you want me to do it?" He replied. "I think that they would be more than willing to help since me and sis remembers them from long ago with mother." He leaned back against the couch with one arm dangling from the back of the head rest. "If Aro is willing to wait until sis gets back from Greece, I'll be able to go and talk with their leader."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "That won't be until two days from now, Alec. We need to get this done and over with as soon as possible with very little attention drawn to us."

"I know, just give me some time and I''ll see what I can do about it, Master." Alec said in a relaxed tone.

Caius smiled wanlly as he got up. "Well, me and Rina are going out for a bit today. I'll call you if i hear anything new while we are out."

Rita and Corrin flickered into the room. "Are we going with you, master?" Corrina asked while getting her leather jacket from the coat closet.

"Yes, I think she may want to do some shopping today, so it will be good for you two to see what you can get for the twins birthday."

_~Greece~_

The mother priestess stared down at her reflection pool with a vacant look on her face. The mirror was showing her images that were disturbing and unsettling.

Blood, fire everywhere, screaming of dying soldiers and citizen alike drew her mind in all directions as the priestess pulled her mind toward a burning temple.

"Mother priestess?" Whispered one of her fellow sisters nearby.

"What is it, Cleo?

Cleo got up from a nearby chair and came over to where the mother priestess sat. She gazed into the clear water silently for several minutes before looking away to the vacant face next to her.

"I think we need more time to think about your offer to help the Volturi coven. What if they, in the end, decide to turn on us after the battle is over? You don't really know much more about this woman and what she is truly capable of doing to others." Cleo said softly. "Perhaps we should test her first." She added with a side glance at the water.

The mother slowly sighed. It was true that they didn't really know the full extent of the story, but what _she_ knew at the moment, was enough for now. "We are all going to France to help the Volturi. I'm not going to dishonor my promise of aid. But, you maybe right about testing the woman first. I will personaly handle the test myself while you go and prepare the sisters for what is to come."

Cleo bowed her head in respect and departed from the meditation room. There was much to take care of and prepare and they needed all the help that they would be able to find elsewhere.


	38. Chapter 38

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I've been really busy with college and other personal issues that have come up in the last part of this year. But, I'm updating with four more new chapters till winter break comes around so that you will have a decent amount of reading to look forward to. As always, please review guys when you are done, I'm really missing your feedbacks on how the story is so far processing with each new chapter that is added. I'm looking forward to your feedback. Thank you! **

**Chapter 37**

Aikiterina stared down at the sleeping figures of her babies as they slept on, innocent and pure from the harsh,cold world that they had been born into. Every single night, she would be just like this, spending time with them and treasuring the time she had with Roman and Cassia.

God, she was only nineteen and she was a mother to children that were anything, but normal. All three of them had powers that could put their lives in constant peril and here she was, waiting for the battle to come while she went into hiding. What kind of mother hides from danger when her babies are the main one in danger in the first place.

"Are you alright?"

Rina looked up from their sleeping forms toward the doorway where Caius stood, leaning against the door frame with his shoulder with his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed away from the frame and flickered over to her side by their shared beds. "Theo has just landed at the airport with the sisterhood two minutes ago." He informed her softly. "They will be here later on tonight."

Rina reached out a hand and brushed back a stray lock of blond/white hair from Cassia's soft cheek with her finger. "I don't want to hide while you and the others are fighting for our family's survival, Caius. I'm scared and frighten to death of what is to come." She told him in a breaking voice.

Tears began to slip down her cheeks, some of the wet tears dropping on to their daughter's tiny hands that were curled into little fists."I want to protect them from all harm, but in the end, what can a mere human mother do for them or her man?"

Caius gently stroked her head with a hand while he remained silent. "Perhaps," He replied quietly after a long moment. "Human mothers are meant to love, care, nurture and bring happiness and joy into their lives so that they can grow up into respectable adults in society. You have more at your disposal then you think, Rina." He cupped her chin and turned her to face him. He looked deeply into her green eyes and smiled sadly.

"I would give so much to just give you what you heart desires right now, Rina. And Roman and Caissa have a mother who gives what they will need only."

"And what is that, Caius?"

"A mother's love." He replied while planting a kiss on her lips. Rina immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he cradled her soft body against his cold one as she kissed him deeper. "I swear to you that nothing will happen to you and our children." He promised when she broke away for breath.

"Show me what you mean, Caius." She whispered as she stood up and held out her hand for him. Caius smiled slightly as he got up and planted kisses on the twins foreheads before following their mother out to her own bedroom across the way.

He closed the door firmly behind him and locked it in place as she slowly began to undo the front bottoms of her blouse one by one. She let the shirt slip from her shoulders to the floor and slowly reached behind her to undo her bra and let that fall as well. Caius's chest rumbled deeply as his eyes began to turn pitch black. His manhood was hard as rock and full as he watched her continue to slowly pull off her pants, then her see-through stockings and finaly, that skimpy red panties until she was fully naked and bare to his sight.

Her heavy breasts swayed slightly as she moved toward her bed and climbed into it on all fours, giving him a decent view of her shapely backside and the moist heat in between her toned legs as she stretched out and purposely spread her legs.

Caius forced himself to remain where he was at with a raging hard-on and clinched fists. He wanted to see what she could to do herself before he plunged himself into her sweet wetness and made her burst from the inside out while he thrust hotly into her tight center.

Rina turned over onto her back and slowly moved her hands over her body, up and down.,pitching her nipples to hard peaks as she panted softly. Caius could barely contain his growls that were coming from his chest as he watched her move her fingers down her torso and into her womanhood, slowly swirling a finger inside before spreading her wetness over her engorges clit as her moaning began to get louder and faster.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Talk about getting screwed in the fucken head as you watch your own woman pleasure herself in front of you with spread legs._ Caius began to undress as he allowed his eyes travel with her hands toward her bent legs and back up towards her slightly damp neck. _Fuck, I give up._

He flickered to the bed, grasping her small wrist in one hand above her head as she gasped at the sudden contact of cold flesh on top of her heated body. Caius covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue into hers and tasting her sweet taste as she kissed him back with full fever.

~Meanwhile~

Atheodora sighed as she walked into the apartment two hours later with her bodyguards and twenty seven Temple Sisters, along with the mother priestess.

"Auntie! You came back!"

She couldn't help but smile as Cassia and her brother blurred into her arms and wrapped their tiny arms around her cold neck while the others looked on in bewilderment, save for the mother priestess who just smiled slightly as she watched on. Aro was sitting down at the dinning table with the rest of the Volturi guard and Marcus. He slowly got up and walkd forward towards them.

"Welcome," He beamed while bowing his head in respect toward the mother priestess. "Its a great honor to have you come to my coven's aid in this time of great need. How was your trip from Greece, Great Mother?"

"It was long and tiring for us all, but we managed and I have several rooms reserved back at the hotel that we are staying at, Aro." She replied. "Where is she?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Atheodora's direction but did say anything as she stiffened at the sound of her husband's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Their _materia_ is asleep right now, Natisha." Caius said coldly as he walked into the living room. Whisperings immediately broke out from the Sisterhood behind their mother priestess.

"Silence!" She ordered in a hard, commanding voice. She swept them a hard look that said to comply with her before turning back her gaze toward the vampire lord before her. "My apologies, Caius. I've been rather tired from my trip as well as they," She absently gestured a hand toward them. "But I just wanted to see real quick before I and my fellow priestess return to the hotel. If that is all right with you of course." She added quickly when Caius started to growl low in his chest.

"_Papu,_ why are you mad at her?" Roman spoke softly. Caius snorted and ignored his son's question while keeping his gaze on the priestess. "You may see her, but not anyone else, woman." He said tightly as he took his children from Atheodora.

The mother priestess bowed her head. "Of course, my lord. As you wish."

The Sisters exchanged looks of mixed surprise and wariness as their mother priestess walked away with Caius and the twins.

"What are we going to do?" Whispered one of the younger priestess. "I wasn't aware that there were children here."

"Quiet, Lara." Cara shot back under her breath. "We will learn everything in good time."

Aro motioned toward the dining room table. "Please, will you have a seat ladies while Marcus and Corrin get you something to drink."


	39. Chapter 39

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I've been really busy with college and other personal issues that have come up in the last part of this year. But, I'm updating with four more new chapters till winter break comes around so that you will have a decent amount of reading to look forward to. As always, please review guys when you are done, I'm really missing your feedbacks on how the story is so far processing with each new chapter that is added. I'm looking forward to your feedback. Thank you! **

**Chapter 38**

Caius slowly shut the door behind him as the twins slide off his hips. "So, Natisha, you know everything now." He said crimson eyes were hard as stone as he watched her walked over to the bed, where Aikiterina lay sleeping peacefully and oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.

Roman sucked on his thumb while looking back and forth between his father and the strange woman standing by his mother. He took his thumb out of his mouth and reach out toward Caius. "_Papu, I'm scared now."_

Caius raised an eyebrow, but kept his face completely free of any outward emotion. Fear coursed through their emotional bond as he watched Cassia's eyes begin become distant as she focused her attention off somewhere in the room. Natisha slowly laid a slender hand over Aiktierina's forehead and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

_"Its OK, Roman. She's seeing into materia's mind right now. Why don't you come sit with me, Roma?" _Cassia made a slight whimpering noise at the back of her throat as she felt her brother move away from where she was sitting on the floor.

Caius crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you need to do this? Why can't you have waited until morning to read my mate?" He growled as he picked up his son. Natisha opened her eyes and looked up at him with a slight wince.

"I would have, but things are progressing a lot fast then I had thought." She replied.

"What do you mean, 'things are progressing faster'?" He repeated low. "Care to explain what it is that you are seeing, woman?"

The mother priestess stared right into his eyes. "This woman is destined to die, Caius."

"It's not going to happen!" Caius said very quietly. His whole body shook with pent up emotions within. It was bad enough that Cassia had a dream of Rina's pending death, now this?

Natisha withdrew her hand into the folds of her cloak. "Her destiny is not always set in stone, Caius." She said softly. Her eyes strayed toward Roman and Cassia. "I could possibly try and change her path, but it's hard when you go against the ties of fate. And I believe that we may have an advantage over it with what is right in front of us." Caius stiffened when he saw her lightly touch the sun medallion around Rina's neck.

"You mean for her to show you what she's capable of with her abilities?"

She shrugged slightly with a slight grimace. "I will need tonight to think on what it is I want to be done and I'll get back with you as far as that, Caius. In the meantime, you need to start thinking about you battle plans and what safety options your coven is putting together to keep your family safe."

Natisha gathered up her robes and walked over to the door, opening it softly and walking out into the hallway. Caius gestered toward the bed to his children "go to sleep with mama and I'll see the both of you in the morning." He kissed them on the foreheads before helping them under the blankets.

"Are we going to be ok, _papu_?" Cassia asked him sleepily while settling deeper into the blankets with Roman. Caius smiled slightly. He caressed a stray lock from her forehead.

"Don't worry, little one, papa is going to take care of you and mama. Now get some sleep." Caius replied. The twines obediently closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep as Caius watched them. If things hadn't fucked up for some reason in the beginning, they would have never been in this situation to begin with and the children would have been safe from this deadly danger.

"I would have never known a vampire is possibly capable of loving a human woman and give her children." Natisha spoke up from the door way as he flickered toward the door. Cauis shot her a glare before walking quickly down the hall and into the living room.

The lively conversation at the table died down as soon as he entered and everyone around him gave him and the mother priestess uneasy looks. Aro held out his hand toward Caius who just touched his palm with a finger as he passed by. "I see." Aro stated simply. He looked over the heads toward Natisha. "Do you have anything else you may want to add before I bring up what we were explaining to your fellow priestesses?" He asked in a polite voice.

When she didn't respond right away, he merely grunted in satisfaction. "I guess not, dear woman. Marcus here has said that you knew about what was going on with this French coven and yet, you failed to bring it to our attention." His crimson eyes remained steady on the woman.

"When I heard of it, I was not sure if it was my _duty_ to say so." She replied without any hint of fear in her voice or body posture. "You see, Aro" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I have my duty to my world to keep what is ancient and sacred from the old world, open and relevant to our own cause as the Sisterhood. I don't have time to tell you what I do or don't know. So I can't possibly understand what it is you really want from me when you have more than you can give."

Jane hid a smile behind a scowl as everyone else bagan to get on edge at the growing tension in the room. She swept them all a calculating look. "When Atheodora told me what had happened and the reason why, the girl was being sought by the coven ho wanted her dead, I had to lend my support. But it all comes with a price in the end."

Caius hissed loudly at her last sentence. "What is it you want?"

"I want you to promise that you will continue to protect my temple as I have always been vigilant in protecting your past with my powers as the sacred key." She said while looking out the dark window at the falling snow outside. "Time is against us this time and it is up to you to deside what it is you want for the best of her, I can't deside it for you. We are willing to help you defeat them, but nohting more unless you fulfill your end of the bagain, my lord."

Marcus sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let us talk about it further and you can hear what we have come to conclusion tomorrow morning. Aiktierina will be up and you can see fore yourself what she is able to do." He said, looking back up at the quiet Temple sisters.

They all got up and went for the door as she bowed her head in respect. "Until then, I'll keep your words in my head."


	40. Chapter 40

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I've been really busy with college and other personal issues that have come up in the last part of this year. But, I'm updating with four more new chapters till winter break comes around so that you will have a decent amount of reading to look forward to. As always, please review guys when you are done, I'm really missing your feedbacks on how the story is so far processing with each new chapter that is added. I'm looking forward to your feedback. Thank you! P.S. Please when you leave reviews on my site, to word spell check! its _hella_ hard for me to know what you are reviewing when i have to look it up in the dictonary people! **

**Chapter 39**

Caius stared down at the sleeping forms of Aitkiterina and their children in bed with clinched fists. "She can't die." He whispered softly under his breath. "What is it that the gods must take you from me so soon in a way that is so violent?" His throat felt tight and his eys burned with unshed tears as he felt the emotinal pain of his human feelings course through his body like a giant wave.

"Why, Rina? Why this way?" He growled. "I can't bear to lose you as I had lost you three thousand years ago after my death." He caressed their faces with a feather light finger. His whole life had been nothing, but anger and emptiness inside to fuel his lifeless body. All the years of wondering, what if he hadn't been turned by Aro and made co-ruler of Volturia. Did destiny really have to be so cruel and cold to him?

"Caius?" Theo called softly from the doorway. "Are you all right?" She walked inside and came beside him, taking his clinched hand into his own as she followed his gaze toward their family. She nuzzled his neck and kissed his brow softly as she leaned into him.

"I would have never believed that the Gods would favor bringing her back into my life like this with Aikiterina as a second shot in my immortal life." Caius whispered. He turned toward her and smiled sadly. "I'm at a loss of how I'm going to protect you and them if I have to go into battle beside Aro and the rest of the Coven. I'm the only one who had the battle expertise and know-how of what do expect from an army."

Atheodora wrapped her arms around his lean waist tightly as he held her close to him. "Have you given thought to it?" She asked, letting it hang in the air.

Caius's face screwed into a pained expression. "I want to do that when we are safe in Volturia, Theo. Not just because she would be ten times stronger as a newborn. She needs guidance on how to control her urges on feeding and plus, if i were to change her tomorrow, how are her powers going to manifest once she's changed? How are Roman and Cassina going to view their mother as a vampire who can no longer give them milk from her breast or feel the warmth radiating from her body when they are asleep? Could you make the same decision if you were in my shoes, Theo? This is very hard for me as a provider, father, husband, protector and ruler. I need time to think and get you all to a safe place where I would know that the French Coven can't get to you when I'm in battle."

Atheodora rubbed his back gently. "We shall see in the morning, my husband. Its all going to be alright in the end and I'll be there with her when you are gone."

He looked back toward the bed. "If I had my own way in this, I would have never allowed myself to love her." He said very softly. Atheodora stared back at him with shock. Caius pushed away from her. He went to the window and staring outside with a vacant look in his eyes that made him seem ancient and broken as he stood there.

"Love means many things in the human language, Theo. And I'm admitting right now, that I haven't been the best husband in the world to you over the centuries. I've hurt you in more ways than one, abused your trust in my ability as a faithful husband and done everything that I could to make you suffer." Caius remained in the shadows, thinking of all the times his queen had taken it all from him and yet, still tried to love and support him through his own internal turmoil with his own demons. Just how many women were able to stand with what she had to put up with the likes of him?

He shifted his weight to one side. "We all have flaws and I'm one of them."

Atheodora flickered over to him and shushed him with a deep kiss before drawing slightly back to look into his eyes. "You're our husband and we would never choose anyone else that could possibly replace all of what you have done and continued to do for us. Look at Roman and Cassia, Caius. Eight months ago, I would have never, ever believed that you would be able to love a mortal, a human girl that has lived a previous lifetime with you three thousand years ago, _and, _be able to give her children when your body is supposed to be incapable of doing so. I love you because I _see_ all the greatness in you despite the fact you can act like a complete asshole."

Caius laughed softly. He hugged her tightly to him, resting his cheek in the softness of her hair. He breathed in her scent. "You're wonderful in many ways and I'm glad the Gods guided me to you."

**~Meanwhile~**

Alec made a small noise as he came through the door with bags of groceries in hand. "Hey, you!" He cried upon spotting Felix and Demetri lounging on the living room sofa, watching a French comedy skit show on T.V. "Get off your sorry asses and help me with the damn bags here." He slammed the ones in his hand onto the kitchen counter, causing the seasoning rack to jump with the force of the impact.

Felix smirked and punched Demetri in the arm, nearly causing him to fall off as he got up from his seat to go outside. "The boy needs our help getting the stuff from the car when he's a vampire and can unload it all in less than twenty second flat." He laughed when his partner shot him a death glare while rubbing his arm. "Come on, Lazy Bones. The faster we unload, the faster I can get back to watching Zizi kick Lala's ass at poker cards."

"What the hell are you calling Lazy Bones, Mr. I'm-Smarter-Then-You-When-It-Comes-To-Babies." Demetri muttered under his breath as he followed him out. "What the hell?" He cried. He ducked when at the last second; a snowball flew past his ear and hit the light pole behind him. Felix chuckled as he threw another ball at him, this time, clipping him in the shoulder and ducking when Demetri sent a rather large ball at his head at full force.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Uh-oh," Felix chuckled, looking up at the window from where they found Caius glaring coldly out at them with thin lips. "Looks like we got caught red handed, Demes." He whistled. He looked away, just in time to get smacked with six snowballs at once in the chest and face by Demetri, Alec, and Jane, who had just returned from her hunting for the night in the city. "What the hell!" He spat out snow and gagged repeatedly at the taste. "That taste like shit!" He roared as they all burst out laughing at him.

"Perhaps you would like a fresh human on the side with that, Felix." Jane chuckled while grabbing some of the groceries from the back truck. She smirked whole heartedly as she walked off into the apartment.

"You are going to pay for that, Jane!" He yelled back at her.

"Do that, and you will be not feeling anything below your waist area for eight days." She sang back in an overly sweet voice that belied what she really was thinking.

"Please tell me how we came across her again?" Felix pointed out with a growl. Alec shot him a no-nonsense stare from by the driver side door.

"Really? Really, Felix?" He rolled his eyes upward at the night sky. "You're really ridiculous sometimes." He shook his head as he walked toward the building. Demetri chuckling caught the glare from Felix and turned away. "Sorry, man. It was funny while it lasted." He apologized.

Felix kicked at a nearby stone, sending it into nearby trees and breaking off several branches with it before landing several yards away in a ditch.

Later on after everything had been put away and organized in the pantry room, Jane relayed any information she had gotten during her hunt in the deeper quarters of the city. "Rumor has it, that all the city vampires are on edge due to the recent spike in human deaths, not including our own hunting times when we need food." She looked at Aro who had a deep thought look on his face as Marcus silently touched his hand with one of his own. "Tala is planning to perhaps try and see where Rina is so she can take her out, but for now, she's not aware of the children and Temple Sisterhood."

"And let's keep it that way as long as we have the upper hand and re one step ahead of the game, dear." Aro cut in. "We must keep everything under wraps until we spring our own trap and teach them a lesson when you are dealing with the Volturi for revenge."


	41. Chapter 41

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I've been really busy with college and other personal issues that have come up in the last part of this year. But, I'm updating with four more new chapters till winter break comes around so that you will have a decent amount of reading to look forward to. As always, please review guys when you are done, I'm really missing your feedbacks on how the story is so far processing with each new chapter that is added. I'm looking forward to your feedback. Thank you! P.S. Please when you leave reviews on my site, to word spell check! its _hella_ hard for me to know what you are reviewing when i have to look it up in the dictonary people! **

**Chapter 40  
><strong>

Natisha laid in bed, staring at nothing as she replayed in her mind what she had seen in the young girl's mind. The burning smell of flesh, screaming of dying people, temple walls crumbling around her as she stared at the ruins of once powerful city. All of this flashed across her mind like vivid burst of lights. Natisha turned over onto her stomach, and hugged herself tightly. Just hearing it all was enough to make her want to curl up into a ball and never wake up from Visions she had seen were that of someone else, but it appeared that to be linked directly back to Aikiterina somehow.

_How the heck am I going to be able to test her if she's not even ready to try out the full extent of her powers?_ Natisha glanced down at the small gold inked image of the sun emblem tattooed into her inner right wrist. For well over a century, she had been gifted by the Gods with natural immortality.

Being able to live forever as long as the balance of light and darkness was in place and she had control over the exsitance of the key. But, should the balance become estranged or uneven, her life force grows weaker along with what powers she had left until all was left was her mortal form.

The only thing that Caius and his masters didn't know, was that her life was tied to Aiktierina, thanks to the combination of the Sun and Moon medallions powers. Which was why things were not going to the way she had originally hoped for when she discovered the girl's ancient past. She needed to be tested right away so that the sisterhood could see what could be done to allow her to protect her children should something not go right. But then there was Caius to have to deal with.

She could tell he loved her, but it wasn't enough. He has to open up his whole being to her to allow the bond to become fully cemented and that was not happening. There was too much conflict both emotionally and mentally. And that is what was going to get her killed faster if they were not fast enough to prevent such a demise.

Natisha threw back the covers and grabbed her robe in the nearby chair. "Cleo, get up right now. I need to check the scrolls for something and I will need your help in preparing the test for Aikiteirna and her children." She said as she pushed her companion awake beside her. Cleo sleeply rubbed her eyes as she looked at the bedside clock.

"Its only two in the morning, Mother. Can't it wait until at least dawn?" She protested as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. Natisha shot her a glare.

"We don't have much time, Cleo. If I'm to prevent the girl's death, I will need all the knowledge of her past descendants and their legacy. She somehow has been reborn several times over the course of the years as a holy priestess and always ended up dying during some sort of conflict that involved using the medallions."

Cleo's eyes went big as all of her superior's words sunk in. "You mean that she's always been touched by death's kiss? What exactly are you looking for?" She asked as she got to dress. Natisha grabbed a black suitcase beside the door way and opened it. Within the case, was all the ancient scrolls that had been diligently preserved over the centuries by the mortal priestesses that served under her.

"I'm looking for a major even that had involved her past self being a key figure in a war, or a possible design making that could have, ended in her dying as she protected the medallions." The mother priestess replied while shifting though the scrolls. "Prepare the tests while I'm taking a look here, Cloe. I need to get this done before the night is over."

Cloe unpacked several gold gilded bowls from another case and laid them out on the floor. "Will Caius allow us to do this the old way?"

"Maybe, but we're treading on eggshells with him. The bond is not well formed and is at the moment, weak thanks to the inner conflict of both parties. If I don't do anything to make it stronger, she _will_ eventually die as decreed by the Gods wills."

Cloe froze. "But that will mean you will die as well, mother." Natisha made a dismissive sound as she waived the thought aside. "My life means nothing if I don't do my proper job as priestess in preparing her for what she has always done. The girl is already a mother and that alone, scares me when I think about the inherited powers that her children have." She pulled out a narrow box that contained two sacred daggers from the bottom of the luggage. "I will need to train her in the arts of weapons as well. Make sure that Sadie is aware of this so she can take care of that area. We will need to focus more on medallions then anything else and see what will come out of it in the end." She said, looking up at her compaion's frozen form. Cloe bowed her head and stood up.

"As you have commanded me, mother." She replied softly before withdrawing from the room to find Sadie.


	42. Chapter 42

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I know all of you loyal fans have been waiting for the next chapter to be uploaded. I just returned to college and its been rather busy for me to be able to write, but I promise you all that at least two new chapters will be up by next week. please leave new reviews for me as well. Chow!**

**Chapter 41**

Aikiterina sighed deeply, rubbing her lower back with one hand as she put away her appointment books for the day. It had been a rather long and eventful day, scheduling meetings for her boss, taking calls of people who were interested in working with him, going to meetings with him as part of her job, and having to deal with the fact that she would be quitting her job to go back home to Volturia. That was one thing she had been rather dreading as she and Caius talked for long hours about it. Caius was adamant with having her back home, safe within the walls with their children as he and the other fought the French coven that wanted her dead. Frowning as she unlocked the safe that held her purse and belongings, she recalled the warning words of the strange woman who came back with Theo from Greece last week.

"_If you don't find a way to be who you were destined to be, your fate will happen once again in this lifetime as it has through the centuries, Aikiterina. My life is tied to yours due to the fact that I'm the Key to your salvation. I beg you to follow your path, but change what the gods cursed you with from your ancient birth. We all can change their set decree if we so choose to do so."_

The mother priestess had told her that all in private when she agreed to take the children for a small walk in the park for a bit. Aiktierina had been rather confused over what she had told her as they sat on the bench, watching Roman and Cassia play happily with the other children around them.

_"What fate do I have that you must warn me in such a way that scares me?" Naisha glanced up at the cloudy sky with her blue eyes. _

_"Your life has ended over and over again during a conflict that involved war or conquest, Aiktierina." She had replied as if she was talking about the weather itself in a normal tone._

_"I don't understand what you are saying to me, my lady?" Aikiterina shook her head. "I don't remember anything from my past, save what I had with Caius."_

_The older woman looked sharply back down at her. "Caius does not love you enough to save you from your fate. If you die, so will I. That is why I asked you to speak to me privately alone about this." Aiktierina stared back at her as if she had been frozen in time. "Does not love me enough?" She repeated in disbelief. _

_The other woman smiled sadly at her. "I meant that the current love that you two hold for each other will not save in the end. I have the power of seeing into more than just the future. I can see every lifetime that you have been through, the dreams, thoughts, desires, like and dislikes. It very similar to Aro's power, but different because it can only happen when there is a set fate or destiny for that individual. Your life," She reached out and laid her hand over Aikiterina's. "Has so many memories that it would take forever for me to tell you what I saw in your mind when I first saw you. A life of pain and sweetness that has taught you to cherish every last memory you have to the ultimate end. If I told there is a way that you can make Caius's bond to you stronger and imperishable, would you trust me to show you what you can do to do so?"_

_Aikiteirna bit her lip. "I know he cares enough to want to make me his queen and be a loving father to our children. But if push comes to shove, can he trust me with any decision that I make for myself and that of Roman and Cassia?" _

_Natisha carefully watched her face. "If that is the main issue, then he can't be a part of the decision that I have come up with for you, Rina." _

_"What decision are you talking about?"_

_Just when the mother priestess was going to respond, Roman and Cassia ran up to them with smiles. She looked over their heads at Rina. "I will tell you later on when we get back home. At least almost everyone is hunting today."_

Aikiterina shut the safe door and turned the key, placing it in the drawer she always put it. Her eyes fell on small red envelope that she had forgotten all about until now. Picking it up, she turned it over and pulled out the simple white card that Caius had sent to her through Felix that day of mixed pain and heartbreak.

_"I will find you always." _

Those four simple words were enough to bring back everything she had felt the night she fled with the children from their father, from the life she didn't believe she could live with forever, from everything and everyone who cared for her. Aikiteirna put the card back in the envelope and into her purse. She grabbed her coat from the coat closet, putting it on as her boss came out of his office with a piece of paper in his hand. "I need you to do one last thing before you leave, _mamonsel_." He said, handing her the paper with a tired smile.

"_Wi monsieur Juan?" _She replied. "What do you need me to do?"

The older man pitched his nose slightly before sniffing with slight contempt. "I need that to be delivered to upstairs to _monsieur_ Gaston Chevalier, if you so please." He shook his head sadly. "If I could only get the fool fired for just flirting with the nurses stationed on his floor, which would do me an awful, great, big, favor." He added mournfully. He sighed again and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "But such is the case." Aikiteirna blushed scarlet as she folded the letter and placed it in her purse. "Well, I've heard the rumors and so on, so maybe you can get someone to report him in, sir." She suggested as she adjusted her coat more firmly around her.

Her boss shrugged his shoulders. "I can try, but he is such a _key_ player in our decisions with this hospital that I'm really throwing a none curve ball at him. Just get that to him as fast as you can, then you may leave for the night. Goodnight and take care."

"Goodnight _monsieur_ _Juan_. Your appointment book is filled for the next several weeks, sir." She said as he began to walk away. Her boss stopped for a second before emitting a sad sigh to himself.

"Why do I never get a single break around here when that fool gets his all the time?" He said out loud. Aikiterina swallowed a hasty giggle in her throat and jumped back with a sudden fright when she suddenly found Demetri standing with a casual look on his face as he examined the Christmas décor around him. She placed a hand over her fast beating heart as she shot him her worse glare.

"What are you trying to do to me, Dems? Kill me before the French coven even gets a chance with me?" She said sharply as she drew on her gloves.

Demetri slowly turned around to get a better look at the Christmas tree that had various colors of red and silver tinsel hanging from its branches. "Remind me to do something to that effect when we get back home. I will admit, the French here do have a sense of decorating when it comes to the holiday. But," He shook his head in despair. "Nothing when it comes to fashion and food. Do you really eat snails?" He demanded with a digested look on his face. "In my time, we ate everything of the animal so to not waste anything for food, but," He shook his head again. "_Snails_?"

Aikiteirna rolled her eyes upwards as she headed to the nearest elevator. "Men are so dense sometimes in the head." She muttered to herself as he flickered beside her. "You do realize that you're going to attract everyone's attension when you do that, right?" She snapped at him as the doors slid open. Demetri smiled his best smile at her as he stepped aside to let her in first. "Why, if you didn't notice, it rather late and no one at the moment, is around to see that from me, Rina" He said evenly as the elevator began to move to the 31st floor level.

"I know that, Dems." She said irritably, crossing her arms over her chest. Demetri raised an eyebrow at her. "Boy, what did you eat this morning? Goat oysters for breakfast instead of oatmeal?" He piped up. When she didn't respond right away to his poor choice of a joke, he threw up his hands in the air. "Wow, women and their PMS days. Thank Blessed Mother Mary we don't have to go through it." He cried as the elevator stopped. He followed her down two main hallways to a closed door that had panting noises coming from within. He quickly reached out, preventing her from opening it and shook his head, pointing at his ear with a finger. "Whoever it is you're seeing right now, they are _rather_ _busy_ at the moment." He whispered in her ear.

Aikiterina blushed a deep shade of red as her own hearing began to pick the sounds as well. "I need to get this to Mr. Chevalier right away tonight." She hissed back at him. Demetri held out a pale hand to her. "Give it to me, Rina. I'll do it for you." He said. She stared up at him with a dropped jaw.

"You can't do such a thing!" She protested. "You don't even work here!"

"Shhh!"

Demetri gave her a dark look. "I'm a really good liar, you do realize that don't you, Rina?"

"And I'm not if confronted about it!" She shot back at him.

"Give it to me or you will have your hand broken." He threatened quietly with his hand still held out towards her. "Now."

Aikiteirna bit her lip as she retrieved the letter from her purse. "How are you going to pull it off when you don't work here?" She demanded as he straightened out his black suit and pushed back his hair.

"Just watch and learn, Rina from the master himself." She could only stand there as he opened up the door, ignoring the scream and angry shout of _monsieur_ Chevalier and the woman with him.

"What the hell? Can't you people even know how to knock before entering someone's office?" Chevalier yelled as he tried to cover up a naked woman who was knelling in between his naked lap behind a low wooden desk. His hair was all mussed up, shirt wide open, exposing a tanned chest with abs. Demetri slowly smiled as he walked in and motioned Rina to do the same. "I believe this is for you, sir." He said casually as he placed the letter on it. "I'm with _monsieur_ Juan's aid and I'm sincerely apologize for intruding on, er, your privacy at this hour." Aikiterina held back a urge to laugh as looks of confusion ran across Chevalier's face. He pulled his discarded jacket by his side over his lap as the woman at his feet, covered her big breasts with a pink jacket.

"What is this?" He asked, indicating the letter. Aikiterina tried to keep her face straight as possible when she saw out the corner of her eye, Demetri putting away his silver cell phone in his pants pocket.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but we should get going now. Sorry again, monsieur." He said quickly to them both as he guided Rina out of the room by the elbow. "We will be going now and leave your, er, private matters to yourselves." He shut the door behind him and motioned her to follow him silently.

When safe within the walls of the elevator, she pounced on him with questions. "How did you even do that? Not even I would be able to do such a thing!" She cried as he pulled out his cell phone. Demetri grinned impishly down at her as he showed her the photo he had snapped in the office.

"Well, I have my reflexes as a vampire." He replied. Aikiterina burst out laughing until tears came down her cheeks. Wiping them away with a offered handkerchief from Demetri, she sighed deeply after taking a deep breath. "What a busy day it has been for me, Dems. I wonder if I will be able to handle what is to come." She added very softly with downcast eyes.

Her bodyguard smiled slightly and patted her shoulder with a gentle hand. "Its going to be alright, Rina. We will be able to defeat the French Coven and take you and the children back home where you belong."

Aikiterina nearly felt smaller with the words,_ "Where you belong."_ She was only barely eighteen and already she felt so old and tired deep down. Was the mother priestess right when it came to Caius's love for her? Could he really be trusted in the end when all is out in the open and in danger of dying around him?

She didn't say anything at all as they got into her car and drove off to the daycare center that Roman and Cassia were at. "I want to tell you something important, Dems." Rina said after a long while.

"Hmmm?" He looked up at her. "What is it you want to tell me child?"

She kept her eyes fixed on the road before her as she continued to drive through the crowded streets of Paris. "I want to be at a certain dig sit that my mother was overlooking a few months back before her death last year. I know the place inside and out, Demetri." She cut him off when he began to say something in protest to her."Just give me that," She pleaded with tears in her eyes. "My babies will be safe and so will as long as we are within the walls of the temple. Caius can even come with me to take a look for himself, if he so chooses."

"But Rina, Caius is absolutely firm with you being within the walls of Volturia. Not in a place that he has no way of quickly getting to you if thing should go wrong in battle." Demetri pointed out. "And where is this "temple" located exactly?" He asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

Rina made a left turn into the daycare parking lot and parked the car not far from the front door. "Its within the deep hills of Greece near Crios and Athens. Mother has...had this certain dig that she found had been tied to the amulets that were handed down through our family tree. She was certain that we would find a way to safely hid them. But the temple is only known to a few, which included the digging crew, myself, along with two other professors that worked with her for years."

Demetri remained very quiet as he thought it over in his mind. "I can try tell Caius that I knew of the place myself, that way he would be more partial to the idea then tell him it was all yours. You understand that this is going to make it hard, very hard, on our part to allow you to go so far, in any area that we are not familiar with?"

Rina shut the engine off and pulled out the key from ignition. "I would be willing to die, protecting what is mine. Which is my children's lives, not myself." She said flatly. Taking her purse, she got out and found him holding her door for her with a smile.

"Does the master even understand what kind of woman you really are?" He laughed softly with a shake of his head. "I mean, if you are going to be like this right now, then how are you going to be when you are turned?" The young girl only smiled back slightly before entering the daycare center with him following closely from behind.

"I won't be ruled by a man who will refuse to listen to the reason of the one who made who he is now, Demetri." She replied in Italian.

The Italian vampire could only stop and stare open at her departing back as she went inside the center. "That girl has some nerve around here." He muttered under his breath as he followed inside.

Roman squealed delightfully from a pile of building blocks he had been playing with a fellow playmate. "Ucal!" He called, waving a chubby hand with a blue block in it. "Wook at what I can bwuld." He said proudly as Demetri knelt next to him to examine closely his building of different colors.

Roman squealed delightfully from a pile of building blocks he had been playing with a fellow playmate. "Ucal!" He called, waving a chubby hand with a blue block in it. "Wook at what I can bwuld." He said proudly as Demetri knelt next to him to examine closely his building of different colors.

"I'm highly impressed with it, Roman. Where is your sister?" Demetri asked as he handed him a red block. Roman growled under his breath as he tried to balance it on top of two others before him.

"She stupid." Roman scowled darkly up into Demetri's face.

"And why is that?" Demetri asked mildly while closely examining his block. He glanced out the side of his eye at Roman. "Did you get in another fight with her today? You know your father will not be very pleased with the knowledge that you two hae been fighting again." He added with a tired sigh.

The boy shrugged indifferently as he began to put away his blocks one by into a nearby bin. "I dwont like her when she says she awways bwetter than me." He replied. Aiktierina choose that moment to apprear beside her son with a disapproving look on her face as she held a crying Cassia in her arms.

"Roman, you understand that it isn't nice to hit your sister over the head, correct?" She said, frowning.

"She started it, Momma!" He cried, pointing a finger at his sister. "She said you were going to go bye, bye and we weren't going to see you no more." Demetri kept his face clear of what he was feeling as he exchanged looks with their mother.

"I think we need to get going now, Rina." He suggested very softly as other daycare staff members turned to stare at the young mother and her twins. Aikiterina slowly nodded her head as she stood up and motioned Roman to put on his jacket and take her hand.

"We will talk at home, son." She told him under her breath as they were exiting the building. Keeping her emotion and fear under tight control, she strapped her babies into their car seats and allowed Demetri to drive them home as she kept recalling Natisha's words in her head. _"You must follow your destiny, but you can change your set fate as long as you are stronger both inside and out."_

_I am anything, but strong as a human. What can I really do for them, but love and protect them with my life as their mother?_ Aikiterina felt tears stinging her eyes and forced herself to keep them back as they neared her apartment. One look toward her bedroom window showed Caius's shadowed form as he watched them park and get out of the car. He would know the minute she walked in that something wasn't right with her. She silently carried her children as Demetri followed behind her with a guarded expression on his face. If her plan didn't go well in the end, all would be lost and lives were going to end because of her own mortal decisions.


	43. Chapter 43

**~Hey, lady starlet here, I know all of you loyal fans have been waiting for the next chapter to be uploaded. As promised, here they are. Two brand new chapters of rebirth. Enjoy and dnt forget to review.**

**Chapter 42**

Caius was scowling again as they walked inside. "You're late and the children need to hunt tonight, Rina." He said sharply as she leaned her forehead into her palm. Roman solomly stared back and forth between his father and mother with a confused look in his eyes.

_"Matera not feeling good inside, Papu. What matter with her?"_ He silently asked in his mind to Caius who looked more closely into her face. Aikiterina shook her head at the large pair of crimson eyes turned on her as she just stood there.

"What?" She threw off her jacket and hurried toward her bedroom, slamming the door hard as she went inside. Cassia began to cry and cuddled with her brother on the floor as the vampires silently remained frozen in their places.

Caius scowled darkly. "Demetri, go get the car ready, Felix will come down shortly with the equipment." He ordered sharply. Everyone scrambled out of his way as he picked the twins into his arms and headed outside. Felix kept his mouth wisely shut as he came downt the stairs and found Demetri pacing back and forth with a unhappy frown on his face.

"Whats going on, Dems?" He asked while placing the hunting equipment on the ground. Demetri hissed sharply under his breath as he looked up toward Rina's closed bedroom window.

"She wants to run away again, Felix." He replyied softly so their master couldnt't overhear him. His friend could only stare for a full two seconds before grimancing at the thought of them getting their heads torn off by Caius's own hands.

Rubbing his own neck, Felix picked up the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Well, if she does try to again. We will be right behind her this time. What's her plan anyway? See how far she can streach our masters with her games and get hurt in the end for it? I mean, I would too, if I was in her shoes. But this is a very deadly situation that involves the whole coven's lives at stake."

Demetri followed him from behind. "I promised to talk to Caius about allowing her to take the children to a safe area in Greece where no one knows very little about. She said that her mother was digging up a hidding spot for the amulets at the time of her death, so Aikiterina feels that the area would have a much better advatage over the French coven should they have found it."

"So we tell Caius," Felix said while slamming shut the trunk of the car and turning to face Demetri. "Get yelled at for this, and then have to keep better eye on her ant the kids should he not go through with it. Right?"

Demetir shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can't tell him right away if he's going to be in such a foul moood."

Felix growled. "Well, I'm tired of being a scapgoat here. You either tell him what she had to say soon, or we are dead meat when he finds out for himself once she runs on us."

**~Later on in the forest~**

Caius croached silently as he watched his prey pass by, unaware of the danger that lurked within the trees above at it took a drink from the nearby stream. Cassia looked up into the clear, night sky, facinated by the millions of stars.

Demetri sighed from the tree he and Felix were in. He did need to tell Caius about Rina's plans, but he didn't want to start a fight of where someone would end up getting hurt somehow again. This wasn't going all that he planned and thanks to everyone being so moody latlely, save Aro and Marcus, nothing was going right at all anyway.

"Master?"

Caius barely glanced toward Demetri's way. "What is it?"

The italian vampier shifted slightly on his branch. "Er, Rina wanted me to talk to you about something related to the overall protections of the twins, Master."

Caius shot the bodyguard a dark look. "What is it now? He hissed with a annoyed look in his eyes.

"Well, we..umm, talked about seein that we get the children in a safe place." Demetri replyied. He exchanged looks with Felix who merly shrugged his shoulders at him. Demetri looked back at his master. "She wants you to allow her to hid the children in a safe area, somewhere in Greece with the Mother Priestess being their protector." He finished in hurry. "Listen," He said once Caius let out a low rumble. "If you allow us to go with them to whereever it is that she wants to hid the children and come up with a defence plan once we see what we got to work with."

"Yes, that may work Master if you allow Rina to do what she feels is right for the children." Felix unexspectily cut in.

Caius let his arrow fly toward his prey with a growl. "Aro and Marcus will not allow Aikiterina and the children to leave their sight until the French Coven has been totaly annilliated." He jumped down and landed next to the dead deer. "And I am sure in hell, not going to allow her to try and sneak off again after what had happned within this past year."

"But with all do respect master," Demetri protested. "Didn't you say that it was also best that she should used her abilities to help protect them?"

"I said that it would be best that she does that if _only_ she had been changed into one of us." Caius shot back angily. "Why would I bother to listen to what she has to say, when in the very first place, she fucken left me with my children in the middle of the night and ran away from us?"

Felix kept his focus on his work at hand while Demetri tried to hid his emotions under a blank face.

"Master," Demetri pressed softly. "She's afraid of you."

Caius's head snapped up at him. Demteri only nodded his own head as he watched Cassia and her brother feed off the carcass in front of them. "She's afraid because of your temper and the veiws you have on how a woman should be independent with her male counterpart. Rina feels that you don't really understand what true love is and how it can be altered in a blink of an eye if you don't listen to her veiws on this. She's not stupid and I belive that with her ancient connection to you, togather, you may be able to defeat the french coven easily,_ if_ you only give her that chance."

Caius looked up into the starry sky with a look of defeat in his eyes. "You don't know anything about her as I have." He whispered. "Nothing that I have seen or heared."


	44. Chapter 44

**~Hey, lady starlet here, here is the brand new chapter i have been working hard on dispite my loads of homework and all. Enjoy and please reveiw on who you like this one. chapter 45 will be up soon.**

**chapter 43**

Aikiteirna stared back at the scroll that laid within the gold confines of the glass box before her. Her whole frame was shaking uncontrollably as she sat there in her seat, stone still.

_It was all true then. The dreams of the burning buildings, screams of the dying people, of my own deaths over the course of the centuries. They are all real and now history is repeating itself once more._

Aikiterina stared at the ancient Greek text in front of her. It spoke of a unnamed protector that was guarded and guided by the Sun god Helios and moon goddess, Arteimis as she lived out her dystany, only to die in the end when fully fulfilled as the prophecies predicted. Marked by the seal that was branded into her soul by the Gods and born into a world of hurt and suffering, never finding any peace to call her own or family to nurture. She was truly alone and without any aide from the coven she had been taken into. She had to fulfill her fate once more at the cost of her life.

Tears burned her eyes as she thought about how her life came about within the last year and half of finding Caius, her ancient lover and dearest friend after three thousand years as a reincarnation of her former self. Their children and how innocent they were of what was ripping her family to shreds, Demetri, Felix, Jane and her own twin brother. Everyone's emotions were being played out in front of her as they prepared and planned to defend a human who had the most powerful abilities alive.

What can she possibly do now?

Rina wiped away her tears with determination. Even if it cost her and the mother priestess's lives in the end, she was going to make damn sure that Roman and Cassia were going to remain alive and well after the battle was over. She had to see that they had a fighting chance to live with their father without constant dangure lurking at every corner of their life as they grew into what they were going to be. Two powerful combined powers hidden deep within their little bodies until they were trained better on how to control them.

Reaching for her phone book, Rina flipped through the hundreds of numbers she had been keeping until she had found the one she was looking for. She dialed the number quickly and took a deep breath for reassurance as she stared back at the scroll on the table.

"Hello?" A thick, Greek male accent answered cheerfully. "This is Thelios speaking, how can I help you?"

Aikiterina bit her bottom lip as she paused for a brief second. "Thelios, this is Rina, Maria's daughter." She replied as normal as possible as tears came again to her eyes of hearing her mother's old friend and long time fellow archeologist again, a full year after her mother's untimely death at the hands of the very coven she was now living with.

"H-hi Thelios, I was wondering if you could do me a very special favor in regards to the current digging site my late mother had been studying for the last four years with you." Rina said, being careful to keep her voice as normal as possible as she listen for his reply.

There was a long minute of silence before she heard a deep sigh that sounded sad to her ears. "Well, Rina, the site was closed immediately after we heard the news of your mother's accident." He replied softly. "I wasn't sure if I had enough funds at the time to even keep the site open long enough for the rest of the teams to study and record the ancient artifacts within the temple's ruins."

She closed her eyes, rubbing her knee absently as she recalled an augment that mother had with him a few months back about the funds that were coming in to the project. It had been costing them well over tens of thousands of dollars to provide proper safety equipment and gear in order to extract and study the hidden temple below the grounds of Athens modern city. Money was getting tight around mother's death and she had been willing to open all her life savings in order to keep it going as more and more information was pouring into her office about the unknown site.

"Why do you suddenly want to know about it anyway, Aikiteirna?" He asked suspiciously in a gruff voice. "Its been a year and a half since I had last heard from you at all. And what the _heck_ are you doing in France of all places?" He added.

"Its a long story, but I found someone special back in Italy after my mother's death and he helped me through the pain of losing my mother. I-We are living in France currently and I was just checking into my mother's unfinished work and had been thinking of you lately, Thelios."

Thelios snorted._ "After one whole year, Akite?"_

Aikiterina winced at the accusation in his fatherly voice. He had been the father figure in her life that had been there for her since the day she was born. He taught her how to walk, tie her shoe laces, go for rides at the park and fairs at the various places around the world. He loved her as much as his own flesh and blood as if he helped in the birth of her life with mother. Aikiterina hung her head in shame as she recalled how sad and heartbroken he had been when she had called him a few days after mother's death to inform him. Ever since then, she didn't want to pick up the phone to call Thelios because of what he might had thought of her new life living in a new culture, with a strange family who agreed to take her in suddenly that no one even knew about.

Thelios sighed deeply into the phone. "There is much more to this story then what you are willing to explain to me, child. But what do you need from me that is related to the current grounds your mother had been working on these last four years?"

"What do you know of the Sacred Key of Athen's, Theleios?" Aikiteirna asked as she reached out a finger and lightly touched the scroll with the writing. "Some of my mother's works points to this unknown High priestess warrior woman, who helped shaped the course of history throughout Roma and Greece with her powers as a healer and holy Orcal between the two sister kingdoms. Sounds of papers being shuffled around in the background reached her ears as she heard low cursing under his breath about how messy his office was becoming.

"According to the ancient texts of this unknown orcal, we know she had been born around 1760BC before Roma had even been fully form as an alliance between the emperor and the king of Greece. When old enough to go through the traditional First Rites into womanhood at the age of twelve, this girl was sent straight to Rome from the temple of Athena for her amazing ability to heal and foresee future happenings of battle." He finally replied while coming back on the line. "She was trained to be a fighter in battle and was the very best that any general or army officer could even have in his ranks, being that she could foresee any attack from the enemy they were fighting against."

"She had been also Key as well?" Aikiteirna asked with a frown. "How can that be?"

"Well, we all know that this warrior had been the most valuable and carefully guarded object on both sides when they went into war with the other countries around them. But," He paused.

"Yes, what is it?" Aiktierina pressed.

"She was killed in a temple when it collapsed on her while defending the key hidden within from the enemy. According to the texts of what had taken place during that time, she had been sent to Roma by Greece while the Macedonians from the east had attacked the city heavily with the Turks on their side. Roma lost thousands and thousands of innocent citizens along with soldiers while they either fled or fought back with their remaining strength. They had been looking for the sacred key that has been said to grant powers that matched the gods and grantees immortality to the one who was pure enough to pass its ultimate test. They never found the key when they finally managed to get to the hidden temple and breach her walls because, by the time they even managed to break down the door, the priestess had called up a spell that destroyed everything around her and those who were within those walls, were all killed when the building collapsed on them."

"Then over the course of history, certain events kept repeating themselves closely to what took place in Rome, but with a different woman who had ties to the unknown warrior orcal. We just don't know who or what her full role was in this story, just that she carried on the key and the power of this priestess as the new protector." He finished wearily. "I would know more if we could just get into the temple, but it is off limits at the moment to my teams in Athens."

Aikiterina touched her amulets with her free hand and looked out the window before her. "I know someone who would be willing to help us, Thelios." She said confidently.


	45. Chapter 45

**~Hey, lady starlet here, here is the brand new chapter i have been working hard on despite my loads of homework and all. Enjoy and please review on who you like this one. chapter 45-46 will be up soon.**

**Chapter 44**

Demetri closed the suitcase just as Felix walked into the bedroom with a quizzical look on his handsome face. The bigger vampire crossed his arms over his wide chest as he looked over the three luggage before him. "And where do you think you are going?"

Demetri shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm taking the children to the hidden place where Rina had talked to us about the other night." He replied calmly while finishing up his packing. He placed his final case on to the ground with the others and folded his arms, staring back at Felix with narrowed eyes.

"If you think that by stopping me alone will help, Felix. Think again." He growled back. "Why should we sit back like sitting ducks on our ass, waiting for the French coven to figure out where we are at and destroy us? I'm not going to let that happen to her or the twins. I swore a promise to her that I will help and so I shall," Demetri straightened as he pulled back his lips to expose the razor sharp teeth. "Either your going to help me, or you will die trying by my own hand."

Felix rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. "I really hate it when you try to threaten to kill you best friend like that when you know, that in the end I will help you out." He said. He walked over to the darken window, pulling back the sheers and peering out into the midnight sky. "And what about Caius and the others?" He pressed.

"They will see a note on the table come morning. Rina and the kids will be already in Greece by late morning and heading toward the temple area near or around Athens. She had been talking to an old friend of her late mother's, who was willing to show her the hidden temple so she can make sense of what she needs to to do. The Mother Priestess and seven other sisters will be departing from their hotel in an hour from now for the airport. We will be covered by her powers until we reach Greece."

"How are you so sure about this plan and this supposed place of where we are going to hid them?"

The Italian vampire sighed deeply. "We don't even know if its going to work, but we are willing to try at least so that the others have a better chance of the fight without the distraction of having to go back and forth between the enemy and Rina."

"Then its a chance that I am willing to take at the moment." Felix agreed. "But," He held up a finger in the air with one raised eyebrow. "We will need Alec and his sister for something."

"You got to be kidding me this time, Felix." Demetri sighed again, this time in disbelief. Felix merely smiled thinly as he withdrew his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed one of the twin's numbers. "It's better then nothing, Dems. With Jane and Alec with us, someone has to be very dumb or totally insane to invoke a fight with either one of them."

**~Later on that night~**

Rina gently handed over Cassia to Jane in the car as Marcus and Aro watched. She had been planning and talking over the plan with Nadia who had been apprehensive, but supportive over what she wanted to do. It just didn't feel right to leave like this again, in the exact same way she had left Caius a year ago. Well, this time Aro was the other one who knew of her plans. Jane and Alec didn't like the fact of leaving their master's behind, but they all agreed that with the combined powers of the twins and that of the mother priestes, they could hold off the coven long enough for Caius to rescue them, should the French coven discover that they had left the country.

"Are you sure about this, darling?" Aro asked in a worried tone. "You do understand what this will mean once Caius discovers that you had not only fled again with the children, but also with the most skilled members of our coven." He gently wiped away a tear from her cheek with his hand as she silently nodded her head to him. Aro couldn't help but flinch inwardly about what Caius would even do once he was back from hunting. "We will make sure to keep the enemy locked within the city limits, but if any should slip out, Rina." He forced her chin up gently to stare into his crimson eyes. "It will be time for you to harness what you are truly, child."

Marcus smiled softly as he hugged the young woman closely to him. Only a year and half of knowing her, and all ready she felt like one of them, despite being a human. In his heart, she was like a daughter to him and it hurt him deeply to know the truth of what she was going to do. "Making a simple sacrifice is a very hard decision to make, Akiterina." He told her softly in her ear so that the other couldn't overhear them. "But you are very strong both inside and out. Do what is right in your heart."

Aikiterina nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Thank you both for understanding what I needed." She said. Her tear filled eyes fell on the shadowed form of Theo from her darken bedroom. The poor woman was very willing to put herself between her and Caius just so that Rina can have the times to work things out and plan. Atheodora at first was upset that she was going to leave in secret again and not say a word to Caius about where they were going to, but after a long discussion, the vampire agreed to hold Caius off long enough for Rina to get out of France and onto the next red eye out of the international airport.

"Rina," Demetri called from the driver's side. "We need to get going if you don't want Caius to catch up with us." Aro gave her a final hug and looked into the packed car with a slight glare. "If anything happens to anyone, I will hold you total responsible for it, Demetri. Understand me?"

"Yes master." He replyied quickly as he started up the car engine. "They will be well protected us once we reach the temple."

Aro stepped back from the car and shut the door while rubbing his chin. "What are we to do once Caius hears of this, my brother?" He asked absently as the car pulled out of the driveway. Marcus shrugged and headed back to the apartment where the remaining of the coven were waiting for their masters return.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me that I have a very bad feeling that things will be getting a lot worse then better by the time we face the enemy, Aro." He gave the older vampire a sidelong look. "She's doing this all to protect the children, not herself. I can see within her soul that the girl is willing to do anything to protect the children, then rather turn tables and make a run to protect herself."

"Self-sacrifice for the sake of our brother's children, whom doesn't show a once of compassion toward others save her and what belongs to him." Aro bitterly said as they walked up the long stairs at a normal human pace.

Marcus couldn't help but smirk lightly. "Maybe this will teach him a lesson, brother about compassion from a human's perspective." "He murmured out loud. "If a mere mortal can change, so can a three thousand plus vampire be able to reconcile and move on with his life.

**~Athens, Greece~**

The shadow dis attached itself from the deep darkness of the alleyway as the eyes watched the group from the airplane board off and headed off to the near check-in terminal. The two children holding onto their mother caught the watcher's eyes with keen interest. Never in all his immortal years, have seen such the likes of these. Beautiful, flesh and blood with the partial venom of immortality from a vampire male running in their veins. The boy, blond haired, ran toward on of the bodyguards, smiling widely at the guard spine him around in his arms and squealing with delight when he rumpled his hair with obvious affection for the male child.

The observer's keen ears picked up on something."We need to head to the temple right away after the children had properly fed, M'lady." Said a aburn haired boy with dimples in his cheeks.

"Alec, surly you are going to let everyone get here first before we go?" A blond female companion at his right side with a highly irritated look on her pale face.

Another group of women, all dressed in simple white and red dresses with heavy cloaks around their shoulder's, all human of course, joined the group with another woman, taller and very beautiful with vivid blue eyes and long blond wavy curls that reached her back. She was obviously, the leader of the group and looked like the type who excepted to be treated with respect and total obedience by all around her.

The observer felt his heart speed up as she smiled around her. "Its good to be back home once more." She smiled as she gave the two children a warm, affectionate hug. "Let's get going, I'm sure all of you are tired from the long trip as well as the children." She glance at the young mother. "Aikiteirna, are you sure about this?"

The woman, merely nodded once as she grabbed her bags from the rotation table. "I will be fine, Mother Priestess. As long as my children are safe from those who wishes me dead."

He watched them all leave in a rented van and drive off. Glancing at the highness of the moon, he shook off the feeling of doom in his blood. Stealthy blending in as one with the growing shadows, he ran toward the direction of the departing car. His masters needed to be informed of the arrivals, but not before he made sure that the new arrivals arrived safely to their destination.


	46. Chapter 46

**~Hey, lady starlet here, here is the brand new chapter i have been working hard on. I have been getting very little reviews on my updates. Can you be so kind as to let me know how you are all liking this so i can get an good idea on what to make for my next chapters? I would greatly apreciate it all if you guys can review my writing and let me know how you like my new characters. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

Atheodora never in her whole, eternal life, had been scared and totally frighten by her husband so many times as long as they had been married to one another. Her whole slender frame was trembling from head to toe as she watched fearfully with wide crimson eyes of him pacing slowly back and forth before her and his brother's sitting by her side. Caius's eyes were pitch black with pure rage as he kept a seemly calm expression on his perfect face.

"And I am going to tell you once more time, _wife_," He said in a very low tone while advancing towards where she sat on the living room sofa. "Where did they go?"

She opened her mouth to speak the words she had been rehearsing for the past four hours before he came home and discovered just them in the apartments without Rina and the children, aside from Demetri, Jane and Alec being missing as well. Aro held up a hand for him to be quiet as he stood up with a tired sigh.

"If you must know where Aikiterina and the children had gone to before you destroy everything that is standing in her apartment, my dear brother." He began with a warning look toward his own mate who started to protest. He smiled as if he was announcing something big. "She has gone to Greece with the children for protection under the territory of the Mother Priestess's protection. As long as they are under her care with Jane, Alec and Demetri, my brother, they are safe from harm for the time being."

_**"SHE FUCKEN LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO ME AGAIN FOR THE SECOND TIME!"**_

Everyone winced and moved as far as possible from Caius as he stood there in the middle of the room with clinched fists. "Why did you even allow her to leave in the first place?" He yelled at his brothers. Glaring at them all, he made his way toward the front door.

"If you go after her, Caius, your only going to seal her fate more so and destroy us all." Marcus spoke up with heaviness in his gentle voice. He sadly smiled up at Caius when he stopped dead in his tracks at Marcus's words. "Do you really want to be responsible to her demise this time and that of your children? She left like this again because of the very reason your displaying right now." He added, jamming his forefinger into his palm for more emphasis. "Rina feared that you wouldn't listen to what she had to say on this matter. What mother wouldn't want to take bigger risks for her children? I know Theo would if Roman and Cassia were her own."

Caius fought down the cold shiver of pure fear that was slowly creeping into his mind with brunt force of willpower as he turned to face his coven with cold eyes.

"And why wouldn't I want to listen to what she had to say in the first place?" He growled. His inner emotions were in total turmoil of dead, cold fear as he stared at everyone around him. Why didn't he keep a better eye on Rina and the children? Caius felt a gentle touch over his right hand. Looking up, he found his queen staring back at him with tearful eyes with tears that could not spill.

"You must believe in us, husband." She whispered softly. "You need to believe in Aikiterina and what she is capable of. That is..." She paused for a second before continuing softly. "If you believe hard enough with your love for us all.."

**_~Deep within a hidden temple near Macedonia~_**

"Are you absolutely positive that it is her, Ceren?"

The young man bowed his head to the older man sitting before him in a beautiful chair made of pure silver with emeralds embedded deep within the skillful carvings.

"The woman also brought the children as well, my lord." Ceren added. "What do you want me to do next?" The elder rested his chin thoughtfully in the palm of his hand.

"Hmm, this is creating a rather difficult problem for everyone involved now that we have actually seen her with her children. If things are going to continue on with the current situation, we may have to go with plan B, Ceres."

"But," The younger man protested. "Won't that mean that we would have to kidnap the mother right under the Mother Priestess nose? If we end up doing that, she will turn on us with all of her powers."

"That is where you are wrong,son." his lord smiled. "I am going to tell the mother what I am going to do." He sat back in his seat and casually crossed his ankles. "Its would benefit the father of the children to remember that an very,very ancient and old friend from his human past, has taken in the ones he treasures the most in his dead heart. I have often wondered if that young man even remembers me, or have given thought to who has kept tabs of his doing as of late." He mused out loud.

Ceren rolled his eyes upward. "Well, its going to a pure miracle if Caius even does remember you before he kills you for taking the woman and their children under the looks of kidnapping. What are you hoping to achieve by doing such a thing?"

Silence lingered for a while before his lord finally answered. "We cannot defy the gods wills of what they put in stone for any being of this world. We can only slightly alter the course of events by a single thought or action. Give the woman some time before bring her or the children to me, Ceren." He ordered. "Then I shall work from there on."

Ceres left his master in silance and headed out to the great halls of where his bothers and sisters were waiting for his return. One of them, a light golden/redish haired woman with a very slender and white complection, got up from the table of where they sat. "Brother, has the master desided on what he is going to do?" She asked in a husky voice. Murmmering broke out as he briefly nodded his head.

"Yes, he has." He gently cuffed his sister in the arm while taking his place at the head of the table at the place of leader as eldest amoung them. Looking at everyone gathered, he could only fanthom what was going through their heads as they waited for his words.

"We ride out for the hidden temple in the next several days before the planets a-line in the sky. We are to go by nightfall when the moon is at her brightest. That is when we shall be at our most powerfullest, lest the mother priestess desides to hinder us at taking the mother and not the children."

"But sir," Protested one of the youger men at the far end of the long table. "If she resists us? Then what?" He waved a head before him for emphasis. "The young girl is nothing more then a babe with her powers, and yet, we have heard from sources that she is very powerful indeed."

Ceres shook his head. "Because the girl is the ancient one of whome our master has been looking for over the countless centuries, we must bring her to him so that he can train her and show her the true destiny that is set for her. The mother priestess's life is tied to hers in a way that has been sealed by the gods themselvs. It is up to us to make sure that neither one dies." His blue eyes swept the great hall as he took in every exspression on the faces before him.

They were all so young unlike him, who lived for thousands and thousands of years before their births. And his master was willing to put their lives on the line for a simple woman who kept being reborn over and over again during a time of when chaos was adrift with her.

_How many lives must be lost before the balance was set once more by her sword of Death and Life?_

It was time for his people to rise from the ashes and depths of the great sea once more and face the very enemy that destroyed their familes eons ago when the dawn of time was at her greates peak of power and glory. Their master was going to rise once more and take them all down with him if he was destined to die at the hand of the one who took his whole life away in a blink of an eye.

The great dragons have finally been awaken by the lost sun and moon powers that created them in the very beginning of time. She who was once lost to the darkness, broken by the fire and healed by the single touch of love, has given them hope for the furture of all.


	47. Chapter 47

**~Hey, lady starlet here, here is the brand new chapter i have been working hard on. I have been getting very little reviews on my updates. Can you be so kind as to let me know how you are all liking this so i can get an good idea on what to make for my next chapters? I would greatly apreciate it all if you guys can review my writing and let me know how you like my new characters. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 46**

Caius paced back and forth restlessly as he waited word from his bodyguard on the current movement of the french coven. It had been already a full week since Aikiteirna had left the coven with the Mother Priestess and the sisterhood. Never in all the three thousand plus years of being a vampire, had he been faced with the emotion of fear and sorrow within. It seemed that every day that passed by of not having her around, was one more day of losing his sense of pride and honor with his coven.

"Brother, may I come in?" Marcus asked softly from the doorway. Caius looked up to find his older brother standing there in the doorway of Rina's room with sad eyes.

"Sure, I really don't care anymore, Marcus." Caius replied with a slight irritated growl. "Things don't matter anymore to me anyway. My family is gone, and I'm stuck with having to battle it out with everyone's lives on the line while she goes and hides out in Greece with the mother priestess. I should have killed that girl when I had the chance! She is the one who caused all of this in the first place, Marcus."

The older brother and co-ruler merely walked into the room and sat himself down in the chair by the empty master bed. Caius curled his hands into tight fists as he just vented out all his anger and built up frustration on Marcus. He sat back in silence as Caius continued to talk on about Rina.

"I swear when I finally see her after all of this is over, I will never allow her out of my sight again. She has done this for the last time. I won't put up with any of her bullshit."

"Do you honestly think that you are able to overrule what the girl feels that must be done for the sake of her children, Caius?" Marcus interrupted suddenly. "Why do you think Rina left in the first place a year ago?" He added softly. Caius stiffened as if he had been hit in the gut.

"Because she believed that I was a monster without any human feelings left in my body." Came the reply.

Marcus smiled to himself. He shrugged his broad shoulders as he crossed one leg over the other and sat back staring up at Caius's immobile face. "Times changes like the seasons of the year. This is a modern time of where our women decide for themselves on what is right and what is wrong. I have lived a lot longer then you have by a thousand and I really think that if you were to allow yourself to have peace and complete trust in what the girl had decided,"He paused for a second to allow his words to sink into the co-ruler's head. "Then already, you are allowing yourself to grow wiser in the way you view things around you. Don't let your hasty judgment cloud what is to come. We need you to be focused and mindful during the planning of this battle. I already have a feeling that we may lose some of our best to the enemy, but _you_," He pointed towards Caius' chest. "Have to be strong in your faith and in that of Aikiterina's."

"And what if she dies in the process of it all?" Caius lashed out. "What am I going to to then?"

Silence lingered for a long, slow minute as Marcus stood up from his seat. "That is why you have a queen already beside you who is willing to take over those duties, should Rina fall. I have complete faith in your mates, and i think you need to have some too, Caius. Without Theo in the picture, you have no absolute power over this coven as Aro does. Nor do I for that matter. We are merely pawns in Aro's world, but you and I have the power to overcome all of that and be ourselves, no matter what has been done or is going to happen in near future" He sternly said. With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Caius alone to think over what he had said.

~In the hidden temple~

"_Materia,_ I want _papu_." Cried Roman. Cassia's sliver eyes began to grow tearful too as they gazed up at their mother from the floor where they had been playing a second ago. Rina swallowed the fear at the mention of their father, but she silently told herself it was all for the best. Demetri, Felix, Jane and her twin brother were with them and she couldn't ask for more then with what she had. Most of her plan all rode on her shoulders alone.

And that alone, was the greatest burden of all to carry all by herself. "Shh, your father is going to see you soon, my children." She tried to confort them soothenly. "I will write a letter to him a few days, informing him of how quickly you two are growing." Roman threw down his block at the floor and began to howl at the top of his lungs.

"No! I want papa now!" He cried.

"Me too, mama!" Joined Cassia.

Rina tried to pick her twins up to hold them close to her, but they flickered out of her arms and towards Felix, who happened to be standing in the doorway of the nursery. He picked them up into his great arms and brought them to her. "Now, now, don't be all upset with your poor mother. We all miss master greatly, but you will get to see him very soon." He gently lowered the crying twins into her lap and stepped back a few steps.

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly.

Aikiterina shook her head as she slowly rocked back and forth. "I would have never dreamed that the children would end up acting so restless for their father." She replied, while looking down at the tear stained faces of Roman and his sister.

"If you don't mind me saying so," Felix coughed slightly. "Its in their minds and blood to be closer to the one who created them. Caius is their father and after seeing him again after a full year from their birth, they have already established a very strong bond to him in ways that are beyond both you and I. Caius was very frantic that night you had left him the first time back in Voltura. Me, Dems, poor Atheonora and pretty much everyone else, all nearly lost our heads because of you."

"Are you implicating that all of this is my fault?"

Felix shrugged. "Some of it, Rina. But not all. You have to understand that with a vampire and how we have viewed the world over the course of time since our births," He quickly added when he saw her narrow her eyes at him. "We don't really change very much, save unless something big happens in our lives that completely does change us. Like in this case, _you_ changed _all_ of us in a snap of a finger."

Rina averted her face from him so he didn't see the pain in her eyes. "I wish I was never re-born. It always ended in some sort of death that got worse and worse over the centuries that I have lived. I don't even know why I was given all of these chances and different lives. To do what? destroy all of good and light that should be given to this world?"

"We don't believe that you were made for destruction, Rina." Felix quietly interjected. "You are a healer to the hurt, a light to those who are lost in their ways and someone who brings joy to all who know you. And you will be triumphant in the end. For all of who are involved in your life right now."


	48. Chapter 48

**~Author's note~ I dn't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination.**

I am starting to get reviews on how long my chapters are going to be and when the story is finally going to end. I was originally going to have up to 56 chapters total in my story, but now i have decided that there will be only seven more chapters or so to go until the end. I wanted my readers to see the other side everyone together when frustration begins to build up around them. As a long time novelist in training, its been my expertise to kind draw every character around my main one and create something like a boom!

In this story, you have Aikiterina being the main heroine and Caius being the supporter, but also the opposed to her decisions, thanks to his ancient background in Greece, we are being introduced to a lot of conflicting issues that are mostly linked to emotion and mental chanllanges. I wanted my readers to feel as if they were her in this story, seeing this from her eyes.

So as said before, I will be posting only seven more chapters up to finish this all up. So I am looking forward to how you, my faithful readers, are going to like them. Enjoy and keep reviewing my work. **Ladystartlet09**


	49. Chapter 49

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave good reviews for these last chapters are the build up to the finale of this story. Thank you.**

**Chapter 47**

The mother priestess lips thinned as her guest of honor laid out his plans concerning the overall welfare of Aikiterina by taking her away from her domain.

"So you are telling me, that by taking her away from the very person that can protect her and give her the necessary training to control her powers, you are the one who can do it?" She said in disbelieve.

The dragon lord bowed his head in acknowledgment as he took a sip of wine from his cup. Tilting his head to one side, his deep green eyes bored into the blue ones before him. A touch of a smile hinted on his handsome face. "My dear, you know as much as I do that if I were to provide her protection in my domain, you will be protected as well if a blade of death were to touch the girl."

Nadia clinched her folded hands tightly into her palms until her perfect manicured nails bit into her skin. "I will not allow you to jeperdise my mission on protecting what is rightfully within my power, Cecil." She replied a short while later. "The Volturi will not be please should they come here to retrieve the girl and her children, and find her gone from this sanctuary. Will you risk your life and that of your kin against the power of the vampires?"

Cecile only snorted as if she had said a joke then rather a hidden threat. "There is one among them that has sworn his undying loyalty to me and my kin, Nadia. That oath still holds after all these endless centuries. He should most likely be very grateful that he has two powerful ancients looking after his priceless treasures. Both you and I have lived long before there was even a time in this world. My race is declining rapidly as we have no mates to bring forth our children and raise them to be the guardians of this world. If you allow me to take the girl with me without any issues, we can allow two of your sisters to travel and stay with her until it is safe for her to return."

There was a long pause of silence that seemed to stretch beyond the room itself. The mother priestess stared into the fire before her with a shadowed look in her eyes as she thought silently to herself. "What are you going to do with the children?" She asked.

Cecil threw in another log into the burning fire and sat back with his wine. " I would have never believed in all the times I lived through, a vampire male would be able to have children by his own seed with human woman." He admitted. "When I heard about your plight of coming back with the girl and taking her to the same place of where she had died last, I was beginning to wonder if it was time once more for her destiny to unfold again."

"They created the children out of love, My lord. A love that has seen too much pain and sorrow. Would you want to be the cause of that pain once more?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "I'd rather die right now then to make her relive her last moments before her death at the hands of that monster."

Cecil gently patted her arm. "I don't understand why he keeps coming back in every lifetime. He knew what he saw in her when he tried to rape her while she was pregnant. He saw the power of both life and death in her hands. And so, he wants that same power once more. But this time, we are going to give everything we have to protect the girl, even if it means both your death and mine."

Nadia stared back at him. "Do you mean to tell me that you have found what we have been looking for?" She asked in shock.

"Give me the girl and two of your most trusted sister s and I will turn over the box to you on the day you set out for the ruins. I have a feeling that the enemy may come sooner then you have foreseen and I don't have much time to wait around for them." He said gravely. "The children will be protected with the best of my kin during the battle. Until then, you will keep them here under your care and supervision until she returns home."

"And how long will that be exactly?"

"In less then two weeks time. The week after is the battle and I'm afraid that you didn't run away from it, you merely trapped yourself in it." With that said, he finish his cup and stood up. "I will be going to bed now, Nadia. Take heed of what I have said tonight and perhaps once more, you and I can fight together for a single cause then rather two." He bowed low to her and swept from the room, leaving the high priestess in a state of fear and agitation.

"What can I do now?" She asked out loud to the empty room. "With him now involved, we can't properly do what we have planned." She grabbed a nearby pillow and curled herself into a tight ball while weeping softly to herself. She was going to be the cause for Rina's downfall in the end. It always happened that way every time she died, her other half destroyed her to protect the world from what she had done.

Every drop of blood, searing feeling of agony, despair, endless tears. They were all by her own hands and Rina's blood covered them like a sea that refused calm, but rather let her suffer the pain she caused.

"I'm not going to let her die again." Nadia said as her eyes fell on the Greek deities that created her. "You created a weapon, and I am going to use it to defy your will. You will not have her or that of any other child you place your powers on." She grabbed her sword on the table and walked over to the holy shrine. "You can all go back to the blackness pit from which you spawned from!"

With one single stroke of her weapon, the shrine laid in ruins and broken statues of the gods. Nadia's time was close, but she couldn't allow Aikiterina to follow her once more into the darkness. She was the light and that light was going to remain strong forever.

_At whatever cost there was._

_**Author's note: Natashia is Nadia's modern name for this time period. I had the dragon lord call her by her true name because I wanted my readers to see the different side of her when exposed to fear.**_

_~Meanwhile deep within the underground city of Paris~_

Tala took in a deep breath of the damp air around her. "It is time, my brothers and sisters." She announced suddenly. Thirty or more newborn vampires stood around her in a circle as her birth sister kept guard on her from behind. Spreading her hands wide, she laughed softly.

"We shall take down the bitch that destroyed my husband and obliterate the entire Volturi Coven with her. No longer shall we be ruled in fear by their petty laws. You will be able to freely roam the earth, feeding on human blood."

The newborns snarled with pleasure as their crimson eyes lit up at the possibility of taking more human blood.

Tala swept her army with her eyes as an evil smiled slowly crept on her pale lips. "And I shall be the ruler of them all in the end. Make the volturi suffer with your new powers as newborns and by all costs, bring me the girl alive and unharmed."

The while underground shook with the roars of the newborns as they cheered her on.

It was time for her revenge.

_~At the hidden temple of the sisterhood~_

Natashia softly knocked on Rina's bedroom door.

"Come in." Rina called from within.

Biting back the growing uneasiness in the pit of her stomach of what she was going to say to the young mother, Natashia plastered a fake smile on her face and entered the bedroom.

"Mine!" Cassia screamed at her brother on the queen sized bed. She smacked him smartly across the head with a doll she had been playing with.

"Cassia Volturi!" Rina cried. She snatched the doll away from Roman before he could delt his sister with one of his own hits. "Don't hit each other! If neather of you listen to me at once, I will spank you both with my belt." She glared down at them.

The mother priestess bit back a chuckle in her throat as looks of disbelief and shock in two pairs of eyes stared up with open mouths at their mother.

"M-m-materia," Stammered Cassia as she patted her mother's arm. "You won't hurt us?"

Roman gulped once and scrambled for the covers underneath him, fully hiding himself from their mother with a slight whimper.

Aikiterina rubbed her temples and remembered she had a guest in her room. Whirling around, her face immediately turned a deep shade of red as her eyes saw it was the mother priestess. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry you had to witness that, my lady." She tried to straighten out her hair and bed robe as Natisha smiled kindly.

"Its alright, Rina. Raising and teaching them good from bad is a natural part of life of a mother. Especially with someone like you in this special case." She added with a slight sternness in her voice. "I have come here to talk to you about something that I think will greatly benefit our plans, Rina."

Aikiterina looked over toward the bed. "Children, why don't you go seek out Felix and Demetri and go play outside for a bit. Mama has to talk to the mother priestess on an important matter."

"Ok, materia." Roman said brightly as he thought of his uncles and what he could do to them if he caught them off guard. Rina folded her arms over her chest with a slight glare. "Roman, no pranks this time, or else you will really get the back end of my belt." She warned him.

"Yes mama." Roman acknowledged with a sulky look on his cute face. He leaped off the bed suddenly, apprearing near the bedroom door with Cassia by his side. "Mama, can we go to the beach today?" He asked suddenly with a bright smile.

Rina looked outside and saw the sun high up in the clouds. "I'm sorry, Roman. Not now, mama already told you what happens if you were seen with your uncles in tow."

"Awww, but mama, we wanna go outside!" He pouted, pulling his lower lip out at her.

"Why don't you allow my sisters and some guards to go take them out to the beach for a few hours, Rina?" Natishia spoke up suddenly. "They can watch them while your bodyguards are out feeding today and then take over when they come back. Its only for a short while and it would give you some breather from them."

Rina wiped her forehead. "Alright then, only for a few hours, but they need to be back in time for dinner." She agreed. The twins squealed loudly with joy as the two women worked on getting them dressed in their swim-clothes. Finally, after five minutes of fussing over them, Felix came in and took the twins with him.

"Looks like we will be on break from our endless babysitting, Rina." He said jokingly as he walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, the mother priestess moved swiftly across the room to shut the curtains. Darkness hovered around them like a stiff blanket as Aikiterina waited for her to speak.

Natishia sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "What do you think of possibly moving to somewhere else for a week or two, Rina?"

"Moving somewhere else?" Rina head spinned slightly as she noticed the slight nervousness in the mother priestess's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a guest of honor that is here with us right now. He would like for you to join him at his protected sanctuary so that he can train you in the ways of weaponry and sorcery. Cecil is the best and oldest living being on our world and he is more then willing to help you have better control of your powers. At first, I was very much against him taking you with him, away from this protected domain that is within my control."

Aikiterina shook her head in protest. "I cant leave the children and abandon my plan."

Natisha sighed deeply. Staring around the room, her eyes fell on a gold enshrined box on a nightstand by Rina's bed. "Its only for two weeks, Rina. That's more then enough time for you to train and learn how to use your powers in battle. You will be back in time anyway to head over to the temple ruins that your mother had been researching and digging around before her death. The ruins hold all of the answers to the questions you have about your ancient past. I suggest you give me an answer before the sun sets because Cecil will be leaving soon."

She stood up and smiled kindly down at the younger woman. "Have faith in yourself and you will see that everything will turn out for best." Aikiterina stared blankly ahead as the mother priestess left her.


	50. Chapter 50

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave good reviews for these last chapters are the build up to the finale of this story. Thank you.**

**Chapter 48**

Aro took a deep breath as he fought for tight control of his inner emotions. Things had been out of hand since news of Tayla's coven had been on the move for the past two weeks and news of their movements have been slow in coming to his ears.

"So you are telling me that you lost all contact with her inner circle, Ralph?" He hissed."How can you possibly lose all contact with a army that can't even move beyond the boarder's of France at the moment?" He demanded. His brothers where sitting quietly on either side of him with looks of open irritation.

Caius leaned forward. His face was completely blank save for the deep crimson orbs that stared back at the bodyguard with full anger. "Yes, _I_ would like to know how you let them get away in the first place."

Ralph bit his lip. "W-w-well I wasn't able to reach my contact at all when I called his number." He said defensively. "When I went to the hiding lair, the army was completely gone without a trace. So what choice did I have?"

"You are supposed to keep your eyes and ears peeled at all times, Ralph. Mistakes _are not_ an option here when the life of my children and woman is concern." Caius said very calmly. "If I was Aro right now, for your insolence, I would have you severely punished. I don't play around with lives at stake, I do my business and get it done,_ no matter_ what I need to do in the process."

Ralph hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry masters for my actions. I promise to do better next time and I beg you to to please allow me to prove my loyalty to you and this coven."

ARo waved his remark aside. "So be it. Just go and make sure this time you get it done correctly."

The bodyguard bowed low and quickly departed from the room with his fellow guards. Aro pitched the bridge of his nose. For the past few weeks, they had been gathering information from the other covens that lived deep within the catacombs of Paris and gaining valuable vampires willing to fight along side with them. 30+ newborns, plus their masters and mistress to eliminate all together. And to top it all off, they didn't really hear from Rina on the progress of what was going on with her and the children, all of which was driving Caius out of his own mind.

"Brother, I fear they may have heard of Rina's flight already and may be heading to Greece."

Caius sat back in his chair and absently crossed his leg over the other while folding his hands. "If that is true, then the high priestess would have sent word of movements to us as soon as she knew. We should get moving ourselves if we are to defeat the newborn army and their creators. It would be best for the both of us all if you allow me to go ahead to scout out anything that will be to our advantage."

"If," Marcus pointed out. "We are to try that, we are at major risk of possibly losing you."

Caius smirked in mock amusement. "Let them try and see what happens, Brother. I will tear them all apart with my bare hands and laugh as I watch them burn to ashed before my very eyes."

Aro absently toyed around with his family crest around his neck as he thought about what to do next. "Perhaps we should all go to Greece to confront the coven there." He suggested out loud, drawing the attention of everyone around him. Smiling slowly, he added cheerfully. "I always wanted to go back to our homeland and see how things have changed over the last two thousand years since we moved from the Greece islands of our birth."

**~Meanwhile in Athens~**

Alec blew a stray lock of hair out of his eyes as he surveyed his surrounding deep within the hidden forests of Calva, an ancient forest that remained untouched by time or that of the changing modern world. The inhabitants that lived within this ancient sanctuary, kept it alive and thriving with their methods in the dark arts that reached beyond the hands of time itself.

For once in his entire life, Jane wasn't by his side this time to help him in case something dramatic happen to him. Even though the Wolves people were akin to his family line of healer and druids, mother always kept a safe distance from them when dealing among them. The wolves were to never be taken lightly at anytime, being the keepers of the vampire world and beyond, the true guardians of the mystic world itself. Alec couldn't help but wish he was human again just for a brief time to feel what it is like to truly feel the emotion of fear and awe within.

Shaking off his thoughts, Alec blurred through the forest, purposely allowing his scent to fall around the forest as made his way toward the guardians main fortress. Even though time may have not really seemed like it touched them, the people who lived there and traveled into the outside world of the humans, adapted quickly and used the updated technology to their advantage.

_Alec Carin_

The vampire froze near a riverbed that lead towards the forest of trees and steel with a white temple set in the middle of it on a high hill.

_"Our clan has not seen the likes, nor dealt with the children of which we share blood with." _The voices echoed around Alec as he sensed the magical forces of the guardians trap him into their power. _"Your mother gave her life for us to live and remain hidden, the debt we owe to you and your sister remains unpaid to this all of a sudden, son of the greatest druid queen of all firstborns guardians?"_

Before Alec could even respond to the question, a wave a darkness swept over his keen vision and left his cold body feeling numb for the first time in twelve centuries since his rebirth as an immortal._  
><em>

Later, Alec felt the dark numbing feeling leave his body and his sight was starting to return. He found that he was in some sort of stone and brick hut with hundreds of beads made out of real crystal in all colors, hanging from the low roof beams above his head. Alec found that his hands were not tied behind his back and that he could freely sit up if he wanted to on a soft cushioned rug made out velvet and silk.

"So, its been longer then any of us could imagine, Carin." A deep voice said within the shadows across from where Alec sat. Due to the dimness of the lights around them, Alec could only see a faint outline of a huge figure sitting on a throne like seat on a high dais with four male human guards on either side of the chair.

"So why now after so many centuries have you decided to return to your kin? Hmm?" The figure waved the guards aside and came into the light of where Alec could see the scarred face of what used to be a very handsome and powerful looking man.

A thick boned body dressed in casual jeans, black t-shirt and leather shoes with two powerful arms that were covered with the ancient silver inked markings of the first born. His face had six slashes that traveled from the left side of his temple all the way down to his right cheek. They were not thick scars, just slight thin lines. High, well sculpted cheekbones gave him the grace and dignity of a natural born king and heavy long locks of thick black hair that were twisted into a single braid that traveled down his broad back. He could even pass off handsome to the human females no doubt if it wasn't for the fact his eyes were what betrayed him as unnatural to humans. Deep violet eyes that have seen the first light of dawn and the countless of years, centuries of time, and the endless war between the mystical people and the humans.

Alec bowed his head deeply in respect, averting his eyes from the pair that stared down at his kneeling from. "My father." He replied. "I came to you to beg for help as a willing son of your blood. My coven has taken in a young girl into their care a year ago, not knowing at first that she was a reincarnated soul keeper from the ancient times of Rome. Caius is her first mate from her previous life from way back then. He rediscovered her after we had been feeding. Caius took her into his life again, not knowing anything of how to make her remember and if it would be of any difference to his own life since his queen, Atheodora was his first mate in his second life as a vampire."

He looked up at the man before him. He and Jane didn't even know they were children of this man until a few months before that fateful day of their mother's death when she took them with her when their father had been seriously ill and was near death. Ever since then, he claimed them as his rightful children of his body and blood, but Alec and Jane choose to keep themselves apart after their mother was murdered by their own villagers whom she had healed and cared for. Their father had risked his own life and that of his people to try and save his family from death, only to be driven off by the humans in blind rage and defeat when he saw it was much too late from his kin to do anything for them.

His father just stood there as silence stretched around the small home. "Caius took the girl to his bed out of love and somehow, manage to produce children from his seed in her." Alec finished. The eight guards began to murmmer in low voiced behind Alec's father.

"Silence." He ordered sharply. Kneeling before his son, he took a hold of his cold hand into his warm one and smiled warmly. "No need to tell me further, my son." He said. "I have already seen within my keen vision of what is going on. We will do what we can to help your coven and the soul keeper against the army that is set out to destroy you as well as everyone else around us." He gently, without flinching at the icy cold feeling of Alec's cold skin, kissed him on the forehead and motioned him to follow into another room. "We shall leave at first light tomorrow morning, Alec. But first you must tell me everything that has happened to you and your sister since that night that I last saw the two of you." He said with a slight tremble note in his voice. Coughing loudly to clear his throat, he waved Alec with him as the eight guards followed close behind him.

Alec couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief that father was willing to help without him even demanding the whole story about Aikiterina. But it was going to be a bumpy road for them both once Jane found out where he went. She had blamed their father for the death of their beloved mother at the hands of the humans who refused to believe that they were not witches of the dark arts. Blamed, yes, but never willing to do harm against the most powerful being of time and present. Going against their father was like willing to drop into a pool a toxic acid and die instantly. He could destroy them both with a single spell and not even look to watch. Alec was just relived that his journey was not in vain for them all.


	51. Chapter 51

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave good reviews for these last chapters are the build up to the finale of this story. Thank you.**

**Chapter 49  
><strong>

Caius stepped of the plane with the entire Volturi guard following closely from behind. To the humans, it would look like a normal family gathering of relatives and such visiting in Greece. But to the vampire coven, it meant life and death was in fate's hands as they headed out toward the visitor's terminal where the Mother Priestess awaited them.

"This place has changed a lot since the last decade we were here, brothers." Aro commented casually looking about him. Sculpida rolled her eyes up at the heavens at her husband's comment.

"Of _course_ time changes, Aro. You just have to move with it or else nothing moves forward." She said cryptically. Caius growled something under this own breath.

"Will you guys just pick up the pace? I wish to get to the temple as soon as the sun sets." He said irritably. It had been weeks since he was able lay eyes on his children and future queen. Just knowing that they would be waiting for him at the hidden temple was enough to make him restless in itself. If it wasn't for the fact that Theo was there with him, he wasn't quite sure how he would be able to handle the current situation without blowing his cool.

"If I only just was able to do something about all of this shit in the first place." Caius grumbled.

"Welcome to Greece, My lords."

Everyone jumped in surprise and came face to face with Nadia and two of her special bodyguards. All three were dressed in jeans and casual tank tops to match the current hot weather outside. Nadia smiled politely and beckend with her hand to follow them out of the airport.

"How was your trip overall coming in from Italy?" She asked as they went through the crowded airport. "I hope that everything went smoothly for you?" She added.

Marcus coughed loudly. "Well, everything except that Caius kept driving us up the wall about wanting to get here faster."  
>He said with a straight face. Caius shot his brother a dirty glare but didn't say anything to counter his remark.<p>

"I was _merely_ talking about the time." He gritted. "How is the children and their mother?" He asked out loud.

Nadia didn't turn her head around when she replied simply. "Rina isn't' with us at the current moment."

Caius stopped dead in his tracks. "What the fuck do you mean she's not with you at the moment?" He said sharply. Theo reached a hand out over his shoulder to hold him from grabbing the mother priestess as her own bodyguards tensed at his threatening low growl. Aro gave his younger brother a warning look. "Caius, this isn't the place, nor the time for your being impolite with our hostess." He said while pushing him to continue walking down a main corridor that lead out to the nearby parking garage.

"I want an answer right now, Nadia. Where is she?" Caius yelled once they were out of the eyes of the humans. Nadia motioned for her bodyguards to relax as she faced his hard crimson eyes with her blue ones, looking straight into them.

"Roman and his sister are safe within my walls of protection. Aikiteirna is training with a very, very old friend of yours that you have seem to have forgotten since you last met." Walking over to a single line of black SUV cars, she motioned gracefully towards the.

"All yours until your visit is finished." Looking at Aro and his brothers, "You may ride in my personal car so that I may be able to fully explain myself of what has happened since Aikiterina left with me suddenly." Caius wanted to throttle her as he fought to not lose his already rapidly fading patience with this woman.

As if sensing his thoughts, she turned towards him with a stone face. "If you do anything stupid while you are within my domain, I have full authority and power to punish you for your actions, Cauis. No man, beast, vampire, sorcery,etc, are protected within their powers while within my walls. You may have an army of vampires with inhuman abilities, but I have a power that would destroy all you in a snap of my finger."

Caius kept his peace and allow his brothers to herd him, not so nicely, into the backseats of her parked SUV Bentley, while everyone else got ready to go in the other cars. "I'm sorry for my harsh words." He apologized with a low growl. "Surely you understand that a father and mate gets rather upset and worried when separated from his family for too long."

The Mother Priestess nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Apology accepted."

Caius remained quiet for a while as he gazed out at the tinted windows with a slight frown touching his immortal face. Ever since the events leading up to what was going on to his coven with Aikiteirna coming back into his life, everything he had believed in for well over three thousand years, had all changed with her.

His belief that all should be treated with equal respect, yet being able to have that sense of fear within them. She changed that by telling him that others could respect him and his older brothers better if they didn't have to act above them. Life should still be precious to them even though they were not human anymore.

_What is life to you, Caius?_

Caius kept his face completely cool as he felt the delicate intrusion of Nadia's mind settle into his own like a soft butterfly landing on a twig. She wasn't demanding, nor forceful this time. More like just wanting to better understand his own view point for herself.

_Its morel like trying to move forward with it and stay within its natural boundaries without being changed with it. My whole life, both human and immortal, hasn't been an easy one. I've always had to fight for whats rightfully mine and put up a non-caring front in order to keep control over others. Why should I have to go through the same pain that I went through before in my previous life?_

She was silent for a moment before speaking up again gently. _Perhaps the Gods had your life planned out already and it was just waiting for the right time for it to go forward. We don't have control over what they write in stone, but perhaps we do have the ultimatum power to change it by making that "Good Or Bad" choice._

_Take Atheodora for example, a woman who was once human and serving the goddess as a virgin high priestess, only to have her young human life be cut off by the very ones who sought to rule her kind. Then you came into her life somehow and gave her another chance to life again. You showed her the kindness was possible and love could be the only thing that could help heal the scar hidden deep within her. Did she ever be disloyal to you or become jealous of the past she had seen with her ability? No, she did not. It was because she wants you to be happy as a individual. Not someone your not, Caius.  
><em>

"Caius, are you alright?" Marcus asked, waving a finger in front of his brother's face. "You've been very quiet since we got into the car. What the matter?" He said with concern. Caius lightly smirked. You could always count on Marcus being the more concern brother of the three when it came down to it._  
><em>

"I'm fine,Marcus. Just worried about Rina and the kids, is all." He replied mildly. Aro cast a look toward Theo's way but didn't say anything to his brother's remark.

Nadia smiled slightly as the stone walls of her guarded sanctuary came into view a few minutes later. The sun was high still in the late afternoon giving the white stones as soft glow as they neared the main gate. Nadia instructed her bodyguard to park in the rear entrance to prevent any possible normal mortal of seeing the vampiers unusual "glow" from afar.

Nadia unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, smiling widely as Felix and Demetri appeared out of nowhere. They bowed respectfully to their masters.

"Glad to you two are doing rather well now without me." Caius said with his usual glare. Felix coughed loudly, a very nervous habit he had been having since Rina left them.

"Well, Master Caius, its been rather boring without you bossing us around a lot." He said with a huge smile. Demetri nodded hastily to affirming his best friend's words.

"Sure is, Master. Boring and being bossed around by a bunch of noisy women while taking care of the twins." He added.

Aro grabbed his bags in the back trunk and turned his sharp gaze onto the bodyguards. "Speaking of 'twins'," He said, nodding toward Nadia. "Where is Jane and Alec? They seem to be missing from here and its not too often that we don't see them afar from these too."

If looks could kill right now, Felix was valiantly wishing his master had not even asked them that question. Demetri began biting his bottom lip nervously when he caught Caius starting to openly wear his death expression in his crimson eyes.

"Well? are you two not going to say anything?" Marcus demanded sharply, causing the two to jump at the unusual sharpness of his voice.

"Er,..er," Felix looked helplessly toward Demteri for help. The Italian vampire could only shake his auburn head while shrugging his shoulders in silent reply. "Jane has gone looking for her brother in the ancient forest of Athens." He finally said quietly.

Everyone stared at him in shock. "WHAT?"

Felix flinched at Aro's low hiss of disapproval. "I'm sorry, really I am. We didn't know about it until this morning."

"Well, he should be sorry for allowing my brother to leave on his _own_ or else I would be more then willing to kill him right this very second."


	52. Chapter 52

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave good reviews for these last chapters are the build up to the finale of this story. Thank you.**

**Chapter 50  
><strong>

"Jane and Alec!" Cried Aro with open arms. "We were just talking about you two."

"Indeed, master." Jane growled as she sent a scathing expression toward Felix. Crossing her arms, she said, "Why did you allow my brother leave for the forest without any protection? Don't you even realize that what could have happened to him? He could have died, you total lope sided idiot!"

Felix non-too gently pushed Demteri forward. "Well, you tell her what Alec told you." The Italian shot him his own death glare as everyone began to feel the sudden rise of tension between the three as Alec tried to intervene.

"Guys, your getting this all out of proportion. I went on my own accord and told them to just watch for my return when it was the second day."

"You allowed him to go into a place full of black magic!" Jane yelled as she slapped Felix across the face. Demetri tried to get between the two before it turned really ugly. "That was totally uncalled for, young lady." Demetri said as he dodged her fist at his own face.

"Caius." Aro simply nodded toward the trio before them. "Get them apart before we lose Jane to her temper." Turning around as if remembering that the priestess were right behind them, observing the scene before them; he bowed his head and offered his arm to the mother priestess. "lets going inside and have a talk about what has happened since you took Rina here, shall we?"

Nadia accepted the offered gesture. "Of course. Right this way, please."

Caius watched them leave. He turned his attention back to his personal bodyguards as they continued to bicker back and forth with Jane and her brother on what had happened to to him.

"If I wasn't part of Aro's personal guard and you two looking over Rina and the twins, I would have ripped your heads off and thrown it to the dogs."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe its just as well that you and your brother isn't really welcomed among certain clans since your human pasts is nothing but filled with sorcery."

"Don't you dare bring me into this, you asshole!"

Demetri smirked mirthlessly. "And what exactly are you going to do about it, Alec?" He goaded the younger vampire. "Use your ability on me? Go ahead and see what happens to you afterwards when the masters hear of this." He pushed a finger into Alec's chest. "If I didn't look out for you when you needed it the most years ago, young one," He said in a very controlled voice. "You and your sister would have not been alive if it wasn't for me and Felix."

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Demetri?" Caius said as he choose the perfect moment to speak up suddenly.

Demteri quickly stepped away from Alec as he mummbled something like an apology. "Er, it was nothing, master." He replied.

Alec rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah, it was nothing."

Caius crossed his arms over his chest and raised a single eyebrow at everyone. His queen laid an warning hand over his shoulder as she continued to watch cautiously from behind him.

"I think you owe us an explanation by what you had just said, Demteri." She said softly. "What do you mean by saving his and Jane's life?"

Felix opened his mouth to say something in defence for his friend, but Caius raised his hand in the air for silance. "I've heard enough from you Felix. Go get my children and bring them to me later. I have something to discuss with your friend here." He ordered sharply. "Jane, go with him."

"But M-" She protested loudly.

"I said GO!" Caius roared at her. Jane bowed and ran after Felix, but not before casting a linger concern look towards her brother as he stood there in his spot with a frown on his face.

Once the two were gone, Caius sighed deeply for control of his already rapidly deteriorating patience. He walked back and forth slowly in silance. Demteri was venemtly wishing he was dead on the spot for opening his mouth. If things were not already bad enough with Rina not even being here when Caius arriving from Italy with the entire coven. Now he had to deal with this?

"Um, master?" He started.

"Shut up already, Demetri." Caius growled. Turning on him, he slapped the bodyguard across the face."Every fucken time, Demteri." He yelled at him, his crimson eyes turning jet black as he stared at him right in the eyes. "Every time, there is always have to be something going wrong when I'm not around. Why is that? Hmm?"

Demteri couldn't help but flinch under his master's infuriated eyes. "I-its really hard f-f-for us to be able to do our own jobs without having to run i-i-into issues along the way." He replied fearfully.

"And what about Aikiterina and letting the damn woman lead you, Felix, Jane and her brother here? Huh? I have given you two so many chances in all of this, I have often wondered even why i'm even allowing you to live." Caius said scathingly.

"Master, if this is about us secretly leaving, then it would be mostly our fault." Alec said, spreading his hands wide. "I had told Aro that I knew someone here who might be willing to help us out along while under the protection of the mother priestess and her holy sisters."

Caius tried not to punch the other vampire in the face for his comment. "Oh really? And I suppose you are going to say next that Rina had even been willing to pay you for your "protection" after not even thinking about what I would have said." He shot back.

Alec cleared his throat and swore in his head, if his face could turn bright red right now, it would have some human look puny. "Well...Aro had mention that it would be best that we didn't even tell you because of what happened last time..." He trailed off as he caught the look of anger working its way into his master 's face.

Caius walked in front of him and said, "If I ever hear one more fucken excuse from either one of you two, or even Felix for that matter." He leaned forward till he was nose to nose with him. "I will not hold back my full wrath until all of you are rightfully punished. There is more then just one ruler who sits before you back in Volturia. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Leave us then." Caius said without looking back while walking away. Demetri bowed respectfuly before departing his master. Theo sighed, thinking just how bad things were going to progess as time when on without the human girl.

"At least we have the children, my husband." She said, staring after Demetri's back. "You really need to curb your impulsive emotions. Its not good for you to lose it in front of those whom we don't really know."

Caius shot her an annoyed look."And what do you want me to do about it. Atheonora?" He replied. "Shrug the stupide actions of two bodyguards that were given simple instructions to keep a close eyes at all times on the girl? How can I just go about my normal business while worrying about wheather or not she's alright or if she is even alive?"

Theo pretended to inspceting her nails. "Well, first of all, I', quite sure the mother priestess would not just let "anyone" take Rina away without some good reason of why." She added skepticly. "With the kind of abilities that human girl possess, there has to be a very good reason why she isn't here in the first place."

"Well, its even more important that she has someone she knows, with her at all times." Caius snapped as he headed for the temple." I have just enouggh fucken shit to deal with as it is, woman."

**~I do not own any of Within Temptations's Lyrics.~**

~The shadow watched the two depart. Brief flashes of red and sliver lite the darkness from which the person was hidden in. If one was to happen come upon the individual, they would have felt the hidden powers within before being forced to forget what they had seen.~

**_Would you mind if I hurt you?Unde_****_rstand that I need toWish that I had other choicesThan to harm the one I love_**

**_What have you done now?_**

**_I know I'd better stop tryingYou know that there's no denyingI won't show mercy on you now_**  
><strong><em>I know I should stop believingI know there's no retrievingIt's over now, what have you done?<em>**  
><strong><em>What have you done now?<em>**

**_I, I've been waiting for someone like youBut now you are slipping awayWhat have you done now?Why, why does fate make us suffer?There's a curse between us, between me and you_**  
><strong><em>What have you done?What have you done?<em>**

**_What have you done?What have you done?What have you done now?_**  
><strong><em>What have you done?What have you done?<em>**

**_What have you done?What have you done?What have you done now?_**

**_Would you mind if I killed you?Would you mind if I tried to?'_**

**_Cause you have_**  
><strong><em>Turned into my worst enemyYou carry hate that I don't feelIt's over now, what have you done?<em>**

**_What have you done now?_**  
><strong><em>I, I've been waiting for someone like youBut now you are slipping awayWhat have you done now?<em>**

**_Why, why does fate make us suffer?There's a curse between us, between me and you_**

**_What have you done?What have you done?What have you done?What have you done?What have you done now?_**  
><strong><em>What have you done?What have you done?What have you done?What have you done?<em>**

**_What have you done now?_**  
><strong><em>What have you done?<em>**

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done?_**  
><strong><em>I will not fall, won't let it goWe will be free when it ends<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I've been waiting for someone like youBut now you are slipping away<em>**

**_What have you done now?_**

**_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_**

**_There's a curse between us, between me and you_**  
><strong><em>I've been waiting for someone like youBut now you are slipping away<em>**

**_What have you done now?Why, why does fate make us suffer?There's a curse between us, between me and you_**


	53. Chapter 53

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I would like to hear from my followers of what you think of the new chapters i have been writing about. Its almost complete and I am really enjoying reading ur advices and reviews. Keep them up y'all! **

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 51  
><strong>

**_"I'm searching for answers  
>'cause something is not right.<br>I follow the signs,  
>I'm close to the fire.<em>**

_**I fear that soon you'll reveal**_  
><em><strong>Your dangerous mind.<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I fear your smile and the promise inside.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.<strong>_

_**I'm searching for answers**_  
><em><strong>Not questioned before.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The curse of awareness,<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no peace of mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As your true colours show<strong>_  
><em><strong>A dangerous sign.<strong>_

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**_  
><em><strong>I see the truth that you've buried inside.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is no mercy just anger I find.<strong>_

_**I just have know, while I still have time.**_  
><em><strong>Do I have to run, or hide away from you?"<strong>_

_" Do you not feel anything?" The woman cried, sobbing as she watched the roman guard before her whip her husband with a long razer tipped whip. The guard growled something foreign under his breath as he continued to lash at the bloodied body before him. Not once did this pathetic man, who called him a honorable warrior, even defend his own self when the roman soldier came in unexspectedly in the middle of the night and tried to rap the man's wife. Enraged, the man came after him with a crude sword, putting his own life on the line for his beloved wife's honor. It would have been better if he had just summited to the wishs of the Roman centarian, but something deep within him had come awake when he saw the dark intent within his enemy's eyes. Something had warned him to protect her at all costs, even if it meant he had to lose his own life to preserve hers. _

_The wife screamed out in pain suddenly, gripping her chest with her hands, deep blue eyes wide with shock and sorrow as they saw a bloodied blade slowly withdraw from the motionless body of her husband. Blood, sticky, and wet, slowly ebbed from beaneath his body. Her whole world seem to crash around her as a strange energy seem to fill her whole being, leaving her feel like nothing before. The roman guard smiled as if he had commited something that made him happy with his work as he put away his sword. Struggling to keep enough energy within her, she grabbed at the medallion hanging around her neck and ripped it from her neck. Gripping it tightly until in cut into her flesh, she allow the strange energy fill her whole being with its auroa as her blood continued to fall to the ground around her..._

**_"Is it true what they say,  
>are we too blind to find a way?<br>Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today.  
>Come into my world,<br>see through my eyes.  
>Try to understand,<br>don't want to lose what we have._**

**_We've been dreaming_**  
><strong><em>but who can deny,<em>**  
><strong><em>it's the best way of living<em>**  
><strong><em>between the truth and the lies..."<em>**

_The guard turned around and was suddenly thrown agaist the far wall as a woman's scream filled his ears of full rage and mixed pain. He shielded his eyes from a firery glow of red and orange before him as he saw a dim form of a woman within the flames. Fear suddenly gripped him as he saw the eyes of the woman he had tried to rap._

_Cold._

_Ice cold._

_Aand completly without mercy as they stared right back into his own. They seemed to see staright into his own bare soul as he feebly tried to stand up with his sword drawn. There was blood everywhere he looked, and it was covoring the front of the woman within the fire. She screamed defiantly at him and thrusted her arms out. He screamed out in pure agony, ripping at his own skin as it came off in shreds, exsposing the skin and muscule underneath it. Terrified, he rip of his armor as more of his skin peeled like from an apple. The wife said something in a ancient tongue he didn't know, low musical words. His pain continued to grow with each passing breath as he tried to vainly keep his skin on, to no avail..._

_**Chorus: **  
><strong>"See who I am, <strong>  
><strong>break through the surface. <strong>  
><strong>Reach for my hand, <strong>  
><strong>let's show them that we can <strong>  
><strong>free our minds and find a way. <strong>  
><strong>The world is in our hands, <strong>  
><strong>this is not the end. <strong>_

**Fear is withering the soul **  
><strong>at the point of no return. <strong>  
><strong>We must be the change <strong>  
><strong>we wish to see. <strong>  
><strong>I'll come into your world, <strong>  
><strong>see through your eyes. <strong>  
><strong>I'll try to understand, <strong>  
><strong>before we lose what we have..."<strong>

_The power tasted like sweet poisin in her mouth. Bitter, yet sweet like honey that made her laugh within her body as she focused her whole being on the man who killed her husband in cold blood. The gaurd's whole body as without skin now, his tendons and sinues now exsposed to the elemants. More power flowed into her body. Channeling, she saw ice crystals suddenly shot up around them, impaling the guard in the legs and arms in a cross like position on the floor. The scream of agony didn't fully match that of her dead husband's when he had defied the order of stepping aside and letting the guard have his way with her. It was like music to her ears, hearing his pitiful cries for swift mercy as his blood ran down the long rod of ice, causing stream to rise around him from the heat of his own blood and intestins..._

**_"We just can't stop believing _**  
><strong><em>because we have to try. <em>**  
><strong><em>We can rise above <em>**  
><strong><em>their truth and their lies. <em>**

**_I hear their silence _**  
><strong><em>preaching my blame. <em>**  
><strong><em>Will our strength remain <em>**  
><strong><em>if their power reigns?"<em>**

_"Please kill me!" He begged as his pain slowly builded tenfold, make him wish he never took the order from his master. He could see his own death in her eyes. The woman grabbed a sharp steel knife from a nearby table and slowly approched where he was impaled. Golden locks of hair reached all the way down to the floor at her feet. Tall, yet slender, she would have looked weak to mere man, if it wasn't for the glowing meadllion that hung around her neck with a sun symbol for Apollo and the cold blue eyes that continued to stare at his own._

_"Please...Please, I beg you to kill me. I was just following orders...please." He begged feverly._

_"You took my husband's life." She said in a calm voice as if she was merly talking about the weather outside to another person. Fear filled his now exsposed face as he watched her reach out towards his body. Swiftly with the knife, she decapitated his feet from his legs._

_He scream like he never screamed before as agony of his pain filled his body and mind, consuming his mind into nothingness. What did the gods curse him with such a death of what he was getting for his sins..._

_**"Never look back 'cause it hurts. **_  
><em><strong>My heart is so cold<strong>_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>I feel the frost, Never look back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel the darkness on my shoulder, <strong>_

_**The frost is in my heart. **_  
><em><strong>So cold my hair is frozen, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Touching my skin, my flesh.<strong>_

_**Sometimes I regret I had to do, **_  
><em><strong>'Cause our love was somehow true."<strong>_

_The wife slashed off his private parts, savoring the screaming around her ears. Flames, real hot flames shot around them in a circle. She welcomed the pain that briefly touched her skin like a lover's kiss. Her wound was no longer bleeding, but her chest had a gapping wound, exsposing the beathing heart within her body, much to the horrior of her would-be rapist as he blindly in his pain and agony, saw the blade come down at his stomach, he didn't even feel the ripping of his inner intestins flow out from his body. He only saw the eyes of his coutless victims, including her and her husband, he had been ordered to kill secretly..._

**_"But I had to leave you, _**  
><strong><em>For the sake of the moods.<em>**

**_Frozen tears turn into my skin. _**  
><strong><em>Frozen memories of you. <em>**

**_Sometimes I see your face, As pure as you are mine._**  
><strong><em>I feel the darkness on my shoulder..."<em>**

**_The frost is in my heart.  
>So cold my hair is frozen,<br>Touching my skin, my flesh._**

**_Never look back because it hurts.  
>My heart is so cold,<br>I feel the frost, Never look back._**

_Darkness came upon his vision like a heavy blanket, soffocating his body as he felt sharp, hot flames touch his exsposed muscles body parts. Cursing the gods for his fate with all the energy he had left, he yelled to the heavens for mercy for his sin. Opening his eyes for one last time, he saw a diffrent woman standing before him. It was still the same one he had tried to hurt, but diffrent somehow. There was a glowing power around her that he could dimly feel in his mind. Something that could only be matched to that of the Gods have... "Gods curse what you have fated us to."_

_**"You're determined by faith**_  
><em><strong>You pretend to make up<strong>_  
><em><strong>You lay out your case like the enemy<strong>_  
><em><strong>But all that you got<strong>_  
><em><strong>through dirty white lies<strong>_

_**Can't find the damned correct way of blaming me**_  
><em><strong>for your crimes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't you talk to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't laugh and run away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm onto you, yesterday<strong>_  
><em><strong>with empty eyes"<strong>_

_**with empty eyes  
>I don't know where I'm going<br>in search for answers  
>I don't know who I'm fighting<br>I stand with empty eyes  
>You're like a ghost within me<br>who's draining my life  
>It's like my soul is see through<strong>_

_**Right through my empty eyes  
>I'm about to give in<br>Got nowhere to go  
>Afraid of the sense I'm holding on<br>There's no other way  
>No doubt in the end<br>But I ain't got a thing to lose**_

_**Nothing to defend  
>Won't you talk to me<br>Don't laugh and run away  
>I'm onto you, yesterday<br>With empty eyes  
>I don't know where I'm going<br>In search for answers  
>I don't know who I'm fighting<br>I stand with empty eyes**_

_**You're like a ghost within me  
>who's draining my life<br>It's like my soul is see through  
>Right through my empty eyes<br>Ohh, ohh please won't you give in to me  
>Won't you finally speak true from lie<br>You're determined by faith**_

_**You pretend to make up  
>You lay out your case like the enemy<br>like the enemey  
>With empty eyes<br>I don't know where I'm going  
>in search for answers<br>I don't know who I'm fighting  
>I stand with empty eyes<strong>_

_**You're like a ghost within me  
>who's draining my life<br>It's like my soul is see through  
>Right through my empty eyes"<strong>_

"NO!"

Rina sat up abruptly in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. Her eyes were just met with darkness of her room and the dim embers of the dying fire at the far end of her large personal private suit.

"You were always one to talk outloud in your sleep." A velvet smooth voice said quietly near the foot of her bed. Rina froze, heart beating wildly as she strained her eyes into the shadows before her, trying to see the tall figure of a shadow standing before her bed. The shadow smirked, as if amused by her silance alone. She slowly backed away until she felt the cool surface of the headboard hit her bare back.

"So, did you really think that leaving without saying anything would give you the same result twice?"

~0000~


	54. Chapter 54

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I would like to hear from my followers of what you think of the new chapters i have been writing about. Its almost complete and I am really enjoying reading ur advices and reviews. Keep them up y'all! **

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 52  
><strong>

Aikiterina awoke suddenly with a scream. Looking quickly toward the foot of the bed, she found no one there at all. Her whole body went limp with relief as she fell back onto her pillows with a sigh. "Thank God, it was all just a dream." She said to herself out loud. It was bad enough that she had been having nightmares since arriving to Lord Cecil's hidden castle in the middle of nowhere, but surrounding water them. But now having nightmares of Caius?

Rina groaned into her pillow that she had covered her face with in frustration. All she wanted was to just train her powers into a more controled ability that she would be able to use in the heat of battle against the coming newborn army that was out on revenge for her and her children. Aikiteirna felt beneath her gown for the gold and ruby locket she had been given by Caius as an early wedding gift the year prior of her running away. Opening it under the soft glow of the moon, she gazed upon the photo of them together, all happy. Tears of remorse fell from her eyes as she recalled the tight feeling in her heart during the times she had to deceive him to get away so she could protect their children from harm.

Just how did fate give her a life that she had to relive through over and over each passing century? Was the gods of the universe so cruel that they were willing to play with both immortal and mortal's given destinies to achieve their ultimate goal?

"It must be very hard for you, Rina. Being a mother, a fated warrior and lover."

Rina looked up and found Lord Cecil casually standing just in the doorway, dressed in a dark blue robe and slippers. A sad smile touched his lips as he stepped further in and took a seat before the fireplace facing her. He stared in the distance for a long while, not saying anything as she was left with her own private thoughts.

"I've noticed lately you haven't been able to sleep very well." He said, looking up at her with his piercing green eyes. Aikiterina shifted slightly, bringing up her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knees. Cecil cocked his head to once side as he continued to stare at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I understand that the training that I have instuctd you, Rina, has tired you, but its your dreams is what is really bothering you, correct?"

Rina turned her head slightly away, refusing to meet his intent stare. "Does it matter anymore?" She said softly. "I don't have a normal life anymore as a normal human being. It's all just full of death, destruction and pain. What kind of life is that for a person like me? Its nothing, but empty lies and deceit. So what does it matter anymore?

Cecil studied her. It had been only a full three weeks since she had arrived, but already, he was seeing great power within her that no other mere mortal could possibly have in this time and age. Not even during the time when he was born, would have one of his own kind been able to withstand holding back such an ability that would decide the fate of the world. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up. "Well, I would be more optimistic about the ending result if I were you anyway, Rina." He replied. Cecil shook his head, wondering just how long it was going to be until the girl even realized what she was saying was just nothing but negagtiveness.

"If you want to know how it is you are going to survive in the heat of battle with that attitude." He said sharply, standing up. "Then perhaps you may want to reflect on your past life as a holy orical and understand just why it is that you receive the same fate over and over again."

Aikiterina looked up at him, her lips open in surprise at the unexpected attack of words from her mentor. He shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands up in the air for emphasis. "You are the only one who has control over your fate, not the Gods themselves or us immortals. Just you and a very simple thing called choices. We all have choices to make in some point in our lives, whether we accept them or not. And what we decide in a split second, is what decides the turning point in all things." He pointed toward the window where the morning sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon of the sea. "If the sun had a choice, I am sure it would decide to stay asleep for all eternity, then rise each new day. But if it didn't, life as we know it, would no longer be in balance as nature commanded it to be. Food would be scarce, there would be no seasons of which life grows and then passes on for a while before blooming once more in the spring. Lives would be lost if there wasn't a warm sun to keep everything we know or see alive."

"But that is a rule of command." Rina argued. "The sun must rise or all else will be nothing on this earth."

"exactly my point, child." Cecil said, with a raised finger. "The sun _must_ be up so there is _light_ in our world. If there was no such thing as light, our world would be in darkness just because of a simple, little choice, or what you call _fate_, it made because it felt it wasn't good enough or was just plain lazy to even rise for the other side of the world. If i didn't decide to take you under my instruction and teach you the ways that would give you a high chance in battle, you and everyone you love would be completely gone."

"I just don't know if I even have the strength, Cecil." She said defensively. "How am I to know what I am capable of doing, if all I am fated for is death."

"life would be nothing if you do not fear death, child." He said very quietly. "Death is apart of life. I, myself, the great master dragon lord and firstborn of this world, fears it always, but at the same time; I don't let my fear rule my life. If I did, Rina." He said while walking closer toward her bed and just stood there before her, tall and majestic with his own power glowing from within him. "Caius would not have been the one _fated_ to save my life four thousand years ago. And you would have never been able to have the teachings of a firstborn beside you right this minute."

Cecil looked out the window for a moment before returning his gaze at her. "I have some personal business to attend to for today, so you will be able to get some proper rest before our final practice on what you have learned so far before I deside to teach you one final important lesson." He patted her on the shoulder and walked out of her room, leaving her to think about what he had said to her.

Aikiteirna felt her chest tighten at the thought of what would it be like for her if she was to lose the ones she held so dear to her heart since the death of her mother. Even now, she had been often thinking about mother more and more lately then anything else, save her children, of what she would say or even think, if she were to see what was going on right now to her own daughter.

Aikiterina held up her medallions that had been both a curse and a blessing to her since her previous life in ancient times. The moon medallion slowly glowed until it was a soft white light surrounding her cupped hands. "Show me what you know." Rina whispered to it. "I want to know how it all began."

The sun medallion began to glow too with its deep fiery red energy, blending with the softness of its counterpart until they were one light and surrounded the girl in the bed with its rays like that of a gentle lover's embrace. Holding her close as she opened up her mind to its hidden memories of her bittersweet past, it exspanded its powers into her until she could feel a difference in her body. The feeling as if she had lived too many lifetimes at once, wearyiness within her soul that begged for realease as she saw all of her past and present life flash before her in a blink of an eye, before settling on an image of a ancient female village elder that held a small crying baby in her thin, almost pale like arms, while a angry mob with knives and tourches surrounded her and a crying couple nearby.

"_If you destroy this one tiny life, you will be destroying the only one that can save this world from the coming destruction of both human and immortal. This child has a great destiny before her that will be both bitter and sweet. She shall know pain, death and destruction at the very hands that made her, but also she shall know love and healing that only a fated one shall bring to us all. A fated berserker with the power of destruction and choas that will being judgment upon those who do her harm. Protector and mother of all who serve the higher power above. This I have forseen and it shall come to pass."_

The old woman held the baby high above her as the wind around them began to pick up suddenly and thunder and lighting began to strike around them with it.

_ Apollo, great God of the sun, protector of life and death, Bring forth your shield of protection on this child. Athena, Godess of the moon and mother healer to all who suffer, watch over this child with your powers that shall being life to those who have tasted death, so that this chosen one that thy fathers have destined be forever given the power of choice."_

**"Memories"**

_**[Whisper] Memories, memories, memories**_  
><em><strong>In this world you tried <strong>_

_**Not leaving me alone behind There's no other way I'll pray to the gods: let him stay**_

_**The memories ease the pain inside Now I know why**_  
><em><strong>[Chorus:] All of my memories Keep you near <strong>_

_**In silent moments Imagine you'd be here All of my memories Keep you near **_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears**_  
><em><strong>Made me promise I'd try To find my way back in this life I hope there is away <strong>_

_**To give me a sign you're okay Reminds me again It's worth it all So I can go home**_  
><em><strong>[Chorus]<strong>_

_**Together in all these memories I see your smile **_

_**All the memories I hold dear Darling you know I love you till the end of time**_  
><em><strong>[Chorus]<strong>_

_~0000~_

The light slowly went out until the medallions were cold to the touch, reminding Aikiterina of Caius's chillled body temperature like a slap in the face. The wise words of the old woman still rang in her head like a long echo. Rina's head spun. What kind of past did she have exactly? And just what was it she was dealing with that kept beinging death at her doorstep?

Shoving back the blankets, Rina hurriedly put on a decent robe and shoes. She lite a candle beside her bandstand and walked into a still dark corridor outside her private chambers. She needed answers and she needed them now. Rina bite her lower lip for a second, not sure which directions to take to find what she was looking for. There had to be a library of some sort around here that held the key to her questions.

"Looking for something?"

Rina jumped with a scream, while turning around and finding a huge, tall figure of a man with long, black hair and a powerful build. From what she could see in the small light of her candle, there was six thin lines that ran from his left temple, downward to the right side of his right cheek. Aikiterina slowly backed away from this stranger as she noticed how unnatural his eyes were.

Violet eyes that would have made her belive that he was a vampire, if it wasn't for the warmth that she felt emancipating from his body and the slowly breathing that was natural to humans. "W-who A-a-ar Y-you?" She somehow managed to stammer as he came closer towards her, slowly, step by step until she bumped into the stone wall behind her. "What do you want?" She cried, fearing this man who looked at her as if he knew who she was with those violet eyes.

He was very quiet for a long time as they both stood in the dim hallway, staring at each other. One with fear in her eyes, the other with wisdom of endless centuries behind them.

"I am the key to what you seek, Aikiterina. Someone who can answer all your questions and even help you with this battle that is soon coming." He said, leaning his tall frame against the wall with his shoulder. "The time has come for the first-borns to once more come together and fight under one banner and for one cause. You," He pointed. "Are the ultimate key to our coming doom or salvation as the soul keeper and chosen maiden of the Gods that created all." He came closer until he was only a foot away from her and gently reached out to straighten out a stray piece of hair from her face. "Long have we waited for you to return to this life, hoping that at last, you would no longer be followed by the destiny that had cursed you since your birth three millinieas ago."

"What do you mean by 'cursed'? I don't understand." Aikiterina asked, a faint sliver of hope blooming in the back of her mind. "What do you know about my past and how do you even know me in the first place?" She boldly challenged him. The man tisk tisk slightly before waving a finger in the air for her attitude.

"I am very _the_ first-born immortal of time itself and of what you know of this world." He said while crossing his arms over his wide chest. "I saw the first light of the new sun and the soft glow of the bright moon in the night sky. I saw the first beings of the mystic world be born beside that of you mortal humans. I was there while there was peace and serenity between both sides and I was there fighting for their lives against those who wanted us dead just because we were what we were born to be."

Rina's whole body felt very light and warm suddenly as something like warm air washed over her for a moment. "What are you?" She whispered

"The name is Cameron to you mortal humans, but to the first-borns, I am known as Fenir, brave warrior, powerful dark mage and king." He smiled boyshishly at her at a private joke in his head. "Do you want your answers or not?" He asked mildly.

Aikiterina swallowed hard. Her head was swimming with millions of unanswered questions and longing to know about her ancient past so that she can better understand who exactly she was and why she was really here.

"How?" She asked weakly.

Cameron looked away from her. "Sleep with me." He simply replied.


	55. Chapter 55

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I would like to hear from my followers of what you think of the new chapters i have been writing about. Its almost complete and I am really enjoying reading ur advices and reviews. Keep them up y'all! **

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 53**

Aikiterina could not even belive what she had just heard. "Excuse me?" She said in disbelife."But I can't do that. I love Caius too much to do something so low against him."

Cameron shrugged. "I thought you would say something like that." He stepped away from her a few feet to allow some distance between them so that she would not feel awkward towards him. "But in doing so, you will be able to absorb some of my own powers into your body. Thus heightening certain abilities tenfold that you may have right now."

He pulled out a hidden dagger from behind his back and held it up in the light for Rina to see. "To humans, mortal wounds bleed and take a long time to heal. But," He said, placing the sharp end of the blade against his palm. "Certain first borns are not mere flesh and blood, alone." Rina held her breath and leaned against the wall for support in case she fell over in shock. Cameron didn't even blink nor flinch as he sliced open his palm. Rina could not take her eyes off of it as she waited for the blood to flow from the wound and onto the stones beneath them. But there wasn't any blood at all. Just a sliced open palm.

Slowly, she began to realize a faint shimmer above the cut. "Why are you not bleeding?" She asked, watching in mixed fear and awe as the wound slowly began to go back together and heal itself, until it look like he didn't even had cut himself with the blade. "How were you able to heal like that?"

Cameron put away his blade. "Its simple. My blood is mixed with that of my wife, who was a druid healer and powerful sorceress that is well-known to all who live in my realm. Through copulation, our powers became one and grew into something more powerful that would allow certain abilities grew tenfold." He explained. "I just told you that I am the first-born who saw the light for the first time and the first darkness. I was born in darkness and thus, given the dark powers that I could use to help those in need. You, being one of them."

"But what does sleeping with you have anything to do with relevance?" She pressed insistently.

"I have all of your answers to your burning questions that you seek. This is why I am here for. You need all the help that you can get, but for a known fact, I am sure they are not going to expect you to have a first-born's powers combined with what you already have. It will give you a bigger advantage in battle when pit up against someone who deals with sorcery like abilities that could possibly take the life of you or someone you love. What I have," He touched his chest. "Is what no-one else was born with or given. You would be able to heal upon receiving a wound, mortal or not. Have the ability to summon certain elemental entities and use dark and light magic at the same time."

Aikiterina held up a hand to stall him. "Wait a sec, so you are telling me that what I have is not good enough?" She demanded.

Cameron sighed deeply for a moment before letting his breath out slowly. "I'm afraid _what_ you have right now, is what kept getting you killed over and over again with each passing centuries. Cecil could train you in every weaponry there is. Hand-to-hand mortal combat, mixed magic that could stall your enemy, and/or bring out the inner berserker that lies dormant, deep within your soul and ultimately destroy them once and for all."

He kept his face free on any emotion as he carefully studied her. "Its all up to you. I understand completely, that you do not wish to be unfaithful to Caius and that is not what my real intentions are in the first place. If you consumate with me for a single night," He paused, watching the waryess in her eyes grow. "You will absorb the last essence of what I have left to defeat the one who is after you. Did you even think about that maybe perhaps, this enemy, is really an dark god that wanted to destroy since the very day of you birth?"

Aikiterina didn't say anything. She remained silent as he let out a weary sigh. "Well, I tried the best I can for now. I will allow you time to think this over, but for the mean time, I do not think that is best that you seek the answers you are looking for by yourself. I know you, because I was there when you were born. I saw the power that was gifted upon you by the Gods and I am quite certain; there is more the what meets the eye on who you really are and what you are destined for."

Cameron turned away from her. "I will be in the far north wing of the castle, should you decide to change you mind." He said, walking away.

"Until then, Aikiterina, farewell." He said, looking back behind him at the young girl. Aikiterina could feel her whole body shake uncontrollably as she made her way back into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, locking it in place before making her way bake to the bed in a daze.

Just what was she getting into now?

It seemed now that everyone she came into contact with, all had ties to her ancient past and the past lives she had lived over and over again. All connected to _her_ somehow through life and the afterlife of the dead. She cradled herself into a tight ball in the middle of the bed, no longer thinking about her family, her children, or even about herself.

She just let the emotions take ahold of her completely as the tears of pure emotional pain coursed throughout her body like a tsunami wave waiting to crash over her. It was all beginning to take too much toll on her mind and what she came here to do. She only was willing to do it for the sake of keeping Roman and Cassia alive and well with their father, even if it meant, losing her own life at the hands of her enemies.

Rina, up to this very point before Cameron came upon her with his brazen proposal, just longed to be a proud mother to her children. Not be bogged down by responsibilities of being a queen and mate to a person that was no longer even a living being of warm flesh and blood. Even though she often had slept with Caius, she often had dreamed what it would be like to sleep next to a warm, inviting body that sweated and felt real flesh. Not the icy, cold, hard body of a dead immortal vampire. Someone who would sleep quietly next to her and keep her warm though the night and not have to pile her with blankets to keep from getting cold from his immortal body.

And most of all, she just wanted someone who was loving, kind, trustworthy of what she had to over naturally. Not sometimes faking it behind a false smile or thought to keep the other person happy. Caius was no longer what she had always in vision to be with. Nor, did she even think for once, they would have immortal children who would be more then just mere humans. They were like demigods. Children who have been born with the same hidden abilities as her, only being ten times powerful with their vampire side.

Her own children who had the power to kill in less then a heartbeat just to satisfy their thirst for blood.

It sadden her greatly, that they had to often balance their human diet with the taste of blood so that they can control their inner beasts, even though they were only toddlers. Rina opened her locked, gazing with tearful eyes at the smiling pictures of her twins. She would give so much, and more so if it meant that she could wish to have a normal life without the secrets and the lying she had to do to just keep them protected.

But _normal_ was never such a word for her to even have in her vocabulary since her first birth thousands of years ago and over the centuries after.

**_"Shot In The Dark" Within Temptation_**

**_"I've been left out alone like a damn criminal I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all I'm not done, _**

**_It's not over. _**

**_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall And I'm desperately holding on to it all But I'm lost I'm so damn lost_**  
><strong><em>Oh I wish it was over, And I wish you were here <em>**

**_Still I'm hoping that somehow_**  
><strong><em>'Cause your soul is on fire<em>**

**_ A shot in the dark, What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_**  
><strong><em>I breathe underwater It's all in my hands <em>**

**_What can I do? _**

**_Don't let it fall apart _**

**_A shot in the dark_**  
><strong><em>In <em>the blink of an eye I can see through your eyes **

**As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries And it hurts Hurts me so bad And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life **

**'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife **

**And it's sad It's so damn sad**  
><strong>Oh I wish it was over, And I wish you were here Still I'm hoping that somehow<strong>  
><strong>'Cause your soul is on fire <strong>

**A shot in the dark, What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**  
><strong>I breathe underwater It's all in my hands What can I do? <strong>

**Don't let it fall apart **

**A shot in the dark**

**A shot in the dark****I feel you fading away I feel you fading away I feel you fading away I feel you fading away**  
><strong>'Cause your soul is on fire <strong>

**A shot in the dark, What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**  
><strong>I breathe underwater It's all in my hands What can I do? <strong>

**Don't let it fall apart Oh, your soul is on fire A shot in the dark, **

**What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**  
><strong>I breathe underwater It's all in my hands What can I do? <strong>

**Don't let it fall apart A shot in the dark A shot in the dark"**

_**~Later that same day~**_

Cameron walked the long, winding halls of the castle, greatly impressed by the respect he was receiving from its inhabitants because he was a great hero in lore and legend. He always long for the days when he could just be able to openly show himself to the world and not have to worry so much about how people, human or not, would act around him.

He looked up at a tall painting of himself that depicted him, fighting a dark shadow with red eyes in a very ancient battle scene from long ago. Ironic, that the master of the castle would have it hung up high above a fireplace in the main dinning hall, where everyone could see it and remember the one who saved their kind from being completely destroyed in the last battle of immortal control.

"It's very shocking that you would be at our side once more, my king. Fighting for everyone's sake and being, thousands and thousands of years later." A female voice said a few feet from behind. Cameron slowly turned around, opening all of his inner senses in case something happened as he face a slender, tall woman with light blond hair that was tied back in a single braided. She had a ovle face of a pixie, pert nose, high forehead, small slender mouth and high cheekbones that look rather delicate. He couldn't help but glance down her seemly slender frame and back up, smiling as he realized that this was his host's favorite niece, Blossom,the fair dragonness and powerful mage of light magic elements.

He bowed deeply. "My lady, its been rather long since I last saw you as a young dragonett. Still testing your wings, child?" He teased mildly.

Blossom laughed out loud. Her voice was soft and it had a ring to it that was like music falling on ears that could make the person weep. "Oh, Lord Fenir. Father would make you scrub the floors if he was to hear that." She came over and gave him a friendly hug and stepped away, tilting her head back so she can look up at his face. Even though she, herself, was tall to the standards of the dragon shifter; she was still very much tiny standing next to this all-powerful first-born immortal. "Its been more like sixteen thousand years since you last saw me a small child, still trying to figure out how to use my powers of shift and learning how to fly at the same time."

Blossom motioned to nearby chairs in front of the fireplace. "Come sit and talk about what brings you to our sanctuary." She took a seat across from him while staring at him with her unnatural deep sapphire eyes.

Cameron sat down, relaxing, but not lowering his guard as he shrugged his shoulders slightly with a soft grunt."Well, it's that girl your father is keeping under his care and mentoring." He replied. Taking up a clear, small, round crystal ball from the table between them, he allowed his power to go into the ball until it glowed a dark black with hint of purple lighting darting within it. Not taking his eyes off the ball, he continued on. "I'm mainly here to restore her memories, for starters. But it appears that this will take longer for me to do so, since I have to do this my way only. It's just that I asked her to do the impossible.

Blossom tilted her head to one side, trying to understand better of what this all-powerful mage and dark king could ask a mere, well not so mere mortal, of something that she would not be willing to do. "What happened? Did you say something wrong to her?" She asked in concern. "Rina is very proud and stubborn when it comes to certain issues that are personal to her. When uncle ask how she came to be among the immortals, she clamped up and would not say a word until slowly, day by day; he managed to get her speaking of what took place since day one of meeting Caius."

" He was very shocked for a while, after hearing from Nidia, that she is a soul keeper and_ the_ reincarnated Holy oracle of Athens. Uncle said that there was a time, long ago after the burning of the main temple in Athens and several centuries had passed, that he came across a powerful female queen who ruled a large expand of land under the protective powers of Apollo and Athena. Story goes, that he was called upon to deliver a package to one of the temples belonging to Athena and offer to the great goddess, the items within before the winter solstice began. She had no idea that what she was delivering, was the Key that her enemy had been looking for endless centuries for so that they can get immortality and be able to rule over both humans and immortal beings. So, when he did as she had asked him to do, and came back to her city with the delivered message from the High priestess and Mother priestess; he found the city complety destroyed and burned to the ground. The people who had lived there, were either dead or sold into slavery."

"And what happened to the queen?" Cameron asked. Blossom stared up at the painting above the fireplace, an expression of pain briefly crossed her face, before she looked back down at him with intent eyes.

"She was dead." Blossom replied. "The warlord had tried to kill her personally during a one-on-one battle. But she took him down herself, deep within the secret corridors of her own holy temple. Legend says, she had somehow harnessed her inner powers from the items that my father had been ordered to deliver and made the place exploded, taking everyone with her. But apparently, fate has not been very kind to her at all. And so all, that the reincarnated soul-keeper knows every time she is reborn and lives out her life, is death and blood."

Cameron let out a long sigh, shaking his head as if to rid her words alone, out of his head. "I remember several similar stories that match the description of what you just told me that have reached my ears during the past few thousands years. A powerful woman comes forth with great power and glory. All are beholden to her and seek to marry her for her great beauty, only to be turned away because she refuses. And then, war breaks out over a 'key' and she takes out the enemy at the cost of her own life so that no one would be able to get ahold of it." He absently rubbed his chin, thinking hard. "It could be that something she did, causes time to repeat itself over and over again during her battles with her enemy's. Something that forces her to use her ultimate powers and in turn, they don't allow her soul to pass over into the next world, rather instead; just linger until the next reincarnation happens once more."

Blossom played with her hair between her fingers. "Well, father will be able to answer any questions you may have, concering the girl. I am sure that what every thing will be ok in the end." She said, looking at him side ways. "But what is it that you asked of her anyhow?"

Cameron cursed silently in his head for a moment, wishing that this young dragonett would not be so pushy for information from her elders. Not that she was naiev or anything of that sort. It was just this was a very delicate process that had to be built on lots of trust between two beings. And if that was broken, then everything would be for naught in the end. "I merely wanted tot talk to her about her on what has been happening, but she is just scared of me." He lied smoothly. "I will talk with your uncle later on tomarrow when he gets back from his business trip. Meanwhile," He said, standing up. "I will have some rest since I had a long journy in coming here."

Blossom stood up as well and curtsyed slightly. "Well, I bade you goodnight and strong health, My lord." She said respectfuly before departing ways with Cameron. He waited until she was fully out of his presence before exspanding his powers around the whole room. He sealed any secret barriors that would have allowed someone from the outside to breech the protective walls that Cecil had placed up before he had lefted.

Cameron strengthen the protective wall with some of his dark magic, placing wards here and there at each entrance way that led into the castle and a more powerful one on the room that Rina was staying within. He focused for a moment on her presence that was inside, sensing what mood she was in. The girl seemed to have calmed down, but still had that defesive wall up in her mind that kept his awarness at bay.

"This shall be interesting, if she desides to change her mind afterall." Cameron said to himself softly as he left the main dining hall for his own chambers. "Time will only tell what our future shall bring to us in the end."

**~0000~ This is lady starelet here! I will be updating in a few weeks soon guys. I just started college semester again. But don't worry, I will be working on the next chapter while i can and upload it asap! But just enjoy what I have put up and leave new reviews for me!**


	56. Chapter 56

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I would like to hear from you guys of what you think of the new chapters i have been writing about. Its almost complete and I am really enjoying reading ur advices and reviews. Keep them up y'all! **

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 54**

****"Hand Of Sorrow"****

**_"The child without a name grew up to be the hand_**  
><strong><em>To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand<em>**  
><strong><em>The choice he'd made he could not comprehend<em>**  
><strong><em>His blood a grim secret they had to command<em>**

**_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_**  
><strong><em>He prayed for both but was denied<em>**

**_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_**  
><strong><em>Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?<em>**  
><strong><em>So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?<em>**  
><strong><em>Will all our sins be justified?<em>**

**_The curse of his powers tormented his life_**  
><strong><em>Obeying the crown was a sinister price<em>**  
><strong><em>His soul was tortured by love and by pain<em>**  
><strong><em>He surely would flee but the oath made him stay<em>**

**_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_**  
><strong><em>He prayed for both but was denied<em>**

**_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_**  
><strong><em>Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?<em>**  
><strong><em>So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?<em>**  
><strong><em>Will all our sins be justified?<em>**

**_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_**  
><strong><em>For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be<em>**  
><strong><em>Still I'll be the hand that serves you<em>**  
><strong><em>Though you'll not see that it is me<em>**

**_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_**  
><strong><em>Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?<em>**  
><strong><em>So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?<em>**

**_Will all our sins be justified?"_**

Rina awoke suddenly to total darkness within her room in the middle of the night. It was so dark, that she couldn't even see the front of her hand before her eyes. It felt like the shadows themselves were trying to smother her to death as she fought to even breath. Rina felt around blindly with her hands on her bedside table for the matches. Her finger tips lightly brushed over her moon medallion for a moment. It glowed for a few seconds with its soft bluish light before winking out.

"What is going on here?" She whispered out loud. The sky outside was also filled with the same darkness, the moon itself could not be seen behind the thick cover of clouds. Rina grabbed her pendents and called forth a light from them, enveloping her in shell that protected her from the shadows around her. She grabbed a thick robe from a nearby chair and made her way outside her private chambers.

Two of her personal bodyguards, Finlia and James, were already standing outside her door, armed from head to foot with deadly weapons in hand.

" What is going on, Finlia?" Rina asked, gesturing around them at the endless darkness. Finlia bowed her head slightly at the woman.

"Tis the magic barrier that his lordship Cameron called forth to hide the castle under his dark powers.' The female replied. "Its to protect us all if any of our enemy's decide to try and make their way here by sea. So in case that they do, the darkness will merely turn them back around the way they came."

Rina shook her head and wished that she had never met Cameron at all earlier that day. "Where is Cameron anyway?" She demanded. James pointed behind her silently.

Looking behind her, she recalled his words from earlier in the day when he was trying to convince her to sleep with him to obtain the answers she sought after.

_"I have all of your answers to your burning questions that you seek. This is why I am here for. You need all the help that you can get, but for a known fact, I am sure they are not going to expect you to have a first-born's powers combined with what you already have. It will give you a bigger advantage in battle when pit up against someone who deals with sorcery like abilities that could possibly take the life of you or someone you love. What I have, will save the ones you love the most..."_

swallowing, she left them behind and slowly walked down the long corridor that led to the far most north wing of the castle, until she reached the chambers he had mentioned of where he would be staying until her return to Greece. The powers that she already had felt when she awoke, were ten times as powerful now, now that she was in the area of where it was all coming from. She could sense the formidable presence within, sleeping quietly, yet his other senses wide alert for anything of the unexpected.

_"What am I even doing?" _silently telling herself. This was wrong on so many levels. It was against her own good judgment and morals. It was against her children, the coven that took her in and against Caius and the love her bore for them both. How could she even be able to betray his trust and love for her if this was what she was going to do to him?

_"I understand completely, that you do not wish to be unfaithful to Caius and that is not what my real intentions are in the first place. If you consummate with me for a single night," He paused, watching the wariness in her eyes grow. "You will absorb the last essence of what I have left to defeat the one who is after you. Did you even think about that maybe perhaps, this enemy, is perhaps, really an dark god that wanted to destroy since the very day of you birth?"_

Rina placed her trembling hand on the door knob_."Please forgive me Caius, but I need to know what I am. I need to remember why I am here again and what my fate is for us all." _Taking a deep breath to steady her wild beating heart, she slowly turned the knob and inched the door open. Everything within was dimly lite with small candles placed here and there within the bedchamber. It gave the feeling as if she was rather entering a sacred church then a mere bedchamber with a powerful...being that slept peacefully on as she took a tentative step inside.

There was a small breeze that swept her hair back like a gentle caress for a moment as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimly lite room. Soft, steady breathing could be heard from the far left side within a two foot high four poster bed. Aikitierna was starting to really think about turning back. It was so wrong on so many levels for her to such a thing like this, but how else was she going to get the answers she _needed_ to know about? Everything was richly furnished with turn-of the 21st- century furniture and art that were placed in certain areas of the room to allow the feeling of more space inside.

Indeed, it was a far much larger and grander for this lord then her own quiet room, that was furnished to her own taste and like of her greek past. This room had more of a male dominance feel to it, with the weapons that hung along the far walls, scenes of past battles that were painted or sketched onto canvases. Rina softly shut the door behind herself and allowed herself to breathe more freely as she figured out what she was going to do next.

Should she try waking him up by talking out loud? Or, did he already sensed her presence in his sleep? Rina stared at the person within the bed. The draperies were drawn back and the candles lights were flickering over the still form of the sleeping man within the bed. "He's not a mere mortal, but rather Immortal with the key to my past." She whispered softly as she slowly made her way towards him.

Cameron didn't stir at all once she reached his side and observed his face. The scares on the side of his face that had scared her earlier, no longer made her afraid, but rather pity him when she thought about the pain he must have felt when he received them from his enemy. Trailing her eyes along his body, she found him very muscular, with thick arms, flat chest and a six pack that looked like it would hurt someone if they decided to punch it and end up breaking their hand in the process. His hair was a long longer then she had thought originally, with waves of violet color here and there. Cameron was indeed very handsome looking. Reaching out, she laid her finger tips over his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart. It was very steady and warm to her touch, not like the cold, hard, body of Caius when he slept with her at night and then had cover her body up with blankets afterwards.

"Enjoying the prize?" Cameron spoke up without opening his eyes to see her reaction. Rina snached back her hand as if she had been burned by his skin and backed slowly few feet away from the bed. He sat up and smirked softly. Shaking his hair out, he held out a hand towards her with a small node at the bed.

"Shall we?" He whispered. "I promise I will not hurt you in anyway, Aikitierna. You have my word."


	57. Chapter 57

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I would like to hear from you guys of what you think of the new chapters i have been writing about. Its almost complete and I am really enjoying reading ur advices and reviews. Keep them up y'all! **

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

Chapter 55

Aikiteirna relaxed. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. Cameron knew her soul and he was the only one who could possiby repair and restore her missing memories, along with giving her additional powers from his own to help her out. If he wanted her dead, he would have done it the first time they had seen each other and fled the castle when he had the ultimant chance.

**_Lyrics- "A Dangerous Mind"_**

**_"I'm searching for answers_**  
><strong><em>Cause something is not right.<em>**  
><strong><em>I follow the signs,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm close to the fire.<em>**

**_I fear that soon you'll reveal_**  
><strong><em>Your dangerous mind.<em>**

**_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._**  
><strong><em>I fear your smile and the promise inside.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.<em>**  
><strong><em>I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.<em>**

**_I'm searching for answers_**  
><strong><em>Not questioned before.<em>**  
><strong><em>The curse of awareness,<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no peace of mind.<em>**  
><strong><em>As your true colors show<em>**  
><strong><em>A dangerous sign.<em>**

**_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._**  
><strong><em>I see the truth that you've buried inside.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.<em>**  
><strong><em>There is no mercy, just anger I find.<em>**

**_I just have to know, while I still have time._**  
><strong><em>Do I have to run, or hide away from you?<em>**

**_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._**  
><strong><em>I see the truth that you've buried inside.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.<em>**  
><strong><em>There is no mercy, just anger I find.<em>**

**_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._**  
><strong><em>I see the truth that you've buried inside.<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.<em>**  
><strong><em>There is no mercy, just anger I find..."<em>**

Cameron slid out of bed, allowing her to see his full nakedness as he stood fully up and took a step towards her. "I will give you what your body and mind wishes, Rina." He said gently, as he reached out and undid the tie to her robe. Rina stiffened instinctively, as it opened up and showed her nakedness to him. The cool breeze brushed over her skin, goosebumps spreading all over her skin as he came closer to her until he was only an inch away. "And I will give you the answers you have been seeking as well." He added. Cameron softly kissed her forehead as he trailed his fingertips over shoulders. Rina let out a soft moaning noise from her throat, closing her eyes as the sensations of someone warm and gentle, caressed her body with very firm touch.

He waited until she was fully relaxed to remove the robe from her body and led her to his bed. Being gentle as possible, he laid her down on her back and took a seat next beside her with a soft smile playing at his lips. "So what now?" Cameron asked. Rina stared up at him, trying to figure out where he was going with all of this. The sensations that she was feeling right was very different now that she was being touched by a warm body. It felt more...right, was the only word she thought as she just laid there on the bed, waiting for him to make his move. Cameron closed his eyes for a moment, summoning up his inner power as he focused his mind for the source of hers in order to combine as one.

"My initial awareness of our surroundings will become ten time greater as I slowly feed you my own powers into your body." He said without opening his eyes. "Once its established within you, Rina, it will take time for it to fully take root. At most, it will be several hours before you will be able to use them at all. But I caution you," He warned. "If you use all of it up at once in the heat of battle or miss your main target. It will sap up all of your energy, leaving you wide open to any possible attacks from your enemy."

Rina watched in awe, as a strange bluish purple glow begin to surround the entire bed itself as Cameron began chanting in a ancient tongue that she didn't understand. Suddenly, her two medallions let off their own light, joining with that of Cameron's strange build up of energy. Rina could feel the raw power surrounding them. Darkness that could surround someone and take their life in less then a second and they would not even know what happened to them.

"What are you exactly?" She asked in mixture of awe and fear. Cameron slowly opened his eyes and stared straight at her wide eyes. Rina gasped sharply. His violet eyes had seem to darken to the point that they almost looked pitch black with a eery light within that seemd to look straight into her very soul. Cameron reached out towards her, gliding his fingers down her face, further down her body until they rested over her own hand.

"Are you sure about this, Rina? I'm giving you a way out before I start showing you your own past. Tell me the word, and all of this will stop instantly and you can leave this room at your own freewill." He said softly, stroking her arm. Cameron could sense her indesivness within as she mentaly battled within herself, her morals on what she was about to do with him. He didn't want to force the girl at all, but he perfered that she learned everything about her past and who she was though him, instead of the mother priestess and Cecil.

They could always manage to leave something of great importance out from her that would deside the changing wave of fate in battle and for everyone's future without knowing it. Besides, by sleeping with him, she would have someone to hold her close in case she became overwhelmed with what he knew about her past life. It would be more to her own best interest that he give her what was left of his powers so at least she had a chance of being able to survive this life instead of having to die in the process. He was sure that everyone involved in her life right now, wanted to keep her alive and loved her, but what was fustrating, was the fact, Caius was being so hard headed about everything about this girl.

Caius needed to prove to Aikiterina that he truly loved her for who she _really_ is, not for the what he _wanted_ from her alone. It was their love alone that will save her alone. If there wasn't any true trust between her and Caius, all the power in the world, even his own first-born powers alone, would not save her from death's kiss. Rina stared into his eyes for a long time before silently nodding her head. Cameron smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away slightly.

"Then lets begin." He said simply.

**_Later that same night~_**Cameron slowly rose from the bed, taking care to not awake the sleeping girl next to him. His whole body was shaking from the amount of energy he had used up during the lovemaking and combinding what was left of his true power, with hers. He walked over to the high window and looked out into the night sky. The protective barrier was still up and sound against any possible magic or phsycial intrustion from the outside. The girl amazed him with her seductiveness, yet truly innocent ways. Even with all that had been happening to her with the death of her mother, meeting Caius, becoming impregnated with his seed, nearly raped, forced to run with her children from the enemy, and now; having to face her fear head-on and try to protect those who are close to her.

How could she still be able to smile dispite of everything going hay-wire around herself?

Sighing, he shook the thougth away as he pulled away from the window and returned to bed. Laying on his side, facing her sleeping form, he realized that even though she had been hurt over and over again through the past centuries, she always thought of the good things that could come out of the bad situations. There wasn't anything negative about her feelings of feeling abandoned, love wise by the person who was supposed to be her soulmate in this world. Or the fact that she was about to face her fate once more in this lifetime and could possible die in the whole process. Cameron gently pulled a stray piece of hair from her face with a finger, wishing that he could have had his own children near him all these years. The wound of losing their mother was still very fresh to him, even thought it had been more then 800 years since her passing. He had never really gotten over the grieving for her love and gentle touch for him.

He could remember the day, she had told him that she was pregnant with twins and that she could not wait to raise them to be like their father, he was beyound elated. Cameron had a huge celebration take place the very next day for his queen, having everyone from around his realm, come and join in the celebration of his soon-to-be-fatherhood. Everyone came, bring gifts of all kind to them and praying that she would live long and prosper with her heirs. Little did they know that a particulare race, would soon want to destroy them all for who they were.

Humans.

His queen was part mortal, due to that of her mortal father and immortal mother, but Cameron didn't have a problem with any of that at first. Her father was an honest herb healer of a remote fishing villiage, while her mother, was a very powerful soceress and healer of the arts. She had fallen in love with a simple mortal human, agreed to be his wife and soon gave birth to half immortal child that had her powers and the wise mind of her mortal human.

Cameron closed his eyes, trying to hold back the emotions that threaten to overcome his mind. This was not what he need to be focusing on right now. He had to keep his mind on giving Rina what she was seeking from him and he needed to keep his emotions at bay. There didn't need to be anything between the that would end up making this more compilicated then what it was already.

Humans are the ones who make things go wrong in this world, but Aikiteirna was anything, but mere human. Who knows, perhaps even she could be possibly pregnant with his child right now and at least and his memory could continue through them and it would be able to learn about his great feats from Alec and Jane. Cameron knew his time was coming close, and he was not one bit afraid to meet his death with full glory, fighting the enemy for the death of all the people who had died in vain to keep both worlds at peace. "Ironic, that I am the first-born of this world, and I am the first to die." He whispered to himself. "I just refuse to die before I can see this woman be able to live as she should be."

_**"Stand My Ground"**_

_**"I can see  
>when you stay low nothing happens<br>Does it feel right ?**_

**_Late at night_**  
><strong><em>things I thought I put behind me<em>**  
><strong><em>haunt my mind<em>**

**_I just know there's no escape now_**  
><strong><em>once it sets it's eyes on you<em>**  
><strong><em>but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye<em>**

**_Stand my ground, I won't give in_**  
><strong><em>No more denying, I gotta face it<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<em>**  
><strong><em>If I don't make it, someone else will<em>**  
><strong><em>Stand My Ground<em>**

**_It's all around_**  
><strong><em>getting stronger, coming closer<em>**  
><strong><em>into my world<em>**

**_I can feel_**  
><strong><em>that it's time for me to face it<em>**  
><strong><em>can I take it?<em>**

**_Though this might just be the ending_**  
><strong><em>of the life I held so dear<em>**  
><strong><em>but I won't run, there's no turning back from here<em>**

**_Stand my ground, I won't give in_**  
><strong><em>No more denying, I gotta face it<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<em>**  
><strong><em>If I don't make it, someone else will<em>**  
><strong><em>Stand My Ground<em>**

**_All I know for sure is I'm trying_**  
><strong><em>I will always stand my ground<em>**

**_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)_**  
><strong><em>I won't give up (I won't give up)<em>**  
><strong><em>no more denying, I got to face it<em>**  
><strong><em>won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<em>**  
><strong><em>if I don't make it, someone else will<em>**

**_Stand my ground, I won't give in_**  
><strong><em>No more denying, I gotta face it<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside<em>**  
><strong><em>If I don't make it, someone else will<em>**  
><strong><em>Stand My Ground."<em>**


	58. Chapter 58

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I would like to hear from you guys of what you think of the new chapters i have been writing about. Its almost complete and I am really enjoying reading ur advices and reviews. Keep them up y'all! **

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 56**

**"Its the Fear"**

**_"waits for the day, will let it out  
>To give it a reason, to give it its might<em>**

**_I fear who I am becoming,_**  
><strong><em>I feel that I am losing the struggle within<em>**  
><strong><em>I can no longer restrain it,<em>**  
><strong><em>my strength, it is fading,<em>**  
><strong><em>I have to give in<em>**

**_It's the fear_**  
><strong><em>Fear of the dark<em>**  
><strong><em>It's growing inside of me,<em>**  
><strong><em>that one day will come to life<em>**  
><strong><em>Have to save<em>**  
><strong><em>To save my beloved,<em>**  
><strong><em>there is no escape,<em>**  
><strong><em>because my fate is horror and doom<em>**

**_Hold down your head now,_**  
><strong><em>just let me pass by<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't feed my fear,<em>**  
><strong><em>If you don't want it out<em>**

**_I fear who I am becoming,_**  
><strong><em>I feel that I'm losing all beauty within<em>**  
><strong><em>I can no longer restrain it,<em>**  
><strong><em>my strength, it is fading<em>**  
><strong><em>I have to give in<em>**

**_It's the fear_**  
><strong><em>Fear of the dark<em>**  
><strong><em>It's growing inside of me,<em>**  
><strong><em>that one day will come to life<em>**  
><strong><em>Have to save<em>**  
><strong><em>To save my beloved,<em>**  
><strong><em>there is no escape,<em>**  
><strong><em>because my fate is horror and doom<em>**

**_Long ago, it came to me_**  
><strong><em>and ever since that day,<em>**  
><strong><em>infected with it's rage<em>**  
><strong><em>but it ends today<em>**

**_It's the fear_**  
><strong><em>Fear of the dark<em>**  
><strong><em>It's growing inside of me,<em>**  
><strong><em>that one day will come to life<em>**  
><strong><em>Have to save<em>**  
><strong><em>To save my beloved,<em>**  
><strong><em>there is no escape,<em>**  
><strong><em>because my fate is horror and doom"<em>**

_Aikiterina watched the battle scared and bloodied field below her as she flew above in the body of an eagle. Tens of thousands of dead bodies lay here and there, silent memoiors of what had taken place as the setting sun itself, was a deep red color of crimson blood. Everywhere she looked through the eyes of the eagle, she could seen the carnage of what this battle had done to both sides. Arrow pinned bodies lay, strewned down in an even line, apparently the first one to be taken out on either side at the beginning of the battle. The smell of burnt flesh, mixed with the sickly-sweet smell of blood, almost overpowered her senses as she dove downwards to get a better look at two remaining figures standing, on a distant hill top that overlooked the now silent battle field. _

_One of them, a lone woman, tall and beautiful, with long golden hair that was loose around her shoulders. She was wearing silver armore with strange runes etched into it with gold and a sword at her side that remained sheathed. Only a single silver staff with a sun symbol that stood on top, was all she had in her hands as she faced the other person in front of her. Akiterina gasped in shock. The other one that stood with her was Cameron! Except he didn't have the scars on his face and was standing proudly with his own weapon in hand as he looked at the woman before him. Dressed in large pieces of armore that protected him from head to toe, he looked like the one who would be bringing on the end of the world around them._

_"Fenir, the battle is lost and I am no longer able to hold back the enemy much longer." The woman said. She stared out at the bodies of her soldiers before looking away with tears in her eyes. " I cannot belive it has all been for nought, and my soul is weary with much sorrow and pain." Aikiterina saw that indeed, the woman was very beautiful, dispite the armore and weapons she carried on her. Tall, slender, with a honed body build for fighting and stregnth, Rina could see where she was getting most of her inner powers. It was all emacipating from the staff that she held tightly in her hand. The closer Rina got to it, the more raw power she could feel surrounding her. _

_"I cannot allow you to die here. Your place is no longer needed here." Fenir said softly. "We must go while we still can." He held out his hand towards her. "Ceren, please, I'm begging you." Ceren smiled sadly, shaking her head. _

_"You of all people, should know that I must meet my fate. If I continue to run, only more pain will come upon those who are dear to my heart, and that alone, I cannot live with. Every time we are brought togather in each other's life, you were always there beside me as my protector. What more could a holy warrior as myself, ask for more?"_

_"Its not right for you to die everytime!" He cried in fustration. He pointed out at the flying flesh eaters in the sky above them. "Is this all you see in your visions? Is there never anything that is ever of hope and peace for you? Do I have to keep seeing you die left and right each lifetime you are reborn?"_

_Ceren'e eyes filled up with unshed tears as she fought for inner control. "I must face death, so that those who are like you," She reached out and touched his face with a gentle hand. "Are having a fighting chance to live on. The Gods made me for a reason, and until I am able to find that reason, we must face our fate each time with deterimination and willingness to give up all of what we build in this lifetime in a blink of an eye. For myself, I have a special mission that is yet unfilled until I find the key to everything that I must know." She paused for a long time before continuing as they looked into each other's eyes. "Even if I must die thousands of times in each lifetime that I am reborn in, so that I can find it."_

_"The Gods Will." Fenir replied with heavy bitterness in his voice. He looked up into the sky, wishing that there was some way that he could possible reverse time so that things were not what they were right now. "What cruel fates we must live out in order to carry out their wish." _

_What does he mean by that? Aikiterina wondered. What fate was the woman subjected to? _

_Ceren attention was drawn suddenly to something in the near distance. The sky slowly bagan to darken around them as a low wind slowly picked up until it was a near roar that drowed out all sounds around them. Aikitierna could bearly keep her wings flapping as she struggled against the gusts that hit her from all sides. Ceren stood straighter and thrusted Fenir to one side as she slammed her staff's end against the ground below her. _

_A fireball flew straight towards them at blinding speed out of nowhere. Cern called forth a blinding light of her own that managed to blast away the fireball directed towards her. She summoned forth a sheild and looked up at Finer. "Go, this is a battle only for me and my enemy." She said as she began to summon forth more power into her body. Fenir shook his head and began to walk forward, only to be blasted with on of her powerful spells of emobilty. "Let me help you, Ceren." He begged, struggling against the spell with a counter of his own. "I can't let you die again." A loud horn sounded and soon they could hear something like marching of tens of thousands of feet in the horizon. _

_Aikinterina saw the sky was a deep red/black color. Something unatural was forming in the wind and it was growing quickly. Looking back down, she could see Ceren forcing her will against the might of the great first-born before her. Thrusting a hand, slowly began to chant as pure white light surrounded her from in a glowing blue circle. The sun emblem too, was glowing a deep orange color that made her golden hair look red underneath its light. Aikitierna saw the woman's eyes turn pure silver as the light slowly changed her armor into a silver, translusant gown with a single belt of glowing gems surrounding her slender waist. _

_"Visurus magam magni solis filiam,  
>His procedens é latebris,<br>Ibis Circêum liber in hospicium,  
>Haud arctis arctis clusum terminis.<em>

Balantes oues, mugientes & boues,  
>Crissantes hoedorum patres<br>Visurus, vniuers' & campi pecora,  
>Cunctasque syluæ bestias.<p>

Concentu vario errabunt cæli volucres,  
>In terra, in vnd' in aere.<br>Et to dimittent illæsum pisces maris,  
>Naturali silentio;<p>

Tandem caueto, quando domum appuleris,  
>Inuenturus domestica:<br>Namque antè fores, aditumqu' ant' atrii,  
>Limosum se præsentans<p>

Occurret porcus, cui si forté adhæseris:  
>Limo, dentibus, pedibus:<br>Mordebit, inquinabit, inculcabit,  
>Et grunditu t' obtundet.<p>

Ipsis in foribus, in adituqu' atrii,  
>Moraus genus latrantium:<br>Molestum fiet baubatu multiplici,  
>Et faucibus terribile.<p>

Hoc ni desipias, & nisi desipiat,  
>Metu dentis, &amp; baculi,<br>Te non mordebit, ipsum non percuties,  
>Perges, nec te præpediet.<p>

Quæ cum solerti euaseris industria,  
>Interiora subiens:<br>Solaris volucer to gallus excipiet,  
>Solis committens filiæ!"<p>

_"No!" Finer shouted. "Your giong to die if you use that spell against him. He's too powerful for you!" He cried desperatly. Ceren didn't appear to hear anything of what he had said as she continued to her spell chant as the blinding light grew until it total envoloped her whole form and engulfed everything else around her. Rina felt sudden the pain in her mind, like a thousand knives where digging into her head as she tired to fight off the pain. Everything became heavy, like dead weight and she began to spiral towards the ground below as screams of agony filled her ears. _

_Everything was becoming dark and the final image she saw, was Finer holding the still form of Ceren in his arms as he howled as if he was in pian to the heavens above._

_ "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" _

_Aikiteirna felt a sudden wash of peace come over and cradle her in its gentle touch as the vision of the ravaged battle field slowly faded away into white mist, unil all what was left, was single bright light before her. Aikiteina found that she was no longer in her bird form and was human again. _

_"Aikiterina..." a unfamiliar voice called. _

_Rina looked around for the source but found nothing, but mist and light surrounding her. "Who are you?" She called back. The light slowly dimmed in front of her until there was two tall figures standing in the distance. One was surrounded in a red aura and the other in a blue aura From where she stood, she could feel the same power as she did from Ceren earlier in her vision coming from these two strange people._

_"Who are you?" She repeated. "I demand an aswer from you."_

_Silence__ stood between them for a moment, before the one with the blue aura steeped forward. It was a tall, majestic woman, dressed in a simple Greek white gown and blue stola. A white staff marked with glowing stars appeared in her hand. She smiled as if she had been reunited with a long lost friend at last. _

_"Welcome Aikiteirna Avenitsa, Chosen Holy Soul Keeper, Devoted High Warrior Priestess who heal and protects those who are in need." She said in a musical voice. "We are your protectors, Helios and Athena. We are the ones who have kept your soul here with us so that you can be reborn to once more carry out our sacred ordain." The goddess smiled slightly, amused by the look of shock on the young girl's, or rather, woman's face. She tilted her head as if reading her partner's thoughts through her mind as he remained quiet for the time being.b "It appears that you have caught a brief glimpse of what you were in your previous lives, Aikiteirna. We feared that your soul would no longer be able to be re-borne in this lifetime." _

_Aiktierna couldn't help but allow her feelings of regret and resentment build up in her mind. "And what exactly do you have in mind for this time, Oh holy ones?" She said mockingly "Because of you two, my life has not been normal at since my very first birth. Its all but nothing to me if all I am going to experiences is pain and sorrow with the kiss of death upon my lips. Is that all you want to see from me?" _

_Athena pursed her lips. "If we wanted you to keep on living the way you have been, then perhaps you would have remained dead, instead of allowing us to carry your soul with us until the time is right for you go back and finish what we could not thousands of years ago."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Aikiteirna demanded._

_Helios's sky blue eyes flashed with annoyance at the girl's tone of voice towards them. Keeping his tone even so that he would not lose what he really wanted to say, he spoke for the first time. "You are the only one who has the key that everyone seeks, child. The holder of both death and life while carrying the holy ordain of the Gods in your hands alone to both immortal and mortal souls. We merely just pass down our laws to the one who will obey them and carry them out to the world below"_

_Athena held up her staff towards the girl. "We must send you back before the darkness finds you hear with us, Aikiteirna. I'm sorry that we were not able to fully answer your questions that you seek right now. But I promise in good time, you shall know everything that you want to be fully answered to your past." _

_The staff began to glow brightly, blinding Aiktierna as she shileded her eyes from the light. "Wait!" She cried. "I have one question that I need to know. Will I live after this battle?"_

_All around her, everything was changing between the blinding light and a dark blue. The immortals before her seemed far away as Athena spoke in a ghost like voice in reply._

_"Only you know the true answer to your own destiny."_

****_A song from Within Temptation's album The Hearth Of Everything_****

**_Lyrics:  
>"I escaped my final moment<br>But its turning back at me  
>On every corner I can feel it waiting<br>Just a moment, no awareness  
>I could easily slip away<br>And then Ill be gone forever  
>Im searching,<br>Im fighting for a way to get through  
>To turn it away<br>Its waiting, always trying  
>I feel the hands of fate, theyre suffocating<br>Tell me whats the reason  
>Is it all inside my head<br>Cant take it no more!  
>All around me I see danger<br>And its closing in on me  
>Every second I can hear it, breathing<br>I cant stand the fear inside me  
>Cause its leading me astray<br>And it will be my ending  
>Im searching<br>Im fighting for a way to get through  
>To turn it away<br>Its waiting, always trying  
>I feel the hands of fate, theyre suffocating<br>Tell me whats the reason  
>Is it all inside my head<br>Cant take it no more!  
>But no one faced what's coming my way.<br>And I will let my fear fade away  
>Whatever may be, I'll have to find out.<br>Its waiting, always trying  
>I feel the hands of fate, theyre suffocating<br>Tell me whats the reason  
>Is it all inside my head<br>Cant take it no more!"_**


	59. Chapter 59

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 57**

Caius abruptly hissed sharply , drawing the attention of the others as they were gathered in the guest meeting room of the mother priestess. Something in the bond between him and Rina seemed to have changed. Something or someone was interfering, he could sense it in his emotional connection to her.

"Caius," Aro said in a low voice so the other nearby would not overhear him. "What is it? Is it something that has to do with her?"

The younger vampire kept a cool mask of indifference as he shrugged his shoulder carelessly, but inside his deep fear was beginning to take root once more. He had not had such fear within him since he was a mortal human and saw what real war was. "Its nothing, Aro. Continue with the current discussion." He replied coldly. "I was just preoccupied for a brief second."

Aro did not bother to further comment, except to say, "We will talk about this later, dear brother." Atheodora cast a concern glance towards her husband beside her. He had been more and more prone to emotional outbursts when under great stress or when his mind was too occupied with the well-being of the mortal girl. It would only be a matter of time before something within Caius would snap and he would be taking it all out on everyone around him without thought or feeling.

Her hand nearest to his, slowly rested on top. Caius briefly looked her way out the corner of his eye before returning his cold glare back to the circle of sisters and his coven being gathered in the large room. "Husband, perhaps you need a break for a while, its been all night that we have talked about what our battle plan is. And until we are sure of where the enemy is right now, you need your rest from all of what is going on." She whispered. Caius dug his nails into her palm, causing her to flinch.

"I will deal with all of this my way, woman."He growled darkly. "I don't need you and anyone's else personal advice on how I do things. Understand me?"

He dropped her hand from his with a sharp inhale of breath before letting it out. Standing up from his chair, he walked to the doors without looking back at everyone's mixed reaction at his sudden departure. So what? Let them think what they wanted about him. They would never understand the growing pain of what he was feeling deep down. Caius allowed his feet to lead him to the long corridors of where they would lead him to where the children were being carefully guarded by his own bodyguards.

He found Demetri quietly talking to Felix as usual in front of the doors of the bedroom where the twins were sleeping within. The Italian vampire stopped mid-sentence as their master came to a stop a few feet away. Felix smiled slightly as he stepped aside to allow Caius to pass by. "You got bored with the discussion so soon?" He lightly joked. "Perhaps you should make it more interesting in your own way." Caius allowed his smirk to show on his face for a moment as he paused for a moment in the doorway.

"If it was the case, Felix, it would all be bloody." Felix laughed out loud before clapping a hand over his mouth as he remembered the sleeping twins. "Sure, we could use it anyway."

Caius waved them away. "I will be here with the children for the rest of the night. Go feed and come back once you are done."

"Are you going to alright on your own, master?" Demetri asked with open concern. "I know we are in a safe area, but you never know when someone might do something from the inside."

Their master rolled his crimson eyes up at the ceiling. "I'll be fine, just go and come back soon." He walked in and shut the door in their face. He leaned against it for a long moment.

"Do you think he is really doing ok, Dems?" He overheard Felix say "Don't get me wrong, I know that he can take a lot to the gut, but ever since Aikiteirna had to leave with whoever it was that she left with, he's been more moody towards everyone."

"I know what it is like to be in his shoes. But we are not to pry unless he allows us to listen to what he wants us to know, Felix. Just remember that if he wants us to know what is really going on in his head, then he will tell us in good time." Demetri warned as they walked slowly down the hallway. Caius waited until they were fully gone, to push away from the door and make his way to the bed where Roman and Cassia were sharing together. He stood beside the bed with silent observation as a shaft of moonlight slowly passed its way over their sleeping forms. China white skin, with rosy cheeks, long eyelashes that framed their tiny faces. He saw more of himself in the physical aspect, but more of their mother in the way they interacted with him and the others. It hurt him so deeply to be far from Aikiteirna, but he understood somehow in his own way, that she did it for a reason that only she knew.

Cassia whimpered softly for a brief second in her sleep, but instantly calmed down once she felt the cold contact of her father's hand on her forehead. Caius sat down beside his children and brushed strands of their blond white hair from their innocent faces. His throat seemed to be very tight and dry as he continued to gently brush his finger tips over them. He loved them so much since the day they were born and he would rather give his life up to the enemy right now, then allow them to kill his children for the sake that they came from their human mother.

What more was it going to take until the full blood price was fully paid for?

He looked up into the starry night sky, his heart heavy with fear of the uncertainty that the future was going to bring to them all. If he could have only done better for Aikiterina emotionally, then things would have been a lot better between them both. Just those three simple words that she wanted to hear from his own lips was all it would have taken. But now it was already too late for either one of them. He had already sense the shifting in their bond earlier. It was not longer a strong link, but rather a fragile thin line that could easily be burnt away into ashes and never be able to be repaired at all by anyone.

_"Papu?"_

Caius looked away from the window to find that Cassia staring up at him with her beyond intelligent look with his former mortal eyes. She wiggled in closer against him with her cheek resting on his lap while she continued to look up at her father. "_Papu_, why does _Materia_ always have to leave us?" She asked. "Does _Materia_ not love us no more?"

Caius forced himself to smile softly. It was already breaking his heart to hear exactly what he was thinking in his own mind from their daughter,even though she did not have the mental link that her twin brother has with their father. "Of course _Materia_ loves papa, its just that she need to take care of something important right now for daddy and will be back soon." He reassured her. "Once she gets back, everything will be back to normal, Cassia. You'll see."

Cassia didn't say anything. She climbed into his lap and laid her head against his chest. Caius held her close to him while wrapping his robe around her so that she would not get cold from his body temperature. "I will protect you both, Cassia. I promise you with my life." He said softly, gently kissing her hair.

Cassia closed her eyes. "She will not come back the same person." She said out loud suddenly. "It is already too late."

Caius looked down at her with a suddenly look of pure shock on his face. "Cassia?" He asked with fear. "Cassia, what do you mean by that?" She had her eyes closed, apparently sleeping soundly as he tried to shake her back awake. "Cassia! Answer daddy! What do you mean, it's too late?" He felt the coldness of his inner fear grow more so as he gently tucked Cassia back into bed and flickered out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Master?" Demetri said quietly from the side. "Is everything truly alright with you?"

Caius closed his eyes for a long moment, wanting to prolong his reply. Opening up his eyes, he saw the sincere concern of his trustful bodyguard's face. "No, everything is not alright with me, Dems. Someone has altered my bond with Aikiterina and it is beyond me to find the one who did this." He looked at the door behind him. "The children and the coven are my topmost priority from now on. Whatever happens to her..." He paused for a moment before continuing hesitantly. "She has already chosen her path. I am no longer part of the pattern anymore."

He slowly walked away from Demtrie with his head bowed.

Demetri bit his lip for a moment, a human trait that has been with him since his second birth when he is extremely worried.

"Master." He said to himself. "What has happened to you?"

~000~

The mother priestess felt a spasm in her chest and lurch forward with wide eyes.

"My lady!" Cried one of her handmaiden in alarm. "Are you alright? What happen?" Nadia waved her hands off her arm as she fought to keep herself from falling forward onto the floor.

"It is nothing of your concern, Bella." She replied sharply. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus in on where the source could have come from. The rapidly fading whispers of energy around her mind led straight to the blond vampire within her walls. Her eyes snapped open. Alarmed at what she was sensing deep within the volturi ruler, she ran to her water mirror and stared straight into the dark water.

"Deepest depths of time of past, present and future, I beg thee, show me what has happen." For a long moment that seemed like ages to her, the water did not respond to her request until at last, a very faint glimmer of light began to show around the edges of the basin. It grew brighter and brighter until it was engulfing the room with nothing but blinding bright lights that would have blinded a mere mortal, if not for her hidden ability.

The mirror slowly dimmed until she was able to see in her vision, two people intertwined as one in a large bed with in a candle lit room. What she was seeing right now was leaving her completely speechless with shock as the face of the woman revealed herself before being hidden in a bright flash of pure blue energy.

It was Aikiterina and Cameron! But how did he even find out where the girl was in the first place?

The mother priestess could only watch helplessly as she saw what ancient power was left in the man she had secretly loved since the beginning of time be poured into this young girl. The light faded around the couple until she saw that Rina pass out from under him into a deep slumber. Then it slowly dawned on Nadia, if Cameron was giving this girl the last possible once of his ultimate _true_ power to her, then he was going to fully restore the girl's lost memories and make her relive her past through her dreams.

And with that, came the ultimant price that the young woman was going to have to make in the end no matter what the ending result was going to be. Now that the deed was done, it was more then impossible for her to be the same woman that Caius knew right now. Aikiterina was going to be an aged ancient soul that has been filled with so many much pain and death, she could not possibly live on as a mere mortal with such scars within her mind and soul. The time has now come for the two to test how truly strong they were in their bond once they met in the heat of battle.

But for now, Nadia had to see what she could possible do to prevent something tragic from happening to everyone around her as the result of Cameron's own actions. The bond was all but severed between Aikiterina and Caius. He felt it deep within through their link. Nadia quickly dressed and beckoned to her maid to follow her behind.

"I must speak with Aro and Marcus at once. We don't have anymore time." She grabbed the sealed box that laid on her table and walked out of her room._ "I just pray that I am not making a mistake by giving this to them so soon then rather wait for the girl to meet with me at the temple."_ What was contained within the box itself, was the second critical object that was key to their survival and final salvation if all else fails.

**~Hey this is your lovely author here, Ladystarlet09! Due to huge amount of time that is being put to my studies in college, I will not be able to update anything on rebirth until the end of the month or the 1st week of next month after my finals. Please leave any comments or reviews for me. I really am enjoying reading your reviews on my work and I hope to continue to wow you with what I have in store for you in the next update! Enjoy and happy holidays to all of ya'll!~**

**"Fire And Ice"**

**_"Every word you're saying is a lie_**  
><strong><em> Run away my dear<em>**  
><strong><em> But every sign will say your heart is dead<em>**

**_ Bury all the memories_**  
><strong><em> Cover them with dirt<em>**  
><strong><em> Where's the love we once had<em>**  
><strong><em> Our destiny's unsure<em>**  
><strong><em> Why can't you see what we had<em>**  
><strong><em> Let the fire burn the ice<em>**  
><strong><em> Where's the love we once had<em>**  
><strong><em> Is it all a lie?<em>**

**_ And I still wonder_**  
><strong><em> Why heaven has died<em>**  
><strong><em> The skies are all falling<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm breathing but why?<em>**  
><strong><em> In silence I hold on<em>**  
><strong><em> To you and I<em>**

**_ Closer to insanity_**  
><strong><em> Buries me alive<em>**  
><strong><em> Where's the life we once had<em>**  
><strong><em> It cannot be denied<em>**  
><strong><em> Why can't you see what we had?<em>**  
><strong><em> Let the fire burn the ice<em>**  
><strong><em> Where's the love we once had<em>**  
><strong><em> Is it all a lie?<em>**

**_ And I still wonder_**  
><strong><em> Why heaven has died<em>**  
><strong><em> The skies are all falling<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm breathing but why?<em>**  
><strong><em> In silence I hold on<em>**  
><strong><em> To you and I<em>**

**_ You run away_**  
><strong><em> You hide away<em>**  
><strong><em> To the other side of the universe<em>**

**_ Where you're safe from all that hunts you down_**

**_ But the world has gone_**  
><strong><em> Where you belong<em>**  
><strong><em> And it feels to late so you're moving on<em>**  
><strong><em> Can you find your way back home?<em>**

**_ And I still wonder_**  
><strong><em> Why heaven has died<em>**  
><strong><em> The skies are all falling<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm breathing but why?<em>**  
><strong><em> In silence I hold on<em>**  
><strong><em> To you and I<em>**

**_ Every word you're saying is a lie."_**


	60. Chapter 60

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Within Temptation's Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 58**

Aikiterina slowly opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the morning sunlight that came from the nearby window. She slowly sat up in bed, rubbing her naked skin as she looked around her in confusion. For a long moment, her mind was blank until the night's events slowly came back to her.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself. Everything seemed altered somehow within her. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on what could have been different from the night before to right now. In her mind's eye, she saw something connected in a hidden fog with long silver strands of threads that fanned out in an complicated knot that could not come undone, no matter how hard she tried to reach her mind towards it.

"It is time, Aikiterina for us to go." Carmen said very quietly from the door. She opened her eyes and it seem as if she was seeing him for the very first time. Power radiated from within his soul like fire and his wolf-like eyes within, held millions of years of wisdom that even she would not even be able to process in a single lifetime even if she wanted to.

Carmen watched her for a long second before sighing heavily. He pushed away from the doorway and walked in until he was a few feet away from the foot of the bed. "I have some of my personal bodyguards awaiting for us in the courtyard. Some of Cecil's personal as well, are going to coming with us to help aide the heat of battle from the sky's." He said. Aiktierina merely stared up at him in silence. It crossed his mind from that moment that something within the girl had changed during the ritual he performed the night before.

"Aikiterina? are you OK?" HE asked. She turned away from him, staring out into the open window with sad eyes.

"What is it worth for me to live now?" She asked him. "I have nothing to live for now."

~meanwhile~

"Caius! they are coming!" Atheodora cried frantically as she flickered towards her husband's side's side. "We must get the children away from the temple as far as possible before the enemy can discover that they are yours." She turned to Jane and her brother. "You two are in charge of guarding the twins at the cost your lives." She ordered quickly. Aro and Marcus swept in with their guard as well.

"Caius, my brother." Aro said. "What is the plan?"

His younger brother who was frozen still, looked up at the faces surrounding him. "We shall fight to the very end, until one side is fully defeated by the other." He replied. Motioning for Felix and Demetri forward, he took them to one side. "Take the children deep into the hidden temple with Jane and Alec. You are to remain there until their mother shows up. Understand me?"

The two loyal bodyguards exchanged puzzled looks at each other but did not protest their master's strange request. "Yes, Master. We shall be leaving at once."

"Take twelve of my own with you as well, sirs." The mother priestess said as she walked into the room, dressed to the teeth for battle. She took a moment to look at everyone. "If the leader has not yet heard of Caius's offspring, she may soon. One of my own was a spy and fled late last night." She informed them without any emotion. "It is for the webeing of the children that they stay alive as long as possible."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Caius demanded with a snarl. He lunged at the high priestess, but was quickly surrounded by her guards. Nadia shrugged.

"I just found out this morning when I found one of my personal handmaidens was missing from here. It appears that she was a spy for the enemy, studying closely the layout of the sanctuary and the plans that we are going through with. Now that it is in the hands of your enemy coven, we have no choice but to fight with you anyway. I would have preferred to stay out of this for the time being, but such an action is something that I can not afford at all."

Marcus gaze out of a nearby window that overlooked the harbor bay below. "We are fighting for more than just ourselves my brothers. Roman and Cassia's lives depend on our victory, as well as Aikiterina. So until she returns in our of need, we must hold out as long as possible."

Naida bowed her head. She looked at Demetri and gave him a backpack. "Here is some food, water, supplies and blankets for the children. I have also in here a map that will lead you to the hidden temple. Deep inside, you will find a secret entranceway that will lead into a deep chamber. All of you will be safe inside until we are able to get to you."

Demetri took the backpack from her. "Thanks for everything, my lady." She smiled brightly. Felix was making choking noises so bad that Caius had to rub his back in rare sympathy. "Its alright, Felix. I will be ordering you around before you can even know it." He comforted his top bodyguard."

"We must hurry, guys." Jane warned. Alec pushed Felix into motion silently as twelve priestess came running in a defensive formation with Caius's children in the middle.

"Daddy!" They cried in unison upon seeing their father. Caius flickared to their side, kissing each one on the head as he held them close to his un-beating heart.

"Papu loves you both and he and mommy shall come get you when this is all over." He promised them. Two tears slide form Cassia's eyes before she silently allowed her father to hug her again. Roman didn't cry but in his eyes, one could see the torment of understanding of what was going on. Felix picked the twins up into his great big arms and bowed deeply to his master. "I will take care of them until you return for us." He said quietly.

"Be safe." Caius said softly. "And may the gods watch over you."

"Daddy?" Cassia asked as everyone around her began walking away from the throne room.

"**DADDY!**" She called again frantically. Caius could only watch with the ones remaining behind trying to comfort him as the high-pitched begging screams for her father rang throughout the walls of the sanctuary until they quickly faded away to nothingness.

Caius could feel his heart breaking as he watched from the window of the small dust in the distance of the little guard that was going with his children. "It is time for battle." He said quietly. "I just hope we will be able to survive it by sun down."

"The last time"

**_"For so long I've tried. _**  
><strong><em>Could not close my eyes. <em>**  
><strong><em>When you became an outcast in this life. <em>**

**_Again and again I try_**  
><strong><em>to understand the demons inside your head, <em>**  
><strong><em>but the truth is you love them to death. <em>**

**_Now, I know it's the last time I have tried _**  
><strong><em>to lift you up to make you fight. <em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing is ever easy in life. <em>**  
><strong><em>I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside. <em>**

**_I have been blind to how you justify _**  
><strong><em>everything that you've wasted in this life. <em>**

**_Got lost in the illusion, _**  
><strong><em>I'd find a solution for the demons in your head, <em>**  
><strong><em>but the truth is you love them to death. <em>**

**_Now, I know it's the last time I have tried _**  
><strong><em>to lift you up to make you fight. <em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing is ever easy in life. <em>**  
><strong><em>I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside. <em>**

**_You can blame and you can hide _**  
><strong><em>behind what is wrong and what is right. <em>**  
><strong><em>Life is the choices we make <em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you'll awake before it's too late. <em>**

**_Now, I know it's the last time I have tried _**  
><strong><em>to lift you up to make you fight. <em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing is ever easy in life. <em>**  
><strong><em>I can't change it if you don't have the will deep inside. "<em>**


	61. Chapter 61

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Linking Park Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 59**

The sky was dark with ominous heavy clouds drifting slowly as heavy wind began to pick up, causing the dark cloaks of the gathered army to whip around them while they waited for the enemy to show themselves. Nothing was moving, nor were they breathing, save for the sisterhood that stood behind the volturi vampire coven with an alertness that would have startled a normal human being, if they were brave enough to face them.

Nadia pulled out her sword and stared at it with a small smile. Caius, standing nearest to her and her gathered honor guard, glanced over at her out of curiosity. He too was dressed for the coming battle. Long gold engraved arm greaves guarded his arms and wrists, along with a well-fitted hurburk that was handmade by the delicate hands of Atheonora. Pulling back his hood, he looked up into the sky.

"It seems that the weather is well suited for this battle, my lady." He said with slight bitter amusement in his voice. Nadia looked up at him. "I"m thinking about another time of when I saw the same thing happen right before the last battle I fought against the Persian army before I turned immortal." He continued in a normal voice. "Everything and everyone were so quit like we are right now. The enemy was slowly advancing closer and closer to our battle line while I and another general were trying to keep order in the front lines. Nothing moved, no one spoke, it was all just dead silence. Nothing could have prepared some of those who were new to the army for the slaughter that was to come. If death was near, then one had to expect it at any given second."

Aro walked over. "It seems that according to our scout, we will have company within a few minutes. The enemy coven is rather large, but I think, given of what we had to face up against the Cullen's several years back. At least that ended rather on the peaceful side." He added on a lighter note. "We will just need to hold out long enough for her to arrive on time, that is if she can make it before the turn of battle."

"MASTER!" Called one of the guards. Aro and Caius both looked up at once to see a long line of vampires gathered under the eaves of the forest line.

"My gods, they were more then what we had been suspected." Marcus breathed in shock with wide crimson eyes. "How are we even able to hold out if they have multiplied by several hundred."

Caius let out a low growl of disgust as he spat venom onto the dirt. "They rushed the changing upon the newborns and just barely was able to teach them how to fight. But if my hunch is correct, even with their newborn abilities as _babies_, we still have the upper-hand with our combined forces." He smiled very coolly at his brother. "You of all people should understand even now, that those who don't have any special abilities, only have brutal strength as their ultimate power."

Marcus shook his head in disagreement. "But, what if the leader and her coven happen to be the ones who have abilities and use that to their advantage Then we would have to think of what counter attack or defensive move to use that will reduce the number of deaths on our side."

"There_ will_ be a death not matter who goes down on our side." Caius said darkly, scanning the newborns before his sight. "We just need to make sure to protect the ones who matter the most to us." He finished casually before walking away from his brother to convey with one of the guards nearby.

Marcus sighed deeply and made the sign of the cross before looking back at the enemies side._ If only their bond was strong enough to stand up against all hope. Then at least we would have a good chance of surviving through all of what has lead up to this point. Just what can she possibly do without anyone protecting her as she goes through with the plan from afar?_

"Prepare yourself, the enemy is ready to charge at us!" Cried one of the sisters as she and her fellow warriors took up a defensive formation. "Hold your ground until they reach the outskirts of the sanctuary grounds. Only then will we have the upper hand once our mother sets her spells into place."

Naida closed her eyes and began to chant a spell. Slowly a range of blinding light began to engulf her form as her uplifted hands beheld a ancient book within that glowed a deep crimson red. Tiny droplets of blood appeared on the glowing pages as she continued to chant her defensive spells.

"_Gods of war, protect us with your holy powers against the dark enemy that seeks to destroy us. Give your faithful servant the strength to take them down with your sword of justice." _Black smoke rolled from around her form as her guards drew closer around the mother priestess until nothing could be seen of them.

Aro looked away and signaled for his coven to start using their abilities. "She will be alright for now." He said as his keen hearing picked up the blood thirsty growls of the on-coming newborn coven. A very thin smile played on his lips as he spotted the leaders who created the army standing from afar in the near distance several yards away with mixed looks of anxiety and hate.

"FORWARD!" He cried, throwing an arm towards the newborn army. "Take no survivors!"

The Volturi coven blasted into blinding speed motion as they began picking off the slowest newborns off with their skills as some those didn't have any, charged head on with the enemy in a mix of pure growling, ripping off various body parts as their partners simultaneously set them on fire to completely destroy them as they fought at the same time. Caius quietly took his wife's hand into his as they watched with their personal bodyguards.

"I never really told you just how much you meant to me these past three thousand plus years, my most loyal and trustworthy mate." Caius said without looking at her. Atheodora smiled sadly as she tightened her fingers around his hand. He sensed that this was the last chance he would get to even tell her what he really wanted to say before the tide of death eventually met them.

"I don't regret ever making the decision to take you as my wife and queen. And I just wanted to say that I love you, Theo. Regardless of the fact that Aikitierna was the first to take my heart, I always had room for your love as well." He finished huskily, looking at her. He gently brushed her cheek with his finger tips. "If I die before Aikiterina get here..." He said with a hitch in his voice. "Just tell her that I died with honor and determination to see that all of you made it out alive."

"Husband," Atheonora started. "Please, don't say such things. You are a powerful leader, good husband and father. All of us will be able to survive" She protested. "Just believe in yourself. Rina would say the exact same thing if she was here right now."

Caius softly kissed her lips. "As you say, love." He whispered before backing away and turning his attention to the battle before him. "We must stay together and fight until the very end." He drew out his medallion that was around his neck. The moon symbol suddenly blasted forth a shot of blue, stabbing cold light that wove around the volturi that was fighting below. Satisfied, he placed it back under his clothes. "That should keep the enemy busy until then.' He smirked. The once warm, soft crimson orbs that were lovingly staring at his queen a few seconds ago, were now ice cold indifference as he calculated the dead and the living and deciding what tactics to use next.

"Aro, we should keep taking out the newborns until there only a few left, and then go after the french coven once it is safer to move forward into the forest." He suggested as they watched the progression of the battle. "But leave the leader and her sisters to me. I want to _personally_ give them my overdue respects for the death of my late former honor guard." He said coldly as he saw them looking straight towards him with the most hated looks that could kill.

Aro and Marcus looked at each other and then back at Caius as if he had gone nuts for one in his three thousand years of being immortal.

"You are absolutely crazy, Cauis Volturi." Ejaculated Aro. "Just what are you going to do with four females on your back?" He demanded.

The younger brother only smiled secretly back at his brothers. "In the same manner that I took Aikitierna's would-be rapists. Rip their heads apart one by one and let them burn without Alec's powers to numb their senses as they burn in the pits of hell." He replied as he had been describing a recipe with them.

"If only the twins, Felix and Demetri were here to hear this." Marcus said under his breath while he watched his brother flicker into the middle of the escalating battle. Signaling for more of their coven to advance, Marcus flipped a newborn easily that had tried to sneak up from behind and ripped his head off casually before walking after Caius. "Go figure that Cauis was always a stubborn young man to begin with."

_**"In The End"**_

(It starts with)  
>One thing  I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
>To explain in due time<br>All I know  
>time is a valuable thing<br>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
>Watch it count down to the end of the day<br>The clock ticks life away  
>Its so unreal<br>Didn't look out below  
>Watch the time go right out the window<br>Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
>Wasted it all just to<br>Watch you go  
>I kept everything inside and even though I tried  it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me  will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>One thing / I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me<br>Im surprised it got so (far)  
>Things arent the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me  
>In the end<br>You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me  will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>Theres only one thing you should know<br>I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>Theres only one thing you should know<br>I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter".<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Linking Park Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 60**

Jane kept an eye out as she and the others led Caius's children into the secret tunnel that would eventually lead them to the main area of the hidden temple.

"Why is my papa not here with us?" Cassia asked Felix. "I miss him." She said with sad eyes. Felix looked at Alec and Demetri for help to answer the little one's burning question, but the others avoided his eyes. He held her closer to him and caressed her petal soft cheek, wishing deep down that life for these innocent children could normal like any other human child. They didn't deserve to be put through this misery having to see and hear what was going on around them. They needed a loving father and mother to love and nurture them without any worry of putting their lives in danger.

"Caius will come for the two of you soon, Cassia." He replied in a cheerful tone as he forced himself to smile at her. "He just needs to take care of some bad people first before he and your mama return together."

"That's a lie!" Roman shouted suddenly. Everyone stopped walking as his words echoed around them. The sisters of the mother priestess looked behind them from where they came with uneasy looks in their eyes. Roman jumped out of Demetri's arms and stood away from everyone. His blue eyes glared back at everyone. "You lie to us. Mama is going to die and so are we." He shouted at them.

"Jane, do something." Alec whispered in his sister's ear. "If he keeps that up, we may as well be using a neon light to point in our direction from the enemy." He hissed as he kept his senses open for anything unexpected to jump on them. Jane shot her brother a dirty look as she went over and knelt at Roman's feet. Taking his hand into her cold one, she made eye contact with him.

"Roman, you mother isn't going to die. She has special abilities that can keep her safe." She said gently. Roman smacked her face, abruptly startling the vampires Felix hissed with displeasure at him.

"Roman! You know that you are not supposed to hit your elders like that." He scolded. "Say your sorry to Jane at once."

Jane didn't even flinch. She shook a finger at Roman. "I would advise you to not try that one on anyone else, Roman." She warned. The boy only hissed back at her.

"I saw mommy die." He repeated. Demetri hurriedly gathered him up in his arms before Roman could do anymore damage to Jane. "OK now, that is enough. Say your sorry and we all shall be off again." He said quickly while casting Jane a warning look. "We don't want to delay our rout any longer then necessary."

Roman only glared with more anger towards them all as he allowed himself to be carried off. Cassia whimpered softly within the confines of Felix's heavy coat as they continued onward. She missed her mommy and daddy and she didn't really understand what was going on.

"What will happen if Mommy and Daddy go to heaven?" She whispered to Felix. He didn't look down at her as a troubled thought crossed his mind. Everyone else save the sisters, had heard what she had said and it made them wonder the same thing of what would happen if anything was to befall their masters.

"Your parents are strong, Cassia. Just believe with your little heart and everything will be alright." He assured her. "They will come for both of you."

"We are here now." Announced one of the sisters that were at the front. The vampires looked up and saw two huge stone doors that had two Greek statues of two Gods that stood watch. They were covered with Greek inscriptions carved into them with pure silver and gold. Ten white marble pillars supported the the outside walls that looked impenetrable to the normal eye.

"So this is the hidden temple that your high priestess built over the passing centuries." Jane said as she looked around.

"Of course mother built it." One of them replied. "She was the one who made sure to make this place covered with traps so that no one would be able to enter without her permission or that of the gods that you see in front of you."

"And just how are we going to get inside then if what you are saying is true?" Alec asked sharply. He crossed his arms over his chest as he endured the hostile glares that some of the sisters were giving his way. The leader reached into her pocket and produced a small key.

"The simple way." She replied with a thin smile. Placing the key into a hidden keyhole she pushed at the door until it slowly opened. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright light that suddenly poured out.

"Damn that light hurts my eyes." Demetri cursed. The sisters laughed at them as they started to go inside ahead of the small group.

"You better get inside now before the wolves get your precious cargo." One them called back mockingly. Jane hissed at them, but was held back by Alec.

"Are you crazy, sister?" He asked her softly. "If you lose it, they will have the right to defend themselves against us. You need to hold a cap on that temper of yours." He warned. Jane pulled her arm away from before quickly walking ahead of them. Demetri rolled his eyes and prayed that they would all last the night as he and the others quickly followed from behind. The lead sister withdrew the key and after quickly looking around her surroundings, she firmly shut the doors and locked them from within, setting the hidden traps that ran along the whole entrance outside. They would be safe from anyone trying to invade from outside the walls as long as their mother was alive. Once she was dead, they would be completely defenseless from the enemy. Saying a brief prayer to the statues that stood guard, she hid the key in her pocket and hurried to join the group once more.

With any luck of the gods, they would all make it before the night was over.


	63. Chapter 63

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Linking Park Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 61**

"Caius! Behind you!" Cried Aro. He managed to dodge a newborn who had stuck up from behind him. Caius grabbed a female newborn by her head with a feral snarl, ripping it clean off. One of the sister's that was fighting along side of him, threw fire upon the decapitated body before moving on to the next newborn.

Marcus was busy trying to fend off two male vampires that had him cornered between a wall and a nearby cliff drop. He snarled and took lunge at the larger of the two. They both rolled down the embankment, clawing at each other. The other one tried to jump to go after them, but was quickly taken down by Caius who ripped the top of his head, followed by quickly destroying the rest of the body. He saw Marcus struggling with his opponent down below.

"Danm!" He swore before jumping onto the newborn and tearing the head from the body. Marcus sighed while he watched his brother take care of the rest.

"Thank goodness, Caius." He breathed in relief "I think I am getting too old for this." Caius chuckled as he tossed a burning match behind them as they made they way back up to the battle above. "Aren't we all getting old, brother" He replied. They quickly managed to get back in. Atheonora threw three females off of her, punching one in the face with her fist that send the other flying several yards away. She didn't have time to breath as she spun around and spin kicked the others into the waiting arms of her personal bodyguards who quickly finished them off.

"Mistress, are you alright?" One of them yelled. She nodded her head and pointed towards the hill where she could see the main leaders standing motionless as they watched the battle ensue further below them. "We need to take them out. " She said. "If we take the leaders down, most likely their moral will fall once they see that they are completely vulnerable to us without them."

"But we can't take them out by ourselves." The female bodyguard protested. "We need someone who had an ability to help."

Atheonora growled darkly as she realized they were right. "Take out as many newborns as you can." She ordered before going off towards where she could see her husband fighting three big newborns by himself. She launched herself directly at the biggest of the three, landing on his back. Caius managed to take one out between him and another Volturi guard who just happened to by nearby. They took the other one out in less then ten seconds after. Caius looked around for the third and to his horror, he found him tossing his wife into the air as she tried to get a grip around his arms. The newborn reached up and grabbed her by her throat, intent on ripping her in half.

Caius roared with fury and crashed into the brunt, knocking them both to the ground. Atheonora was tossed by the impact onto the ground, momentarily stunned as she saw her mate quickly dodge her prey's infuriated punch to one side before taking one his opponent's arm and ripping it away from his body. The sound of metal like screeching rang around her as she watched him do the same with the other arm. The newborn screeched in pain, as he vainly still tried to attack Caius before one of the Volturi guard thew a fireball at his back, engulfing the newborn totaly as it cried out as he slowly burned away. Caius spotted her and flickered to her side.

"You should fall back where our numbers are greater, Theo." He kissed her on the mouth hard and threw her behind him, his eyes totally pitch black as he crouched into a defensive position in front of her. She looked up and found one of the leaders, a tall, slender build male vampire with a short cropped red hair, had manged to get past their main defense and was now quietly regarding both her and Caius with a calm expression on his face.

"So wonderful to see you again, Caius Volturi." He said as if this was a normal day where fighting always took place." I see that you have taken care well of your mate over the centuries." He observed. Atheonora hissed violently at him, baring her teeth as Caius slowly placed a protective arm across her.

The red haired vampire smiled widely as he walked casually before them back and forth with his hands folded behind his back. His handsome face regarded the Volturi ruler with something akin to mixed hatred and respect. "I was supposed to kill you and your mate, Caius." He said slowly after a moment. He watched for Caius's reaction but only saw a coldness within his pitch black eyes. He laughed at him. "Oh, come now, don't you have a shred of emotion in that cold, frozen heart of yours?" He baited. Atheonora felt Caius's hand gently brush against her side. His back was rigid with extreme tense as she heard him let out a low growl in the back of his throat.

"What the hell do you want, Nilo?" Caius snarled. "Last time I saw you was when I killed your former coven leader in Crete one thousand years ago for betraying us."**  
><strong>

Nilo shrugged his shoulders at him and smirked. Spreading his hands before him, he said with a sneer, "You should be glad that I allowed you to keep my sister, even despite what crimes I committed. And you should be eternally grateful that I didn't tell my mate about the girl and the children that belong to you." He added darkly.

Caius snarled at him and lunged at him with clawed fingers. Nilo kicked him in the gut, causing Caius to fly backwards into Atheonora. Nilo smoothed his hair back with his hand as he stared down at Caius's still form. Atheonora looked up at Nilo. "Why are you doing this brother?" She cried. "Haven't you done enough to hurt what is left of your own flesh and blood?"

"What difference does it make, sister? Your mate will be dead anyway if I go and tell my mate about the human girl." He scowled. "Besides, your family is no longer alive thanks to the ones who destroyed them."

Atheonora shook Caius shoulder. "Love, please get up!" She cried. "Caius!" Nilo laughed softly at her frantic tries as Caius remained unresponsive to her pleas.

"Whats wrong, sister?" He mimicked. "Did something happen to him?" He walked closer to her until he was less then a foot away from them. He knelt down in front of her. "Perhaps I should tell you that my ability allows me to knock people out with a simple touch of my hand."

"Nilo, please, why? Why hurt him if all you want is to kill me instead?"

He stared at her with surprise. "Kill you?" He repeated. "Kill you? My own sister?" He got up. "What do I have to gain in destroying you?" He spat. He pointed a slender finger at Caius. "_He_ is the one you should let me destroy after all the pain he has caused you over the three and half thousand years that you have been married to the bastard. And destroy him I will."

Nilo reached down and grabbed Caius's cloak. Atheonora bared her teeth at him and head butted him. Nilo's head snapped back as he took several steps before quickly recovering. He shook his red head and looked up to find Atheonora standing above Caius with her arms spread wide. Her eyes were completely dark as they stared at each other for several long seconds.

"No one kills my mate without killing me." She said very softly. "Not even you, brother."

"Atheonora, please understand that I don't want to hurt you." He tried to reason. Atheonora's eyes narrowed. "Do you even want to be in a loveless relationship of where he loves another woman that isn't even one of us? She even gave birth to his own seed. Children that you cannot have because you are a vampire."

"I suggest that you leave, Nilo." She replied quietly. "Before I am forced to kill my own brother with my own hands."

Nilo stood his ground for a moment longer before his shoulders sagged with defeat. "Fine, I'll go, but don't think that you will get out of this battle alive." He spat before flickering out of sight. Atheonora lowered her arms as Caius stirred by her feet. He opened his eyes, wincing as she helped him up. He rubbed his head. "I thought we are unable to feel such a thing." He groaned, sagging slightly against her body. He looked around for Nilo. "Where is your brother?"

Atheonora kept her eyes away from his as it just dawned upon her mind that she was very close to killing the last link of her own real family if Nilo hadn't backed down from her challenge. "He gave up." She replied simply before she stood up. Holding out a hand, she smiled tenderly at Caius. "Lets go and finish them off, husband."

Caius accepted her hand and hoisted himself up. "I am all up for it." He smiled coldly. She smiled back and followed him from behind back into the frenzy. The mother priestess was still well protected within her glowing barrier as she concentrated all of her energy into keeping the magical barrier around her allies. Caius ran up to her. "We only lost one of my own and have taken out most of the newborn." He reported. The mother priestess shook her head at him.

"We have a long ways to go, Caius." She replied. "As long as Rina doesn't make her appearance the fight is still very far from being over. The enemy'e leader wants her dead and she won't give up as long as the girl is alive."

"So what do you want us to do in the meantime?" Caius demanded angrily "My whole coven is fighting down there with their lives on the line not only just for Aikiterina and my children. They are fighting for you as well."

"I am well aware of that. Which is why we must hold out until the new day comes. That is when she and I are at our strongest and will be able to take them out more easily."

Aro appeared out of no where beside Caius. "Well, I think we have our hands full here, people and we need a back up plan." He said, smoothing out his robes with his pale hands. 

"We don't have a back up plan, Aro." Nidia replied. "We just have to survive until she gets here."

The brothers both sighed before exchanging looks. "Then we will until the sun rises." Caius said before leaving them and heading back to the battle.

Aro watched him with a uneasy feeling nagging him in the back of the head. "Are you sure that she will arrive in time?" He asked out loud "For all I that I am aware of, she is in the company of dragons shifters."

"Trust is all that you need, Aro." Atheonora smiled upon him.

"That and the fact that she is well protected by the ones I send to her." Added the mother priestess. She just was hoping that Cameron was strong enough to finish the ritual for the sake of all who was involved in this ordeal.

"Just have faith." She said softly.


	64. Chapter 64

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Linking Park Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 62**

Caius let out a feral growl as he helplessly saw one of his own guards fall to the hands of the enemy. It had been over two hours since the start of the battle and both sides had suffered some causalities, but not enough to do any major damage. Atheonora ripped off a newborn's head who had somehow managed to get closer to their side of the lines then the others. She looked around at the burning fires that spread throughout the battle field, showing how many have died so far.

"We can't hold much longer like this, Husband." She said, clutching his arm with tight fingers. "You must think of something right now to divert their attention while I try to figure out what their weakness are."

Both Aro and Caius shook their heads togather in disagreement at her plan. Aro touched her palm with a single finger for a second before dropping his hand to his side.

"My dear, we cannot risk having you at the forefront of the battle where it is the heaviest. Your husband and the others need you here where you are the safest with Sculpida." He advised mildly. Caius allowed his gaze to gaze upward at the falling night sky.

"I have a feeling it will still be a lot more while before the others can make it here in time." He said softly. "The mother priestsess has almost spent her strength keeping a barrier up for the whole duration of battle. Should she falter for any reason, we will be at the newborns total mercy."

"Which is the reason why I had sent for a personal escort to bring back Rina and Carmen. As for the the others, I am sure will be making their way here soon since they are the most powerful during the nightfall." Aro cut in. "Now we just have to focus on making sure that they don't break through the ranks or else we will all be dead before anyone can help us."

Caius fell silent, a strange feeling of emptiness within him growing with every thought as he tried to reach out in his mind for Aikiterina. The more time that separated the two of them, the more the feeling increased at an alarming rate that made his un-beating heart want to bleed from all the pain that he carried within himself.

"Aikiterina, wherever you are right now, I just pray with all my might that you don't fall in anyway to harm." He said softly. The mother priestess watched him from where she was standing with pity. She didn't have the heart, not the courage to tell him what had befallen between Cameron and the young woman several nights ago because it would only fuel the smoldering anger and hurt in Caius's heart. But she knew that as soon as the two would arrive, he would take notice and she would need to make sure that he didn't kill the two of them with his own hands.

**~Meanwhile in the hidden temple~**

Demetri wrung out the wet cloth he was using to bath Cassia's forehead as she lay in a restless sleep with fever. Jane came from behind him and placed another bowl of cool water next to him with a concern look in her crimson eyes. The fever had just come upon the little one all of a sudden through the night after she had cried out in her sleep and since then, she hadn't waken up and the fever crept further with each passing moment until they were forced to removing her clothing in order to keep her temperature down.

Jane gently smoothed a damp lock of hair from the little girl's face as she took a seat beside her. "Will she be alright?" She ventured to ask her fellow bodyguard. "It is very strange for all of this to come upon her all of a sudden."

"Demetri," Felix called from the other side of the room, motioning to where he was bent over Roman's sleeping form. "You need to come here for a moment."

Demetri silently handed Jane the wet cloth and excused himself for a moment. Once he crossed over to where Felix was staying with a handful of the Sister's sitting in a circle around the boy, he saw Roman's sweating too and mumbling incorherantly as he toss and turned.

"I just noticed the slight spike in his body temperature five minutes ago and the next thing I knew, the boy was already burning with the fever." Felix informed him. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked Demetri.

"I am not sure, Felix." Demetri replied softly. "But something tells me in my gut that it is all related back to what is going on back with our coven. Give him some water and cool him off while I try to see what can be done about bringing their body temperature back down." He instructed the Sisters. They slightly bowed their heads and scattered to the various parts of the rooms that surrounded the open temple.

Felix picked up Roman in his arms and carried him over to where his twin sister laid. Gently placing him beside her, he covered them with the sheer red cloth they had been suggested using on her once her fever broke out. "But we must find out what is going on here." He told Demetri and Jane. Alec softly walked up beside them and gazed upon their master's children who's lives hung in the balance right before them.

"We can't let them die like this." He said firmly. "I won't let Rina and Caius carry this pain of losing a child if anyone survives this war."


	65. Chapter 65

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Linking Park Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 63**

Cameron slipped the last buckle in place of his thigh guard while Rina silently sheathed her sword at her side. She had been very quite since she had awaken and broken her fast.

He picked up a belt of daggers and fastened them around his waist. "Are you worried about something?" He asked quietly without looking up. "You can tell me, I won't judge you for it."

Rina's forehead wrinkled for a second as she thought about what had transpired the night before between them. She knew in her heart that it was wrong overall since she still loved and deeply cared for Caius, but it didn't erase the fact that she willingly slept with another man, and at the same time, allowed him to plant his seed in her womb. She rubbed her temple with her thumbs while closing her eyes.

"Why did you tell me to sleep with you if it was the only way to learn the truth about my past?" She asked him.

Cameron sighed and paused what he was doing for a second to reply. "I didn't mean to put your loyalties to the test. I just had to do what was needed in order so that you can be protected in this battle." He replied. Rina shot him a glare.

"So you did for yourself?"

"No, I did it for the sake of everyone involved. I know who your children are, and I know exactly what kind of powers you have. You were once a living goddess in another lifetime after your first death at childbirth. Every time that you were reborn in every life, you were always cut down by the same power that wanted you dead. I," He touched his chest with his palm. "Always had to watch helplessly."

Rina's throat tighten as she recalled all the visions she has had since she was thirteen years old. The bloodshed, screaming, pain shooting out from all over her body, only to awaken with a sense of loss within her soul and wishing that she didn't have anything to live for. But now, she had two beautiful children to defend with her life.

"What are you going to tell Caius?" He suddenly broke into her thoughts.

She threw up her hands. "I don't know right now. I am sure he will know as soon as he as seen the both of us. For all I know, I'd rather die by his hand than be killed by the enemy after what I allowed myself to do. I can't even look at myself in the mirror." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away as he came from behind her and placed a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Just know that I did it because I too love you, it wasn't because I wanted you for myself." He explained in a firm voice. "Many people need you right now, I need for you to live. Even it cost me my own life in the end as the final price."

She turned around in surprise. "What do you mean your life?"

Cameron looked over her shoulder at the morning sun for a long moment before answering her question. "I choose my own fate this time, Aikiteirna." He said simply before backing away from her. "We must go now or else all will be lost."

Rina bit her bottom lip and was going to follow him, when all of a sudden, a sharp pain her chest caused her to lose her balance and fall to knees with a sharp cry. Cameron came running into the room and immediately went to her aid. "Rina, what happened? Are you alright?" He cried, looking for any visible wounds to her body.

She could barely breath as the pain continued to course through her body like a iron hot knife. A brief vision of Roman and Cassia came to her. They were both covered with sweat and pale white as they laid on a stone slab. Felix, Demetri, Jane and her own brother surrounded them with looks of high anxiety as they talked among themselves in low tones. Rina couldn't hear what they said to each other, but she read the words on Felix's lips of "Fever" and "Death".

She began to shake violently as the vision slowly left her sight, leaving her staring into Cameron's concern gaze as she grabbed a hold of him with a vice like grip.

"My babies are dying." She managed to speak softly before collapsing in his arms in a fainted heap. Cameron touched her face with his fingers before hoisting her into his arms and heading out for the main enterance.

"So it has begun it's cycle once more." He said to himself. "Why can't you leave the innocent alone, Gods?"


	66. Chapter 66

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

_**P.S. I do NOT own any of Linking Park Lyrics or songs~**_

**Chapter 64**

"My Lord, we are almost there." One of the dragon guards reported from the front. Lord Ceren nodded his head and motioned for his army to split into two uniform ranks. All the dragon shifters they had managed to gather over the course of two weeks had provided a large number of two thousand strong. His keen dragon vision had picked the large plums of smoke in the far distance once they had neared the battle field area.

A scout had gone ahead of them a while back and was still be awaited for a report of the battle progress. Ceren preferred keeping as much of his kin alive in these kinds of battles of where dragon had to fight against vampires but he knew deep down that a few had to fall in order for others to live on. They slowly shifted into their dragons forms and blended themselves under the night's hidden cloak of darkness as they stealthy advanced in a circle around the newborn army. They all had agreed to not interfere with the battle until the Key had arrived with her escort under the request of Aro, but their own master had told them that should one of them fall early if discovered by the enemy, then he wouldn't wait for her. Too many lives hung in the balance right now for a single being who was more powerful than anyone who gathered right now.

A soft grunt from Ceren's right flank warned him that someone was quickly approaching them. A young blond man dressed in all black leather emerged from a nearby rock with his hands open in peace. "It is I brothers and sisters," He said while jumping onto a log. "The newborns have manged to kill at least five of the weaker Volturi guards while sustaining only a little damage to their own army with eight dead."

_And the mother priestess? Is she safe?_ Ceren passed his thought to the scout.

"Yes, she is safe, but I can feel her strength starting to wane under the stress of keeping the special barrier up as we speak, my lord." He replied before shifting into his own dragon from. Ceren's gaze wandered up to the moon that was starting to just show itself under the clouds in the sky. They really didn't have much time the longer they waited to join in battle. When the moon is at it's brightest they were ten times as powerful, but he wasn't quite sure why Aro would even ask them to wait in the first place for the girl if he already knew this fact in the first place.

_Master! A large pack of wolves approach from the east of us!_ Warned a female as she tossed her great head from side to side.

_Hold your ranks everyone, they are on our side. Cameron sent for them before he had departed for our master's castle._

_Who would ask them to join us in battle when they cannot be trusted? _Another sneered. Ceren snapped his jaws at the dragon's ignorance. He narrowed his gold eyes at them all.

_Listen to me well, Cameron has done us all great favor of allowing the last true kind of his kin to draw blood with us dragons and vampires. I haven't know such an alliance as this one has happened in the history of our kins beginning since we were born. Only I know the true reason of why he has done what he did, but know this, none of us would be alive if it wasn't for him acting like this during key points of the world's history._

All the dragons growled deeply in agreement as the scent of burning corpses continued to assail their sensitive noses. Suddenly out of nowhere, A lone wolf howl went up into the night, drawing everyone's attention as more howls went up until it seemed that the hills themselves were filled with the noise.

Cern's lip curled slightly as he crouched onto his belly. A white and red wolf appeared from a high ledge above and shifted into human form before jumping down in front of Cern's great talons. He bowed his shaggy head to the dragon. "Cameron ordered me to tell you that he is coming very soon and wants my pack to join yours so that our number can't be reduced. "

_What about the girl in the meanwhile? Is she with him? _Ceren asked.

The leader hesitated for a brief second. "She is with him, but it appears that she may not be fit for battle."

All the dragons around him growled low with displeasure. Ceren huffed, smoke drifting out of his nostrils. _So be it, we will do the best we can together to defeat the newborn army as best we can until she has awaken._

The wolf leader held up a hand before Ceren turned around to head towards the fight. "I need to warn you that once she awakens, there might be more to deal with her than anything else. He said that when she collapsed before they had left, she had said something about her children being near death. I don't know what is going on, but I think that several of our kin must go see them before it is too late." He suggested with a shrug. "I have little pups of my own back at home myself. As a father, I would want someone to see to my children if they are in any danger."

The scout who had gone ahead of them, nudged Ceren with his shoulder. _We can send seven of our best fighters, but now more than that._

_Ceren, perhaps we can allow a few of Cameron's fighters to come with us. _A senior dragon spoke up. _If I can recall, a Key's offspring can only be healed by a dragon's inner power since they are the elements that bind the mother's powers. We have sixteen healers with us, send two to go with the seven of your choosing and we will be able to focus on dealing with the newborn army._

Ceren paced for a few minutes before snorting a great flame into the air, startling everyone, including the wolf leader._ If such an thing could be prevented thousands of years ago by our kin, this wouldn't be happening in the first place!_

He glared at the wolf shifter. _You have my permission to choose anyone dragon of your choice, including two healers to take with whom you are going to send for the children. Be quick because our powers are too, waning with every second that passes._

__A another wolf howl went up in the night sky, signaling another death had just happened. All the dragons sent plums of smoke into the air. The human shifted into his wolf form and galloped along the dragon ranks before touching each one on his or her talon with his nose. Once he had made their selection, the group silently departed.

Ceren's youngest sister solemnly walked up to her brother and rubbed horned with his as a single tear appeared in her sky blue eyes. _I love you always brother. We will see the light of the morning once this is all over._

_I hope so too because there is more on the line then everyone realizes at this very moment. _


	67. Chapter 67

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. Please leave new reviews for my new chapters.**

**Chapter 65**

Felix damped another cloth and laid it gently over Cassia's forehead again for the hundredth time. One of the priestess padded softly beside him and kneeld to take the children's temperature with a thomemeter. It still reading a 104 degrees on the digital dial while continuing to go up. She looked around her and saw the fear in the eyes of the children's guardians. "I'm not sure how much longer they can hold out like this if the fever keeps going up ever so slightly." She told them.

"Than do something to make them better!" Demetri growled sharply at her. "Or else I will kill you if they die."

Jane punched him in the face. "That isn't how we work, you asshole." Demetri glared down at the little vampire Jane only glared right back at him. "Everyone here knows that Roman and Cassia are not doing well at all. I don't even know what is going on, but you have to trust the humans here. They are doing the very best they can to care for them. You can't threaten anyone just because they aren't doing what you want them to do."

"Well looks who's talking around here, little miss demon girl." He sneered back. Alec stood beside his sister with clinched fists while Felix shook his head and grabbed his friend by the back of his jacket and slapped him fully on the face with his big hand, before letting go and allowing him to fall to the floor.

Demetri held his hand to his cheek. Felix frowned. "If that doesn't bring you to your senses, Dems, I'll just have Jane use her powers on you to do so." He warned him. "Why don't you just go take a break and sit by a window for a while. I"ll keep an eye on them for you."

Jane scowled as Demetri on purposely brush his shoulder against her as he passed her by. Alec hugged her and laid his cheek on her head. "I wish we could do more for them right now, sister." He said while staring at Roman and Cassia's fevered forms. "What the hell is going on?"

Jane sighed. She didn't want to acknowledge what she was seeing, but after dealing with their mother's patients long ago when they were still human, it was obvious that death had arrived to take them away from everyone. The fever had come upon them so suddenly and so viciously it was surprising that they were still alive at this very moment, several hours later.

"Alec! Come here and look at this!" Demetri cried from across the way where he had been seated at a open window. Alec flickered to the window and looked down into the forest where Demetri was pointing at. They can make out twenty or so human forms that were fast approaching the entrance way of the hidden temple. One seemed to pause for a second before shifting into a wolf form and letting out a loud howl that sent Alec running towards the doorway.

"It's my father's people and they brought Ceren's kin with them!"

Several priestess followed him out after unlocking the door and securing it behind them. Felix leaned his cheek next to Roman's as he gently brushed Cassia's damp hair out of her face. "I hope they can help somehow little ones." He whispered with a slight hitch in his voice. He wishes so bad at this moment that he still had the ability to cry, but nothing but venom fell from his eyes. It seemed that it was only yesterday, that everything had changed their lives as they knew it when their mother was spared from being fed on. Who would have known that watching over his master's children would have reborn his inner fatherly side that he thought he had lost so long ago.

"Felix! Step aside and allow the healers to do their work on them." Demetri suddenly broke into his thoughts. Felix slowly lifted his head and saw several people dressed in armor and white cloth walking towards him with covered bundles in their hands. Shifting his gaze towards the side where Alec was speaking quietly with a tall, middle age man with white and black shaggy hair, he could see that he had brought some of the wolf shifters with him. The pack was in their human for respectfulness and seemed to take a keen interest in the children based on the surprised looks in their eyes.

He hesitated leaving them as a young woman with braided auburn hair stopped a foot short before him as he stood up and wipped his eyes quickly with the sleeve of his jacket. "Is there anything that can be done about this cursed fever?" He asked her softly. The woman silently nodded her head and made a circular motion towards her own kin before pointing towards herself and cupping a hand over her left breast.

Felix looked at her puzzled before one of the other armored men spoke up for her to interpret. "What Laida means, is that we are going to use our powers to try and get ride of the strange fever before healing them with her milk."

Jane's mouth dropped. "With her milk?"

The man smiled at her with a nod. "Yes, drinking a lactating dragonnet's milk can bring forth healing abilities that allow a normal human body to heal faster. It just so happened that our healer here," He pointed to Laida who bowed her head at everyone. "Just gave birth a month ago and is willing to share her milk with the children here."

"But how will that help them? They are near death." Alec spoke up. Another dragon healer spoke up as he made his way and took a hold of both of the fevered children's small hands into his own. "Dragons had existed since the beginning of time when this world was once young and vibrant. We have always had the ability to heal the sick with just a simple breath of small dragon fire. But because these children are special, in the sense of their own inner powers, we don't wish to awaken something that we cannot control within these walls. I am sure, as well as everyone who agreed to come with us, wish be subjected to something we don't even know how to defend ourselves against."

Demetri shook his head and threw his hands up into the air in defeat. "Than we have no other choice but to trust you than."

Alec motioned for the leaders of the two groups to follow him off to the side where they could not be overheard. "Do you have any idea what is going on here?" He asked once they had placed some safe distance between them and the others. The taller of the two, a young looking man with muscular build body, nodded his head as the other one looked back with concern written all over his lined face.

"The mother sensed something wasn't right with her children before departing the castle with your father. We believe that the fever is something that comes upon a gifted person such as them when there is great danger involving the mother herself."

"Another words," The older man beside him spoke up gruffly. "Because she is linked to her children, they can die if she is killed. The mother priestess is linked to her as well, which is why our master's brought such a large army to defend both of them against the newborns and their leaders. I believe that one of the children might die, despite our best efforts in order so that the mother can bring forth her own inner power."

Alec shook his head. "No, that can't happen. No one is dying under my watch. This is Caius's children we are speaking of. If they die, we all are going to be dead by his own hand."

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Who is the one with the sun symbol?"

Felix and Demetri both looked up from where they were towards him. Alec was silent for a long moment before saying in a very low voice, "Its the boy."

The leaders exchanged looks. The dragon shifter rubbed his thigh. "This may be more complicated then we had first thought than." He said finally. "If that is true, then, he is the one most linked to his mother than the girl because he was some of the mother's destructive powers. The only way that she can become her most powerful is if he didn't breath for more than five minutes."

Alec grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards himself. "You are saying that I have to allow him to die first so that Rina can use her abilites?" He growled.

"What other choice do we have, son?" The man said steadily without flinching. "Have you not read your father's own words that said,_ 'If one cannot bring destruction, than another who can, must die first before allowing the two powers to emerge and erase the darkness that has blocked out all life.' _We can bring him back from the threshhold of death, but she must also be present to help us."

"Wait a second." Alec held up a finger. "The mother cannot be is two places at the same time. That is impossible."

"Well you can say that, but we are the fastest on in the sky." The other smiled slightly. "Once the boy had taken his last breath, I can cast a spell that will prevent his soul from passing from his body and entering into the afterlife. But the foremost thing that we are asking, is that you and your kin trust us completely without judgment before we do any of this."

Jane suddenly appeared beside them. "We trust you, but it is Demetri and Felix that I am the most concern about. They don't know the sacred rits of your kin and they will do anything to prevent harm to befall Roman and Cassia at the very cost of their lives." She explained.

Alec nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to them and have two of the sister help me pursue them into agreeing. If anything, they can depart as soon as he has cast his spell to go get their mother so that they don't' have to see the ritual be performed." He suggested. The leaders both nodded in agreement and hurried off to tell their kins what was going to be planned. Jane tiled her head next to her brother's. "I hope we know what the hell we are doing, or else Father will be the one killing us, not the other way around." She whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I know more of the dark arts here, and if I am correct, he would agree to the same thing if he was here right now." Alec replied before flickering to where Felix and Demetri were standing with suspicious looks as the healers and the wolf shifters gathered around the children in a circle and begun chanting in low tones. "I need for the two of you to follow me outside so we can talk." He told them with beckoning motion. "There is something that need to be explained to you both about this healing process."


	68. Chapter 68

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I have finally brought what you are waiting for! Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work and check out "Fated Revised" that I have written. **

**Chapter 66**

Aikiterina awoke, gasping sharply for air as her senses were suddenly assaulted by the smell of thick smoke that made her eyes water. A low growl nearby caused her to sit up suddenly. She looked for the source as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness around her. Dimly in the distance, the sound of heavy battle could be heard.

"It is good to see that you are finally awake in the middle of battle." Cameron spoke quietly from where he was sitting up against a tall tree. Aikiteirna looked around her and found that they were not alone. Dragons and large wolves were surrounding the whole area that they were hidden in, slightly hidden the shadows that the night offered while they watched the enemy fight the Voltruir and the sisterhood below.

She tried to stand up, but her leg collapsed underneath her. A young woman appeared out of nowhere from within the shadows and knelt beside her while she poured a light blue liquid from a water pouch into a cup and handed it to Aikiterina with a small smile before slowly backing away when one of the larger wolves let out a warning growl at her.

Aikiterina looked up at Cameron. "What did she give me?" She asked, holding up the cup with the strange drink. He looked away from into the distance, fingering his sword between his knees. "Its a special drink that will give you enough energy to last in this battle until you are more stronger to bring forth your inner power." He replied.

"Oh." She slowly brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip, slightly grimacing at the bitter taste but chugged the rest of it bravely before tossing the cup at the woman who handed it to her with a small thanks. She tried to stand up again and found that she was no longer wobbly legged. She stared at the dragons around her and the moon children, surprised that there was so many around her. One tall wolf, all pure white with a single star shape mark in the middle its head, padded up to where Cameron sat from deep within the shadow and bowed its head, before making direct eye contact with him.

She watched in awe as they stood quietly there for what seemed like an eternity until the wolf tossed back its head and let out a long howl that made her skin crawl. The wolf turned around to walk off when it caught sight of her. Aikiterina stayed very still as she stared into it's topaz colored eyes with her own.

_The Key is already here._ She heard a deep voice speak up in her head. She shook her head several times, not sure of what she even heard before the wolf let out a rough humph that sounded close to a laugh before he lopped off into from where he came from. Cameron stood up and beckoned her to his side, pointing a finger into the distance. "Look." He ordered her softly.

Aikiterina did as she was told and gasped at the vast fires that stood in the middle of a battle that was spread about. One side, she could see an army that were led by several golden haired vampires whom she correctly guessed where the leaders who sought her based on the orders they were yelling in French. She shifted her gaze down the long slope towards where she found the Volturi fighting within a light sphere that led back to the mother priestess who was surrounded by her sisters. Aikiterina sought out Caius among the ones who were battling, but she didn't see him or he had pulled back early to protect his coven with his brothers.

"Our time is very close to be joining them into battle, little one." Cameron spoke up beside her. She felt his hand move over hers for a brief moment before he dropped something into her palm. She looked down, surprised to find a heavy, large blue crystal vial that hung upon a gold chain. As she turned it, she could see something liquid moving within. Cameron steadily stared at her as she gave him a questioning look. "It is something that will save you in the end." He only told her as he placed around her neck before getting up and started buckling his sword around his waist.

"What about the dragons and your kin?" She asked while getting up and brushing off the dirt from her armor. Cameron motioned towards the shadows and several wolves came forth slowly and stood a breath away from them. Cameron turned to her. "You will be leading them into battle."

"Me?!"

"Yes, is there a problem? You should remember that this isn't the first time that you have done such a thing. There was another lifetime long ago, where you had ralled forth the dragons into battle."

She wrinkled her forehead at him as dim memories broke forth in her mind's eye. A battle full of fire, blood, smoke, dead bodies of humans and dragons alike on a battle field of blood as a rising full moon shined in a clear night sky. In her vision, she saw herself standing beside a black dragon who looked very regal as a white light surrounded her. The vision slowly faded, leaving her feel very odd as she blinked several times and felt a warm breath fall upon her neck. She turned around quickly and found her staring into green colored eyes that belonged to a black dragon. "Lord Cecile." She breathed as she took a step back. The king dragon bowed his great head at her, soft plumes of smoke coming out of his nose as he allowed her to touch his great horns with a hesitant finger.

_It has been a very,very,very long time since we had last seen each other in such a fashion. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't remember me at all after everything that has happened to us all._

_I wish that we would have met like this in such a fashion._ She replied mentally. _Your kin and Cameron's are going to your deaths like this._

Cecile snorted black smoke, raking his great claws upon the earth. _I have waited for centuries upon centuries for this moment to happen so that we can finally cast the darkness that has been following your soul since the very beginning. Trust me, a little battle full of newborn vampires . But it is you," _He blinked his eyes at her. _We are worried about. Yes, you are going to battle, but she is yet to know that you are at your powerful state in human form._

Aikiteirna nudged Cameron. "What does me mean by that?" She asked him out loud. Camron crossed his large arms across his chest, staring in a way that was unnerving.

"What his lordship means," He spoke for the dragon in an even tone. "You can only use your powers under distress. For some reason this has happened every time when you were close to death's door and we couldn't' do anything to stop it. Once the dark one find you, she will stop at nothing to try all her powers to kill you once again."

Aikiteirna felt small tear form in her eyes. She quickly turned away, hiding her eyes from the two being before her. A famillair enraged roar sounded in the distance, making her gasp sharply as she ran to the edge of the glen. Her vision suddenly changed, everything becoming crystal clear and up close as her eyes zeroed in a small figure that was struggling between to newborns.

"NO!" Aikiterina cried as she realized that the figure was Atheonora fighting bravely as she tried to get out of the hold of the newborns. A look of desperation was in the vampire's eyes as she realized that she was about to die. Aikiterina tried to move forward, but Cameron suddenly grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand as he held her to him. She tried to struggle as she watched Aro and Marcus hold Caius back as he tried to save his queen from the newborns who held her.

"LET ME GO!" He roared, as he helplessly struggled in the hold that his brothers had. "ATHEONORA!"

"Caius, we can't afford to lose both of you!" Aro told him as he could only watch on while restraining his brother. " I know it is hard, but it is too late for her."

The two newborns exchanged looks with each other before looking down at the female that they had between them. One of them smiled evilly, motioning to Atheonora with a finger as he spoke to Caius in French. Caius bared his razer sharp teeth at him as the other drew a arm under her neck while pushing back her hair from her face, revealing the pain in her black eyes as she looked back at her beloved.

"Leave her alone or else I swear to every god out there, I will fucken kill you!" Caius screamed as more of his guard came forth to hold their master back. "Let me go!"

"You must care very deeply for your queen." The taller of the two newborns said mockingly as he reached out a finger and caressed the bare skin of her neck. Athernora snapped her teeth at him before he slapped her hard across the face, sending her sprawling on the ground. She managed to get back up and turned on him, bare teeth as she slammed into him, sending him several yards away before the other one managed to jump on her back from behind. She tried in vain to get him off, but she was pushed to the ground be the tall vampire who appeared out of nowhere.

She looked up at Caius, her eyes full of venom tears as she felt her arms being pulled back behind her as she was forced to stand before Caius and the rest of the Coven. The tall newborn sneered as he watched the silent exchanged between her and Caius. "How sweet to see that the cold king has a heart." He mocked before pulling her head back by her long golden tresses. "Say goodbye to your husband, bitch." He whispered in her ear.

"Athenora..."Caius tried again to surge forward, but there were too many people holding him down as he helplessly looked at his wife. "Theo, _Amo te_."**_ ( "I love you" in old latin.)_**

_"Amo te, mi amore." _She whispered as a single tear fell from her eye before the newborns ripped her head from her shoulders before quickly finishing up the rest of her body as Caius roared with a grief that even Marcus felt with pain as he felt the link between his queen and his younger brother become severed for all eternity. Caius had be to brought into the deeper ranks as he swore vengeance and pain before one of the guards had to use his ability to knock his master out.

Aro let out a foul curse as the two newborns stepped back and lit Atheonora's remains on fire. "You will all pay very dearly for this." Aro hissed at them before turning away to tend to his brother. The newborns laughed before heading back to their side. "We shall see later, your lordship " The tall shot back as they disappeared amide the heavy smoke.

Aikiterina was sobbing as she slowly slide to the ground while Cameron gently let her go. She bent over as the image of Atheonora's head being separated from her body and Caius's pain as he was forced to watch, played over and over in her mind. Aikiterina remained bent over before her fingers slowly curled into tight fists and her head came up, her eyes filled with a fury that even made the dragons and wolves step back from her as she quietly stood up with a emotionless face.

"I know she meant a lot to you, Rina." Cameron spoke up, his face guarded. "But you have to let her go and move forward."

"They will all pay with their lives." She spoke in an unfamiliar voice. Cecil's head snapped up as Cameron motioned for him to remain still while taking a step towards the young woman.

"Rina?" He asked quietly.

She turned away from him to look upon the smoky battle field. "_She_ will pay dearly for everything that she has done." Aiktierina continued before turning around and walking to the great black dragon. "I wish to ride your back." She said as he gazed upon her determined eyes. The dragon lowered himself to her height allowing her to jump onto his back and secure herself in an harness that he had several of his kin put on him hours ago before he made the journey.

Aikiterina drew forth her sword as her whole body started to feel hot. Cameron noticed a soft glow beginning to shine in her eyes as the sun medallion drew forth its power from the emotions that she was feeling. The necklace burst forth a bright red fire, making her look like a goddess of destruction. Cameron let out a howl that filled the glen and the field below.

Aro's head snapped up as he heard it sound. Marcus gave him a slight node as Aro stood up and looked in the direction of the forest. "She is here." He breathed before quickly ordering a guard to set up a defensive position around them.

Cameron smiled softly at Aikiterina as she raised her sword in the air. The dragons slowly walked forward, revealing their sheer numbers around them as wolves from Cameron's kin hurried, snarling and growling before letting out howls that filled the night. The two ancient firstborn king looked up into the night sky and found the full moon had finally revealed herself from behind the clouds, bathing them all in her soft light as each creature began to feel power fill their beings.

Cecil flew into the sky, blowing fire as Aiktierina let out a yell and pointed her sword forward. The dragons flew into the night sky, spewing fire as the wolves moved into an tight formation with Cameron leading.

The sisterhood widen their eyes as they saw the moon children advancing forward on the field, only to turn their eyes upward into the sky and seeing the thousands of dragon that filled the night sky under the full moon. Nadia sighed. "Finally, its about someone should be coming to my aid." She breathed before bring forth more power to keep the shield up while expanding it further to protect Cameron and Aikiteirna from possible harm.

Caius remained knocked out behind her. In a tightly clutched fist, the moon pendent glowed brightly as it responded to its mate in the sky.

Aro motion for a guard to step forward. "Master?"

"I need for you and two other's to gather your queen's ashes once her remains has fully turned to ash and then I want you to keep close to Aikiterina once she has come down with Lord Cecil." He ordered the guard who bowed deeply to his master before calling two guards to join him. Aro raised his crimson eyes to the black dragon who was flying above two fleeing newborns before lighting them on fire as two female dragons came down and ripped them to pieces with their powerful talons. "Gods help her survive the night." He prayed softly before going to being his brother awake.

**_~Meanwhile in the hidden temple~_**

The two leaders of the two kin's watched the healers perform the ritual above the fevered children. Caissia and Roman were covered with sweat as steam rose from their little bodies. No one dared wipe them down, afraid that touching them could possible disrupt the spell casting. Felix and Demetri both looked like they were going to rip heads off if it wasn't for Jane's firm warning that if they stopped the dragon healers during the casting, the children could die. Alec wished that he could comfort his fellow guards but they refused to be comforted as they just stood close by the alter and watched with stone face. The fever had taken its toll on the children while they continued to call for their parents occasionally.

Roman let out a sudden small cry, reaching out a small hand towards Felix's direction. Felix looked for permission at the dragon leader, but he shook his head at the vampire firmly. Felix took a step closer, but didn't reach out to touch Roman's hand as the little boy called out for his mother in his fever. The casting continued on as everyone remained on alert for any possible attack from the outside while keeping their vigil on the two children who held their mother's powers in their body.


	69. Chapter 69

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I have finally brought what you are waiting for! Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work and check out "Fated Revised" that I have written. **

**Chapter 67**

"Caius, wake up!"

"Caius!" A voice urgently said in his dream. "You have to wake up! Your mate in in trouble if you don 't."

The blond vampire's eyes snapped open suddenly, his vision being filled with the concern face of Aro and Marcus as they leaned over him. Caius sat up instantly, allowing his brothers to help up to his feet.

"How long did you have me blacked out?" He asked while straightening his battle armor. The older brothers looked at each other for a sec before returning their gaze upon him with uncertainty lingering in their eyes.

"I had you out for fifteen minutes, Caius." Aro replied softly. He placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder, but Caius shrugged him off abruptly and walked away from them towards the front with a face of stone.

Marcus shook his head in despair as his heart filled with pity for the sudden loss that Caius had to deal within himself concerning Atheonora. If they had only managed to get her way from them if the newborns weren't so many. He surveyed the damage they had lost of their own coven and thanked the gods that it wasn't very much, even though it still hurt him deeply at the loss of life.

"So many people are fighting for one person right now, Marcus." The mother priestess spoke up from her spot. He looked towards her and found her looking directly at Caius's form in the distance. "But too many are dying and we must make sure that it isn't for naught in the end."

Marcus nod his head in silent agreement before flickering off to join in the battle. He wasn't going to lose his brother and Rina today and he was going to make sure that everyone payed for killing Theo with the cost of their own life at his hands.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_We have to stay close with the other dragon formation to minimize the loss of our brethren._ Aikiterina heard the great dragon speak in her mind. _It will be the only way we can keep you alive. _The dragon roared mighty, sending a blaze of fire below them at several newborns, catching them on fire as they screamed in agony while being engulfed by dragon fire.

Other dragons did the same thing as well to various areas of the battlefield. The shape-shifters ran about, snarling and snapping at some who challenged them before taking a newborn down with their mighty strength. Rina looked around for Cameron and found him staying near the back ranks of his own pack. She allowed a moment of guilt override her mind at the previous night of being together with him in bed, but she kept telling herself that it would be all worth it in the end.

"Try to get closer to the Volturi, they are in need of our help." She said out loud while holding on tightly as the dragon angled himself to make a sharp turn. Almost the whole Volturi coven were tightly packed together in a defensive position, keeping their ranks close as well while sending out their strongest with abilites to take down newborns in pair or singles.

Rina tried to find Caius through their bond, but all she felt was emptiness between them. Startled by this, she tried again, but kept feeling empty and cold inside.

_He just lost his queen and nothing but anger and revenge fills his heart. Perhaps what Cameron and you did as well, altered your bond with Caius in someway that would make you not have a connection to him at all._ The dragon king gently explained to her. _Should you happen to come face to face with Caius, you must open up your heart and soul to him in order to repair the damage that your bond had taken. It is the only way he will be able to listen and reason with you in his rage for blood._

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head to rid them while keeping a determined face. "No, I refuse to lose him." She vowed. "This started over me and I will be the one to take down the person responsible for all of this turmoil by my own hand. Caius mustn't suffer another lose because of me. He has our children to think of and take care and nurture them until they are fully grown."

_Then heed my warning, little one. Once his rage has been fully surfaced, he will see little the difference in you being either friend or foe. When losing a mate by someone else hand, a vampire's rage in so great, he will even go to far length to kill his own covens to make up for the loss, if need be. And since he had just suffered a shocking loss by the newborn's army, he will stop at nothing to take them all down in his personal vendetta._

"Aikiterina!" Someone called down below. She tired to look through the thickness of the smoke to find the person calling her and spotted Marcus standing a little ways away from the Volturi with two bodyguards close by. He waved his arms above his heads to try and get her attention.

_Looks like Marcus will need us on ground, little one._ Rina had to hold even tighter as the dragon king spiral downwards from the sky at a speed that left her heart in her throat. Never would she even say that rides at Great America were scary after experiencing this from a dragon who seemed much scarier ride then anything she as experienced in her life.

They landed beside Marcus with dusting rising all around them. Marcus thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't human or else he would die from just inhaling half the dust that the dragon caused then dying for smoking. He waved the dust aside and stepped forward to take Aikiteirna into his open arms once she managed to get herself out of the saddle and off the back of the dragon king, who merely lowered his great head onto the ground, sending plumes of hot smoke out of his nose.

Marcus hugged Rina close to him. "Are you alright?" He asked while planting a kiss into her hair. She hugged him back as hard as she could, comforted by his scent and feeling of being held by someone who cared and loved her once more.

"I am, Marcus." She replied, looking up at his worried face and smiled like her old self to reassure him. "Where is he?" She asked softly. Marcus's lips seemed to tighten ever so slightly as he pulled her back close to him and hugged her tighter to him until she felt like she couldn't breath.

"He's trying to avenge Theo's death by the newborn army. I fear that we might lose him if he is being hot-headed and heedless of what can happen to the rest of us if he dies by their hand." He replied softly, holding her back from him so he can look at her.

Aikiteirna gently walked away from him and headed back to the dragon, hoisting herself up onto the saddle as the tears came back.

"He still very much loves you, Rina." Marcus called while she strapped herself in. "Just don't go to your own death, saving him from his." He added while he watched her rise into the air once more. "You mean so much to us all." He told more to himself then to her as he watched her and the dragon king head off into the distance towards the heat of battle. "Your life hold so much pain and suffering, I often wonder how you can live with it by trying to run into death's embrace.


	70. Chapter 70

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I have finally brought what you are waiting for! Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work and check out "Fated Revised" that I have written. **

**Chapter 68**

All that Caius could feel as he battled with the newborns in hand to hand combat, was just pure rage and hatred. It filled his mind, soul and vision as the sudden loss of witnessing his beloved queen and wife of over three thousand plus years, be ripped apart before his very eyes as he had been held back by his brethren, completely helpless.

Another female newborn suddenly launched herself at him from several yards with a snarl, her fingers curled like claws as she snapped at his face. Caius easily dodged her with a gracefully sweep to one side, grabbing her by the throat with one hand at the same time and slamming her into the ground, leaving a deep pit that caved four feet due to the un-natural impact of the two vampires. The newborn female bit into his arm, as she struggled free herself from his tighten grip.

"Your death is very much near." Caius said to her in a whisper that made her irises flair with fear as his face held no emotion whatsoever. "It just a pity that I am going to be your executioner." He finished with a snarl as he ripped her head of clean off her shoulders and sent it flying into the air before quickly finishing the rest of the job. Once he was done, Caius jumped out of the pit and threw a match behind him without looking back as he slowly walked away.

No one killed his queen and expected to get away from it easily when it comes down to Caius Volturi. He may not have any powers like Aro and Marcus, but what he did have that made up in pure strength and fear, everyone who opposed him, better be counting on being killed swiftly then what he had in store for the two males responsible for Atheonora's untimely death.

Several newborns scattered hither and neither as he drew near. None wanted to face his wrath as he took two more down in quick succession, his eyes dark as the night itself as the carnage continued to grow larger and larger between both fighting armies.

Meanwhile, Rina was trying to find Caius amide the heavy smoke of the combined dragon fire and burning corpses that scattered across the battle field, leaving blacken and charred grass in the spots upon which they started.

"We have to find him soon, or else he will die." She shouted as the dragon king angled sharply to one side to avoid a newborn who had managed to jump high enough into the air, nearly knocking Rina off her saddle as she held on for dear life. The newborn grabbed at her loose hair and pulled her sharply back as he let out a triumph roar. Rina, almost panicking, grabbed at the exposed part of his neck with both hands and held on for dear life as she dangled dangerously from the saddle well two thousand feet up high on a dragon, fighting for her life with a newborn vampire.

_Let your anger pour through the medallion to activate your powers, Rina. _The dragon king told her in her mind.

Rina closed her eyes and felt a sudden rush of pure power course through her veins like wild fire. The newborn let out a scream of pain, alerting the others down below them as he kicked wildly, unable to free himself from her human grasp. Opening her eyes, he saw that they were completely black before being engulfed by flames. Rina let go immediately, sending the burning vampire spiraling in a burning mass as his screams of agony filled the whole battle field.

She breathed in a sigh of relief and right herself back onto the saddle as she watched the vampire hit the ground far below before shifting her gaze back to find Caius.

"That was too close for my comfort." She muttered to herself.

They flew over two Volturi bodyguards that were fighting a group of newborns between them. The great dragon sent several of them flying into the air as he swooped down low as he barreled into the group, barely avoiding the two Volturi guards as he did before snapping the heads off the enemies.

"Thanks!" One of the bodyguards called back, waving his hand over his head as he watched the dragon make a u-turn and finished of the remainder of the group.

"Where is your master?" Rina called between cupped hands.

The bodyguard looked at his fellow guard for a second before lifting his hands up, signaling that he didn't know where Caius was.

Rina held back the tears one more and gave him a curt nod before telling the dragon to head towards the heart of the battle. "He will most likely be where the battle is the heaviest as he searches for the ones responsible for Theo's death. Find the leaders and see if you are able to take them out. Without anyone to guid them or keep them in check, the newborns will be completely helpless and leaderless."

_That's a very smart idea, little one. But you forget one little detail._

_And what would that be, my king?_

The dragon nodded his head down at the battle below them as he flew high into several of his kin. _The one who has been after you for so long over these past several millennia is down there somewhere and wants you dead. So as long that I am alive and well, I just can't allow you to go into a suicidal rescue mission without a better plan in place. Think about the ending results if your children sense your death through the unique bond that you have with them._

Aikiterina felt something like a tight pull in her chest as her throat tighten. "Roman...Cassia." She whispered. She could still feel the pain that they were suffering through and wished with all her heart, she could be by their side right now, cradling them to her breast as she sang a lullaby to them as a way of comfort. But she couldn't because if she changed her mind right now and go to where they were hidden, that would just lead the enemy right to them and only the gods knew what they would try to get their hands on Roman and Cassia for the pure use of their combined powers.

"Then we find Caius first and then deal with my thousands year old enemy afterwards." She replied, her fingers tightening on the saddle until she felt like her fingers were going to break under the pressure.


	71. Chapter 71

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I have finally brought what you are waiting for! Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work and check out "Fated Revised" that I have written.**

**~Almost done with the final chapter coming up soon. What will be in store for our favorite heroin? Keep reading on and leaving your thoughts~**

**Chapter 69**

"Caius!"

Pushing off a big muscular newborn whom he had just managed to take out off to the side, Caius looked up and saw Rina riding on the back of a great dragon. Lighting up the torn body parts, he stood a little ways off as he watched them land a few feet away from him. She looked different with the silver armor, but her face was still very much the same.

But something felt different this time between them as she came closer to him. Caius tilted his head to one side, trying to figure it out as she neared.

Aikiterina stopped a foot away from him and smiled as her eyes filled with relived tears. "Your alive still." She said as she drew closer to give him a hug. Caius flickered a few steps away, startling her. "Caius! Whats wrong?" She cried.

He didn't reply for a few minutes as something began to eat at him. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed that Cameron had shifted back into his human form and wasn't looking up at him as he went to go stand next to the dragon. Shifting his gaze back, a look of horror passed over Caius' face as realization hit him like a sudden low blow in the gut.

"What have you done to me, Rina?" He screamed at her, pointing a slender finger directly at Cameron. Rina stepped forward, but Cecile let out a warning growl as his great tail swept at the grass back and forth in agitation.

She held up her hands defensively. "Caius," She begged him beseechingly. "Please let me explain myself fully."

"No!" Caius snarled at her as the hurt of being betrayed hurt more deeply then the loss of his queen. "I trusted you that you wouldn't so such a thing to me, Aikiteirna!" He tried to hold back all the anger and rage he was feeling right now as he gazed upon the one that had been his soul mate for so many thousands of years. The beast within him want to punish her for what he had just figured out, but his love for her held him back as she burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

"I only did to protect you and our children, Caius." She tried to reason. "I had to see into my past because Cameron had told me that is it the only way that I would be able to finally finish my un-sucessful task once and for all after all these centuries."

"So you think that by sleeping with him like a common whore would solve matters? Did you even think for a moment of how I would feel or could possibility do if I found out?" Caius sneered as his former self began to take heart within him. He could already feel the old Caius come back as he clinched his fists. "No wonder now that I think of it, that last night I had felt something alter in the bond between use because you let your _human needs_ get in the way of want needed to be done."

Aikiterina cried as she felt his rejection for her cut like a burning knife into her emotional connection between them. She raised her hand towards him and took a step forward. "Caius, please." She begged. "I still love you very much with all my heart, but I already know that I am marked for death since the very beginning of our relationship thousands of years ago. I feel very guilty inside, but what else am I to do if I don't remember nothing of my past?"

"I told the girl to do it, Caius." Cameron spoke up quietly, defending her. "I was the one responsible for all of this."

"Shut the fuck up, Cameron!" Caius snarled, turning around so suddenly, Aikieirna had to back away from him, her face going pale as she saw the pitch black eyes before her. "If it wasn't for the fact that Alec and Jane are your children, I would have killed you a long time ago for touching what is mine!"

Cameron started to say something else, but paused as he tilted his head towards Cecile. Caius returned his gaze upon her shaking form. "And you, Rina." He growled as he did everything to keep himself from hurting her as tears fell from her eyes. "Better be glad that you may be carrying his bastard seed within that pathetic body of yours or else I would have killed you right where you stand before me with your sniveling."

He turned away and began walking away from them all. This was the pay back for everything he had done and sacrificed for her withing the last two years, only to be deeply betrayed by a single mundane need. Losing his queen hurt him and made him burn with an unchecked rage that needed to be satisfied, but being actually hurt by the very soul that he held above all else in his life...it made him want to tear his unbeating heart and not want to live anymore.

Aikiteirna tried to run after him but only got so far before Cecile roared at her and Cameron jumped upon her, knocking them both to the ground as she screamed Caius' name over and over again as she tearfully watched him disappear into the heavy smoke and fog.

"Don't be stupid, Aikiterina!" Cameron snapped at her, tightening his fingers around her upper arms. "If you keep running after him, eventually both of you are going to be killed."

"I don't care!" She screamed, clawing at him as he pressed himself more upon her to prevent her from rising from the ground. "Caius! Don't leave me!"

Cameron shook his head and told himself that it was his own fault that he had played with her emotions the previous night and wished that there was some other way that couldn't have been so emotionally damaging to both Caius and Aikiterina.

"Rina, please listen to me." He told her in a softer tone. "We can't fix what has already happened between all three of us. But I can tell you that you must pull yourself together right now in order to keep Caius and your children alive. None of us, not even Cecile here, will be able to survive the night if you don't keep your head in the game right now and focus on defeating your enemy."

Rina's sobs slowly quieted down as she lay there underneath him, her whole body still shaking as the pain of seeing Caius' face still lingered fresh in her mind. "He called me a whore." She burst into tears again as Cameron helped her into a sitting position. Several dragons dropped from the sky to circle them in case the enemy decided to attack their leaders or ambush them.

_Child, Caius is hurting because he has lost way too much and isn't sure how he should take what took place between you and Cameron. He knows that you did it for him and the children, but still. Seeing the one responsible is like you ripping his head off and throwing into the flames as you watch him burn alive. He had to hold everything back from instinctively killing you. _Cecile gently spoke in her mind. _But Cameron is correct. Pull yourself together so everyone, including Caius can survive this ordeal and the sooner we will be able to reunite the two of your with your little ones._

Aikiterina wiped away her tears and stood up with her head down. "There is sometimes I wished I was never born or reincarnated in any of my past life times because it held nothing but bitterness and pain for both myself and the people I held most dear to me." She said in a emotionless voice. Cameron stood up as well and laid a hand on her shoulder in silence. She reached into her bosom and withdrew the sun medallion. "I was born cursed and the only way that I can solve this is by personally taking out my enemy face-to-face once and for all." She closed her fingers over it until it bit into her skin as a single tear dropped from the corner of her eye.

"Even I have to die doing it."

"Aikiterina, your not going to die." Cameron said. "Not with all of us helping your family and you to stay alive."

She turned around to look up at him with a sadden look that all but shattered his heart into a million pieces that he had seen long, long ago in another battle. Rina caressed his cheek. He leaned his face into her palm as he waited for the same words that he hadn't heard for well over three millenias. It broke his heart and soul to see her in such a wrenched state and he deeply wished that the current situation would be different. But she was right, everyone, even the firstborns, were all cursed by the gods' decree.

"Don't stop me, Cameron. I need to fight my own battles now and you and everyone else need to stay alive so that my children can stay protected." She whispered as she lowered her hand.

"Are you strong enough to fight her?" He asked her.

Aikiterina looked around at everything that was happening as her medallion slowly began to glow a bright red. "I have always been strong enough to fight back. The only thing different back then, Cameron," She replied looking back up at his violet eyes. "Is that I didn't have my family fighting for my life so that I can be happy. Happiness was never meant for me in this lifetime or any previous lifetime that I have lived and died in." She finished before going back to Cecile and climbing onto his back.

Cameron walked over to her and laid his hand over her knee. "I am sincerely sorry for what pain I have caused between you and Caius, Aikiteirna." He sincerely apologized, bowing his head to her. "I can only pray that should I somehow manage to survive this night, Caius will be able to forgive me someday for this."

She only gave him a small smile and nod before telling Cecile to fly and find the leaders of the enemy coven.

"Someday soon, everyone will be able to learn to forgive each other." Rina whispered as they got higher and higher into the sky until everything was just only tiny dots down below. She closed her eyes and allowed the combined power of Cameron's and hers merge until she could almost taste it on her tongue. Allowing the flow to take place, she could feel herself being transformed into something more powerful and stronger. Never had she felt such power in all the lifetimes that she had been through each time she went into battle.

_Is this the raw power of Cameron's? _She asked Cecile without opening her eyes. Her body felt light, but she could still feel that she was sitting upon a dragon and feel the air flow around them as they flew amid the clouds and the moon's rays.

_Tis the power of all of us that you feel, little one. Cecile corrected. "Naida, Cameron, me, and the great Gods themselves. Its everyone person that has been by your side through it all. We poured the last of our ancient power into your body so you can finally have a chance to fully defeat the enemy for all eternity._

_Desinty does have its perks it seems. _She mused before catching a brief glimpse of Caius battling with four fellow bodyguards at his side. The sharp pain of the hurtful words he had hurled at her stabbed at her mind and she had to look away before the tears came back. He didn't even give her a chance to explain everything to him and she could only pray that if she should ever come out of this alive, he would open up his heart to her and let reason give her a chance to tell him the truth.

"Cecile?" She asked out loud. "Can you tell Caius something for me." She paused for a long moment before continuing after taking a deep breath. "I want him to hear my last words for him."

Cecile turned his great head to look up at her. _Anything you want me to say. _He replied softly.

Aikiteirna recalled all the memories of their past together and smiled at the recent memory of Caius holding her close to his body a while back ago after a steamy night of endless love making and talking about what kind of future they wanted for their children and together as a family once this was all over.

"Just tell him that his love alone, is what kept me alive and brought me to him in this modern time. I want him to keep my memory alive should I die by taking care of Roman and Cassia with the knowledge that that same love is what I have passed down to them through him."

Cecile turned his head forward as several dragons nearby roared angrily._ My kin have just told me that they managed to locate the leader of the newborn army. She and several others are about a half a mile away in a grove not too far from her. _He informed her as he blew several flames with the eagerness of battle.

_Promise me, Cecile._

_The great dragon lord spiraled several times in the sky before righting himself at a faster pace that took her breath away. I swear that he will be told by me or my kin. I have already passed your message on to everyone else just in case._

_But you can't go into battle with me, Cecile. _She protested._ Your kin needs a king to look up to._

_I have lived since the beginning of time child. My second in command shall be the new dragon king should I fall in battle along side with you. He told her. Besides, this is my chance to finally fight beside you for the one thing that you are fighting for._

_What is it?_

_Life. _

_Thank you. _Aikiterina laid her head upon the polished scales, closing her eyes as she allowed the tears to fall as they grew closer to the one enemy that had wanted her dead since they had first met so long ago. It's time to finish her burdened task. Her heart could only wish with all her soul that just for a brief moment, Caius could just touch her cheek with the back of his hand as he looked lovingly upon her with his soften eyes and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

_I might be going to my death once more for one last time, but I will make sure that the same evil that have perused me since my first life, shall finally have its punishment of eternal sleep. _


	72. Chapter 72

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I have finally brought what you are waiting for! Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work and check out "Fated Revised" that I have written.**

**~Almost done with the final three chapters coming up soon. What will be in store for our favorite heroin? Keep reading on and leaving your thoughts~**

**Chapter 70**

"Tale! A dragon is rapidly approaching in the distance!" A newborn warned, pointing a pale finger at the dark spot in the sky. Tale growled under her breath and pushed herself past the newborn with an angry frown as she watched the dragon approach them closer and closer.

Her keen vampire eyes could see the one she had been itching to kill since the death of her mate at the hands of Caius. Ruby red lips curled with evil satisfaction at the recent news she had heard that two of her newborn soldiers had managed to kill the king's queen. No doubt, the mother fucker was currently destroying some of her own numbers, but it didn't matter anymore how much they lost in numbers, so long as she managed to kill the human female responsible for the lose of her own mate.

"Kala." She called her sister to her side. The younger came to stand next to her and bowed her head slightly.

"Yes, my sister?"

Tala smirked inwardly. Little did her sister know that she too, would be quickly disposed of as well by the dragons and wolves then by a Volturi guard. "I need you to get past the main defenses of the Volturi and take down that damned mother priestess. Everyone will be weaker and more open to attack from all sides once she has been taken out of the equation."

Kala started to say something, but quickly silence her thoughts and flickered out of sight with four newborn males following close behind her. Cecile hovered of the grove for several minutes, beating up the dirt and leaves from the forest floor into a tornado that made everyone duck and instinctively covering their eyes with a hand, despite the fact that they were vampires. He slowly circled above before landing upon the ground with a heavy thud!

He snapped his jaws at the vampires that gathered around him in a wide circle but didn't attack them as he lowered his wings and allowed Aikiterina to slid off his back onto the ground. Tala kept her rage and all the hate she had been building up for the last two years behind a cold mask of politeness as she folded her arms over her bosom and smiled very coldly at Rina.

"And finally we have decided to meet." She greeted while Aikiterina stood rigid with her hands at her sides. Tala looked down at her nails. "Funny, I would have never dreamed that a mere human woman would be willing to risk her very soul and body to meet the face who has wanted your head for a long time." Her gaze shifted back up at Rina's face, surprised slightly that the girl didn't even show a shred of fear within her.

Rina slowly took a deep breath and let it out sharply, startling everyone who breathed in her scent. Tala signaled sharply for everyone to remain still as they uneasily moved about with a deep thirst of hunger in their black eyes for the girl's blood. "Be still!" She ordered. "The first one who lays their hands on her before I do, will be instantly killed."

The dragon flickered his tongue and blew a a plum of fire that made everyone around them back several feet in a second. Satisfied that they wouldn't have any trouble if it came down to a fight between Tala and Aikiterina, he let out a loud roar that shook the trees and the ground beneath them before snapping his jaw shut while lowering his head next to Aikiterina. She patted him on one of his horns before turning back to Tala. "I wish we didn't have to fight like this, Tala." She finally spoke quietly.

The tall female snickered coldly in reply. "Then perhaps if you didn't have killed my own husband by the hands of Caius, we would never even be here right now talking like this while a battle rages down below. But," She added while lowering herself into a crouching position. "I can't just allow you to live while I have to suffer a eternity without my soul mate beside me. I want to see your body torn to pieces while you are still very much alive and have Caius witness your head being thrown by his feet before I have the rest of my army wipe everyone you love and hold dearest to you."

She let out a loud laugh as she saw the raw emotion in the human girl's face for a brief moment as she quickly tried to compose herself. "Touched on a sensitive spot right now, did I? If I heard correctly a few minutes ago from a distance, it seems that Caius have taken that you are really slut." She continued to goad Aikiterina to react to her heartless words, but all she kept getting was a emotionless face as she continued to just stand there next to the dragon.

"You seemed to have forgotten that our meeting goes way back in through history's past, Tala." Rina said very quietly. Tala looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about, Human?" She spat. "I haven't seen your pitiful self before."

"Oh really?" Rina challenged her, raising her voice up. "How about the very first time we had met in the heat of battle when Rome was burning to the ground, innocent people were being slaughtered by your own men and temples being ravaged and burned down because you couldn't find what you were seeking the most from me." Rina reached into her breastplate and withdrew the sun medallion, holding it up underneath the moon's rays as it continued to cast its fiery red light about her.

Holding it up for the vampire to see, it was her turn to smile slightly. "And to think that it had been under your nose this whole time over the course of fourteen hundred plus years." She tsked. "I can still clearly see you fighting me for the control of my sacred key and feel the cutting of your own sword into my body. But I didn't allow you the taste of victory. Oh no, I had you killed along with me when you finally decided to use your black magic to try and wipe everyone out."

Tala gritted her teeth as images of the past assaulted her mind. She could feel the girl's mind being pushed into hers as the vivid images of blood, death and destruction greeted her at every turn. "What kind of mind trick is this you are trying to play upon me, foolish girl?" She hissed at her as more images passed into her mind.

"Its not mind trick, Tala." Aikiterina said firmly while placing the necklace behind her armor. "You have always come back though time in every passing century, always reborn upon punishment of the Gods who created you and me." She pointed at her. "You lusted after the ultimate power that you could never have, so in return because I wouldn't give my powers up to you, I was killed." She stepped forward several bold steps. "But little did you know, I would finally be able to take you down once and for all after all the pain and suffering that I had to live through just so that there would be peace."

"There wasn't any such thing as peace after what you did to my mate!" Tala screamed at her. "Your mate took him from me and didn't even allow me to speak upon his behalf for his actions before the trial! So I have a right to want you dead and so I shall have it!" She launched herself towards Aikiterina but was knocked backwards a few yards suddenly by an unseen force before she came within an inch of touching her.

Tala let out an infuriated growl of frustration and tried it again, only to have the same results. Aikiterina moved slowly in a circled until she was in the middle of the grove. Not taking her eyes off of her ancient nemesis, she dropped her sword to one side and other weapons. "I see no need of using weapons on a body made of marble if they are only going to be broken upon impact." She mused while turning back on Tala who was now back to her feet with her fingers bent like claws. Rina raised her eyebrow at her. "Why don't you just use your powers to fight me, Tala." She taunted. "I sure in hell know you are more then capable of using them more so since you are immortal."

The blond female let out a low laugh that made her fellow soldiers look at her with uneasiness as they backed off further from the impeding battle that was about to ensue between these two rivals. For all they cared, they would rather be at the mercy of the Volturi then be caught amiss the growing tension that was before them.

Tala flipped her long hair and let out a lusty sigh. "Oh, so much for keeping up appearances for long periods of time. And to think that I was even going to go easy on you, Aikiterina." She laughed again, her crimson eyes bright with an evil light that only Rina could define as a crazy case of loose screws that have grown rusty with the passing time. Tala held out her hands before her and began chanting a spell in an ancient tongue that hadn't been heard since the beginning to time itself. Rina braced herself by calling forth a protective spell that shot up a red shield, encircling her and Cecil as he stood upon his rear legs and let out a challenging roar that lite the night sky up with its powerful echo.

_You must be very careful, Rina! He warned her in their joined minds. If she manages to make her final stroke upon your fragile body, the mother priestess will die with you as well. The both of you are linked in some way that I haven't been able to discover until of late when she spoke of it recently to me._

_Then she will be sorely disappointed to find out that she is unable to die today with me since I have discovered the key that will prevent history from repeating itself once again._ Aikiteirna replied as she cast another spell, this time an counter attack that would leave her opponent completely to all her mind attacks once she was weaken enough.

_What!?_

_Just trust me on this and as much as possible,Cecil. Stay out of this battle. I have already lost too many of my loved ones because of her._

Tala let out a scream and thrust her hands out as a black mass shot out from her fingers straight towards Aikiterina. The girl easily deflected it off to the side with her counter where it hit several of Tala's own, engulfing them into the blackness as they cried out in fear before be completely swallowed up and vanishing from sight, leaving only an empty space where they were a second ago.

"Congratulations, Rina." Tala spat as she readied another attack. "It seems that you have gotten much better since the last battle we had fought against each other. I dare say that I am impressed."

"Perhaps you should save your energy for casting spell because even though you are immortal, it still take much energy to cast those puny spells, Tala." Rina countered while creating a veil that she filled with the elements of fire and lightning. "Because you have no idea what how more powerful I have become since then!" She finished as she flung it forth.

The air between them collided with such a powerful impact that Cecil was knocked back into six yards of trees before stopping near the edge of where the Volturi and newborns were fighting each other still. He picked himself up, shaking his great head side to side to ride it of the ringing and slight fiery pain from the painful impact he had received.

_My king!_ He heard Cameron's concern voice in his mind._ Are you alright?_

_Yes, but it seems that your combined powers with that girl has really packed a punch that sent me back to where we started._ Cecil snorted while shaking his whole body before lunching himself back into the sky where several of his kin joined him.

_Where is Aikiterina?_ Cameron asked as he sent images back to the dragon king of the progress of the battle.

_Where would you think she would be if I was sent flying by her own abilities?_

There was several second of silence between them before Cameron sighed and replied in very tired voice filled with ancient pain, _Of course. I just she wouldn't shut us out when we could be there helping her. She's going to die if we don't and I don't think I can live another thousand years with that knowledge if she does._

Cameron, can I ask you a very important question?

_Of course._

Cecile flew overhead until he could spot the wolf from of Cameron as he ran beside his packs in a tight V formation. _Did you teach her the ultimate spell of our ancient kind in order that she could destroy her nemesis?_

_No, I did not._ Cameron replied firmly._ If she casts it, then she knows already the sacrifice that the spell requires for her to do so. But I fear, that in doing so, it would also cost the life of her son since he is more connected to her destructive side then her daughter._

_And you failed to tell anyone because?_

_Because she wouldn't have gone into battle without something to have her fight for. She would have ran away again and led Tala straight to them to the hidden temple. That is why I allowed my most powerful kin join several of your healers to go to them since they are having unnatural fever as a result of their mother's rapidly growing powers. Only they will be able to bring him back from the threshold of death as long as they keep portal closed. Understand that I wouldn't have done what I did with her unless it was for a good reason that had another option for me to choose from._

_Well, its much too late for regrets. Just better hope that whatever we have taught her and you gave her last night works out or else all will be for naught._

Cecile cut his mind off from Cameron and ordered his kin to fly with him back to where Aikiterina and Tala were battling each other in the final showdown of their ancient feud of power. He could only pray to the gods that fate would not once again, take her life as a ending result once more, leaving Roman and Cassia motherless and Caius turning into a killing machine without end.

Hope.

It left only a bitter taste in all of their mouths that cannot be washed away. _At this rate, she needs much more then just hope and prayers._ He told himself while he and his kin raced back where the two fought. He could see the lightning and flames rising upward into the sky in a spiraling pillar. Cursing, he urged everyone to push harder as they raced to save the one who help awaken their hearts once more with her burning desire for eternal peace.


	73. Chapter 73

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination. I have finally brought what you are waiting for! Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work and check out "Fated Revised" that I have written.**

**~Almost done with the final two chapters coming up soon. What will be in store for our favorite heroin? Keep reading on and leaving your thoughts~**

**Chapter 71**

The two spells of both Tale and Rina collided and exploded like wild fire around them, leaving a burning high circular wall of red flames and lighting.

Tale let out a furious growl as her shoulder sagged slightly from the loss of energy. The girl was right, even though she was a immortal vampire, casting even the smallest spells seemed to zap too much of her energy. She looked around them as she felt the smoldering heat from the combined lightning and flames continued to burn, sending a steady collum of thick black smoke into the sky above.

"I will grant that you have been rather studying of late what your powers have involved into since we last met in such a fashion, Aikiterina." She laughed softly while withdrawing a hidden dagger from her sleeve. "But lets see how fast your reflexives are once I pierce your heart!" She threw the dagger at Rina. "Try to dodge this!"

Rina stood her ground as the dagger sped towards her blindly. She merely closed her eyes for a brief moment and murmured something before blasting forth a wall of white light and swallowing the dagger into it before it disintegrated into ashes. The light faded quickly, leaving only Rina still standing in the same place, motionless.

"I haven't forgotten what I know,Tala." She replied, waving her hand in the air as a gust of air began to pick up. "As a matter of fact," She continued casually, I have actually increased my knowledge more so to the point that you will be going down."

"I'd like to see you try, bitch!" Tala cast another spell, this time mixing the elements of metal with fire. Pushing forth the energy, she hurled it in a ball like form at Rina who was in turn forced to jump out of the way. It hit the spot she had formerly been standing in and exploded with a powerful _boom! _

Tala couldn't believe what she was seeing as she continued her assault upon the woman. She actually was dogging every impact just an inch shy before deflecting and pushing the energy away from her to prevent physical harm to her own body. No mere mortal would survive doing what Rina was doing right now.

Aikiterina could feel her own energy starting to wan due to the lack of actually using them in the heat of battle, but she kept her strength up and casted a much more powerful one, this time using a water wall to push Tale backwards through the flames before bravely following where she crashed head on with her.

Tala kicked wildly herself backwards onto her feet and thrust Rina into a tree where she hit it back first before crumpling into a heap at the base. Tala slowly walked up to her with a evil smile as she enjoyed the look of agony in the girl's eyes as she struggled to get back onto her feet.

She waited until she was half way up to grab Rina by the throat with one hand and slowly tightening her grip. "So, how does it feel to be so helpless while you stare into the eyes of your own executioner, mortal girl?" She sneered as Rina struggled with both hands grasping at the vice grip around her neck. She opened her mouth, trying to gasp for air before her sight slowly began to fad.

_Aikiterina! Don't you dare give up_! A voice said sternly in her head. _You have to much to lose if you just let her have the victory and everyone you know will truly be destroyed for all eternity. You have to fight your weakness inside, Rina! Use the powers that Cameron gave to you!_

_I can't breath. It's...to much...for me to... _Her vision clouded over into total darkness.

_Aikiterina!_

Rina vision cleared and she once again found herself standing before the great God and Godess, Helios and Athena. They looked upon her with stern faces that were filled with deep concern and pity as she collapse before them to her knees, her head bowed as she took several deep breaths for air. Athena slowly approched her and knelt in front of her while lifting her face gently up so she can be able to look into her eyes and soul. They started at one another like this for what seemed like an eternity before she let go of her chin and turned slightly to look up at Helios.

"This girl has suffered so much, my lord. Must she suffer the same fate that we have fated her with at every turn? How much more suffering must she and everyone else go through before we put a stop to this madness?" She cried, pointing a long slender finger back at Rina'a shaking form.

Helios let out a breath of flame and stared down at her. His cool blue eyes seemed to soften little as he opened his mouth. "Indeed, I hear what you are implying, Athena. But it wasn't our doing when the world was first created that the goddess of darkness would betray her own sister for mere power over life and death." He replied gravely. "As you well know, there must be a balance of light and darkness. Death must end all life before being reborn anew. That is how both worlds work and its our jobs to make sure that same balance is kept."

"But at what cost, Helios!" Athena stepped forward, her immortal beautiful face marred with deep anger. "Aikiterina has been hunted and killed over and over again by her sister for the power that you and I destined her with. Why did you even think for a second that giving such a human goddess would even grant her happiness in the first place when at every turn she goes there is nothing but death and destruction."

"Because, Athena," Helios tried to explain in a tone that seemed like they had been going over this particular subject over and over again. "How does one manage to keep the balance even while still trying to at the same time, rid the human world of an ancient darkness that have all but been forgotten since the beginning of time."

Athena almost hit him for his lack of emotion for what he had just said to her and turn sharply upon Aikiterina who somehow managed to get to her feet and was now standing before her with sad eyes. Athena wished so badly deep in her heart that she could take away all the pain and suffering this poor soul had been through, but such was not the case.

Unless, she was actually able to help Rina alter her own destiny. Helios' head snapped up in alarm as her thoughts passed though his. "No! You can't be thinking what I think you are thinking in your mind, Athena!"

Athena summoned her staff into her hand and thrust it into Rina's, closing her fingers around it as the staff began to glow in sync with her sun medallion. "Take this staff, child." She ordered her while casting a blind spell upon Helios who was started come towards them but stumbled to the ground when his sense of sight was taken away from him.

"I can't see anything!" He screamed while frantically pawing at the air. "Please give me back my sight, Athena!"

"Only if you shut the hell up and let me do what I need to do for this woman." Athena snapped at him, her violet eyes darkening as her anger rose up a notch. He ceased moving around and sat back onto his heels, his shoulders sagging as if he was carrying a great burden upon his shoulders, despite being a god.

"You can't guarantee that this will prevent her from death again, Athena." He whispered softly.

"Well, one doesn't know unless one actually tries for once and defy all that we have created life with, Helios." Athena countered before turning back to Rina. "Take this staff and cast the ultimate spell that you have been given through Cameron. Only with the last of his true power as firstborn creature will you be able to actually defeat your former sister once and for all eternity."

"But how will I even know how to cast it? I didn't even know that such a spell existed in the first place!" Aikiteirna protested as the light around her began to fad.

"You know it, Rina." She heard Helio's voice in the distance as a rush of cold air hit her face. "Just harness the power of your amulet and the staff and it will come to you. But know this, casting such a spell with come with a price. A price that you must be willing to give unto without any thought once it has finished its cast."

Aikiteirna started to ask another question, but a rapid rush of darkness hit her vision once again and soon, she found herself looking into the crimson eyes of Tala and feeling the ice cold grip of her fingers around her neck. The only difference it seemed that Rina could process as she fought to breath, was that one, she was holding the staff that Athena gave to her and two, it seemed like her body was once more filled with a powerful energy that flowed throughout her body.

"I won't let you win, Tala." She managed to say between breaths before thrusting the staff forward in front of her and the whole thing glowed brightly unlike any mere light that Rina had seen in her entire life. It seemed be flowing with energy and power as Tala let go of her instantly with a painful screeching scream of pain as if her eyes had been burned by its light. She scrambled backwards, casting forth a cloak of darkness around her to shield herself from it's powerful rays.

"You fool!" She scream at Rina as the mortal girl straighten back up to her full height. "Where did you get such a weapon? I didn't see it on you!"

Rina withdrew her medallion and began chanting in a tongue that she couldn't even recall ever speaking in all her former and present lifetimes. Tala let out a scream that made the other newborns turn and flee to wherever they could get away from the current battlefield. She grabbed a boulder from nearby and launched it at Rina, only to see it break into a million pieces as it hit the protective shield that Rina had up around her.

"YOU FUCKEN BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST FUCKEN THING I DO!"

Tale gathered her last of her strength, allowing the dark powers to absorb her body with its powerful energy as a lightning storm rapidly began to build around her until there was nothing but a black pillar of pure darkness that no light can pierce. "You will die!" She flickered towards Rina, expecting to come into contact the shield that Rina had up. Rina stopped abruptly stopped chanting and lowered her shield with a single deep breath. Tala snarled at her and thrust her hand forwards, the darkness around her flowing over Rina like a huge tidal wave until the both of them were covered by it.

Cecil and his kin flew over and saw that same darkness from the sky. Shuddering at the raw power he was feeling around him, he mentally ordered them to stay back as he continued to fly above the grove. _What the hell was going on down there?_

The darkness seemed to smother the whole grove with its sickness as trees that it touched quickly withered to ashes and fell into piles of nothing but pure dust. The un-natural fire around them flew upward towards the dragon lord as he was forced to turn sharply to avoid being hit and flew backwards, his great eyes still seeking Rina admist the cursed darkness.

_Aikiterna!_ He cried in their metal bond. _Say something to me!_ All he could feel was a dead coldness settling between them as he still tried to pierce the darkness below with his keen sight.

_Cecile! Tell me what has happened!_ Cameron cried frantically. _Why can't I even sense her soul? I don't feel her presence with in my mind!_

_Find Caius at once! I will go down there and see what is going on. This isn't what we had planed Cameron._

The dragon lord made up his mind and dove straight down from the sky towards the black mass, not caring for his own personal safety as his mind was assaulted by the alarmed cries of all his kin as they heard his decision. All were much too young to even risk following his lead down as he came closer and closer towards the black cloud.

Then, just as he was about to hit it, the darkness slowly slithered like the red sea and in the middle of it all, he saw the still forms of Rina and Tale as they stood silently, staring into each other's eyes while Rina held Tale in a tight embrace.

But it was Tale's eyes that made Cecile look at her twice as he landed nearby into a low attacking crouch position, his teeth bared.

The crimson orbs looked surprise.

It was then Ceceil quickly discovered the cause of her shocked surprise. Rina had somehow managed to turn her own sun medallion into a long sword during her own spell casting and stabbed it into the vampire's back.

_Wait a second. What!?_

Aikiterina shoved it deeper into Tale's back as she brought herself closer to her until she was nose to nose with her. "I'm sorry, sister. But this is the end for the both of us. I can't let you continue to hurt and kill those just so you can have power over them." She whispered as blood began to trickle down the corner of her mouth. "You shouldn't have turned into what you have become now. But it too late and now you must sleep now from your burden of destruction."

Tala looked down and saw blood pouring from where they were joined. She felt the sharp edge within her and saw that the sword had met its mark in both of their hearts. For once in all her immortal life, she was once more human again and feeling the pain of the sword as the energy that it was emancipating within her flowed hot like a burning flame.

This was the end for her and for Aikiterina as well. The mortal sister that she had so greatly despised over the ancient times until now, had somehow found a way to make her human again so she could be destroyed. But did she even know what the full price was once the spell had been completed?

She lifted a bloodied hand and gently touched Rina's forehead as she struggled to keep breathing. "Rina...I am...so s-s-sorry for this." She gasped as blood continued to pour from her body. Rina started to sway, but Tale grabbed her somehow with both of her hands and kept her from falling over as Cecile let out an enraged roar at them. Her gaze fell upon him not with anger, but with desperation as she reached out a hand towards him.

"You!" She cried. "You can save her with your fire!" They fell to their knees, Rina's forehead falling onto her shoulder as Tala held her close to her body as the pain began to assault her senses and body. She couldn't no longer hear her heart beating since she was again, but she could feel the rapidly weakening pulse as she touched the area of Rina's neck with her fingers. Cecile roared at her, pawing at the ground with his great claws as they teared up the darken earth.

"Please, only you can save her now." Tale pleaded. "I-I can't do anything for her. I wasn't made to heal." Her vision was rapidly fading, but she struggled hard against the pending darkness with the last reserve of energy she had. It was then her eyes fell on the blue crystal hanging upon a fine chain around Rina's neck.

Not caring if she was dragging more of her body along the sword or the sudden burst of energy that blasted her internally, she seized the crystal and pulled it from her neck, breaking the top part upon a rock that laid near them before tilting it upon Rina's lips.

"Come on, you have to drink this. Please Aikiteirna! You aren't meant to die this time. Only me! I deserve this punishment!" Tale screamed as tears fell from her eyes as Rina slowly drank the cool potion within until the last drop fell upon her pale lips.

Tale's vision finally flooding with total darkness and she felt nothing but lightness as her soul departed from her body, leaving only her shell back upon the earth.

_Finally, I am free. _She told herself before fading into the consciousness from which she had once been born from.

Cecile shifted to his human form, not caring if he was naked as he rushed towards Rina's side and touched her brow with his hand for a second before bowing his head as a sob racked his body.

It was too late for her. The potion that Tale so desperately poured into her hadn't even taken effect and now Rina's soul was beyond saving even from his skills of healing. He gently closed the unseeing eyes of Tale and whispered a small prayer for her soul before swiftly removing the sword that held her to Rina. It instantly crumbled to ashes in between his fingers.

So the full usage of the medallion had finally met its fated end.

The kin whom had followed him, landed around him, their great horned heads bowed with combined grief and respect as they slowly approached the fallen forms of the two women as great tears fell to the earth.

_She was so brave. Even her own sister forgot her personal vendetta and did the once selfless act to save Aikiteirna's life. We feel that even though it failed in the end, both of them still showed great acts of valor in the heat of battle and respect, despite the ancient past._ One of his kin comforted Cecile as he gently parted Rina from Tale and carried Rina's body in his arms.

_Still, the ultimate price was much too great in the end for us all._ Cecile replied with his mind. And now that her soul had departed from her body, I must carry her back to her kin for proper burial.

_And what about the son who is tied to her?_

Cecile shook his head in wonder. _You know, I actually asked her how she managed to figure out cutting the link between her and Nadia before she battle her sister, Tale. She said that in that same order, she had also severed the ties to her children as a means of protecting them so that they can live on. But it is best that one of you go to the hidden temple and see to them._

_And the battle below that still rages, my king?_

Cecile stared ahead as his farseeing eyes assessed the battle between the Volturi and the now leaderless newborns. "Go and help the Volturi out on wiping out the remainder of the newborn army. If any of them seek mercy, give it to them and let Aro decide whom to spare." He ordered while he walked away with two dragons guarding his flank. "I must prepare her to be taken back by her family. Tis a task that I greatly loath to do, but for her, I shall send her back in full glory."

Meanwhile, Cameron had already seen the ending result and he fought within himself to not give into the hurt and rage that filled his mind at the loss of Rina's precious life at her own hand. Shifting into his human form, he fought head on with several newborns hand to hand before six of the family wolf packs finished them off.

They still had a battle to win and finished and prayerfully, Caius was still alive somewhere amide all of this chaos so he could be the rightful one to claim her body for burial.

_Cameron, your task is not yet done._ A soft female voice whispered in his mind. _You can still save her, but it comes with a great price. Are you willing to do it if it means bring her back to the ones who love her?_

_Athena?_

_Yes, it is I. Heed my words as I say them. Only you have the power to bring her life only once, but in return, you must forfeit your own life for hers._

Cameron closed his eyes as his tortured soul welcomed the possible thought of finally being reunited with his beloved queen in the afterlife. It has been too long since he had seen her face in front of his eyes or kiss her soft lips as she whispered his name in her native tongue while caressing his face with her hand of healing.

_I am willing to pay with my soul for hers as long as you give me what you had promised me after giving the task of guarding Rina through the passing of time._ He acknowledged.

_I have always kept my promises, have I not, firstborn? Your wish is granted with the full blessing of the Gods. Upon that you are successful I shall bring you to your beloved wife in the afterlife and you two shall be together for all eternity in peace._

_Thank you._

Cameron opened his eyes and saw hundreds of dragons swooping low as they breathed fire upon the newborns who still challenged them. Those who instead turned and fled, were herded into tight groups by Cameron's kin and a large male dragon stood guard over them with a mouth full of fire, ready to case it upon them should they decide to turn on them once more.

Until he finally would be able to get to Rina after Cecile finished prepping her and delivering her to the Volturi Coven, Cameron had to find Caius and find him soon before he did any more damage that would result in his own needless death. The children need a father and they sure in hell needed a mother to protect and watch over them as they grew into that was robbed from Cameron the day he found out that his own children had been turn by the Volturi and taken in. But at least they were saved by them before they were burned beyond saving. And that was a great debt that Cameron would be unable to repay the Volturi after he had completed his mission.


	74. Chapter 74

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination.**

**I have finally brought what you are waiting for! part 1 of the final chapter that has long at last been nearly been completed after so many weeks of brainstorming Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work for the last two and half years. It has been tons of fun and sweat, being able to write out this story with the support of my readers and fans. Please feel free to check out "Fated Revised" and "The Gift of Love" that I have been recently updating. **

**~Your's truly, Ladystarlet09.**

**Final Chapter, part 1 of 2**

Caius threw off two newborns who had managed to ambush him from behind with a snarl, grabbing one of his opponents by the back of the throat before ripping his head off. The other one tried to run him over with brute force, but the Volturi ruler was too fast and easily dodged him to one side before quickly disposing the newborn with ease.

He pulled out his lighter and threw it towards the two corpses. For all he cared at the current moment, everyone could just die and he would be left in peace while nursing an open wound that could not be healed by vampire venom. All he felt inside was dead coldness that would not abate. As he looked upon the carnage of the night's battle, he could only reflect upon what has transpired within the last few hours since losing his beloved queen to the newborn army, and losing Aikiterina, his only true love and mate to a firstborn.

Everything he had sacrificed and worked hard to protect. What did he do wrong that she would even turn to the likes of _him_?

Not wanting to spend a split second thinking about it because it just made Caius feel sick inside, he quickly resumed battling other newborns, not caring as they either ran away in fear of him and his rage or risking their life battling him out with sheer strength alone.

_They_ were the reason that he was risking his own damn life for her.

_They_ were the reason he had to remain fighting unless he wanted to see the faces of his two children as they remained hidden with Felix, Demetri and the others.

_They_ were the reas-

"Caius!"

Looking up, he saw Cameron trotting towards him with several of his kin following on both sides. They stopped a few feet away from Caius.

Caius allowed a sneer to touch his lips as he tossed aside his dead opponent. "What the fuck do you want now, Cameron?" He snarled. "You got what you wanted from me by taking Aikiteirna away from me, so why don't you and your puppy pack get the fuck out of here before I lose my temper further."

Several of the shape-shifters snarled back at him, baring their jowls at him as he crouched in an attacking position. Keeping a cool mask on, Cameron silently shook his head at the arrogance of the Volturi ruler. He crossed his arms over his wide chest as he remained in a neutral position.

"It would seem that you have not allowed your heart to see the truth, Caius." He said softly. Cocking his head to one side, he stared upon the pale face for a long moment. "Then again, since when did you even have a heart to begin with?" He added.

Caius let out a low growl in his throat, fingers slowly bending into claws as he prepared himself to launch at the firstborn shape-shifter. "I'd take care of your words, if I were you, Cameron. I have put up with allowing you to live because of her. Don't_ make_ me kill you."

"Oh, please, Caius." Cameron sighed. "You are really a pain in the ass when it comes to this shit. What about taking it out on someone else your own size for a change? All you really care about in this life is your own fucken pride.' He pointed at him. "And your pride is what got her killed in the first place."

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Cameron instantly saw the deep rooted fear come to the surface in Caius' eyes. It was like taking away the cold mask he had held on so tightly since the change and seeing what was really underneath.

The true side of Caius himself.

"What did you just say to me?" Caius slowly asked through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me what I just heard."

Cameron's back stiffened slightly at the dangerous note in Caius' voice, but he forced himself to remain calm and collected as he stayed his ground. The truth was the worse weapon to use against someone who refuses to see reason of another, but in this particular case where they all, had lose someone very dear and precious to their hearts, now was not the time to flower everything up.

The Volturi had to feel the pain in order to allow the human emotions hit his unbeating heart. He had to feel that stab again with the loss of Rina or they were all going to be dead at his own hand if he lost control of his senses.

"You heard me loud and clear, Caius Volturi." He said slowly so that each word punctured the other male's brain. "She is dead. Lord Cecile has had her body prepared and purified for burial as we speak and will be having an honor guard, including a selected of my own kin, carry her back to the temple to be blessed by the mother priestess."

Caius' whole body seemed to be frozen to the earth as he just stood there, completely motionless. He tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. "She can't be dead." He managed to whisper. "I saw her alive only an hour ago."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but she sacrificed her life by taking out Tale with the last of her hidden strength. I was too far away to assist her since me and the rest of the pack were busy taking out the main defense of the newborns. Only Cecile was close enough to witness the final moments of her breathing before..." He had to pause as his throat tighten at the scene that the dragon king had sent to him of her lifeless body being prepared by several of their healers. "I couldn't save her, Caius." He wept openly, tears running down his scarred face. "But she put up a fight that I haven't seen since the last time we were in battle together thousand of years ago when Tale had burnt her whole city to the ground and killed all who lived within the city for the sake of taking Rina's divine powers.

He beckoned to one of the nearest wolf to him. The wolf slowly walked up beside him while casting a warning look at Caius as Cameron took something from around his neck. Holding it for a long moment in his hands, he calmly took the five steps up towards Caius and held something that was wrapped in a leather cloth towards him. "I was told that should something ever happen to her, I was instructed to give this to you." He told him quietly while Caius accepted it from him. It tore him up inside to see this powerful ruler be taken out in a heartbeat by the loss of the two women that he loved the most.

The firstborn already knew what such a heartbreak and pain when his queen was killed when he was unable to save her and again, when Jane and Alec were taken away by the Volturi to be saved through the change of becoming immortal. What kind of father, husband or king would even _want_ to go through such heartbreak?

Even when Cauis had said those cruel words to her before she had gone into the finale battle of her life, Aikiterina stilled loved him with all her heart and was willing to risk anything to prevent the downfall of her family, children and him. It was all in the name of true love itself and still, Caius' lack of emotion and feel, made him unable to see that love with his own eyes.

He remembered that during the night before, as he laid next to her and kept watch over her sleep, he had heard her say Caius' name several times in an almost pleading manner that tugged at his heart. She loved him, but he didn't reciprocate that same love in the manner that she longed for. And that is what cut off their connection was a lack of trust and love.

"I must return and help Aro and Marcus deal the prisoners." Cameron quickly informed him. When Caius didn't respond, he took ahold of his other hand and placed it gently on top of the item with a firm squeeze of support. "Hate me all you want, Caius." He gently said. "But if it wasn't for what I had done to Aikiterina last night in merging my last powers with hers, this battle wouldn't have been won by our side and you and those whom you hold dearest," He paused when Caius' black eyes looked up into his. "Would all be dead by Tale and her army." He finished before turning around and walking off with his kin towards the thick, smoke covered battle field.

Caius slowly undid the tie that held together the leather package and found the small pearl necklace he had given to her the night after she had given birth Roman and Cassia as a symbol of their love. Venom burned his throat and eyes life a hot iron rod that had been forced upon him as he fell to his knees with a ragged howl of anger and despair that reached the keen ears of all who were near by.

Marcus was the first to reach the honor guard escort who carried the body of his adopted daughter and sister-in-law after being informed by one of Cecile's own kin about her death. "Oh, my dearest child." He moaned with deep sadness as he beheld the pale beauty of Rina's seemly sleeping form as she was laid upon a stretcher that was filled with flowers. He reached out and caressed her cold cheek with a finger. Aro hurried up and stopped cold when he saw the gathering of shape-shifters, dragons and the high priestess that surrounded her with mournful silence. Even the mother priestess who had already been informed of Rina's death, couldn't help but gasp sharply when she finally was able see for herself.

Suddenly, the whole area was filled a gut-wrenching sound that could only speak levels pure pain that could only mean one thing.

"Go and take her inside and protect her body until we have prepared the dead for cremation and made the necessary arrangements to bring back the children." Nadia instructed her priestess. "I'll go find Caius and bring him back." She continued turning to Aro and Marcus who were holding on to each other for mutual support and strength. "I'll just pray that he is alive and well."

"He is alive, but well," Cameron suddenly spoke from the back of the progression. Everyone turned towards him as one. He shook his head sadly. "That I can definitely be most assured, that he is not well, emotionally. The loss of both female mates, is too much for him to bear, so I had to leave Cecile behind to keep an eye on him in case the boy did anything rash to himself or go on a killing spree when the battle has already been won."

"But at a greater cost that non of us even knew about." Aro said harshly. "She is dead because of what has happened here since you came!" He pointed an accusing finger at Cameron.

"What I did, save all of your worthless lives." Cameron shot back angrily. "Would I have done something different, yes, I would have in a heartbeat. But such was not the case and it is way past sorry for any of us to have a movement of regret while there are those who are still very much alive and need protection."

Aro tried to go after Cameron for his lack of tactfulness, but Marcus held him back with a warning growl.

"Enough!" The mother priestess spoke up as she held up a hand for peace. "We will not fight in front of Rina's dead body disrespectfully. Cameron, go and help prepare for her funeral and the return of Roman and Cassia." She pointed towards the temple. The firstborn bowed deeply and did as he was told. Once the honor guard and him were fully away with Rina's funeral bair, she turned towards Aro with thinned lips. "I hope that you remember that you and your coven are within my domain." She warned. "Anything that you pull while within these walls, I will take as an act of aggression and will not hesitate to show you how _I_ properly take care of such matters."

With that said in full, she quickly departed with four other priestess to go in search of Caius while Aro and Marcus were left behind to help with gathering up their coven and see who all had managed to survive the night. Already, as they looked north over the high mountains, they could see the first light of dawn already peeking with its soft orange and pink rays. But in their hearts, such was not as bright with relief, but rather great sadness and a feeling of emptiness as they fought withing themselves at the sudden loss of Aikiterina that could not be filled with the coming of the new dawn.


	75. Chapter 75

**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination.**

**I have finally brought what you are waiting for! part 2 of the final chapter that has long at last been nearly been completed after so many weeks of brainstorming Leave new reviews for me since I have really enjoyed reading what you have had to say for my work for the last two and half years. It has been tons of fun and sweat, being able to write out this story with the support of my readers and fans. Please feel free to check out "Fated Revised" and "The Gift of Love" that I have been recently updating. **

**~Your's truly, Ladystarlet09.**

**P.S. I will be adding an epilogue to this, so if it seems incomplete, its because I am going to add everything in the that final part.**

**Final Chapter, part 2 of 2**

It was close to evening time when the Mother Priestess had arrived back to the castle with Caius in tow after enduring a full hour of listening to him rant and rave and blaming himself for Aikiterina's demise. Aro found his younger brother standing quietly before the alter where she laid, still clad in her battle gear and weapons, the only difference was the fact that Cameron had placed a soft blue sheer wrap around her slender shoulders which gave her a softer look.

Aro placed a comforting hand on Caius' shoulder as he stared sadly upon her body. "Its so sad that such a vibrant life was taken from us so soon."

Caius made a choking noise and hide his face in his hands. "I didn't even get to say I'm sorry to to her, Aro." He said between sobs while Aro took him into his arms and held him close in a brotherly embrace. Caius' whole frame shook as he cried into Aro's shoulder while tightly holding onto his robes. "I wish I was dead instead of her!"

"Shh, don't say such things, my brother. Rina sacrificed her life so that we could live and protect your children's lives. Remember Caius, Roman and Cassia need you right now especially in light of losing their mother. The coven needs their leader and without you helping me and Marcus, how are we going to be able to rule effectively?"

Caius took a shaky breath and gently pushed himself from his brother, wiping the venom tears from his eyes as he slowly walked up the pyre and knelt next to it. She looked like she was only in sleep, but if he touched her cheek, it was cold and pale with death's kiss upon it. When the mother priestess had found him walking around in a daze, he had nearly attacked her, but she stopped him with a barrier spell that thew him back a few yards before he managed to right himself to his feet.

There was only a look of pity upon her seemly young face. _"You can't be blaming yourself for what happened to Aikitierna, Caius. What has happened, has happened and there is nothing that you or I can do to bring her back."_

_"How am to forgive myself when she's dead?"_

_"If you loved her enough, then her living memory alone would give you comfort."_

"Caius?"

"Caius, whats wrong?"

Aro's voice brought the blond ruler back to reality. "What?" Caius started in surprise. "I was deep in thought. "

"Lets go see the children. The healers said that they are well enough to be seen." Aro told him while guiding his brother by the arm towards the doorway. "The burning won't be until tomorrow morning at the first break of dawn."

"They are going to cremate her body?" Caius suddenly stopped, forcing Aro to turn around when he nearly smacked himself into a pillar. "No one told me about this." He hissed.

"The mother priestess said that Aikiterina has to be cremated before dawn or else her soul will forever be lost among the living as a wandering soul."

"Yes, but I should at least be given say on what to do with the body of my own mate, Aro." Caius protested angrily. "That is my mate who bore my children! I have a right in deciding on how I want her to be buried properly."

Aro looked around them to make sure that no one was around within hearing before leaning in close to his brother's ear. "Listen to me closely, Caius." he whispered very softly in Latin. "I wasn't allowed to say anything on this matter, but the mother priestess told me and Marcus that there is a way that Aikiterina can be brought back to life."

Caius' face instantly changed between one of total shock to desperateness. Seizing Aro's arm, he shook him hard. "What do we have to get her back, Aro?" He cried. "Please tell me!" Aro shook him off and straighten his sleeve and gave him a slight look.

"I am not sure first off, but she did say that the first step in helping to bring Aikiterina back, we have to cremate her body first."

Caius closed his eyes, emotional pain stabbing him in the heart as his mind refused to accept this. "There has to be another way, Aro." he said finally. "Please, anything but this decision."

"The decision has already been finalized and agreed upon by the council." Nadia suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Cameron and Lord Cecil and their commands following from behind. The group stopped before Caius and Aro. Nadia's eyes narrowed as she gazed upon Caius' face. "I know that you want to be involved with the concern of burying your mate, but alas, I cannot allow this to happen."

"And why not?" Caius snapped at her. "Why can't I even be allowed to do one thing for my mate after all that I have been put through last night?"

Nadia started to say something, but a small child cry cut her off. Turning as one, they saw Roman and Cassia being carried into the room in the arms of Felix. Both twins started crying immediately for their father as they held out their arms towards him as Felix neared his masters.

"Papu!" They cried in unison.

"Roman! Cassia! Thank the gods you are alright!" Caius managed to catch them both as they jumped straight into his arms, hugging him tightly as they cried and told him that they didn't like being separated from him.

Aro motioned discreetly for everyone to leave with him as so to give Caius and his children respective privacy. Caius gently put the twins down and knelt at their eye level while Felix went to go stand before the pyre that held his mistress. "Children, papu has something to tell you about _matera_."

"Mommy is dead." Caissa stated bluntly. Her father quickly looked up towards Felix, who merely shrugged his shoulders at him before turning away. Caius' gazed fell on the deep sadness within his children's human eyes as they tried to hold back the tears. Cassia let out a small strangled cry and hugged her father tightly as little sobs took over her. Roman did the same thing and soon, Caius was hold them both to him while he stared at the body of the mother that they no longer had.

"Its going to be alright, children." He promised. "We are going to be alright. We have each other and I will do my damnest to make sure that the two of you are well protected and cared for, if its the last thing that I do." He kissed them on the brow before taking them into his arms so that they could pay their finaly respect and goodbyes to their mother.

"Did _matera_ feel any paid, papu?" Roman asked Caius.

Caius felt something lodge in his throat as he thought of the best answer that would be alright to tell their children. "No, she didn't feel anything, Roman." He replied finally. "Just peace and perhaps a little lightness as her soul passed from her body and into the spirit realm."

"Daddy, does all people go to heaven like _matera_?" Cassia innocently asked, tugged at his shirt.

The question stunned Caius into total shocked silence. That was something that he had never really thought about at all in all of his exsitance of what happens to the souls of the dead after they pass through the final task of life. What happened to his soul when he was changed into a immortal? Did it pass on like Aikiterina's and float around in the world of the living or does he still have it within him since he was still very much alive so-to-speak?

"Papu?"

"Um, every soul is like a star in the sky." He said finally. "When we die, our soul departs to the heavens and joins the millions of other souls as a way for those who have been left behind down here," He touched their beating hearts. "Can look up into the night sky and see them shine brightly so that no one will ever forget them and forever hold them in their hearts until it is time to join them up there."

"Do you think that mommy's star is burning brightly up there as well?" Roman asked brightly. "What star is she?"

"Daddy, do show us when the sun goes down!" Cassia insisted, pulling at his ponytail with her small fist.

Caius looked toward Felix for help, but the loyal bodyguard could only shake his head at him without any help. Looking upon the expecting faces of his children, he felt that their request was something that he couldn't possibly deny on any terms, true or not. "Yes," He agreed. "We can do that as soon as the sun sets and we get some blood into your systems. I feel that you haven't had the proper nutrition since we had parted."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Cameron?" Nadia asked as she sat in her private chambers at her desk. Cameron stood with his back towards her before a high window that overlooked the vast ocean below. "Its something that cannot be undone once you have performed the ritual in bringing her back from the dead."<p>

"I have a lot to repay Caius for not killing me after what had took place between me and Rina." Cameron said softly as he continued to gaze out the window with such a deep sadness and mixed regret that it was hurting Nadia inside. He laugh harshly with a shake of his head in wonder. "If I were him, I can't possibly blame the vampire for wanting to kill me in the first place. Its something that I would have done if someone did that to my wife if she was alive."

"But sacrificing your life for her's so that she can be reincarnated?" Nadia pointed out. "That's completely craze."

"Call it crazy, but Athena is right in saying that a life has to be taken for one to be given back." He said harshly, turning on her with a flash in his violet eyes that made her gasp sharply and sit back in her seat. His expression soften. "Forgive me, Nadia."He bowed his head towards her before looking up at her tenderly. "I know that you have loved me since the beginning of time when the gods brought us together. But you of all firstborns, knew that we were not fated to be together, save in friendship and a far distance love that only we can dream about."

"But to kill yourself so she could live once more, Cameron." Nadia cried tearfully. "That isn't right! You know that there is one other way for us to bring her back, but why this?" She pointed at him. "Why hurt us, hurt me by taking your own life?" Tears poured from her eyes as she turned away from him and cried into her hands.

He stood there in silence with tight fists. "Nadia, I haven't been happy at all since the death of my beloved queen and mother of my children, Jane and Alec. I know the deep pain that Caius is going through right now. But this is the only way that we can end our misery for the both of us. Caius wants her back alive, I can do that easily by gladly giving my own."

"Its not fair that the gods have punished us so." The mother priestess hissed suddenly with full venom. "What was the reason for any of us to be born if the only thing that we are going to exspriance is pain and endless suffering at the hands of our enemy's? What satisfaction do they get out of watching us having to fight each other for survival?"

"I don't know how the answer that question, Nadia. We just learn to live with what they have fated us to live for and learn how to control our own destiny at best." Cameron replied quietly as he slowly walked up behind Nadia and placed his hands on her slender shoulders. "You wouldn't be very happy with me anyways, Nadia." He whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes while trembling under his touch. "I have been tainted with so much fallen blood that even to this day, I am still paying for the price with being alone. What kind of woman or goddess would even want someone like me to be their husband or lover?"

"You don't know that until you at least try, Cameron." She whispered back as tears fell from her eyes. She slowly turned around in his arms and embraced him fully, pressing herself against him while leaning her cheek against the roughly woven tunic he wore.

It didn't matter to what he had done or had to go through or even what he was, she still loved him and had mourned the death of his beloved the moment she had gotten news of what had happened for many passing centuries. But as time moved slowly on, her heart was growing lonely and ever so often, her thoughts would pass towards the firstborn whom she secretly loved in her heart. Cameron knew how she felt for him many times over, but still wrapped in the loss of his only true love, he refused his heart to follow what she desired for the both of them. Rather, he secluded himself deep in the ancient forest in France, keeping himself out of the other second-born's affairs while minding his own and staying out of trouble.

That was until Aikiterina had come back again and was in great need of their help.

Nadia tighten her arms around his waist. "Please, don't do this to me, Cameron." She pleaded. "There is always the other option that we can use to bring her back. Just don't listen to the gods for once." She lifted her head to stare up at his face. "Follow your own heart." She touched the area of where his heart beat slowly under her left hand. "Just don't let your life be the ending result in all of this. We all have lost too many loved ones and I for one, don't wish to have another heartbreak in losing you."

Cameron's jaw tighten, but he didn't say anything while drawing her in closer as he lowered his head and kissed her deeply while the sun slowly set for the coming night once more and the stars came out, shining their brightness across the clear darkening sky.

* * *

><p>Marcus waited until everyone had fallen asleep or was about hunting to visit Aikiterina once more before the cremation ceremony at dawn. Since comforting Caius over the loss of both Atheonora and Rina and helping the children cope as well, he had felt his already leaden heart feel even more heaver as he slowly approached her body and laid a small crown of black roses upon her hands.<p>

"My dearest and most cherished child." He spoke softly to her. "I and the whole coven and all of the firstborn kindred are greatly honored by your selfless sacrifice in battle against the newborns and their mistress." He reached out and laid a hand over her cold one as dry sobs took a hold of him and venom tears fell upon her cold skin. "I just wish that it didn't' have to come to this, even though your past as been such full of endless pain and suffering that even I, Marcus, wouldn't wish it on my greatest enemy. You deserve more then this. You deserve life itself and seeing your beautiful children grow into adulthood. They shouldn't have to suffer of being without their mother beside them."

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he prayed for her soul to rest before kissing her upon the brow. "You were the best thing that has ever happened to us, Aikiteirna. And nothing will ever changed what you have done for everyone that has been involved in your life, including Caius himself. Thank you so much for your endless love and kindness, little one."

Marcus bowed deeply to her before flickering out of the room. Cecile peeked out from behind a pillar and quickly made his way up to the pyre. Pausing upon seeing Aikiteirna, he bowed deeply at the waist before slipping out a dagger within his sleeve before making a small nick in her wrist with the tip. Waiting for the blood to slowly drip from the small cut he made, he withdrew a small crystal vial from his pocket and held it to the cut, taking care to get only enough for what he needed.

Once the task was complete, he closed his eyes and murmured a healing spell over the cut before putting away his dagger and the blood filled vial in their hiding spots. "May you rest in peace until the ritual is completed, little one." He told her. "We will keep watch over Roman and Cassia as if they were our own children. I can keep this promise to you until your return."

Making a final bow of deep respect to her, Cecile departed the chambers to rest and prepare for the honor burning of Aikiterina's body before further preparation would take place after the departure of the Volturi clan to reincarnate her from the ashes.

If they did this right, Cameron's life wouldn't have to be sacrificed in the end after all and finall,y after so many endless centuries of pure heartbreak and misery, everyone can rest and finally be at peace.


	76. Epilogue

_**~Author's note~ I don't own any of the twilight characters, Aikiterina is of my own work and imagination.**_

_**I want tot thank everyone who has supported this story since day one while recognizing the talent behind my work as I fervently wrote Rebrith for the last almost three years. It has been a long time and I am very happy that we have finally gotten to see the new side of our favorite heroine as she was given the final lasting peace after being through so much pain and suffering. **_

_**I want to give a special thanks to Savysnape for keeping me laughing while encouraging me to continue to update my story. I was really chuckling when you kept telling me how I emotionally touched you with my story deep down. And I would like to give a HUGE hug and thanks to everyone else who has supported me as a writer. I couldn't have been able to close this out without your help, support and back up. Thank you for all of your honest reviews, they were wonderful to read over and over again. Please continue to favorite me or add me in your reading list as I work on other fanfiction work that would surely knock the socks right off your feet!**_

_****Love you guys!****_

_**~Your's truly, Ladystarlet09. Love you guys!**_

**Epilogue**

Four months had passed and the new moon was already starting to wan as the winter slowly changed into spring, bringing new life to the world through the natural cycle of beast, plant and human. Since the battle back in the ancient forest of Greece, the Volturi coven wasn't the same after the loss of Aikiterina, but they all tried to move on despite the painful mark it left upon them all, including Caius himself.

After they had cremated her body upon a lavish honor cremation ceremony, it seemed as if something within his very being had died and burned along with her as he was the one who lit her body with the sacred temple fire. No words of comfort could even bring the same light back within his eyes. Everyone had packed and thanked the firstborns and their kin's for helping protect the children and defeat the newborn army.

As for Roman and Cassia, they too were very quiet when they watched the remains of their mother turn to ash, but they also seemed hopeful of one day seeing her again in the future since Cassia had kept insisting to their father that she was going to come back to life. Caius, still very much grieving within himself for the loss of both of his loves, gently reprimanding her into silence by saying what she was insinuating was only childish dreams and that their mother's soul had finally gone to heaven to rest in peace.

Aro and Marcus didn't say anything more to Caius about the possible rebirth of Rina since it brought them pain as well in knowing that her body was no longer even apart of this world and her blessed ashes laid within a buried silver urn deep in the hidden temple as so not to be disturbed by any intruders or grave robbers. The mother priestess blessed the children with a protection spell that would allow her to sense if they ever came to danger and would allow one of Lord Cecile's own kin to pass into the territory of the Volturi with all speed allowed.

It was on a clear full moon night in Volturia that Caius found his daughter wandering around in her sleep. It was very unusual since it wasn't known to anyone that she would even sleep walk. Upon sending a concern word of hast to their master, Demetri and Felix, who had become the twins full pledged guardians and godfathers, followed the little toddler out into the main courtyard where she stopped before the large naked Greek bust fountain of the goddess Athena sitting with a spear in her right hand and a laurel crown in the other.

Caius flickered beside his bodyguards with a sleeping Roman secured in his arms. "What is going on?" He asked, worried as they watched Cassia climb onto the fountain edge. Both Felix and Caius started forward to prevent her from entering the cold fountain, but Demetri placed a restraining hand on their arms.

"If you suddenly wake her up from her sleepwalking, you are going to put her whole body in total shock." He warned softly before motioning to allow her to enter. "Let's just see what happens before you take her back to bed, master." He added with a respective bow of his head.

Caius let out a hard breath. "Fine, but you have to change her into some warm clothes, I won't be having my child become ill with a unnecessary cold." He growled while turning back to the scene before him. "I just don't want them to get hurt." He added more to himself then to the others.

Cassia stood under the gentle spray of the fountain as she raised her small arms above her head while muttering under her breath. The three vampires strained their keen ears to pick up what she was saying but for some strange reason, the fountain itself drowned out her words under the steady sound of falling water.

"What is going on here?" Aro called from the castle front as he appeared with Marcus and the other guards following him close behind. Caius raised a hand up to keep them at bay as they came to where he was.

"I am not sure, but Cassia was suddenly sleep walking and so Felix alerted me." He replied. Aro exchanged looks with his two other brothers in confusion.

"What? Since when does she ever sleepwalk?" He demanded.

Felix and Demetri shrugged together. "Its a first for us to see such a thing since the passing of Aikiterina." Demetri replied with downcast eyes. "The whole night she was crying out for her mother and then next thing we knew, she was jumping out of bed and starting existing the room before we could even stop her."

Suddenly, as he was talking the air itself seemed to changed into something smothering that Caius was afraid it was going to suffocate his children before it disappeared and was replaced with a soft shimmering light that surround everyone. Shocked, he looked up at his daughter who was still in her trance. A strange glow came off her body as he noticed that her sliver markings on her arm was glowing under the moon's rays. Cassia said something that sounded close to her mother's name and shot a ball of light towards the fountain.

"Cassia!" He heard himself scream as he flickered forward to grab her as a shower of water, light and stone burst into a million pieces. He tried to get close to his daughter as a deafening roar filled his ears and the light only got worse to the point it blinded him, forcing him back as the others tried to shield their eyes. It was like the whole place had come alive with this strange blinding light.

Then as he strained his eyes towards where he could through the dim light, Cassia seemed to cry out in joy at something as she opened her arms before her and began moving towards the light.

"Cassia!" Caius screamed with pure fear. "Come back!"

"Oh my dear gods!" He heard Marcus say in disbelief. He turned his head and found Marcus staring straight ahead as he lifted a pale hand and pointed towards the light at Cassia. "It can't be!"

"What!" Caius cried at his brother. "What do you see?"

Marcus slowly looked at his brother with a dropped jaw. "Its her, Caius." He breathed while Aro and the others vainly tried to see past the blinding light.

"You're lying, Marcus." Caius shot back as he held Roman close to him. "Aikiterina is dead and her body has fully been burnt beyond worth saving. I saw what happened to her!"

"Yes, Caius," A soft masculine voice spoke up from within the light. "But did you also not pay heed to the fact that the gods themselves also have power over what happens to the souls of the dead as they pass through the realms of Hades?"

Everyone instantly froze in their places as the light slowly dimmed and in the place of where the statue of Athena stood, a tall blond young looking man, dressed in a deep blue toga and gold leather sandals, was standing within the fountain with a sleeping Cassia in his arms. He smiled upon them all as he carefully stepped out of the water and walked up to Caius. He bowed his head to him as he gently placed Cassia into his other arm. "I am the Sun god, Helios. I was sent by her grace, the goddess of life and the moon, Athena to deliver a message."

No one said anything in reply since their brains were still working themselves in believing that an _actual_ god was standing right before their very eyes. Helios smiled again as he touched Caius' brow for a brief moment before lowering his hand. "I see that you are still very much hurt, Caius." He noted. "I am sorry that you had to go through the loss of your wives. It greatly pained me and Athena to having to allow her to sacrifice her life in order to bring balance once more to this world."

"What do you mean balance?" Caius managed to find his voice.

The sun god raised a eyebrow at him. "You didn't know?" He asked without answering Caius' question.

The vampire shook his head no. Helios let out a deep sigh. "Tis a shame, for as long as the cosmos have been set into place by those greater then us mere Gods and Goddesses, there lived two creations by the great one in a time of where there was no life as you and I know it now." Helios went over to the fountain and sat on its edge.

"These two creations was Aikiterina and her twin sister, Tale. The sisters of destruction and life whom were forever immortalized, yet ever so far apart as to balance out the scale. The Aikiterina that everyone here has known, was a graced goddess that loved to heal and bring things to life. But she also had another power within her that only the creator bestowed upon her. A great power that ended up making her sister jealous and yearn to have for her very own since she was greatly afraid of the nothingness of which they were born from, despite her own immortality. No one really knows what made her become who she did, but in due time, she sought after the power that her sister had within her."

Aro's forehead puckered. "And just what kind of power did Rina have that was so bad she had to sacrifice her life for it?"

Helios stared at the two sleeping children in their father's arms. "She had not only the power to give and heal life itself, she was also blessed with having power of death. Everything we know, even Gods and Goddesses, fear the deep void of nothingness. A place that is empty and seemly dark with nowhere to go until they are given permission to pass from that void and into the light of the afterlife or be reborn as a new life. Such was great burden for Aikiteirina once she found out that her own sister had turned against her, she pleaded to the god to turn out her immorality and make her mortal. Never, ever had any one of the creations of the true ones, requested such a thing not even in our own circle, for such a plea to be allowed, there came a deep price to pay."

"And just was that price, Helios?" Caius dared to ask even though he had already guess the answer that was forthcoming.

"To become mortal and lose your immortality, one must also taste the bitterness of what it is like to become human. To see the life around you be born and slowly over time, eventually grow and soon die with old age. The creators didn't wish to give her such a task since she was like a child to them, but she kept begging as her own sister continued to fight her up in the heavens from her pit of hell and darkness. But the powers of the two sister clashed ever so much and they were forced to allow her to be born as a mortal. And so, she was fated by the Gods to live a life of endless suffering, pain, never to find a love that would last her a lifetime, and even if she did so, such a love would only last a very brief time for it wasn't her destiny. Aikiterina was forced to wait a endless time as the creators locked her sister in her own domain until the time was right."

"So when you were born, Caius." Helios motioned towards the Volturi ruler. "They took pity upon her and granted that at least she would taste that brief love with you and created two medallions that would help bring the two of your souls together when the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. She would be born with no memory of her diviness, have any of her former powers as she was born into a family that would give her only pain."

Caius looked upon his daughter and stared down at the last surviving medallion around her neck. "I had the sun medallion that was handed down my family from father to son and mother to daughter."

Helios nodded. "Yes, your own mortal family was gifted with the honor of holding onto the sun medallion that was created by my powers as to control the balance. When she was eventually given birth to, an old hag too pity upon her after seeing the hidden power within her soul and foreseeing a great battle that was to come many lifetimes over. By the divine orders of Athena and I, she blessed the child with our protection, setting in motion of unseen futures for her."

"And what about Tale?" Marcus asked. "What happened to her?"

"The sister of destruction turned herself into a mortal as well once her sister was reborn in the human realm. She bide her time and cloaked herself into darkness, waiting for the right moment to strike at her. When her sister died of childbirth and her soul was sent to me and Athena, we had the two medallions separated from each other, knowing that each held a piece of her own divine powers of which Tale sought after. We too, waited for the time to reincarnated the girl back to life in a new form and body."

"So that explains all the battles that were depicted upon the walls of all the nations across the world." Aro said as he thought for a moment. "In some of the most major ones, there was always a depiction of a woman surrounded by a light with two medallions sitting around her neck as a unknown warrior that kept herself faceless thew forth a darkness that swept everyone around them into nothingness."

"Yes, the two sisters were fated by the gods to clash in every lifetime that they were born into. Aikiterina had been set to always kill her own sister so that she wouldn't' gain her powers through the key that held life over death."

"What is the purpose of the firstborns?"

"To protect her and aid her in battle. They are the first creations that were given life by her own hand. The dragon, the wolf-shifter and the holy priestess that would hold guardianship over her powers until she came to womanhood and was given the ritual of becoming the Key itself. So it was never that the medallions were the ones the held the power itself within them, it was the fact that they were only meant to hold a small portion of that power while the rest laid dormant within her."

Helios touched the water with his finger tips. "This past battle was different because she saw what she needed to do in order to defeat Tale one last time. She had been allowed to have you in her life once more, despite being reborn in her old body in this new age and time and you, were forever immortal as a only main difference you may ask me?" He looked back up. "She had given birth to two children that held those powers as the separators of destruction and life. Save, that since they were born sister and brother, they would never have to clash in this lifetime or any other life time because the bonding was so great between the two. A love that had been fostered between them, thanks to their mother's careful upbringing. She knew that her children held a great power, a power that only she would have been able to harness if she had been immortal once more."

Felix and Demetri took the twins out of Caius' arms as he felt his eyes fill with unshed tears. "So why are you here, Helios? To bring more pain upon us and my children by revealing the truth behind all that has happened?"

Helios shook his head. "No, Caius." He replied softly. "She has suffered enough through the pain that she has lived through. The least that Athena and I want for her as the guardians of her soul, is to bring peace that she has so greatly desired for all. And the only way that we could do that for her, is to bring her back to life as a full immortal."

"That's completely impossible!" Caius growled with clinched fists. "No one from the dead cannot come back to life as a immortal."

"You of all people, doubt our powers?" Helios pursed his lips in disapproval. When Caius was at a loss of words, the god stretched out his hand and a white staff suddenly appeared in it. He reached into his toga and withdrew a small crystal vial that held blood from within and took off the top. Keeping Caius' attention on him, he silently poured the blood upon the staff before lowering the top part into the water. The water itself began to shimmer deep crimson color as he slowly chanted in Latin and stirred at the red water. Everyone began to back off as a familiar scent from the blood began to reach their noses.

"Has the sun started to rise in the east?" Helios quietly asked.

Caius turned his eyes upon the near horizon and saw the first light of dawn approaching with its deep orange and red hue. "Yes, it approaches fast."

"Then behold Aikiterina in her new body!"

A blinding shot of light came down from the heavens, startling everyone back as it hit the crimson waters. They swirled upwards to the sky in a ever circulating motion of white light and crimson water as Helios brought forth an urn from within his toga.

Caius cried out as he instantly recognized the urn that contained the ashes of his beloved. A single look from the sun god silenced him as he quietly took the top off and casted the contents within the swirling water. Another roar like nothing that everyone hear before or afterwards, filled the air until it shook under the very power that controlled it. Suddenly, the roar died down and the waters lowered themselves, revealing a cloth covered being laying on top of the waters. Helios made a sign over the body and took it into his arms as the waters went back to normal.

The dawn's light fell upon his body, showing the god light around him as he turned towards the Volturi coven with the body in his arms. "Do you wish to see who lies within?" He asked them in a deep voice that they didn't recognize. His blue eyes were replaced with a burning fire that made everyone look away in fear, save Caius as he pushed himself off the ground after being knocked over by the roar earlier and on unsteady feet, walked up to the god. He looked up for approval from the Sun god who gave him an encouraging smile and nod before he slowly pulled back the cloth and gasped sharply as it revealed the face of Aikiterina.

It was her with the same face and body as he pulled the cloth fully back, her naked body bathed under the rising sun's light, but different in some way as he took note that her body seemed to glow with a inner light that took his breath away so-to-speak. Caius felt his eyes fill with venom tears as he laid a shaky hand upon her delicate cheekbone. Helios whispered something and suddenly, she gasped sharply, her body bowing under his arms as the breath of life filled her lungs once more before her eyes fluttered open, revealing violet colored orbs.

Helios bent his head until his lips were just hovering over hers. A small strand of shimmering light came from his and into hers before he gently lowered her into Caius' arms as he took a respectful step back. "With a few drops of her blood that was taken from Cecile before she was cremated, an a willing sacrifice of each of the three firstborn's powers with a proper rebirth for her soul, Athena and the creators granted me the power to restore her soul in a new body that carries the divine powers of all."

Caius let out soft cry as he held her to him and rocked her back and forth in his arms. He couldn't believe his very eyes that the gods would bestow such a priceless gift upon him as to bring her back to life so that their family could be whole once more. Aikiterina's eyes slowly opened and fell upon his face as he cupped her face within his palm and placed a tender kiss upon her lips as his venom tears fell upon her glowing skin.

"Caius?" She whispered. "Is it really you?" She asked as she touched his face back. "Please tell me that I am still dead and dreaming."

Felix poked Demetri with an elbow as he sniffed back tears of joy. "Here, take the children." He ordered. Demetri only silently did as he was asked, his crimson eyes still wide as saucers as he stared at her unnatural beauty.

"Can I get someone like that, Helios?" He blurted pointing with his foot. the sun god shook his head with a chuckle.

"I am sure that you will find your own beauty in due time, Demetri." He replied as a light began to glow behind him. He smiled like a proud father upon Aikiterina when she sat up and stared up at him.

"I know you." She breathed. "You are the one who held my hand when my soul traveled back to that place."

"And now that you have been given your divine immortality, dearest child." He responded as the light began to envelope him until he was only a shadow within. "Your task has been completed and you, Caius, your children and everyone who has been touched by your life and light, can live in peace forever without the fear of the darkness." The sun god faded with the light, leaving the fountain as it was before he had came with the goddess Athena seated back in her place.

The only difference, Aikiterina was naked as the day she was born within Caius' arms as he cried into her shoulder. "I am so sorry for what I said to you." He apologized while Felix took of his robe and covered her nakedness with averted eyes. She smiled upon him and took his face into her hands as she firmly kissed him before child cry took her attention. Looking up, she found that everyone had been standing there with shock looks before they burst into motion and surrounded her and Caius as they welcomed her back to living and hurried to help her up to her feet.

She was a little wobbly, but managed to stand up straight with the held of Caius while she gazed upon their children. "I would have never thought that I would be able to see them again, Caius." She looked up from them to the familiar crimson eyes before her. "I was lost when I left you behind."

"Materia!" Roman broke in before his father could respond. He hit his sister over the head with his fist with joy, which cuased her to start crying before Aikiteirna took them into her arms, hugging them close to her heart as tears fell down her cheeks. "Roman, Cassia, I missed you two so much." The twins cuddled against her as they nuzzled her neck.

_I told you that she was coming back, Papu._ Cassia beamed up at her father. Caius kissed her brow as he took them and their mother into his arms.

"Yes, I know you did. Papu should have believed you from the very start, but he is sorry that he didn't."

"Materia, why are you so shiny?" Roman asked as he poked at her skin. Thier mother let out a tinkling laugh that brought joy to the hearts of everyone.

"Because mama is special and has been blessed by the gods to live forever as a goddess."

"Ohhhh." Was the only reply the twins gave.

Marcus pushed his way past everyone and stood before his sister-in-law and adopted daughter. He didn't have to say anything since his tears was the only thing that said everything as he embraced her in a tight hug. "Its good to have you back, little one." He whispered in her ear before he stepped back to allow everyone else to see her.

"Ok, ok, I know everyone wants to see the new Rina, but can we at least get her inside so she could at least get some clothing on?!" Caius grumbled with his old self. Everyone laughed, including Aikiterina as gazed upon her soul mate with such a loving look, it almost broke him in two. He had to avert his gaze for a moment as a feeling of needing to blush hit his mind. "Ahem," He coughed roughly. "Lets go inside, my love."

She smiled and allowed him to guide her inside while the whole Volturi coven followed behind. "We need to have a huge celebration." Felix said to Demetri. "What about it? Something to celebrate her new birthday and rebirth as a divine immortal?"

"You mean as a Goddess, right?" Demetri corrected with a punch at Felix's arm. "She is a divine goddess, so you are going to have to watch yourself from now on."

Felix gave him a death glare as he stopped walking. "Well looks who's talking, Sherlock." He hissed while stabbing a finger into his friend's chest.

Demetri glared right back, unaffected by his friend' s sudden annoyance. "Oh yeah? You were the one who suggested that we eat the wolves before getting us in trouble with the chiefs and having to endure Jane's powers for more then an hour when she and Alec got pissed off for even thinking such a stupid idead!"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Felix growled in a threatening tone.

"Yeah and what the hell are you going to do about it, you oversize lump head?" Demetri taunted.

"I am going to rip your head off, is what the fuck I am going to do to you!"

"Well who is going to help you get out of trouble then when your fat ass mouth gets your head ripped by Caius?"

Felix let out a roar and started to go after the Italian vampire before Aikiteirna appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt. He let out a squeak that sounded a lot like a mouse when he and Demetri noted the angry glare in her eyes as her mouth set itself in a thin line.

"Guys," She said slowly in a calm manner that made them both gulp loudly. "As much as I really love you, this petty fighting has to stop before I do something about it with my new found divine powers. And I am sure that you _really_ don't want to test my patience."

Felix was the first to get moving as she released him. He straighten out his shirt and gave his best friend a shove in the ribs. "Er, of course not, my lady." He hastily replied when Demetri shoved him back in the ribs as well. "We were just talking about how happy we were to have you back and wanted to-to...er, throw a huge party in celebration, isn't that right, Demetri."

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what he said." He agreed before pulling Felix by the ear inside. "I am sure that we will end up dealing with not one, but two people with short tempers from now on."

"But that is the fun part, isn't it?" Felix pipped cheerfully. Akiterina smiled with amusement before looking back at the new risen dawn. Her keen eyes caught something hovering in the near distance under some shadows of some tall towers. The image came into more fuller view, revealing the golden scales of a dragon with two people ridding its back. They waved at her when they saw she was watching them.

She raised her hand and waved back before turning to go inside with a feeling of being at peace and excitement to once more live life without any more fear of the unknown world around her. As long as Caius was by her side with his endless love and their children grew in that same light and peace, she didn't have anything to fear anymore.

"So is there going to be calmness and peace in this world, now that the darkness has been defeated?" Cameron asked Nadia as she wiped away tears with her gloved hand. "Have you foreseen anything in your mirror?"

She smiled up at him and gave him a deep kiss. "Only a future filled with a love that could go beyond the void itself and pass through lifetimes as two souls meet once more."

Cameron gave her a warm hug before he gently nudged Cecile with his knees. "Lets go home now, friend. Our mission is finished here now."

The dragon nodded his great head and agreement as he flew towards west to the new sacred place that was now called home to Cameron's kin and his own dragon kin. Nadia had agreed to become Cameron's new queen and wife after the three of them had made the blood pledge that was the final setting stone in bringing back Aikiterina from the dead. And so as the three firstborns kings and queen, their own world could live in peace as a whole family while they continued their watchfulness over the world as the ordained guardians of the creator herself.

**_"And so it was prophesied that there would be peace upon the world after the warrior of the key would willingly sacrifice her life for all so that the darkness could be sent back to whence it was born from before she was blessed with the life and power of her own three creations, the firstborns. Her own divine powers restored with the full blessing from the Gods as she was granted to live as a full immortal goddess, her goal finally finished and put to rest._**

_**So was it prophesied from the great Athena to her loyal servant and high priestess, Agalia, healer and wise of the village from which Aikiterina was born in. A divine goddess that willingly gave up her own immortality to become a mortal and suffer the pain of the mortal world as she fought her sister in each lifetime until her task was completed. **  
><em>

_**Out of the ashes, will come forth the great goddess of life and destruction, reborn as she was in her first creation with the drops of her own blood.**_

_**Aikiteirna. Mother of the three divine firstborns and mother to the next generation of which her powers flows through from parent to child. Her immortal line will not die out until the end of time itself. "**_


End file.
